The Difficult Triplets
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko./NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro.
1. Story 1 : Kepribadian

**The Difficult Triplets**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, genderbend, typo(s), No Yaoi, bahasa non baku.**

 **Summary : Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 **ooo**

 **Story 1 : Kepribadian**

Keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang sangat dipandang dan dihormati di Jepang, bahkan sejak zaman samurai dulu. Keluarga mereka sangat berpengaruh terhadap pemerintahan dan pergerakan ekonomi di Jepang. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Semua orang takluk pada mereka.

Saat ini, keluarga Akashi telah memiliki perusahan dengan cabang di berbagai tempat dan berbagai negara di dunia. Perusahaan mereka juga bergerak dalam berbagai bidang, mulai dari teknologi, pariwisata, makanan, obat-obatan, peralatan medis, dan lain sebagainya. Saking kaya rayanya, mereka disebut sebagai keluarga yang sangat makmur. Masa depan anak mereka sudah pasti sangat cerah secerah matahari di musim panas.

Namun, yang akan dibahas saat ini bukan seberapa besar kekayaan keluarga Akashi atau bagaimana caranya keluarga Akashi mendapatkan kekayaan dan kehormatan tersebut, melainkan membahas tentang anggota keluarga kecil Akashi yang dipimpin oleh Akashi Masaomi. Keluarga unik dengan keturunan rambut merah dan sikap yang selalu absolut.

Yang pertama ada Akashi Masaomi. Kepala keluarga Akashi, sang Papa dari tiga anak kembarnya. Memiliki rambut berwarna merah terang dengan kedua mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan selalu memberikan tatapan tajam. Walaupun sifatnya keras, tegas, otoriter, dan ditakuti, Masaomi sebenarnya orang yang penyayang. Ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Ia mencintai istrinya dan ketiga anaknya. Masaomi memang mendidik anak-anaknya dengan keras, namun itu semua ia lakukan demi kebaikan anak-anaknya. Ia ingin masa depan anaknya cerah dan anaknya dapat hidup sebagai orang yang berguna bagi negaranya nanti.

Masaomi orang yang kaku. Ia memiliki masalah dalam pergaulan. Karena sikapnya yang keras, banyak karyawan yang takut padanya. Karena itu, Masaomi hanya punya sedikit teman. Bahkan sejak ia muda, ia sudah seperti itu. Masaomi bukannya tidak mau berteman, namun ia tidak bisa berteman. Setelah ia bertemu dengan Shiori—istrinya—ia mulai bisa bergaul walau masih banyak orang yang takut padanya. Masaomi ini _tsundere_. Namun, sifat _tsundere_ -nya akan hilang jika dihadapan istri tercintanya dan anak pertamanya, Akashi Seishina.

 **ooo**

Yang kedua ada Akashi Shiori, istri tercinta Akashi Masaomi, sang Mama dari tiga Akashi bersaudara. Dia adalah perempuan yang sangat anggun dan cantik jelita, juga bermartabat. Ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah dengan kedua mata berwarna emas. Senyumnya sangat menawan dan sifatnya sangat lembut. Bagi ketiga anaknya, Shiori adalah sosok malaikat bagi mereka. Walaupun jika marah, Shiori bisa sangat menyeramkan seperti iblis, lebih menyeramkan dari sang Papa. Shiori sangat menyayangi ketiga anaknya dan tidak pernah membeda-bedakan mereka. Shiori adalah sosok ibu yang sempurna. Shiori adalah sosok ibu idaman semua orang. Banyak teman Akashi bersaudara yang iri pada mereka karena memiliki ibu seperti Shiori.

Setelah Masaomi dan Shiori, ada putra putri keluarga Akashi yang tampan dan cantik jelita. Mereka adalah si kembar tiga, Akashi Seishina, Akashi Seijuurou, dan Akashi Seishira. Mari kita bahas satu persatu.

 **ooo**

Anak yang pertama lahir adalah Akashi Seishina. Biasa dipanggil Shina. Saat ini ia berumur 16 tahun. Jabatannya di sekolah adalah ketua kelas dan sekretaris OSIS. Ia adalah sosok gadis yang cantik jelita, anggun, dewasa, dan bermartabat. Ia memiliki rambut merah panjang sepinggang dan lurus seperti milik ibunya dengan poni yang panjang. Kedua matanya berwarna merah seperti ayahnya. Walaupun secara fisik Shina lebih mirip ayahnya, namun sifatnya lebih mirip ibunya. Ia sangat baik, penyayang, dan lemah lembut. Ia adalah sosok malaikat kedua di keluarga Akashi setelah Shiori.

Shina sangat suka membantu orang lain. Ia sering membantu salah satu koki dirumahnya memasak, membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan, membantu anak kecil yang tersesat di taman bermain, membeli habis kue seorang penjual dan membagikannya ke panti asuhan, memberi sumbangan ke orang miskin, ataupun sekedar membantu teman yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Seperti saat ini.

"Akashicchi, tolong bantu aku-ssu!" Kise Ryoko, salah satu dari tiga sahabat Shina datang kepadanya sambil merengek. Kebiasaan buruk si model pirang.

"Ada apa, Kise?"

"Aku lupa mengerjakan pr matematika-ssu. Semalam aku ada pemotretan dan gak sempat mengerjakannya-ssu. Duh, mana dikumpulnya pagi ini lagi. Gimana dong-ssu?!"

"Jadi?" Shina memang sedikit tidak peka, salah satu sifat buruknya.

"Aku mau pinjam bukunya Akashicchi dong. Aku mau salin jawabanmu. Sekali ini saja~" rengek Kise.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah mengumpulkannya." Shina menjawab enteng, ia kembali melanjutkan acara membaca buku biologi-nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Duh, gimana ini dong-ssu? Nilaiku bisa kosong dong-ssu! Huweee…"

Karena merasa kasihan dengan Kise sekaligus terganggu karena suaranya, Shina akhirnya menyerah. Ia mengambil buku milik Kise dan mulai mengerjakan pr-nya.

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja aku membantumu ya. Lain kali, jangan ulangi lagi," ujar Shina.

"Oh, satu hal lagi. Jangan panggil aku Akashi. Panggil aku Seishina."

Dan Kise Ryoko sujud syukur di depan kaki Shina.

 **ooo**

Selain baik hati, Shina juga merupakan orang yang terbuka. Karena sifatnya yang bebas dan terbuka membuatnya mudah mendapatkan teman. Ia tidak segan-segan mendengarkan curhat siapapun dan memberikan saran kepada mereka. Namun, untuk masalah pribadi, Shina hanya akan curhat pada sahabat terdekatnya. Mereka adalah Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryoko, dan Kuroko Tetsuna.

"Shina-chan, apa kamu sedang naksir seseorang?" pertanyaan Momoi membuka obrolan pagi itu. Shina melirik Momoi heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, benar juga ya. Akhir-akhir ini tingkahmu beda, Shinacchi," Kise menimpali.

"Ah, benarkah itu?"

"Itu benar. Akashi-san lebih sering dandan akhir-akhir ini. Kamu bahkan ganti parfum baru. Aku pernah baca di salah satu majalah online, kalau seorang cewek bertingkah seperti itu, berarti dia sedang jatuh cinta," Kuroko menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Shina kagum dengan Kuroko yang bicara secepat dan selancar itu.

"Kuroko, sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku Akashi. Kalau ada Shira dan Juurou disini, mereka bisa berpikir kalau kamu juga memanggil mereka," ujar Akashi.

"Maaf, Seishina-san."

"Gak papa. Lagipula, memangnya kenapa kalau aku naksir seseorang?" Shina tersenyum penuh arti, Kise dan Momoi tersenyum gaje sedangkan Kuroko masih datar seperti biasa.

"Yappari, sudah kuduga."

"Tuh kan, bener."

"Jadi, siapa cowok beruntung yang berhasil membuat sang Tuan Putri Akashi Seishina tertarik? Pastinya bukan cowok sembarangan kan?"

Shina hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Momoi. Momoi jadi gemas karena tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Shina.

"Nijimura Shuuzou, kelas 2-B."

"Whuooo!"

Momoi dan Kise langsung berseru. Kuroko masih kalem namun kini tersenyum.

"Gak tanggung-tanggung. Nijimura-senpai kan salah satu cowok populer di sekolah. Selain keren dan ganteng, dia juga ketua OSIS dan ketua klub basket. Banyak yang naksir dia tapi gak ada yang pernah berhasil naklukin dia. Seleramu boleh juga, Shina-chan," ujar Momoi.

"Tapi, bukankah Nijimura-senpai itu orangnya keras dan kasar ya? Aku dengar dia sering terlibat perkelahian dengan anak-anak berandal," timpal Kise.

"Itu dilakukan karena dia bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua OSIS. Salah satu tugasnya kan menangani anak-anak yang bermasalah. Ya kan, Shina-chan?"

Shina mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Momoi.

"Hm… Tapi, kalau orangnya adalah Seishina-san, kupikir dia pasti bisa menaklukan hati Nijimura-senpai. Bukan begitu, Shina-san?" Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti pada Shina. Shina membalas dengan senyuman yang sama.

 **ooo**

Shina juga adalah orang yang blak-blakan. Bahkan soal pernyataan cinta, Shina tidak malu jika dia yang harus menyampaikan perasaannya duluan karena Shina tidak suka menunggu. Seperti yang Shina lakukan saat ini.

"Nijimura Shuuzo-san, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Tolong terima perasaanku ini."

Seisi gym langsung tegang. Semua anggota yang sedang latihan seketika berhenti dan memfokuskan padangan mereka pada seorang gadis SMA yang dihormati semua orang sepenjuru sekolah sedang menyatakan perasaan pada sang kakak OSIS idaman. Nijimura malu luar biasa. Mukanya merah dan rasanya panas sekali. Nijimura sudah biasa mendapat pernyataan cinta semacam ini. Namun kali ini orangnya berbeda. Gadis itu adalah Akashi Seishina. Nijimura tau sekali tabiat keluarga Akashi. Shina pasti tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. Nijimura tidak mungkin menolak Shina. Ia bisa mempermalukan Shina di depan banyak orang begini dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Selain itu, Nijimura juga bisa dicap sebagai cowok tidak tau diri karena menolak pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis idaman seantero sekolah. Namun, Nijimura belum bisa menerimanya.

"A-akashi… A-aku…"

"Jangan panggil aku Akashi! Pangil aku Seishina!"

Nijimura tidak kuat. Saking malunya, ia pingsan di tempat. Setelah sadar, Nijimura meminta waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya dulu. Untung saja Shina orangnya pengertian, dengan senang hati Shina akan menunggu.

Walaupun harus digantung, Shina tidak peduli. Karena Shina percaya bahwa Nijimura akan menjadi miliknya. Karena Shina selalu menetapkan motto dalam hatinya yang berbunyi,

" _Aku ini mutlak. Selama aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar."_

Motto absolut keluarga Akashi.

 **ooo**

Yang selanjutnya adalah si anak terakhir, Akashi Seishira. Kenapa tidak bahas anak tengah dulu, si Seijuurou? Akashi Seijuurou adalah satu-satunya cowok dari si kembar tiga. Dia dibahas paling belakangan karena lebih spesial.

Akashi Seishira adalah adik kembar dari Seishina dan Seijuurou. Ia biasa dipanggil Shira. Ia tidak duduk di kelas yang sama dengan Shina dan Seijuurou. Shina di kelas 1-B, Seijuurou di kelas 1-A, dan Shira di kelas 1-C.

Secara fisik, Shira memiliki perbedaan dengan Shina, walaupun wajah mereka identik. Shira memiliki rambut merah sebahu dengan poni yang lebih pendek dari Shina. Matanya berwarna emas sama seperti milik ibunya. Walaupun fisiknya mirip sang mama, sifatnya lebih condong seperti sang papa. Shira adalah gadis yang keras dan juga tegas. Dia juga tomboy dan sedikit menyeramkan. Banyak orang yang takut padanya karena Shira punya pukulan super yang sekali pukul dapat membuat orang langsung pingsan ataupun pulang ke sisi Tuhan.

Namun sebenarnya, Shira adalah gadis yang baik dan peduli pada orang lain. Ia memang tidak punya banyak teman. Sahabat terdekatnya hanyalah Aida Riko, salah satu cewek tomboy yang sekelas dengannya. Riko adalah satu-satunya orang yang cocok berteman dengannya. Karena itu Shira sangat melindunginya.

Saat Riko sedang dihadang tiga preman ketika pulang sekolah, Shira datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Dalam sekali pukul, tiga orang prema itu langsung K.O. Riko saja sampai terkagum-kagum padanya. Sejak saat itu, Shira dilantik menjadi seksi keamanan di OSIS.

Shira juga punya kebiasaan unik. Ia biasa memanggil nama orang lain dengan nama depan mereka, sekalipun orang tersebut bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan Shira. Terkadang Shira juga kurang bersikap sopan dengan kakak kelas karena ia sering memanggil nama sang kakak kelas tanpa embel-embel _-senpai_ ataupun _-san_.

Shira adalah gadis normal. Sama seperti Shina, Shira juga sedang naksir seseorang. Bedanya, Shira tidak mau bercerita pada siapapun soal perasaannya bahkan Shira tidak mau orang yang disukainya itu mengetahui perasaannya. Shira lebih suka memendam perasaannya sendirian.

Namun, keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang absolut. Sepintar apapun Shira menyimpan rahasianya tetap akan diketahui oleh Shina dan Seijuurou. Menurut hasil penyelidikan mereka, Shira sedang jatuh cinta pada sang kakak kelas yang menjadi pemain bayangan di klub. Namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro, kelas 3-E. Sepupunya Kuroko Tetsuna. Orangnya ganteng namun penyendiri. Dia kutu buku sekaligus otaku, maniak cewek 2D. Banyak orang yang menganggapnya kelainan karena Mayuzumi menyukai cewek karakter 2D dan tidak menyukai cewek asli. Orangnya gampang ngilang karena memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis seperti Kuroko. Mukanya selalu datar namun lebih berekspresi ketimbang Kuroko. Shira terkadang tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang aneh seperti Mayuzumi?

Karena Shira adalah gadis tsundere, Shira tidak akan pernah mengaku bahwa dirinya menyukai Mayuzumi. Bahkan ia menolak tawaran Kuroko yang ingin membantunya dan membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Mayuzumi. Shira lebih suka mendekati orang yang disukainya dengan caranya sendiri. Walaupun Shira tau Mayuzumi menyukai karakter 2D, namun Shira tetap yakin dan percaya bahwa Mayuzumi tetap akan jadi miliknya. Karena Shira juga memegang teguh motto absolut keluarga Akashi.

" _Aku ini mutlak. Selama aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar."_

 **ooo**

Dan yang terakhir adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Dia adalah si anak tengah. Seijuurou adalah adik kembarnya Shina dan kakak kembarnya Shira. Kedua saudaranya memanggilnya Juurou, sedangkan kedua orang tua dan teman-temannya memanggilnya Sei.

Sejak kecil, Sei sudah dituntut untuk menjadi orang yang sempurna. Sei adalah anak yang ditunjuk sebagai pewaris perusahaan Akashi nantinya. Awalnya, Sei menolak. Sei memiliki cita-cita sendiri. Ia ingin menjadi pemain basket handal. Namun sayangnya, Sei sepertinya tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Karena sang Papa dan Mama telah memintanya dengan sangat bahwa Sei harus menjadi sang pewaris perusahaan. Sei anak baik. Dia masih takut dosa. Sei tidak mau jadi anak durhaka karena menolak keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Karena itu, Sei merelakan cita-citanya demi mewujudkan keinginan orang tuanya selama Sei tidak dikekang dan tetap diperbolehkan bermain basket. Sedangkan Shina dan Shira dibebaskan mewujudkan cita-cita mereka masing-masing. Namun, mereka juga diperbolehkan mengambil alih salah satu perusahaan cabang milik sang Papa.

Untuk ukuran cowok SMA, Sei termasuk deretan cowok dengan tubuh mungil. Jangan sebut dia pendek kalau tidak mau dirajam gunting. Sei itu hanya kurang tinggi. Padahal ia sudah rajin minum susu penambah tinggi badan, namun tinggi badannya hanya menambah beberapa centi saja tiap tahunnya. Namun jangan salah, walaupun Sei mungil, Sei tetap bisa main basket dan melakukan dunk dengan ring yang tinggi. Sei tetap jadi pemain handal di tim basket sekolahnya.

Untuk penampilan, Sei memiliki penampilan gabungan dari kedua orang tuanya. Rambutnya merah seperti kedua orang tuanya dengan bentuk wajah dan tatapan tajam yang mirip seperti ayahnya. Poninya lumayan panjang, mirip seperti poni ibunya dan poni Shina. Matanya berwarna belang, bahasa kerennya heterokrom. Mata kanannya berwarna merah dan mata kirinya berwarna emas.

Banyak yang bilang kalau Sei memiliki kepribadian ganda. Terkadang dia bisa sangat baik seperti malaikat, mirip dengan Shina. Namun terkadang kelakuannya seperti iblis, mirip dengan Shira.

Di sekolah, ia menjabat sebagai humas di OSIS, ketua kelas 1-A, dan wakil kapten basket. Ia tergabung di sebuah tim basket berisikan orang-orang berbakat yang disebut Kiseki no Sedai. Ia bersahabat baik dengan dua cowok yang disukai kedua saudaranya.

Sei adalah sosok cowok populer dan idaman di sekolah. Hampir setiap hari, Sei selalu mendapatkan hadiah istimewa ataupun surat cinta. Saking populernya, banyak teman yang iri kepadanya. Namun, diantara semua gadis yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sei, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang diterimanya. Sama seperti kedua saudaranya, Sei punya selera tersendiri. Sei suka gadis yang bermartabat dan juga unik. Saat ini Sei sedang terjebak cinta dengan seorang gadis bayangan yang menjadi sahabat Shina sekaligus manajernya di klub basket, Kuroko Tetsuna.

Sejak awal, Sei memang sudah menjalin hubungan baik dengan Kuroko. Mereka bersahabat. Kuroko adalah manajer yang hebat. Ia sering mendiskusikan strategi yang akan digunakan tim dalam pertandingan bersama Sei. Awalnya, Sei berpikir bahwa Kuroko adalah gadis yang sama seperti gadis lainnya. Namun, lama kelamaan Sei menyadari bahwa Kuroko berbeda. Karena Kuroko adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berani padanya, selain kedua saudaranya tentunya. Kuroko juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berani menentang dan bicara seenaknya pada Sei. Karena hal itulah, Sei merasa Kuroko itu unik dan menarik.

Saat ini, Sei sedang pdkt dengan Kuroko. Sedikit sulit memang melakukan pdkt pada cewek tipikal tidak peka seperti Kuroko. Apalagi, Kuroko itu ccewek populer. Dia imut dan ngegemesin. Banyak cowok yang naksir padanya. Bahkan anak Kisedai seperti Aomine dan Kagami menyukainya.

Namun bagi Sei, mereka berdua bukanlah penghalang. Sama seperti kedua saudaranya, Sei juga memegang teguh motto absolut keluarga Akashi.

" _Aku ini mutlak. Selama aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar."_

"Aku adalah Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou yang ganteng dan ketjeh. Dan Tuan Putri Kuroko Tetsuna akan menjadi milikku seorang dan selamanya."

Oh, lupakan yang terakhir. Itu hanyalah motto laknat dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

 **Bersambung…**

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Halo! Aku bawa fic baru lagi nih. Aku emang kurang ajar banget ya. Bukannya lanjutin fic yg kemaren, eh malah bikin fic baru lagi. Gomen ne, soalnya tanganku gatel pengen nulis fic ini. Aku dapet inspirasi ini karena keseringan liat fanartnya akashi versi cewek. Akashi kok kalo jadi cewek imut dan super cantik sih? Jadi ngerasa kalah deh sama dia. Karena aku suka pair NijiAka, MayuAka, dan AkaKuro, maka jadilah fic ini!**

 **Btw, aku mau ucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim! Maaf telat banget.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya!.**


	2. Story 2 : Cemburu

**The Difficult Triplets**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, genderbend, typo(s), No Yaoi, bahasa non baku.**

 **Summary : Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 **ooo**

 **Story 2 : Cemburu**

"Ohayou, Shina-chan!" sapa Sei di ruang makan. Dilihatnya Shina yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Shina menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Shira dan Sei. Sedangkan makan siang dan makan malam disiapkan oleh koki dan pelayan keluarga Akashi.

"Ohayou, Juurou!" Shina menyapa balik Sei yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan.

"Papa dan Mama mana? Mereka belum bangun?" tanya Sei.

"Eh? Kamu lupa ya, Juurou? Papa dan Mama kan semalam pamit ke Kyoto. Mereka pergi selama seminggu," jawab Shina.

"Oh ya? Aku gak tau. Rasanya mereka tidak pamit padaku."

Ya, seperti biasa, ketiga Akashi bersaudara kembali ditinggal kedua orang tuanya lantaran mereka harus mengurus perusahaan mereka yang ada di Kyoto.

"Shira-chan mana? Belum turun?" tanya Sei ketika dirinya menyadari ketidakhadiran adik kembarnya.

"Masih di kamar. Sibuk dandan," Shina menjawab seadanya.

"Heeh~ Tumben," Sei balas mencibir.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang dibicarakan datang. Shira telah siap dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap dengan tas yang ditenteng di tangannya. Rambut merah sebahunya disisir rapi. Poninya diberi hiasan berupa jepit rambut berbentuk bunga, membuat Shira tambah terlihat manis.

"Ohayou, Shina. Ohayou, Sei." Shira menyapa kedua saudaranya yang sudah duduk di depan meja. Menyadari kedua saudaranya menatapnya aneh, Shira memicing dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tumben banget kamu dandan. Apa hari ini kamu ada kencan sama si Mayuzumi itu?" goda Sei.

Seketika wajah Shira memerah. Ia malu hebat.

"Apa sih?! Siapa juga yang mau kencan sama tembok berjalan macam dia. Aku kan juga cewek. Gak ada salahnya aku dandan, ya kan Shina?!"

Tuh kan, kalau sudah membahas Mayuzumi Chihiro, sifat _tsundere_ Shira pun kambuh.

Shina tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menanggapi Shira dengan senyuman.

"Juurou, biar ku beritahu satu hal padamu ya. Aku sama sekali gak ada hubungan sama si muka pantat panci itu. Jadi, berhenti meledekku."

"Hubungan sih emang gak ada. Tapi kamu punya perasaan kan sama dia?"

Skakmat, Sei berhasil membuat Shira merona. Namun kali ini tidak digubris oleh Shira.

"Daripada kamu ngurusin aku, mending kamu urusin tuh cewek kamu, si Kuroko Tetsuna itu."

"Ah, benar juga!"

Sei tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya. Dia sudah selesai sarapan rupanya. Kedua saudaranya memandangnya heran.

"Hari ini aku mau berangkat naik kereta saja. Jadi, aku duluan ya," ujar Sei.

"Eh? Tumben banget kamu mau repot-repot naik kereta," cibir Shira.

"Iya. Soalnya kemarin aku sudah janjian sama anak-anak Kisedai. Pasti sekarang mereka sudah menungguku."

"Halah, bilang saja kamu mau naik kereta biar bisa berangkat bareng Tetsuna kan?" Shira balasa dendam. Namun Sei tidak terpengaruh. Responnya malah berkebalikan dengan Shira.

"Nah, itu kamu tau."

Karena Sei orang yang blak-blakan seperti Shina, ia tidak akan _tsundere_ untuk mengakui bahwa ia ingin berangkat bersama sang pujaan hati tercinta.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya Sei. Sampai bertemu di sekolah," ujar Shina lembut.

Sei mengangguk. Ia menghampiri Shina dan memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi kiri Shina. Hal yang biasa Sei lakukan pada kedua saudaranya. Bukan, mereka bukan incest. Kecupan itu adalah bukti rasa sayang antara satu sama lain.

"Ittekimasu~" Sei hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah sebelum ia menyadari aura aneh dari arah belakangnya.

" **Tunggu dulu, Sei."**

Sei tidak sadar kalau Shira ternyata cemburu padanya.

"Hah? Kamu kenapa Shira?" dasar tidak peka. Sei memang mirip dengan—calon—kekasihnya.

"Kenapa cuma Shina yang dikasih cium? Aku kan juga ada disini tau!" omel Shira. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah rambutnya.

"Heeh~ Tumben kamu nagih ciuman. Biasanya kan kamu gak mau dicium sama aku," goda Sei.

"Tapi kan aku juga saudaramu."

"Yosh, yosh. Jangan nangis gitu ah. Nanti make-up kamu luntur. Kan sayang."

"SEI!"

"Hahaha. Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Sei berjalan menghampiri Shira. Sambil memasang ekspresi menyebalkan minta ditabok, Sei bertanya dengan seenaknya.

"Mau kucium dimana? Bibir?"

"Heh! Jangan sembarangan ya! Walaupun kamu itu saudara aku, aku gak bakal biarin kamu ngambil _first kiss_ aku!" bantah Shira.

"Ya, ya, aku tau. Bibirmu itu cuma milik Mayuzumi seorang kan?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan sebut namanya lagi!"

"Ok, ok."

Menepuk puncak kepala Shira dengan lembut sambil menyampirkan poni pendek milik Shira, Sei mengecup kening Shira lembut.

"Sudah, ya. Aku berangkat dulu."

"I-iya. Hati-hati."

Shina hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap tingkah kedua saudaranya.

 **ooo**

Sei berjalan pelan menuju stasiun kereta. Pagi ini, teman-temannya berjanji ketemuan di stasiun dan berangkat sekolah bersama. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa sampai ke stasiun. Jarak rumah Akashi ke stasiun hanya memakan waktu lima menit berjalan kaki. Hanya saja Sei belum terbiasa berjalan kaki. Biasanya dia diantara menggunakan mobil pribadinya.

"Ah! Aka-chin, ohayou~" seorang pemuda bertubuh besar menyapa Sei. Namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, salah satu anggota Kisedai sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

"Aka-chin mau maibou?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lagipula Atsushi, sekarang kan masih pagi. Kenapa makan cemilan?"

"Eh~ Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sei, kau lama- _nanodayo!_ " seorang pemuda hijau lumut muncul sambil membawa panci. Dia adalah Midorima Shintarou, wakil ketua kelas yang paling penurut dan sering menjadi babunya Sei, si maniak Oha-Asa.

"Oh, ohayou Shintarou. Err… kau bawa panci? Untuk apa?"

"Ini _lucky item_ -ku hari ini- _nanodayo_."

"Oh…" Sei menimpali seadanya. Sudah terbiasa dengan Midorima yang sering membawa benda-benda aneh berkedok _lucky item_.

"Hoam~ Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat," pemuda lain berkulit hitam muncul di sebelah Sei. Aomine Daiki namanya, si pembuat onar.

"Eh? Mana Taiga?" menyadari anggota _genk_ -nya kurang, Sei bertanya memastikan.

"Dia sedikit telat. Nanti juga dia menyusul bareng cewek-cewek," jawab Aomine.

Oh, pantas saja Sei tidak menemukan 'Tetsuna-nya' disini. Mereka belum datang toh.

Baru saja Sei dan teman-temannya akan berangkat, mereka dikejutkan dengan teriakan super Momoi Satsuki dan Kise Ryoko.

"Ohayou, minna!"

"Satsuki, berisik tau! Kau juga Ryoko. Jangan bikin malu dong!" omel Aomine.

"Sendirinya aja sering bikin malu," cibir Kise.

"Tau tuh," timpal Momoi.

Dan terjadilah perang bacot antara ketiganya.

Sementara, entah kenapa seperti ada aura-aura aneh menguar di sekitar mereka. Midorima dan Murasakibara yang menyadarinya langsung beringsut mundur. Usut punya usut, aura hitam kelam yang menyeramkan itu berasal dari Akashi Seijuurou yang sepertinya cemburu dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak cemburu? Pasalnya, gadis pujaannya sedang mengobrol sangat akrab dengan salah satu saingannya, Kagami Taiga. Sepertinya, baik Kagami maupun Kuroko belum juga menyadari kehadiran Sei disana.

"Eh, Akashi-kun. Ohayou. Um, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku mau berangkat bareng kalian," jawab Sei dingin.

"Tumben sekali. Tidak biasanya," jawab Kuroko.

"Yo, Akashi. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Kagami bingung karena ekspresi gelap Sei. Sei tidak menjawab. Ia menghampiri Kagami sambil menjauhkan dia dari Kuroko. Kagami mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

"A-ada apa, Akashi?" Kagami keringat dingin. Sei semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau jawabannya, **Kagami Taiga**?"

Memberikan gestur dengan melirik Kuroko, Kagami mengangguk dengan susah payah. Dilihatnya Sei merogoh saku celananya. Kagami tau pasti apa yang sedang diambil oleh si boncel merah titisan iblis itu. Sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri, Kagami beringsut mundur menjauhi Sei dan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, kamu nakut-nakutin Kagami-kun lagi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Gak tuh. Dia kabur sendiri. Aku aja gak tau kenapa dia ketakutan begitu," jawab Sei acuh.

"Terus, kamu ngambil apa di saku celanamu? Kamu bawa gunting lagi?"

"Gak, kok. Aku mau ngambil hp. Tumben Tetsuna kepo," ujar Sei sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_ keluaran terbarunya.

Kuroko kicep. Ia menatap Sei sinis.

" _Halah, bilang aja mau pamer punya hp baru kan?"_ batin Kuroko sirik.

"Selain itu, Tetsuna. Kenapa kamu masih manggil aku Akashi-kun? Sudah kubilang panggil aku Seijuurou-kun. Sei-kun juga boleh."

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?"

"Biar impas."

"Kamu sama saja dengan Seishina-san."

"Wajarlah. Aku kan saudaranya."

"Iya juga sih."

"Kalian berdua, ngobrolnya udah belom? Kalau mau pacaran nanti aja kalau udah sampe sekolah. Nanti kita bisa terlambat nih kalau kelamaan," cibir Aomine.

"Ha'i" Kuroko dan Sei membalas kompak. Obrolan pagi mereka yang absurd pun berakhir disini.

 **ooo**

Shina menatap tajam pemandangan di hadapannya. Aura hitam yang menguar di sekitar tubuhnya membuat beberapa siswa yang melewatinya bergidik ngeri. Saat ini Shina sedang cemburu. Bagaimana tidak, sang pujaan hati—Nijimura Shuuzou—sedang mengobrol sangat akrab dengan seorang gadis manis di depan kelasnya. Padahal dengan Shina sendiri, Nijimura tidak pernah mengobrol seakrab itu. Pantas saja kalau dia cemburu.

Kalau tidak salah namanya Himuro Tatsuki. Seorang gadis blasteran Amerika-Jepang, sepupunya Kagami Taiga. Teman sekelas Nijimura sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS. Shina tidak mengerti. Padahal gadis itu pasti sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama 'Nijimura-nya' baik itu di kelas ataupun saat rapat OSIS. Tapi, kenapa gadis itu masih berusaha mencuri perhatian Nijimura? Di depan dirinya pula. Apalagi dengar-dengar gadis itu punya hubungan khusus dengan Nijimura.

"Shuuzo-kun, ngobrolnya sudah dulu ya," ujar Tatsuki.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kita kan belum selesai diskusi soal proker OSIS tahun ini."

"Kita lanjutin nanti saja ya. Ada yang memperhatikan kita. Tidak enak tau."

"Eh, siapa?" Njimura mencari-cari sosok yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Tatsuki. Tatsuki maju selangkah. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Nijimura.

"Akashi-san memperhatikan kita."

Seketika Nijimura terlonjak begitu menyadari Shina yang berdiri di dekat tangga depan kelasnya. Ia langsung bergidik ngeri. Tatsuki sendiri setelah cekikikan tidak jelas, ia kabur meninggalkan Nijimura sendirian.

"A-akashi, aku… bisa jelaskan…"

" **Panggil. Aku. Seishina."**

Nada bicara dingin dan ditekankan, tatapan mata tajam. Sudah jelas-jelas dia cemburu. Sepertinya Nijimura dalam bahaya.

" _Ya ampun, ini merepotkan,"_ batinnya nelangsa.

 **ooo**

"Chihiro."

Mayuzumi menengadah, menatap siapa orang yang telah berani-beraninya mengganggu kencan sakralnya dengan sang karakter 2D dari LN-nya tercinta. Akashi Seishira berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah angkuh yang ngajak berantem.

"Akashi, mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Mayuzumi dingin.

"Mau cari angin. Kenapa? Gak boleh," jawab Shira sinis.

"Pergilah. Kau mengangguku."

"Heh! Apa maksudmu mengusirku begitu?! Tempat ini salah satu fasilitas sekolah. Siapapun boleh datang kesini," Shira membalas kasar. Ia tidak terima diusir oleh seorang cowok muka hantu yang hawa keberadaannya setipis benang dibelah tujuh.

"Tapi kau tau kan kalau atap sekolah adalah markas rahasiaku. Semua orang yang tau hal itu pasti segan datang kesini karena ada aku disini," Mayuzumi masih membalas. Ia tidak mau kalah rupanya.

" _Iyalah, pasti segan. Orang ada setan jejadian disini,"_ batin Shira nista.

"Lagipula, aku tau apa alasanmu datang kesini," ujar Mayuzumi. Shira mendelik.

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya ingin menggangguku kan?"

Sontak Shira tertawa terbahak. Mayuzumi tambah jengkel dibuatnya.

"Hahaha. Kau kegeeran, Chihiro. Hahaha," Shira tertawa OOC. Mayuzumi ingin sekali melemparnya dengan LN yang ada ditangannya, namun diurungkan niatnya itu karena ia masih sayang dengan LN-nya.

"Berisik kau, Akashi! Ringo-chan ku jadi terganggu karena suaramu!"

"Heh? Ringo-chan? Siapa?"

"My waifu," Mayuzumi berkata alay dengan muka pedo. Shira _ilfeel_ sendiri melihatnya.

Mayuzumi mengangkat LN-nya dan menunjukkan gambar karakter Ringo yang dibicarakannya tadi. Sosok karakter berwujud seorang gadis yang sepertinya gadis SMA yang memiliki tubuh loli dan wajah yang imut. Rambutnya merah ppanjang dan ia mengenakan pita besar di kepalanya. Shira memandang datar gambar tersebut.

"Apa bagusnya karakter itu? Tubuhnya rata, gak ada cantik-cantiknya," komentar Shira pedas. Niatnya ingin memancing emosi Mayuzumi dan mengajaknya debat—salah satu hobi yang sangat disukai Shira—sayangnya Mayuzumi tidak terpancing.

"Biarpun rata tapi dia imut, gak kayak kamu," balas Mayuzumi pedas. Untuk kedua kalinya, Shira mendelik.

"Apa katamu?"

"Gak, untung kamu budeg."

"Siapa yang kau bilang budeg, Chihiro?" Shira mengancam dengan gunting siap ditangan. Mayuzumi menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Gak kok, siapa yang ngomong budeg? Aku tadi bilang kamu imut," Mayuzumi ngaco. Pipi Shira sempat merona namun ia sembunyikan karena malu.

"Bukankah kau mengelak terlalu jauh?" Shira masih ngotot ingin berdebat.

"Terserahlah." Mayuzumi memilih untuk mengalah karena lelah.

Shira akhirnya berhenti mengajak Mayuzumi berdebat. Mungkin ia juga lelah. Ia simpan kembali gunting merahnya di saku jas sekolahnya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Mayuzumi.

"H-hei, tadi kau bilang aku imut. A-apa itu benar?" Shira bertanya malu-malu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dengan menatap ke arah lain.

Mayuzumi yang melihat tingkah Shira tidak bisa tidak tergoda. Menurutnya saat ini Shira bertingkah sangat manis dan imut. Ingin sekali Mayuzumi memeluknya kalau saja ia tidak ingat siapa orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini. Ya, mana mungkin ia memeluk seorang Akashi Seishira. Yang ada dia dirajam gunting setelah memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide usil di kepala abu-abu Mayuzumi. Ia ingin menggoda Shira. Sesekali menggoda gadis itu dan membuatnya marah tidak ada buruknya juga kan?

"Kamu imut sih… tapi nyeremin," ujar Mayuzumi.

Shira menatap Mayuzumi tak suka. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu itu nyeremin tau. Tia hari bawa gunting kemana-mana. Ada yang ganggu kamu langsung ditodong. Dengar ya, itu bukan perbuatan yang baik," Mayuzumi menasihati Shira seperti sedang menasihati seorang anak TK dan berhasil membuat Shira jengkel.

"Kau takut padaku, Chihiro?"

"Gak. Siapa juga yang takut sama anak kecil kayak kamu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Memang bukan. Tapi kamu kayak anak kecil. Badan kamu aja gak tinggi-tinggi. Tingginya masih sama seperti anak SMP." Entah kenapa, obrolan mereka berubah menjadi pertengkaran anak SD.

"Lagipula, kalau Ringo-chan itu nyata, aku yakin kamu pasti kalah imut dengannya."

Shira menatap Mayuzumi lebih tajam kali ini. Ekspresi wajahnya juga tambah suram.

"Kau lebih pilih Ringo atau aku?"

"Ya pasti Ringo lah," Mayuzumi menjawab tanpa sadar. Seketika Shira langsung berdiri dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Mayzumi yang kebingungan karena sikapnya.

"Oi, Akashi! Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Dasar Mayzumi, dia dan adik sepupunya sama saja. Sama-sama tidak peka. Mayuzumi tidak tau kalau Shira pergi karena ia kesal dan cemburu. Ya, siapa juga yang mau dibeda-bedakan dengan sosok karkater 2D yang dibuat manusia.

Sesampainya di kelas, Shira merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya cemburu pada sosok yang sama sekali tidak nyata.

 **ooo**

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi seluruh anggota klub basket SMA Teikou. Sang kapten tercinta, Nijimura Shuuzou, memberikan mereka latihan neraka. Alasan palsunya karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan _Interhigh._ Alasan yang sebenarnya, Nijimura sedang dihukum oleh Shina karena kepergok sedang berduaan dengan Himuro Tatsuki. Saking kesalnya, Shina melampiaskannya kepada semua anggota klub basket. Kejam sekali dia.

"Hosh… hosh… kau gila, Nijimura. Kau terlalu berlebihan memberikan porsi latihan," keluh Mayuzumi.

"Berisik. Lakukan saja atau dia akan menambah porsi latihanmu."

"Dia?"

"Ya, Akashi Seishina."

Mayuzumi menatap Shina yang sedang mengobrol dengan Shira dan Momoi, membahas porsi latihan sepertinya. Tiba-tiba dia bergidik ngeri sendiri.

"Hiih, gak kakak gak adek sama saja. Sama-sama iblis," gumam Mayuzumi sangat pelan.

"Aku dengar itu lho, Mayuzumi-san," Shina menunjukkan gunting merahnya yang mirip seperti milik Shira sambil tersenyum ilblis yang berhasil membuat Mayuzumi merinding dan ingin pipis di celana. Mayuzumi langsung kabur begitu melihat Shina menghampirinya.

"Shina, sepertinya mereka sudah sangat kelelahan. Istirahat dulu, baru nanti lanjutin lagi," Seijuurou muncul disamping Shina. Shina menyanggupi perkataan adiknya.

"Ok, semuanya istirahat dulu 30 menit!" titah Shina. Semua anggota yang kelelahan langsung tepar di lapangan gym.

"Nijimura-san, ini handuk dan minumanmu," Shina menghampiri Nijimura yang kelelahan sambil memberikan handuk dan minuman isotonik.

"Cepat ambil atau hukumanmu kutambah," ujar atau lebih tepatnya ancam Shina dengan senyuman andalannya. Nijimura buru-buru mengambil dua benda yang masih digenggam Shina.

"I-iya. Terima kasih, Akashi."

" **Seishina."**

"Maksudku, Seishina."

Di tempat lain, terlihat Shira yang melancarkan aksinya.

"Nih, minuman dan handuk untukmu, Chihiro."

Shira asal melempar handuk dan minuman isotonik untuk Mayuzumi. Untung saja Mayuzumi sigap, ia langsung menangkap kedua benda yang dilempar asal ke arahnya.

"Hei, sopanlah sedikit dengan kakak kelasmu. Aku ini anak kelas tiga tau. Berikan handuk dan minumannya dengan cara yang benar," protes Mayuzumi.

"Heh, kalau kau bilang begitu, berarti kau mengaku tua dong?"

"Hah~ Terserahlah." Mayuzumi malas menanggapi Shira. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di lantai gym dan menenggak habis minuman isotoniknya. Sementara Shira sendiri mengambil minuman isotonik yang baru untuk Mayuzumi dan memberikannya dengan cara yang lebih sopan dari yang tadi.

Sei senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kedua saudara kembarnya telah beraksi. Tinggal giliran dirinya yang belum mendapatkan minuman isotonik dari sang pujaan hati tercinta. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak tadi Sei tidak melihat Tetsuna. Kemana perginya dia?

Sei terus melirik kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan Tetsuna-nya. Untung saja ia memiliki mata yang tajam yang membuatnya dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan sosok mungil berambut biru yang hawa keberadaannya seperti hantu. Sosok gadis bayangan yang saat ini tengah mengelap wajah seorang pemuda nyentrik berambut merah gelap.

Eh, tunggu. Apa—

"Kuroko, gak usah. Aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Jangan sungkan, Kagami-kun. Kau sepertinya sangat kelelahan. Jadi, biarkan aku yang mengelap wajahmu."

Kagami tidak akan sungkan diperlakukan Tetsuna seperti ini. Malah ia sebenarnya luar biasa senang. Masalahnya adalah jika kapten merah boncelnya itu melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Tetsuna kesayangannya pada Kagami, Kagami bisa mati. Ia tidak mau mati muda. Kagami masih punya cita-cita mulia yaitu membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi, kalau Akashi melihatku, aku bisa mati."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko dan Kagami sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Sei menatap mereka tajam dengan kedua mata heterokromnya. Aura gelap menguar di sekitar tubuhnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan memenuhi gym.

"Seijuuroucchi, apa kau sudah dapat handuk dan minumanmu?" Kise bertanya sambil menghampiri Sei. Begitu ia merasa ada yang aneh dari Sei, ia langsung mundur seribu langkah.

"Ki-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Momoi yang melihat tingkah sahabat kuningnya menjadi aneh.

"M-momocchi, c-coba kau l-ihat Seijuuroucchi-ssu. Dia menyeramkan sekali-ssu."

Momoi ikut melihat Sei dan langsung bergidik ngeri. Begitu pandangannya tertuju ke arah yang dilihat Sei, Momoi langsung mengerti kenapa Sei menjadi aneh.

"Ki-chan, sepertinya kita harus menyelamatkan Kagamin," ujar Momoi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kagamicchi-ssu?"

"Seijuurou-kun akan membunuhnya sebentar lagi."

"Heeeeeh?!"

Momoi dan Kise mengendap pelan-pelan. Mereka berusaha memperingat Kagami untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Tetsuna. Namun karena Kagami otaknya benar-benar lola, Kagami tidak mengerti apa maksud isyarat yang diberikan Momoi dan Kise. Sampai akhirnya, Kagami menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Sei.

Sei memberikan tatapan super tajam yang seakan bisa membunuhnya. Tangannya terangkat ke arah leher, memberikan gestur seaakan menggorok lehernya sendiri, isyarat _"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak segera jauhi Tetsuna."_ Kagami langsung mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kuroko, maaf ya. Aku kebelet pipis. Makasih ya, dadah~" mengambil handuk dan minuman isotonik yang masih digenggam Tetsuna, Kagami langsung ngacir dari gym meninggalkan Tetsuna yang kebingungan. Saat menyadari keberadaan Sei di belakangnya, Tetsuna langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Akashi-kun, kau menakuti Kagami-kun lagi?" Tetsuna berujar datar.

"Gak kok. Oh ya, mana minuman dan handuk untukku?"

"Akashi-kun punya tangan kan? Ambil saja sendiri. Jangan seperti anak kecil deh." Ya, hanya Tetsuna yang berani berbicara sarkartis seperti itu pada Sei. Saat Tetsuna akan pergi meninggalkan Sei, tanggannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Sei.

" **Cepat ambilkan handuk dan minumanku atau** _ **kuhukum**_ **kau."**

Nada intimidasi, tatapan tajam, suara datar dan dingin, plus seringai yang menyeramkan sukses membuat Tetsuna tidak dapat berkutik. Akhirnya, Tetsuna melakukan saja apa yang diinginkan pangeran iblisnya itu. Ya, lebih baik begitu daripada kena _hukuman_ kan?

Si kembar tiga Akashi memang merepotkan. Apalagi kalau sedang cemburu seperti ini. Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko harus bersabar menghadapi mereka berdua. Karena ini semua adalah ujian sebelum hubungan mereka memasuki jenjang yang lebih tinggi bukan. Eh?

 **Bersambung…**

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Halo semua! Chapter 2 sudah up nih! Aku gak nyangka kalau ternyata respon fic ini cukup baik. Makasih atas dukungan semuanya ya!**

 **Kayaknya adegan cemburu di chapter 2 ini maksa banget ya. Mohon dimaklumi ya! Oh ya, aku ucapkah terima kasih banyak untuk Hyuann-san yang sudah mengoreksi dan memberikan saran atas fic-ku ini. Terima kasih juga kepada kalian yang sudah review, follow, dan favorit, juga kepada kalian semua yang sudah membacanya.**

 **Ok, mungkin cuma itu aja. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya!**


	3. Story 3 : Bekal

**The Difficult Triplets**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, genderbend, typo(s), No Yaoi, bahasa non baku.**

 **Summary : Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 **ooo**

 **Story 3 : Bekal**

Pagi ini, Shina terlihat sangat sibuk. Sejak tadi, ia terus berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Memang sudah biasa Shina memasak sarapan setiap pagi untuk dirinya dan kedua saudara kembarnya. Yang tidak biasa adalah makanan yang dibuat Shina pagi ini kelewat banyak.

"Shina, tumben banget kamu masak sebanyak itu," ujar Sei yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Shina memasak tanpa ada niatan untuk membantunya.

"Hari ini aku mau buat bekal," jawab Shina singkat.

"Bekal? Tumben banget," Shira ikut-ikutan berceloteh.

"Iya, aku janjian makan diatap bersama teman-temanku saat jam istirahat nanti. Kalau kalian mau, aku juga bisa buatkan kok," ujar Shina.

Sei menatap menu bekal yang dibuat Shina. Ada nasi goreng, _kaarage_ yang masih panas, dan sosis goreng bentuk gurita. Sekarang, Shina sedang membuat dashimaki tamago atau yang biasa disebut telur gulung sebagai lauk terakhir untuk bentonya.

"Hm, kayaknya enak nih. Boleh deh buatkan aku juga," ujar Sei.

"Aku juga ya," Shira ikut-ikutan.

Shina mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menyuruh kedua adik kembarnya untuk menunggunya di meja makan.

 **ooo**

Midorima sedang asyik menonton acara Oha-Asa pagi ini. Sampai kegiatan ritualnya diganggu oleh pesan masuk di hapenya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ih, apaan sih? Ganggu aja-nanodayo," gumam Midorima kesal.

Pesan masuk ke grup _Line_ dari Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Akashi Seijuurou : Hari ini aku bawa bekal. Kalian juga harus bawa bekal dan temani aku makan siang nanti._

"Heeh… Tumben banget si Sei bawa bekal-nanodayo," gumam Midorima.

 _Aomine Daiki : Gue bangun kesiangan. Gak sempet nyiapin sarapan._

 _Akashi Seijuurou : Ini perintah dan perintahku mutlak. Kalau ada yang gak bawa bekal, porsi latihan ditambah. Tak ada protes._

Midorima kicep. Daripada porsi latihannya ditambah, ia lebih baik menuruti perintah si kapten merah cebolnya itu.

"Dek, kamu buat bekal lebih ya. Bagi Kakak nanti," teriak Midorima.

"Baik Kak," jawab adik Midorima yang tengah membuat bekal sekaligus sarapan di dapur.

 **ooo**

"Juurou, kamu nyuruh temen segenk kamu itu bawa bekal? Emang mereka mau?" tanya Shira seusai mereka sarapan.

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"Gak papa-papa sih. Cuma kan biasanya kalo cowok itu rada susah disuruh bawa bekal dengan berbagai alasan," jawab Shira.

"Itu kan perintahku. Kalau mereka berani melanggar, akan aku hukum mereka," jawab Sei dengan wajah psiko andalannya.

"Kau berlebihan Sei," cibir Shira.

Tak lama kemudian, Shina muncul dari balik pintu dapur dengan membawa empat kotak bekal yang dibungkus sapu tangan berbeda warna.

"Ini bagian Sei dan yang ini bagian Shira," ujar Shina sambil memberikan kotak bekal yang dibungkus sapu tangan warna orange kepada Sei dan yang warna pink kepada Shira.

"Terus yang warna merah dan hitam itu untuk siapa?" tanya Sei penasaran melihat dua kotak bekal lainnya yang masih digenggam Shina.

"Yang merah ini milikku. Kalau yang hitam, kalian pasti tau untuk siapa," jawab Shina sambil memasukkan kedua kotak bekal tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

Sekelebat bayangan Nijimura pun muncul di otak Sei dan Shira. Kemudian, mereka menggangguk paham.

"Ya udah yuk berangkat. Tanaka-san udah nungguin tuh di mobil," ajak Shira. Sei dan Shina mengangguk kemudian mengekori Shira menuju mobil.

 **ooo**

Bel jam makan siang berbunyi. Para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas menuju ke tempat favorit mereka selama istirahat. Begitu juga dengan Shina. Begitu bel berbunyi, Shina langsung ngacir menuju kelas sang pujaan hati dengan wajah ceria.

Sementara itu di kelas 2-B…

"Shuuzou-kun, makan siang di kantin yuk!" ajak Tatsuki. Seketika senyum cerah mengembang di wajah Nijimura.

"Ayo. Kebetulan aku juga lapar nih," jawab Nijimura bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik lengan Nijimura dan bergelayut manja padanya.

"Maa ya, Himuro-san. Nijimura-san sudah janji makan siang denganku. Aku sudah membuatkan bekal spesial untuknya. Sayang kan kalau tidak dimakan," ujar Shina dengan senyum khas andalannya. Dingin dan menakutkan.

Nijimura heran. Sejak kapan iblis berwujud malaikat itu muncul di sebelahnya?

"Oh, begitu ya. Kau benar juga sih, Akashi-san. Ya sudah, Shuuzou-kun, kita makan barengnya lain kali aja ya. Selamat menikmati makan siangmu bersama Akashi-san."

Setelah mengatakannya, Himuro Tatsuki langsung ngacir dari tempat. Dirinya merinding juga melihat senyum iblis bertopeng malaikat milik Shina itu.

"Hei, Akashi. Aku kan gak janjian makan siang denganmu. Kenapa kamu berbohong?" tanya Nijimura yang sedikit kesal acara makan siang bersama Tatsuki-nya diganggu si merah.

"Nijimura-san gak suka?" tanya Shina.

"Aku gak suka sama cewek yang suka bohong," jawab Nijimura ketus. Saking ketusnya, Shina langsung murung.

" _Aduh, gawat nih… Bisa mati gue…"_ batin Nijimura nelangsa saat mengetahui perubahan ekspresi Shina yang drastis.

"A-Akashi, maaf. Bukan maksudku ngomong begitu, tapi…"

"Aku maafin Nijimura-san asal Nijimura-san berhenti memanggilku Akashi. Panggil aku Seishina!"

"O-ok, Seishina, gomen…" ujar Nijimura penuh penyesalan.

"Iya, aku maafin kok. Sekarang kita makan ya," ajak Shina. Nijimura menurut saja. Ia tidak mau membuat Shina _bad mood_ lagi. Bisa gawat kalau itu sampai terjadi.

Shina mengajak Nijimura makan siang di taman belakang sekolah. Selain suasana yang tenang, udara yang sejuk, dan pemandangan yang cukup indah, wilayah taman belakang sekolah juga sepi. Jarang ada murid yang datang kesana. Karena itu, Shina merasa tempat itu cocok untuk acara makan siangnya bersama Nijimura.

"Kita makan disini aja ya," ujar Shina ketika mereka sampai di bawah pohon sakura yang cukup rindang.

"Eh? Gak papa emang? Nanti rokmu kotor," jawab Nijimura.

"Rumputnya bersih kok. Tapi kalau Nijimura-san takut seragam Nijimura-san kotor, kita bisa makan di kursi itu," jawab Shina sambil menunjuk salah satu kursi taman.

"Eh, gak papa deh kalo kamu maunya makan disini," jawab Nijimura.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon tersebut. Shina menyerahkan kotak bekal yang dibungkus sapu tangan warna hitam kepada Nijimura. Saat dibuka, Nijimura menatap kagum isi kotak tersebut.

"Wah, nasi goreng. Ini kamu sendiri yang buat?" tanya Nijimura.

"Iya. Makanan kesukaan Nijimura-san itu nasi goreng kan?"

"Iya. Darimana kamu tau?"

"Hn, aku ini Akashi Seishina. Aku tau segalanya," ujar Shina _musyrik_.

" _Ya, terserah lo aja deh dek,"_ batin Nijimura jengah.

Nijimura memulai suapan pertamanya sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga saja makanan tersebut tidak membunuhnya. Memang dari rumor yang Nijimura sering dengar, makanan buatan Akashi Seishina adalah yang terbaik diantara makanan buatan para siswi lainnya di sekolah ini. Namun, Nijimura belum pernah merasakan langsung seperti apa rasa makanan buatan Shina. Maklum saja jika Nijimura takut-takut memakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Nijimura-san? Enak gak?" tanya Shina. Ia juga harap-harap cemas, takut Nijimura tidak suka makanan buatannya.

Setelah Nijimura menelan makanannya, matanya terbuka dan menatap Shina kagum.

"I-ini enak banget. Seriusan ini kamu yang buat?" tanya Nijimura tidak percaya.

"Beneran ini aku yang buat sendiri kok. Kalo gak percaya, Nijimura-san bisa tanya Sei dan Shira. Mereka saksinya," jawab Shina berusaha meyakinkan.

"Enak. Beneran deh, ini enak banget sumpah!"

Ok, Nijimura mulai alay. Dia memang seperti itu jika sudah merasakan nasi goreng yang enak. Bahkan Nijimura mengakui kalau masakan buatan Shina jauh lebih enak daripada buatan ibunya.

Nijimura jadi pengen nangis rasanya.

"Syukurlah kalau Nijimura-san suka. Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih ya," ujar Shina sambil tersenyum sangat tulus. Nijimura sampai berhenti makan. Ia bahkan lupa menelan makanannya. Efek dari melihat senyum kelewat tulus dari si merah mungil ini.

" _Eh, anjir… Jangan senyum begitu ke gue doang. Gue gak kuat. Lo manis banget sih…"_ batin Nijimura OOC.

"Ehem, iya sama-sama Aka— maksudnya Seishina," jawab Nijimura sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tumben banget buatin aku bekal. Ada angin apa nih?" tanya Nijimura. Sejak tadi ia sangat penasaran dan ingin menanyakannya sedari tadi.

Seketika Shina langsung terdiam. Wajahnya _blushing_. Ia ingin menjawab namun malu-malu. Nijimura ikut-ikutan _blushing_ melihat tingkah Shina yang tambah manis itu.

"Um… Sebenarnya, itu… aku…"

"Hah?"

"Aku pernah dengar kalau cewek idaman Nijimura-san itu yang jago masak. Kebetulan aku bisa masak dan aku mau buktiin sama Nijimura-san kalau aku bisa jadi cewek idaman Nijimura-san. Begitu…" jelas Shina.

Alhasil, wajah Nijimura jadi makin merah karena malu.

" _Eh, sejauh apa lo stalker gue sampe tau cewek idaman gue?,"_ batin Nijimura.

"I-iya sih. Kamu bener. Cewek idamanku emang yang jago masak. Tapi saat ini aku belum mau cari cewek dulu," jawab Nijimura. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat ke arah lain. Ia tidak mau wajahnya yang seperti itu dilihat oleh _kouhai_ -nya.

"Gak papa, Nijimura-san. Aku bakal nunggu kamu walau harus sampai seribu tahun lamanya kok," ujar Shina hiperboles. Nijimura langsung _sweetdrop._

"Terserah kamu aja deh."

"Oh ya, Nijimura-san. Kalau Nijimura-san mau, aku bisa kok buatkan bekal tiap hari untuk Nijimura-san," ujar Akashi.

"Ya gak papa sih kalo kamu mau asalkan aku gak ngerepotin kamu," jawab Nijimura.

"Gak ngerepotin kok."

"Serius nih?"

"Dua rius malah. Aku malah seneng ngebuatin bekal buat Nijimura-san."

"Y-ya udah deh aku mau."

Sejak saat itu, Nijimura pun mendapatkan bekal gratisan dari sang gebetan tercinta—eh?

 **ooo**

Disinilah, di atap gedung SMA Teiko, genk Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul, dengan Akashi Seijuurou sebagai pusatnya.

"Jadi, ada apa tiba-tiba kau menyuruh kami untuk membawa bekal-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Kebetulan hari ini Shina masak banyak. Jadi sekalian saja aku bawa bekal," jawab Sei. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ada di tanganmu itu, Shintarou?"

"Gantungan kunci kodok. Lucky item cancer hari ini," jawab Midorima sambil memainkan gantungan kunci ditangannya.

Sei menimpali dengan ber'oh' ria.

Pintu atap terbuka. Tiga orang gadis cantik berbeda warna rambut muncul. Mereka ada Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryoko, dan Kuroko Tetsuna.

"Lho, kok kalian ada disini?" tanya Momoi.

"Iya. Tumben banget. Ada apa nih?" Kise ikut menimpali.

"Sei yang menyuruh kita untuk makan siang disini. Namun yang bawa bekal cuma Sei dan Midorima," jawab Aomine.

"Murasakibara juga bawa. Hanya saja dia bawanya cemilan, bukan bekal," timpal Midorima.

"Oh, begitu. Kami ikut makan bareng boleh?" tanya Momoi. "Nanti aku bagi jatah bekalku deh."

"Gak ah, makasih. Tapi kalo kalian mau gabung juga gak papa," jawab Aomine.

"Eh, Dai-chan serius gak mau makan bentoku? Ini buatan ibuku. Enak lho," tawar Momoi.

"Kalau buatan ibumu sih gak papa asalkan bukan buatan kamu."

"Emang kenapa kalau buatanku?"

"Gak papa. Cuma aku gak mau aja."

Kemudian ketiganya ikut duduk dalam lingkaran pemuda pelangi itu.

Sedangkan Sei sejak tadi celingak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa?" Tetsuna yang sejak tadi belum membuka suaranya kini bertanya. Tumben sekali dia yang duluan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku cari Shina. Katanya dia mau ikut makan siang bareng kalian. Mana dia?" tanya Sei.

"Gak tau. Tadi pas bel bunyi, Seishina langsung ngacir sambil bawa dua kotak bekal," jawab Tetsuna.

Sepertinya Sei mengerti maksud dari jawaban Tetsuna.

" _Pasti dia makan bareng Nijimura-san,"_ batin Sei.

"Lalu Tetsuna, kenapa kamu manggil Shina dengan nama panggilannya sedangkan denganku kamu masih manggil aku Akashi-kun?" tanya Sei.

"Itu yang kamu permasalahkan?"

"Jelas itu masalah lah!"

"Tenang, Akashi-kun. Aku mau manggil nama panggilanmu kalau kita nanti udah resmi," jawab Tetsuna.

"Hah? Resmi? Maksudnya?"

"Dasar gak peka!"

Setelah menjawab dengan ketus, Tetsuna langsung diam. Ia membuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai makan.

Sedangkan Sei sendiri sedang berusaha mencerna kata-kata Tetsuna. Tumben sekali dia lola.

"Akashi-kun, cepat makan. Nanti keburu bel masuk lho," tegur Tetsuna dengan wajah datarnya. Ternyata dia diam-diam memperhatikan Sei, toh. Sei langsung kesenengan sendiri.

"Tetsuna mau coba? Bekalku rasanya enak lho," tawar Sei. Tetsuna mengangguk dan mengambil sepotong telur gulung.

"Um, enak! Ini buatan Akashi-kun sendiri?" tanya Tetsuna.

"Bukan. Ini buatan Shina," jawab Sei jujur.

"Oh, pantas. Kalo Seishina-san sih aku gak heran. Dia memang jago masak. Tapi kalo Akashi-kun sih, aku gak yakin kalo ini kamu yang masak," jawab Tetsuna.

"Emangnya kenapa Tetsuna?"

"Akashi-kun masih ingat saat pelajaran memasak waktu itu kan? Saat bikin sushi itu lho. Penampilannya aja yang bagus, rasanya mah amburadul," walaupun bicara panjang lebar begitu, Tetsuna masih saja tidak menampilkan ekspresinya. Membuat kata-katanya semakin nyolot saja.

"Kamu tau darimana soal itu? Aku kan gak sekelas sama kamu," tanya Sei bingung. Ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa aibnya itu bisa tersebar sampai Tetsuna.

"Senseinya sendiri yang bilang padaku kok," jawab Tetsuna santai. Tentu saja dengan muka datar dan polos yang super nyolotin itu.

Seketika muncul perempatan siku di dahi Sei.

"Hehehe… kamu meremehkan kemampuan memasakku, Tetsuna?" entah kenapa, baru kali ini Sei terpancing emosi gara-gara ucapan Tetsuna. Biasanya ia selalu sabar menghadapi ucapan Tetsuna yang selalu kelewat pedas dari Bon Cabe level 100. Kali ini, Sei kesal karena dirinya sedang diremehkan. Sei paling tidak suka diremehkan orang lain, sekalipun yang meremehkannya itu orang yang disukainya.

"Aku gak ngeremehi Akashi-kun kok. Aku mengatakan kenyataan. Memang itu yang dibilang Sensei waktu itu kan?" Tetsuna masih saja menantang Sei. Ia tidak takut sama sekali.

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah siaga satu dengan duduk sejauh-jauhnya dari wilayah AkaKuro yang sedang debat soal masakan buatan Sei itu. Mereka takut kena amukannya Sei.

"Ok. Akan aku buktikan kalau aku sebenarnya bisa masak. Besok aku akan buatkan bekal spesial untuk kamu. Gimana, kamu mau kan Tetsuna?" ujar Akashi dengan wajah menantang.

"Terserah. Aku selalu menerima apa yang orang lain berikan kepadaku kok," jawab Tetsuna enteng. "Tapi, aku ingin ada hukuman jika Akashi-kun gak berhasil membuat masakan yang enak."

"Apa itu Tetsuna?"

"Traktir aku vanilla milkshake sepuas-puasnya."

"Ok. Tapi kalau masakanku enak gimana?"

"Apa yang Akashi-kun mau?"

"Aku mau Tetsuna temani aku nonton bioskop hari Minggu nanti."

"Setuju."

"Deal."

Dan perjanjian tersebut resmi diadakan setelah keduanya berjabat tangan.

Sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang lain salut akan keberanian Tetsuna menantang sang Emperor Akashi Seijuurou.

 **ooo**

Sementara itu di kelas 1 C…

"Shira, tumben kamu bawa bekal," ujar Riko sambil meminum jus kotaknya.

"Tadi Shina masak cukup banyak. Riko mau coba?" tawar Shira.

Riko mengambil sepotong _karaage_ dari kotak bekal Shira dan memakannya. Seketika wajahnya langsung berbinar.

"Ini enak banget. Ternyata rumor yang beredar kalau Shina itu jago masak ternyata benar ya!" seru Riko.

"Emang iya? Aku baru tau ada rumor begitu," jawab Shira tidak peduli.

"Jadi Shina enak ya. Udah pinter, cantik, jago masak lagi. Dia benar-benar cewek idaman," ujar Riko yang ternyata diam-diam jadi pengagum rahasia Shina.

"Emang cewek jago masak itu keren ya?" tanya Shira.

"Iyalah. Banyak cewek yang pengen bisa masak namun kenyataannya mereka gak bisa masak."

"Kamu bisa Riko?"

"Gak bisa," jawab Riko sambil nyengir lebar. "Padahal aku udah latihan tiap hari. Tapi hasilnya selalu aneh dan gak enak."

"Kasihan. Kamu kalah dong sama Taiga. Walaupun dia cowok, tapi dia jago masak," ejek Shira.

Riko mulai kesal.

"Heeh~ Emang situ sendiri bisa?" Riko bertanya balik. Shira langsung kicep.

"Gak pernah coba sih…" jawab Shira.

"Makanya, kalo gak pernah coba, jangan ngatain orang dulu dong," cerama Riko.

"Iya iya, maaf."

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Muncul seorang pemuda abu-abu dengan wajah sedatar papan talenan di depan pintu.

"E-eh?! M-Mayuzumi-senpai?! Ngapan dia kesini?!" seru Riko kaget. Aneh sekali orang _hikikomori_ seperti dia mau mampir ke kelas orang.

"Mana Akashi?" tanya Mayuzumi dengan suara datar.

"Oh, Chihiro. Ada apa?" Shira balik bertanya. Tentunya dengan wajah yang tidak kalah datar dari Mayuzumi.

"Kau ini! Setidaknya panggil aku dengan embel-embel _–san_ atau _–senpai_. Kau ini tidak ada sopan-soapnnya dengan kakak kelas," omel Mayuzumi.

"Iya, iya. Maaf. Ada apa mencariku?"

"Nih. Aku bawain _shoujo manga_ pesenan kamu," ujar Mayuzumi sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas berisi tiga buah _shoujo manga._

"Ah, makasih. Uangnya sudah kutransfer ke rekeningmu," jawab Shira sambil mengambil tas kertas tersebut.

" _Sankyuu_ ," jawab Mayuzumi. Tak sengaja matanya menoleh dan melihat ke arah kotak bekal Shira yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Hm, kayaknya enak nih. Punyamu kan?" tanya Mayuzumi sambil seenaknya menyendok sesuap nasi goreng milik Shira. Shira tidak protes. Ia hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Um, enak. Ini buatanmu?" tanya Mayuzumi. Ia menyendok sesuap lagi, sepertinya ketagihan.

"Bukan. Itu buatan Shina," jawab Shira.

"Oh, pantes. Kalo kamu yang bikin, aku yakin aku udah masuk rumah sakit sekarang," jawab Mayuzumi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu kan cewek jejadian. Kamu gak mungkin bisa masak," Mayuzumi tersenyum meremehkan.

Merasa kesal karena diremehkan, Shira pun siap melayangkan protes.

"Heeh~ Kamu belum coba masakan buatanku. Aku yakin kamu pasti ketagihan dan memohon kepadaku untuk membuatkan makanan untukmu setiap hari," ujar Shira sombong.

"Heh? Masa?"

"Kalau iya gimana?"

"Aku bakal beliin kamu shoujo manga gratis selama tiga bulan. Tapi kalo kamu gagal, kamu yang harus beliin aku LN selama tiga tahun. Aku kasih waktu cuma satu hari. Setuju?"

"Deal."

Obrolan absurd tersebut pun berakhir setelah tantangan yang dikumandangkan Shira.

"Shira, kamu serius? Kamu kan gak pernah masak. Kamu yakin bisa menangin tantangan ini?" tanya Riko. Ia khawatir setengah mati pada sahabatnya ini.

"Tenang. Aku bisa langsung belajar malam ini. Ada Shina yang akan membantuku."

"Aku gak yakin kamu bakal menang Shira."

"Aku ini Akashi Seishira. Aku ini mutlak. Selama aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar."

"Terserah kamu lah~"

 **ooo**

Malam harinya di kediaman Akashi…

Shina menatap bingung kedua adik kembarnya yang sedang berkutat di dapur. Padahal mereka sudah selesai makan malam. Sekarang bahkan sudah pukul 21.00. Biasanya mereka sudah berkutat di kamar masing-masing untuk belajar ataupun tidur. Namun, sekarang mereka berdua malah sibuk memasak di dapur.

Shina sendiri sampai heran sekaligus kaget. Tumben-tumbenan Shira dan Sei mau memasak. Biasanya kalau mereka lapar dan Shina tidak mau memasak untuk mereka, mereka tinggal menyuruh pelayan atau pesan antar makanan saja. Namun, kali ini mereka sendiri yang memasak. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Hh~ Rasanya memang sulit. Tapi, aku tidak boleh menyerah! Kalau aku gagal, Tetsuna gak akan mau kencan denganku. Tapi… apa yang kurang ya?" gumam Sei yang sejak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan olahan pastanya.

"Uh, asin! Kayaknya kebanyakan garam deh," keluh Shira saat mencoba tumisannya.

Sementara Shina hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat mereka berdua.

"Tumben banget ya kalian masak malam-malam begini. Ada apa? Kalian masih lapar?" tanya Shina sambil menghampiri Sei dan Shira.

"Kalau kalian masih lapar, kalian tinggal bilang padaku kan. Aku bisa kok buatkan masakan untuk kalian."

"Kami gak lapar, Shina. Kami emang lagi belajar masak," jawab Shira.

"Ya, kalau aku gak bisa memasak makanan yang enak untuk Tetsuna, kencanku minggu ini bisa gagal," timpal Sei.

"Heeh~ Jadi kamu taruhan sama Kuroko ya? Kamu juga taruhan sama Mayuzumi-san, Shira?"

"Iya," jawab Shira.

"Kenapa kalian gak bilang sama aku? Aku kan bisa bantu kalian," ujar Shina.

"Kami ingin belajar sendiri, Shina. Kami ingin hasil masakan kami buatan asli kami sendiri," jelas Sei.

"Aku kan hanya bantu mengajari kalian. Yang masak tetap kalian." Shina menghampiri olahan pasta Sei yang sudah matang. Kelihatannya memang enak dan sempurna, namun Shina belum bisa mengatakannya sempurna jika belum mencoba rasanya.

Setelah mencicipi sesendok, Shina siap berkomentar ala juri di kejuaraan memasak.

"Juurou, kamu terlalu lama merebus pastanya. Garamnya juga kurang. Tumisan daginya juga masih setengah matang," komentar Shina.

"Padahal aku udah ngikutin resep lho," ujar Sei sambil menyerahkan buku resep kepada Shina.

"Hm… Kayaknya menu ini sulit buat pemula kayak kamu. Kamu coba yang ini aja. Sama-sama pasta kok," usul Shina sambil menunjuk sebuah menu bernama _Bird Nest Bento Set_.

"Oh, ok. Aku coba."

Sei pun mencoba menu yang diusulkan Shina. Kini giliran mengomentari masakan buatan Shira.

"Gak enak banget ya rasanya?" ujar Shira minder.

"Kamu menumis sayurannya terlalu matang. Potongan daging ayamnya terlalu besar. Garamnya juga terlalu banyak."

"Sudah kuduga kamu bakal bilang begitu, Shina."

"Emang kamu mau buat apa sih?"

"Onigiri."

"Onigiri ya?" Shina meletakkan tangannya di dagu, pose berpikir yang sering dilakukannya. "Coba ulang lagi. Akan aku arahi kamu supaya hasil masakan kamu nanti lebih baik," titah Shina.

"Baik, kapten!"

Malam itupun dihabiskan mereka bertiga untuk belajar memasak dengan Shina sebagai gurunya.

 **ooo**

Walaupun sudah dibimbing oleh Shina, hasil masakan Shira dan Sei belum dapat dikatakan enak. Malah masih jauh dari kata rasa masakan normal. Shira dan Sei harus terus berlatih agar mereka berhasil menyiapkan makanan untuk Tetsuna dan Mayuzumi. Beberapa pelayan sampai dikerahkan ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan makanan yang habis. Sementara masakan gagal buatan mereka disimpan untuk diberi makan kucing tetangga.

"Ouch!" seru Shira. Tangannya tergores pisau untuk yang kelima kalinya. Shina menatapnya jengah.

"Aduh, Shira. Hati-hati dong," ujar Shina.

"Aduh, sakit…"

"Sini aku obatin dulu lukamu."

Setelah merawat luka Shira, Shina melihat hasil kerja Shira.

"Mana masakanmu? Belum ada yang jadi?"

"Udah kok. Yang itu. Aku belum cicipi rasanya enak atau tidak," jawab Shira sambil menunjuk sepiring onigiri yang sudah dibuatnya. Shina mengambil satu dan mencicipinya.

"Hm, ini udah lumayan kok. Kalo segini sih, Mayuzumi-san gak akan bilang masakan buatanmu gak enak," ujar Shira.

"Serius nih?!" Shira senang sekali akhirnya ia berhasil juga membuat masakan walaupun tidak seenak buatan Shina. Setidaknya, masakannya kali ini sudah jauh lebih baik daripada masakan buatannya yang pertama kali.

Shina menatap jam. Sudah pukul 23.00. Sudah waktunya tidur.

"Udah yuk, kita tidur. Udah malam nih," ajak Shina. Shira mengangguk. Ia juga sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Kalian tidur duluan aja. Aku mau nyempurnain masakanku dulu," ujar Sei.

Shina menghampiri Sei kemudian mencicipi masakan buatan Sei.

"Ini udah enak kok Juurou," ujar Shina.

"Tapi aku maunya lebih enak dari ini."

"Jangan dipaksain Juurou. Nanti kalo kamu kecapekan, hasil masakanmu malah gak sempurna," saran Shina.

"Sedikit lagi saja. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan," mohon Sei. Akhirnya, Shina tidak bisa menolah permintaan Sei. Ia mengizinkan Sei untuk menyempurnakan masakannya.

Bahkan sampai pukul 01.00 pun Sei belum tidur. Karena Shina khawatir, Shina diam-diam memperhatikannya dari balik pintu dapur. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sei, Shina memotret dirinya yang sedang mencicipi masakannya. Fotonya tersebut dikirim Shina ke akun _Line_ milik Tetsuna.

 **ooo**

Keesokkan paginya, Tetsuna baru membuka hp-nya setelah ia selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Dilihatnya ada notif masuk dari Shina.

 _Akashi Seishina mengirim gambar._

 _Akashi Seishina : Dia sampai begadang semalam ini untuk membuatkan masakan spesial untukmu lho._

Tetsuya menatap foto Sei yang dikirim Shina di layar hp-nya. Diam-diam, ia tersentuh dengan perbuatan Sei untuknya.

"Seijuurou-kun…"

 **ooo**

"Chihiro."

Shira menemui Mayuzumi yang sedang melakukan aktifitas ritualnya : membaca LN kesukaannya.

"Ada apa kemari? Mau menggangguku?" ketus Mayuzumi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan masakan buatanku. Sesuai janji, aku telah menyelesaikan dalam waktu satu hari," jelas Shira.

Mayuzumi menatap kotak bekal di tangan Shira tanpa minat. Matanya pun beralih kembali ke LN yang sedang dibacanya.

"Maaf, aku sudah kenyang. Lain kali saja ya."

Shira tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Mayuzumi akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Bukankah dia kejam sekali? Tidak tahukah Mayuzumi, seberapa besar pengorbanan yang telah diberikan Shira hanya untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya. Shira bahkan rela mengerjakan pr di sekolah dan mencoreng nama baiknya hanya karena tantangan konyol dari Mayuzumi.

Walaupun sebenarnya, bukan sebab tantangan tersebut. Shira memang ingin membuatkan makanan untuk orang yang spesial baginya.

"T-tapi… Gimana sama taruhannya?" tanya Shira. Ia berusaha menahan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Oh, anggap saja itu hanya angin lalu. Taruhan itu tidak pernah ada." Mayuzumi berkata dengan nada dingin dan datar. Sepertinya dia sedang _bad mood_ hari ini.

"A-ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu… aku pergi dulu. Maaf sudah mengganggumu."

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Shira pun berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi menoleh untuk menatap Shira sebelum ia pergi. Mata abu-abunya menangkap jari Shira yang banyak dibalut plester.

"Hei, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Mayuzumi sambil menarik tangan Shira. Karena jarak tempatnya duduk dengan tempat Shira berdiri tidak terlalu jauh, Mayuzumi dapat dengan mudah meraih tangannya.

Shira langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Mayuzumi. "A-ah, bukan apa-apa."

Mayuzumi tau kalau Shira sedang berbohong. Karena itu, ia terus berusaha menghentikan Shira agar tidak pergi dari hadapannya. Mayuzumi bangkit. Ia melempar LN-nya asal ke sembarang tempat dan bergerak untuk menghentikan Shira. Kini ia telah berdiri di hadapan Shira.

"Jangan bohong padaku!" tegurnya.

"A-aku gak bohong kok!"

"Hah~ Kamu itu gak pinter bohong Shira. Aku tau itu. Kamu gugup kalo kamu sedang bohong," ujar Mayuzumi. "Jadi, tolong katakan sejujurnya. Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Shira tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Mau kabur pun Mayuzumi akan menangkapnya. Akhirnya, Shira terpaksa mengaku saja.

"Tanganku teriris waktu memasak. Puas sama jawabanku?" ujar Shira. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu.

Sementara Mayuzumi sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa lepas.

"Kenapa kamu? Mukamu aneh tuh."

"Pfftt… Hahahahaha, sudah kuduga kamu pasti gak bisa masak. Masak aja gak becus sampe tangan keiris begitu. Gimana ngurus anak nanti," ujar Mayuzumi ngawur.

"Apaan sih?! Kok malah ngomongin anak?!"

Kini Shira malu bukan main. Perkataan Mayuzumi yang ambigu tadi membuat Shira berpikir yang iya-iya.

"Lupakan, lupakan. Tapi, aku jadi penasaran dengan rasa makanan buatanmu itu," ujar Mayuzumi.

"Kau bilang kau sudah kenyang kan? Untuk apa kau makan makananku? Apa kau hanya kasihan denganku setelah melihat tanganku ini?" ujar Shira kesal.

"Gak kok, jujur sebenernya aku penasaran sama makanan kamu. Tadi aku cuma lagi _bad mood_ dan gak nafsu makan. Tapi sekarang nafsu makanku udah balik kok. Jadi boleh kan aku coba masakanmu?"

Shira menatap ragu. Namun, sayang jika makanannya tidak diberikan kepada Mayuzumi. Makanannya itu kan memang khusus dibuat untuk Mayuzumi.

"Ok, kamu boleh coba."

Mayuzumi membuka kotak bekal buatan Shira. Isinya adalah onigiri isi tumis ayam dan sayuran. Ia mencicipi sebuah onigiri sambil memejamkan mata.

"Gak buruk. Rasanya lumayan kok. Ya, walaupun gak seenak buatan Shina sih," gumam Mayuzumi.

"Seenggaknya aku gak bikin kamu masuk rumah sakit kan?"

"Hehehe, gak kok," Mayuzumi mengambil satu onigiri lagi kemudian menghabiskannya dalam satu gigitan.

"Terus, perjanjiannya gimana?" tanya Shira. Ia berharap perjanjiannya tetap berlanjut agar ia bisa mendapat _shojo manga_ gratis dari Mayuzumi.

"Perjanjiannya tetap dibatalin," jawab Mayuzumi. Shira mendesah kecewa.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku turutin satu permintaan sangat kamu inginkan saat ini. Anggap saja itu sebagai imbalan buat kamu yang udah masakin bekal buat aku," tawar Mayuzumi. Wajah Shira pun langsung berbinar kembali.

"Hm, ok. Aku mau kamu nemenin aku mencoba menu baru di _Butler Café_ hari Minggu ini _,_ gimana?"

"Setuju."

Kencan lebih baik bukan dibandingkan dengan _shoujo manga?_

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Shina memperhatikan sekaligus menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua dari balik pintu atap.

"Hn, awas saja kalau si Chihiro itu gak mau nerima makanan buatan Shira. Akan kubunuh dia," gumam Shina dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Oh, ya. Sekarang waktunya buntutin AkaKuro~"

Kepribadiannya berubah drastis. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan pintu atap sambil menari-nari OOC.

 **ooo**

"Akashi-kun."

Sei baru saja ingin memanggil Tetsuna di kelasnya. Namun, orang yang akan ditunggu sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Oh, hai Tetsuna~ Aku udah buatin bekal sesuai perjanjian nih," ujar Sei.

"Apa rasanya menjanjikan?"

"Tentu saja menjanjikan," Sei menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu, kamu ikut aku." Tetsuna pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sei yang kebingungan hanya mengekorinya saja.

Ternyata, Tetsuna membawanya ke gym tempat mereka biasa latihan basket.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Sei.

"Kita makan disini aja. Disini kan sepi," jawab Tetsuna.

"Aku setuju!"

Kemudian keduanya duduk di bench. Akashi membuka kotak bekalnya yang isinya berupa olahan pasta dengan potongan bakso sapi rebus, nugget ayam goreng, sosis goreng bentuk gurita, kacang polong dan brokoli rebus. Penampilannya memang terlihat menggiurkan, namun Tetsuna tidak mau tertipu dengan penampilannya.

"Ini udah yakin aman dan halal kan? Udah diuji di BPOM?" tanya Tetsuna. Sei langsung _sweetdrop_.

"Ih, kamu ribet deh, Tetsuna. Tenang, aku gak mungkin racunin kamu kok," ujar Sei berusaha meyakinkan.

" _Iya, aku percaya kok. Aku cuma mau uji kamu aja,"_ batin Tetsuna. Tanpa disadari oleh Sei, Tetsuna tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Aku coba ya," Tetsuna mengambil sesuap pasta menggunakan garpunya. Ia terdiam setelah mencicipi makanan buatan Sei.

"Serius ini kamu yang bikin, Akashi-kun? Jangan-jangan yang bikin ini Seishina-san kali," ujar Tetsuna tidak percaya.

"Percaya sama aku dong Tetsuna. Ini aku yang bikin lho."

"Bohong. Masa enak begini. Aku gak percaya ah," Tetsuna melanjutkan ke suapan kedua.

"Duh, Tetsuna. Aku gak bohong. Tanya aja sama Shina sana," ujar Sei yang mulai kesal.

"Pokoknya, aku gak percaya. Akashi-kun bohong. Akashi-kun curang. Akashi-kun berkhianat. Tetsuna gak mau percaya sama Akashi-kun lagi!"

Akhirnya, Sei hanya kicep. Ia menatap Tetsuna pasrah.

"Terserah deh kamu mau percaya atau gak. Yang jelas, aku gak pernah curang saat taruhan. Ini semua murni buatanku. Aku udah membuat makanan sesuai perjanjian. Kamu mau batalin atau gak itu perjanjian, terserah kamu deh."

Sei bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merasa kecewa karena ternyata Tetsuna tidak percaya dengan hasil masakannya. Padahal tadi ia sudah sangat percaya diri, tapi kepercayaan dirinya menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara Tetsuna cekikikan sendiri.

"Akashi-kun mau kemana?"

"Mau ke kelas. Habisin tuh makanannya. Mubazir kalo dibuang," jawab Sei ketus.

"Akashi-kun ngambek? Akashi-kun kayak cewek ih!"

"Terserah."

Ternyata Sei ngambek beneran. Tetsuna segera mengejar Sei yang hampir sampai di pintu Gym.

"Eit, tunggu! Jangan ngambek dong, Akashi-kun. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Akashi-kun gak bisa diajak bercanda nih," ujar Tetsuna.

"Bercandamu gak lucu tau!" Sei bad mood beneran.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun," Tetsuna menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Ia menunduk kemudian meraih tangan Sei.

"Aku mengaku kalah, Akashi-kun. Kamu menang. Kamu berhasil membuktikan kalau kamu bisa masak makanan yang enak. Maaf soal yang tadi ya. Aku percaya kok kalau masakan tadi buatan Akashi-kun. Jahat banget kalau aku gak percaya sama Akashi-kun yang udah bela-belain begadang cuma buat masakin makanan untukku. Aku cuma bercanda. Serius deh," ujar Tetsuna. Wajah memelasnya itu membuat Sei gemas.

"Eh, darimana kamu tau aku begadang?"

"Rahasia." Tetsuna tersenyum imut.

"Jadi, artinya?"

"Aku mau nemenin Akashi-kun nonton bioskop Minggu ini. Tapi Akashi-kun jemput aku ya," ujar Tetsuna.

"Eh? Serius nih?"

"Dua rius, Akashi-kun."

Sei pun bersorak ria karena telah berhasil memenangkan taruhan, sementara Tetsuna kembali ke bench untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

 **ooo**

Dilain tempat, Shina senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Jadi, Juurou juga berhasil. Yokatta~" ujarnya lega. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan gym.

"Hari Minggu nanti, Shira akan kencan dengan Mayuzumi-san. Juurou juga akan kencan dengan Tetsuna. Kalau aku gak kencan juga, aku bakal sendirian di rumah. Gak asik nih~" Shina terus berceloteh sendirian sepanjang jalan.

"Ah, aku tau! Ajak Nijimura-san kencan ah! Kira-kira kemana ya?"

Sambil terus mengoceh sendiri, Shina pergi menuju kelas sang pujaan hati tercinta.

 **Bersambung…**

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Halo semua! Aku udah up chap 3 nih!. Maaf kalo upnya kelamaan. Aku ada urusan beberapa hari kemarin. Maaf kalo ceritanya rada garing dan kepanjangan di chap ini. Anggap saja sebagai tebusan karena tidak up selama beberapa hari.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya!**


	4. Story 4 : Kencan ala Nijimura - Seishina

**The Difficult Twins**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, genderbend, typo(s), No Yaoi, bahasa non baku.**

 **Summary : Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 **Chapter ini lebih panjang atu mungkin sangat panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Semoga gak bosen ya!**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 **ooo**

 **Story 4 : Kencan ala Nijimura-Seishina (Manisnya Pasangan Muda)**

Bagi Seishina, malam Minggu kali ini terasa sepi. Biasanya, ketiga Akashi bersaudara itu menghabiskan malam Minggu mereka dengan bermain _game_ atau menonton film bersama. Hanya di malam Minggu saja mereka bisa berkumpul dan bersantai bersama.

Biasanya mereka ditemani oleh Papa dan Mama mereka. Namun saat ini, Papa dan Mama belum pulang. Mereka masih di Kyoto dan baru pulang hari Senin nanti. Sedangkan Shira dan Sei, tidak seperti biasanya mereka mengurung diri di kamar masing-masing. Shina jadi sedikit kesepian.

Shina berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi kamar kedua adik kembarnya. Pertama, ia datang ke kamar Sei. Dilihatnya pintu kamar Sei yang terbuka sedikit. Shina pun memanfaatkan celah pintu yang terbuka itu untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Sei.

Di dalam kamarnya, Sei sedang tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. Jari-jarinya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Ia terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri.

" _Sepertinya Juurou mulai gila,"_ batin Shina.

"Ternyata sekarang kamu sudah berani mengintip kamar orang ya, Shina-chan. Apa Nijimura-san yang mengajarkannya padamu?" Walaupun mata Sei masih tertuju ke layar laptop, ia tetap bisa menyadari kehadiran Shina di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sementara Shina sendiri memakluminya. Ia sudah tau kalau Sei pasti bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Karena sudah ketahuan, Shina melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sei.

"Aku gak belajar mengintip dari siapapun. Aku hanya sedang ingin mengintipmu saja," jawab Seishina santai.

"Oh, gitu. Gimana kalo pas kamu ngintip, aku lagi ganti baju? Kamu tetap mau ngintip aku?" goda Sei dengan seringai licik andalannya.

"Itu gak mungkin. Aku tau kalau kamu lagi gak ganti baju. Gak mungkin kan kamu ganti baju dengan pintu kamar sedikit terbuka," Shina membalas. Ia tidak mau kalah dengan adiknya.

Sei tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Shina. Ia sudah menduga kalau Shina akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Iya deh, terserah kamu. Oh ya, tumben kamu ke kamarku? Ada perlu denganku?" tanya Sei.

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Shina. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sei.

" _Chat-_ an dengan Tetsuna. Baterai hp-ku _low_ jadi aku pakai laptop dan _chat_ Tetsuna via Line," jawab dan jelas Sei.

"Oh, aku ganggu ya?"

"Gak kok. Emangnya ada apa?"

"Tadinya aku mau ngajak kamu main _game._ Tapi gak jadi deh. Aku gak mau ganggu kamu sama Kuroko," jawab Shina.

"Gak main dulu untuk malam ini ya, Shina-chan. Maaf," ujar Sei dengan wajah tidak enak.

"Gak papa kok. Lanjutin aja _chat_ sama Kuroko-nya," jawab Shina. Setelah itu, ia pamit keluar dari kamar Sei.

Shina menghela napas. Sesuai dugaannya, Sei pasti sedang _chat_ dengan Tetsuna. Besok kan mereka akan kencan. Pasti mereka sedang membicarakan rencana mereka besok. Kalau sudah _chat_ dengan Tetsuna, Sei pasti akan sulit diganggu.

Shina memilih untuk mengunjungi kamar Shira. Berbeda dengan kamar Sei, pintu kamar Shira tertutup sangat rapat. Shina jadi curiga, pasti Shira sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Shira berdiri di depan pintu kamar Shira. Ia agak ragu juga, takut mengganggu Shira. Siapa tau Shira sudah tidur. Tapi, sekarang kan baru jam delapan malam. Shira biasanya tidur jam sebelas atau dua belas jika malam Minggu. Shira tidak mungkin sudah tidur jam segini.

Shina mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Shira sambil memanggil namanya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Kecurigaannya bertambah, Shina memutuskan untuk masuk tanpa seizin si pemilik kamar. Begitu kenop pintu diputar, pintu pun terbuka. Ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Shira, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Shina menatap Shira yang sudah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang hp. Ada _chat_ masuk dari seseorang yang diberi nama Mayuyu.

"Ah, ini dari Mayuzumi-san!"

Shina tau perbuatannya ini tidak sopan dan membongkar privasi seseorang. Namun, Shina tidak terlalu peduli. Ia terlanjur penasaran dengan isi _chat_ Shira dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro. Karena itu, Shina dengan seenaknya mengambil hp Shira dan membaca _chat-_ nya. Untung saja Shina tau _password_ Line milik Shira. Ia jadi dapat dengan bebas membacanya.

 _Mayuyu : Hei, Akashi. Besok kamu jadi minta temenin makan di Butler Café? Kalau jadi, aku akan menunggumu di stasiun. Jangan sampai telat atau aku tinggal._

 _Akashi Seishira : Berisik, dasar Om Pedo! Aku gak mungkin telat tau. Aku selalu tepat waktu. Yang memiliki kemungkinan telat pasti kamu lah!_

 _Mayuyu : Enak saja kamu memanggilku Om Pedo. Sudahlah, cepat tidur sana. Aku tidak mau kamu ngantuk saat makan besok._

 _Akashi Seishira : Berisik! Sudahlah, berhenti chat aku. Aku mau tidur!_

"Jadi, dia tidur karena disuruh sama Mayuzumi-san? Tumben dia mau nurut sama orang. Seperti bukan Akashi Seishira aja," gumam Shina.

"Chatan mereka tidak normal, tapi sepertinya mereka menikmatinya," ia kembali berujar dengan ambigu. Dilihatnya Shira yang tertidur dengan posisi miring dengan tubuh tanpa selimut. Dengan naluri keibuan yang cukup besar yang dimiliki Shina, Shina pun menyelimuti Shira dan menyimpan hp Shira di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Shina tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut merah adiknya dengan lembut.

"Oyasuminasai, Shira. Semoga mimpi indah."

Shina beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Shira. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar hp Shira bergetar. Matanya membelalak membaca pesan masuk dari Mayuzumi.

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro : Oyasuminasai. Semoga mimpi indah, Putri Iblis yang menyebalkan._

Kata-katanya memang kurang ajar, namun setidaknya Mayuzumi hanya ingin menyampaikan ucapan selamat malam walaupun tidak romantis sama sekali. Shina mulai curiga. Sebenarnya seberapa jauh perkembangan hubungan Shira dengan Mayuzumi ini?

Mengabaikan pemikirannya yang mulai kacau, Shina meninggalkan kamar Shira dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

 **ooo**

Shina menatap jam. Baru jam sembilan malam. Shina ingin tidur, namun ia belum mengantuk. Ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ingin main _game,_ tapi kalau sendirian tidak seru. Ingin nonton film, Shina tidak tau ingin nonton film apa. Biasanya, Shira yang punya rekomendasi film yang seru-seru. Namun, sekarang orangnya sudah tidur. Shina tidak enak membangunkannya.

Besok, kedua adiknya akan pergi kencan. Sebenarnya, dia juga akan pergi kencan sih dengan Nijimura. Namun belum pasti. Saat Shina mengajak Nijimura kemarin, jawaban yang diberikan Nijimura adalah :

" _Kalau aku gak sibuk, akan aku usahakan untuk pergi denganmu."_

Seishina tidak suka menerima jawaban seperti itu. Jawaban begitu seperti menggantungnya. Shina lebih suka jawaban yang pasti, seperti "Ya" atau "Tidak". Kalau Nijimura memang tidak bisa atau tidak mau pergi dengannya, cukup jawab saja "Tidak". Shina sangat tidak suka digantung seperti ini.

Kalau besok kencan Shina dengan Nijimura batal, maka Shina akan sendirian di rumah. Ah, dia pasti akan sangat kesepian.

Saat sedang asyik melamun dengan pikirannya sendiri, sebuah pesan masuk ke hpnya secara tiba-tiba. Pesan dari Nijimura-nya tersayang.

 _Kapten Monyong : Hei, Akashi—maksudku Seishina, apa besok kamu jadi ke taman hiburan? Kamu minta aku nemenin kamu kan?"_

Tawa Shina hampir meledak saat membaca nama Line milik Nijimura. Namun, ia tidak bisa menahan senyum senang penuh harap akibat pertanyaan dari Nijimura.

 _Akashi Seishina : Tentu saja, kalau Nijimura-san bisa nemenin aku. Btw, sejak kapan kamu ganti nama itu dan kenapa namanya konyol sekali?_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Nijimura membalasnya.

 _Kapten Monyong : Bisakah kita gak bahas nama Line-ku? Aku kalah taruhan dengan si hantu nyebelin, cowok adik kamu itu tuh. Dia nyuruh aku ganti nama dengan nama konyol ini._

 _Akashi Seishina : Tapi, kenapa harus Kapten Monyong? Nama Line Mayuzumi-san aja gak aneh-aneh banget, walau terkesan alay sih. Dan kalau aku boleh tau, kalian taruhan apa?_

 _Kapten Monyong : Lupakan. Taruhanku gak penting. Besok, aku bisa pergi nemenin kamu. Kita ketemuan dimana dan jam berapa?_

 _Akashi Seishina : Kita berangkat jam sembilan pagi. Kita gak usah ketemuan._

 _Kapten Monyong : Terus? Aku jemput kamu gitu?_

 _Akashi Seishina : Gak perlu. Biar aku aja yang jemput Nijimura-san._

 _Kapten Monyong : Eh, jangan. Masa cewek sih yang jemput cowok? Udahlah, aku aja yang jemput kamu ya._

 _Akashi Seishina : Kenapa memangnya? Aku kan sekalian ingin tau dimana rumah Nijimura-san. Gak boleh ya?_

 _Kapten Monyong : Bukannya begitu. Tapi kan rasanya aneh aja._

 _Akashi Seishina : Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kodrat yang mengharuskan cowok menjemput cewek. Mau itu cewek yang jemput atau cowok yang jemput, kupikir sama saja._

" _Dasar Akashi, dia memang susah dibantah,"_ batin Nijimura yang berada di rumahnya di sebrang sana.

 _Kapten Monyong : Ya udah, terserah kamu. Nanti aku kirimin alamatnya. Tapi, kalau kamu nyasar atau kenapa-kenapa kamu langsung telpon aku ya._

Shina tersenyum menyeringai.

 _Akashi Seishina : Aku gak mungkin nyasar. Aku kan Akashi Seishina. Aku selalu menang dan aku selalu benar._

 _Kapten Monyong : Terserah._

Obrolan absurd itu pun berakhir dengan Nijimura dan Seishina saling bertukar ucapan selamat malam yang terkesan formal sekali. Namun, Shina tidak dapat menahan rasa senangnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk acara kencan besok.

"Sepertinya, malam ini aku gak bisa tidur nyenyak," gumam Shina.

 **ooo**

Keesokkan paginya…

Sei melangkah keluar dari kamarya. Ia sudah dandan rapi sekali. Jam sebelas nanti, Sei sudah janjian dengan Tetsuna untuk nonton film di bioskop kesukaan Sei yang berada di salah satu mall. Sei yang akan menjemput Tetsuna ke rumahnya dengan mobilnya. Sekarang memang baru jam delapan pagi, namun Sei sudah bersiap-siap. Sepertinya dia tidak sabar.

Ketika sampai di ruang makan, Sei hanya menemukan Shira yang sedang melahap sarapannya sendirian. Tidak ada Shina disana.

"Lho, kok kamu sendirian, Shira? Mana Shina?" tanya Sei.

"Dia sudah pergi. Aku menemukan kertas ini ditempel di pintu kulkas. Shina yang menulisnya," jawab Shira.

Sei mengambil kertas memo di tangan Shira. Terlihat tulisan tangan Shina yang khas disana.

 _Ohayou, Juurou dan Shira. Hari aku gak ikut sarapan bareng kalian, maaf ya. Aku harus pergi duluan, sudah janji dengan Nijimura-san. Tapi kalian tenang saja. Aku sudah buatkan sarapan untuk kalian. Hari ini kalian juga ada kencan kan. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!~ :)_

Sei _sweetdrop_ membaca memo tulisan Shina. Walaupun dia cewek, jarang-jarang dia nulis sesuatu pakai emot. Bahkan _chat_ -an dengan adik sendiri aja kaku banget.

"Sepertinya Shina sangat senang sampai dia nulis pake emot begitu," gumam Sei.

"Ya, mungkin saja~" jawab Shira menyetujui Sei.

 **ooo**

Mobil sedan merah milik Shina berhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat oranye. Kalau berdasarkan alamat yang diberikan Nijimura semalam, tidak salah lagi. Rumah di hadapannya ini adalah rumah Nijimura.

"Tanaka-san, terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Anda boleh pulang sekarang," ujar Shina sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Nona Muda yakin ini rumahnya? Gimana kalo salah? Lebih baik aku tunggu disini lebih lama lagi untuk memastikan alamat yang diberikan kepada Nona Muda benar atau tidak," ujar Tanaka.

Shina menghela napas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil yang terbuka.

" **Apa Tanaka-san meragukanku?"**

Nada bicara dingin dan tatapan tajam. Shina sepertinya kesal karena telah diragukan oleh bawahannya sendiri.

Tanaka bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak mau mati sekarang. Ia masih punya anak istri yang harus diberi makan di rumah. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi.

"M-m-m-maafkan saya Nona Muda. Saya tidak bermaksud meragukan Anda. B-baiklah. Saya pergi."

Tanaka pun langsung tancap gas, meninggalkan Shina yang masih menyeringai menyeramkan.

Setelah puas membuat takut supir pribadinya sendiri, Shina melangkah menuju rumah bercat oranye tersebut. Rumah itu tidaklah besar dan mewah. Cukup sederhana namun indah dipandang. Rumah itu tertata rapi dengan tanaman yang banyak tumbuh di pekarangannya. Terlihat segar, nyaman, dan menenangkan.

Shina menatap sebuah motor balap warna hitam yang diparkir di garasi yang terbuka. Itu motor milik Nijimura yang sering digunakannya untuk berangkat sekolah.

Setelah yakin bahwa rumah di hadapnnya ini adalah rumah milik Nijimura, Shina menekan belnya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok tinggi bersurai hitam muncul di depan pintu.

"Akashi—maksudku—Seishina! K-kamu benar-benar datang!" seru Nijimura kaget. Sebenarnya, ia tidak percaya kalau gadis itu dapat menemukan rumahnya dengan cepat. Semalam Nijimura tidak memberi info yang jelas tentang alamat rumahnya. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar Shina tidak dapat menemukan rumahnya. Namun, yang namanya juga Akashi Seishina. Dia itu jenius. Segalanya baginya adalah mutlak dan benar. Ia pasti dapat dengan mudah menemukan rumahnya.

"Tentu saja aku datang. Kita kan sudah janjian," jawab Shina enteng.

"Tapi, ini kan baru jam delapan lewat sepuluh menit. Masih lima puluh menit lagi menuju jam sebilan tepat. Aku saja belum siap-siap," ucap Nijimura.

"Gak papa. Aku mau menunggu Nijimura-san," ujar Shina sambil mendekati Nijimura.

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Aku belum mandi. Nanti kamu _il-feel_ lagi."

"Benarkah? Tapi Nijimura-san tetap keren walaupun belum mandi," Shina menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar. Nijimura _blushing_ karena dipuji olehnya.

"Seishina, sebenarnya begini… aduh, gimana ngomngnya ya? Aku tidak enak."

Shina menatap Nijimura yang ragu-ragu untuk bicara. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Nijimura-san?" tanya Shina.

Nijimura tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus mengatakannya.

"Tolong jangan marah padaku jika aku mengatakannya. Sebenarnya, hari ini aku gak jadi nemenin kamu ke taman hiburan. Tadi jam tujuh pagi, Tanteku nganterin anaknya yang masih bocah ke rumah dan aku disuruh ngejagain dia seharian ini. Ayah dan Ibuku juga sedang pergi, jadi aku gak bisa nitipin bocah itu ke mereka. Maaf ya, aku gak langsung bilang sama kamu. Batre hp-ku low, aku gak bisa hubungin kamu." Nijimura menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ia berharap Shina bisa mengerti dan tidak marah padanya.

"Oh, begitu ya," Shina menjawab dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Raut wajahnya kecewa. Ia langsung murung. Nijimura jadi merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Hei, aku bisa anterin kamu pulang. Jadi kamu janga—"

"Onii-chan! Ayo main backet!"

Nijimura mendecih kesal begitu ucapannya dipotong seenaknya oleh bocah bersurai hitam dengan suara cempreng itu.

Shina menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang bocah mungil bersurai hitam dengan mata tajam yang besar berdiri sambil memegang bola basket yang ukurannya bahkan sangat besar untuk digenggam kedua telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Lho, kakak ini ciapa? Pacal Chuuzo nii-chan ya?" bocah itu bertanya dengan wajah menggoda yang super nyebelin. Kalau saja bocah itu bukan anaknya, sudah dipastikan bocah itu tenggelam di selokan terdekat.

Nijimura tidak mempedulikan peertanyaan tidak penting dari si bocah. Ia malah menatap Shina yang sepertinya tertarik dengan bocah itu.

Shina sendiri kini berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si bocah.

"Anak ini imut sekali! Siapa namamu?" tanya Shina sambil mengelus puncak kepala si bocah lembut.

"Takao Kazunali! Salam kenal, nee-chan!" jawabnya dengan nada ceria.

"Oh, Takao-kun ya. Salam kenal ya. Aku Akashi Seishina. Panggil aku Shina nee-chan, ok?"

"Ok."

Hanya butuh waktu sekejap untuk membuat Shina dan si bocah bernama Takao Kazunari itu akrab. Padahal anak itu tidak pernah bisa akrab dengan Nijimura yang _notabene-_ nya adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri. Nijimura heran dibuatnya.

"Takao-kun suka main basket ya? Emangnya bisa?"

"Bica dong! Kan diajalin ama Chuuzou nii-chan."

"Dia gak bisa dan aku gak pernah ngajarin dia," jawab Nijimura ketus. Ia pun ikut berjongkok di samping kiri si bocah.

"Denger ya, badan kamu itu kecil dan pendek. Kamu gak mungkin bisa main basket dengan ring yang ada di belakang rumah. Ring itu kan tinggi," ujarnya.

"Yah, tapi aku pengen main backet…" Takao cemberut kesal. Wajahnya jadi makin imut saja.

"Nijimura-san, aku sudah memutuskan. Gimana kalau Takao-kun ikut saja ke taman hiburan. Setauku disana ada lapangan basket khusus anak kecil. Takao-kun bisa belajar main basket disana. Selain itu, Nijimura-san juga bisa sekalian menjaganya kan?" usul Shina.

Mendadak Nijimura langsung merinding mendengarnya.

Sementara Takao nyengir kegirangan setelah mendengar taman hiburan yang dibicarakan Shina.

Nijimura menarik Shina jauh-jauh dari Takao.

"Denger ya, Sei. Anak itu nakalnya minta ampun. Kamu bakalan kewalahan kalau harus ngejagain dia di taman hiburan. Nanti kalau dia hilang atau buat keributan disana gimana? Kan ngerepotin. Aku makasih banyak banget karena kamu udah mau ajak anak itu ke taman hiburan. Tapi maaf, sepertinya gak bisa. Aku gak mau dia ngerepotin kamu," jelas Nijimura.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku yang akan menjaga anak itu sendirian? _**Kita**_ akan menjaga Takao-kun _**bersama**_ **,** Nijimura-san," ujar Shina dengan menekankan kata _kita_ dan _bersama_ sambil tersenyum penuh arti _._ Senyum andalannya.

Nijimura tambah merinding melihatnya.

"Tapi, Seishina—"

"Tolong jangan bantah aku, Nijimura-san. Aku sangat tidak suka penolakan. Ikuti saja apa yang kukatakan atau aku akan berhenti memberikan bekal gratis setiap hari!"ujar Shina tegas dengan mata yang menyala tajam.

Daripada mati dibunuh dengan tatapan tajam dari Shina dan kelaparan di sekolah karena tidak dapat jatah bekal gratis, Nijimura pun menyerah dan memilih untuk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Shina.

Sementara Shina dan Takao bersorak senang.

 **ooo**

Cuaca siang ini cukup cerah dan menyejukan. Cuaca seperti ini cocok untuk digunakan berlibur bersama keluarga. Salah satu tempat yang menarik untuk berlibur di akhir pekan adalah taman hiburan.

Mata Shina berbinar menatap keramaian di taman hiburan hari ini. Karena sekarang sedang akhir pekan, taman hiburan ini cukup banyak pengunjung. Kebanyakan yang berkunjung adalah anak-anak dan remaja seumuran Shina. Namun, tidak sedikit juga orang dewasa dan orang tua yang berkunjung disini untuk menghabiskan hari libur mereka dengan orang-orang tersayang.

Sama seperti Shina, Takao juga menatap taman hiburan dengan mata berbinar senang. Wajar saja, dia masih bocah. Walaupun sudah sering datang kesini bersama orang tuanya, dia tetap senang karena bisa bermain dan mencoba wahana-wahana baru yang mungkin belum mencobanya.

Sementara Nijimura hanya menatap bosan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang menarik di taman hiburan ini menurutnya. Saat masih kecil dulu, dia juga sering datang kesini. Jadi ia sudah terbiasa. Nijimura hanya sesekali berkomentar tentang wahana yang baru direnovasi atau tata letak beberapa wahana yang dipindah.

Intinya, ia merasa biasa saja.

Nijimura menatap Shina yang sepertinya masih kesenangan setelah sampai disini.

"Kamu baru pertama kali datang kesini, Seishina?" tanya Nijimura.

"Eh, gak kok. Dulu aku juga pernah kesini sama Juurou dan Shira saat masih kecil. Bareng Papa dan Mama juga. Tapi, karena mereka sibuk, akhirnya kami cuma bisa datang kesini sekali. Walaupun aku tau kalau tempat ini sudah berubah, aku tetap tidak menyangka kalau perubahannya sampai sejauh ini," jelas Shina.

"Oh, begitu," Nijimura menanggapi sekenanya. Dalam hati, ia menertawai Seishina.

" _Hihihi, kasihan. Masa kecilnya pasti kurang bahagia,"_ batinnya nista.

"Nijimura-san, aku tau apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan. Jika aku dalam kondisi normal, aku pasti akan sangat marah padamu. Tapi, karena aku sedang senang, kali ini kamu kumaafkan," ujar Shina dengan seringai andalannya.

Nijimura merinding. Ia langsung kicep.

"Onee-chan, aku mau naik itu," Takao menghampiri Shina sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kiri Shina. Tangan kanannya yang mungil menunjuk salah satu wahana ekstrim yang biasa disebut _roller coaster._

"Aku juga mau naik itu," jawab Shina.

"Itu gak mungkin. Takao ini masih bocah. Tubuhmu juga sangat pendek dan kecil. Kamu pasti gak bakal dibolehin naik itu sama petugasnya," ujar Nijimura.

"Tapi…" Takao cemberut kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hm… Nijimura-san ada benarnya juga. _Roller coaster_ cukup bahaya buat kamu. Kita coba yang lain aja ya," bujuk Shina.

"Tapi, aku maunya naik itu," Takao masih merajuk.

"Takao-kun bilang ingin belajar basket kan? Gimana kalo kita ke gym basket khusus anak-anak. Nanti, nee-chan akan ajarin kamu," Shina kembali berjongkok di depan Takao.

"Kalo kamu nurut sama nee-chan, nanti nee-chan kasih kamu cium di pipi," ujar Shina dengan senyum manis.

Seketika, Takao langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ok deh!" jawab Takao bersemangat. Kemudian, ia menatap Nijimura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Dalam hati, Nijimura mendumel akan sikap Takao yang tambah nyebelin.

" _Dasar bocah tengil. Giliran dikasih cium baru mau,"_ batinnya sebal.

Shina bangkit berdiri dan menuntun Takao. Ia juga meminta Nijimura untuk mengikutinya. Baru saja mereka akan pergi ke gym khusus anak-anak, suara seseorang memanggil Nijimura. Suara perempuan.

"Shuuzo-kun!"

Nijimura menoleh. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sosok gadis bersurai hitam yang dikenalnya sebagai teman sekelasnya yang bernama Himuro Tatsuki sedang berlari menghampirinya. Nijimura langsung tersenyum ramah.

Sementara Shina berdecih tak suka.

"Hai, Shuuzo-kun. Kebetulan banget ketemu disini. Datang sama siapa?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Oh, ini. Aku datang sama Seishina dan sepupuku, Kazunari," jawab Nijimura.

Baru menyadari kehadiran Shina disana, Tatsuki buru-buru mengulas senyum ramah.

"Hai, Akashi-san. Senang bertemu denganmu disini," sapa Tatsuki.

"Ah, senang juga bertemu denganmu disini, Himuro-san," jawab Shina. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa memberikan senyum ramah untuk si Tatsuki ini.

"Oh ya, kamu adik sepupunya Shuuzo-kun ya? Aku Himuro Tatsuki. Salam kenal ya, adik manis," Tatsuki berjongkok dan menyapa Takao dengan suara lembutnya. Takao ikut tersenyum.

"Calam kenal juga, nee-chan cantik," sapa Takao genit.

Buru-buru Shina menjauhkan Takao dari Tatsuki. Ia tidak suka Takao dekat-dekat dengan Tatsuki. Ia takut Takao ikut-ikutan suka dengan si Tatsuki seperti kakak sepupunya yang sepertinya tertarik pada Tatsuki.

Tatsuki berdiri. Ia menatap Nijimura, Shina dan Takao sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apalah itu.

"Kalau aku melihat kalian, entah kenapa aku berpikir kalian ini seperti keluarga ya," celetuk Tatsuki tanpa dosa.

"Kalian seperti keluarga kecil yang sangat manis."

Sontak, wajah Nijimura dan Shina langsung memerah karena malu.

"K-kamu ini ngomong apaan sih? Aneh-aneh aja deh," jawab Nijimura.

"Beneran. Kalian ini kayak keluarga yang baru nikah dan punya anak."

"Itu gak mungkin kan." Tidak seperti biasanya Shina menyahuti ucapan Tatsuki.

"Eh, maksudmu apa ya, Akashi-san?"

Shina tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap Nijimura, Tatsuki, dan Takao. Seketika, tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Aku sama sekali gak pantes jadi anggota keluarga Nijimura," gumam Shina pelan dengan nada sedih.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Mulai ngaco deh," Nijimura makin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Biar aku jelaskan pada kalian. Keluarga Nijimura-san itu identik dengan warna hitam. Warna rambut Nijimura-san hitam. Takao-kun juga hitam. Sedangkan warna rambutku merah menyala. Kalau aku menikah dengan Nijimura-san dan Takao-kun menjadi anak kami, aku yakin orang-orang gak akan percaya. Fisik kami berbeda sekali. Mereka pasti akan berpikir kalau aku bukan istri dari Nijimura-san dan ibu dari Takao-kun," Shina menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Nijimura dan Tatsuki melongo mendengarkan penjelasan Shina. Sedangkan Takao menatap Shina dengan tatapan polosnya.

Seketika, Tatsuki tertawa lepas.

"Pffttt… Hahaha… Akashi-san, kamu itu jujur sekali ya."

"Aku gak nyangka kamu akan mikir sejauh itu," gumam Nijimura.

"H-habisnya…" Shina berhenti bicara. Entah kenapa ia jadi malu dan salah tingkah begini.

"Warna rambut Himuro-san hitam. Matamu juga abu-abu bening yang hampir mirip dengan milik Takao-kun. Jadi kupikir, kamu itu cocok sekali jadi ibunya Takao-kun. Orang-orang juga akan percaya padamu," cicit Shina.

Seketika Tatsuki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shina.

"Akashi-san, dengarkan aku. Memang sih, ciri fisik yang mirip dibutuhkan untuk menjadi ciri khas sebuah keluarga. Namun, apa kamu tau apa yang lebih penting dari ciri fisik?" tanya Tatsuki. Entah kenapa, nada bicaranya berubah lembut dan penuh jiwa keibuan.

Shina menggeleng atas respon dari pertanyaan Tatsuki.

"Dalam sebuah keluarga, yang penting itu adalah rasa cinta dan kepercayaan. Mungkin memang benar kalau aku memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir mirip dengan mereka. Tapi, kalau Shuuzou-kun dan Kazunari-chan gak percaya dan gak cinta sama aku, apa kami bisa disebut keluarga?"

Kini, giliran Shina yang melongo mendengar ucapan Tatsuki.

Nijimura sendiri mengalihkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba _blushing._

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Tatsuki," gumam Nijimura.

Tatsuki tidak menghiraukan komentar Nijimura. Ia malah berjongkok di depan Takao.

"Nee, Kazunari-chan. Menurutmu, siapa yang lebih cocok jadi ibumu? Aku atau Akashi-san?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Eh? Tapi, aku kan udah punya Mama," Takao menjawab polos.

Tatsuki tersenyum.

"Anggap aja kita lagi main keluarga-keluargaan. Takao jadi anaknya dan Shuuzou-kun jadi Papanya. Takao-kun pilih siapa untuk jadi Mamamu?"

Takao terdiam. Ia menatap Shina dan Tatsuki bergantian dengan mata bulat polosnya.

"Kalena aku balu kenal cama Tatcuki nee-chan, jadi aku pilih China nee-chan aja!" ujar Takao ceria sambil memeluk kaki mungil Shina.

Shina langsung menatap Takao dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Tuh, kan. Kubilang juga ap—"

"Kamu memang anak baik, Takao-kun!"

Tatsuki _sweetdrop_ melihat tingkah Shina yang mendadak OOC.

"Ya ampun. Kalian semua terlalu berlebihan," Nijimura kembali bersuara setelah sekian detik dilupakan begitu saja.

"Tapi, aku gak nyangka kalau Seishina akan berpikir sejauh itu."

"Tentu saja, Nijimura-san." Shina menatap Nijimura dalam. "Jika aku ingin menjadi bagian dari keluargamu, aku harus bisa diterima olehmu dan juga anggota keluargamu yang lain. Karena itu…"

Tatapan Shina menjadi sangat serius. Nijimura jadi deg-degan sekaligus canggung.

"Tolong terima aku!"

" _Tuh, kan!"_ Nijimura sudah menduganya. Hanya saja ia tidak yakin kalau dugaannya itu benar.

"Bisakah kita gak bahas ini. Kita datang kesini untuk main kan?" Nijimura berusaha mengganti topik.

"Eh, tapi…"

Nijimura menatap Shina seakan memberi kode padanya. Mengerti maksud Nijimura, Shina akhirnya memilih untuk diam kali ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkan aku foto kalian?" Tatsuki buru-buru mengambil hp-nya untuk memotret pasangan muda tersebut.

"H-hei! Jangan berlebihan begitu dong, Tatsuki. Dan juga, apa-apaan hp-mu itu?! Apa gunanya kamu memfoto kami?!" Nijimura gelagapan entah karena apa.

"Oh, ayolah. Satu foto saja. Kalian ini benar-benar manis tau. Aku ingin mengoleksi foto kalian," pinta Tatsuki. Nijimura ingin sekali menolak, namun tiba-tiba Shina menghentikannya.

"Kalo cuma satu foto, gak papa kan, Nijimura-san?"

Shina menatapnya. Walaupun matanya tidak berbinar-binar senang seperti tadi, namun terlihat jelas sekali kalau ia menginginkan foto tersebut. Nijimura menghela napas. Ia mengalah. Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya jika ia menuruti permintaan para gadis disana.

"Baiklah, hanya satu foto, ok?" ujar Nijimura.

Shina dan Tatsuki tersenyum senang.

 **ooo**

Walaupun hanya satu foto, namun sejak tadi acara berfoto mereka belum juga selesai. Ini semua disebabkan karena Tatsuki belum menemukan foto yang pas untuk disimpan.

"Shuuzo-kun, senyumlah sedikit. Juga, mendekatlah ke arah Akashi-san. Akashi-san, ekspresimu terlalu kaku. Dan Kazunari-chan, kamu terlalu pendek dan kecil jadi gak kelihatan," komentar Tatsuki.

"Terus, kami harus gimana?" tanya Shina. Ia mulai bete.

"Udahan aja ya," Nijimura lelah.

"Jangan, fotonya belum ada yang aku simpan," bantah Tatsuki.

"Terus yang tadi itu kamu kemanain?"

"Udah aku hapus. Habisnya gak ada yang bagus sih," Tatsuki nyengir watados.

Kalau saja disana tidak ada Takao, dapat dipastikan Nijimura dan Shina telah melempar Tatsuki ke wahana _hysteria_ terdekat.

"Ya udah, sekarang kamu maunya gimana?"

Tatsuki berpikir. Tiba-tiba, ia menjentikan jarinya.

"Aku punya ide. Gimana kalo posenya begini." Tatsuki mendorong Nijimura agar ia berdiri tepat di sebelah Shina. Tangan kanan Nijimura merangkul tubuh Shina yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Eh, apa-apaan ini? Ini kan gak sopan," Nijimura protes.

"Gak papa kok. Kan cuma sebentar. Ya kan, Akashi-san?"

Shina mengangguk malu-malu.

"Nah, biar Kazunari-chan kelihatan, lebih baik kamu gendong aja dia," usul Tatsuki pada Shina.

"Eh, digendong?"

"Iya. Kamu bisa gendong anak kecil kan. Kazunari-chan kan mungil. Pasti dia gak berat."

Akhirnya, Shina menuruti saja yang dikatakan si Tatsuki ini. Ia menggendong Takao dan sepertinya Takao senang digendong oleh Shina.

"Nah, bagus begitu. Kalian semua senyum ya. Satu… dua… tiga!"

Sesi foto itupun akhirnya berakhir. Setelah Tatsuki mengirim fotonya kepada Nijimura dan Shina via Line, dia langsung kabur.

"Kagami udah nungguin aku di restoran burger sana. Aku duluan ya."

Dan begitulah. Setelah Tatsuki pergi, Nijimura bersama Shina dan Takao melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju gym khusus anak-anak yang tadi sempat tertunda.

 **ooo**

Selama di gym, Nijimura tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia asyik duduk di bench bersama para orang tua yang sedang mengawasi anak-anak mereka bermain basket. Beberapa orang tua lain terlihat sedang melatih anak mereka bermain basket.

Sementara Shina sedang asyik melatih Takao bermain basket. Shina memang tidak pernah terlihat bermain basket di sekolah. Namun, ia memiliki cukup kemampuan untuk sekedar mengajar seorang bocah seperti Takao. Shina juga sepertinya memiliki kemampuan dan tehnik yang unik dalam basket. Nijimura cukup kagum juga dengannya. Kapan-kapan, Nijimura ingin mengajak Shina main basket melawannya. Ia ingin tau siapa yang akan menang.

Takao sendiri sepertinya memang berbakat dalam basket. Walaupun baru dilatih sebentar, ia sudah bisa melakukan _dribble_ dengan cukup baik. Shina tambah bersemangat mengajarkan Takao tehnik-tehnik lain yang mungkin cukup sulit.

Merasa bosan karena hanya memperhatikan, Nijimura akhirnya bangkit dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei, bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian? Kita main dua lawan satu. Yang paling banyak memasukkan bola, dia yang menang. Yang menang akan ditraktir es krim oleh yang kalah. Gimana, kalian setuju?" Nijimura memberi taruhan. Dalam hati, ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya-lah yang akan menang. Ya, tidak mungkin kan seorang kapten basket hebat seperti dirinya akan dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis dan seorang bocah yang baru belajar main basket.

Shina dan Takao saling pandang. Kemudian, mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, siapa takut?!"

Ketiganya bermain dengan bersemangat. Saking semangatnya, sepertinya membuat Nijimura kehilangan _image_ cowok _cool_ yang selalu dijunjung tinggi olehnya.

Sementara dari jauh, sekelompok orang tua terlihat berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka.

"Hei, pasangan muda itu terlihat manis sekali ya."

"Iya, pasti mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia."

 **ooo**

Nijimura galau. Ia tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini semua pasti ilusi.

Seorang kapten basket yang terkenal akan kemampuannya bermain basket. Seorang kapten yang ditakuti. Seorang Nijimura Shuuzou, dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah kecil yang baru belajar main basket dan seorang gadis yang diam-diam punya kemampuan mengerikan dalam basket.

Sepertinya, Nijimura harus berpikir dua kali untuk menantang Seishina main basket kapan-kapan.

"Nijimura-san, terima kasih ya traktiran es krimnya," ujar Shina sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Kedutan siku muncul di dahi Nijimura.

"Diam kau, bocah," ujarnya dingin.

"Chuuzou nii-chan jangan ngambek dong. Gimana kalo kita naik itu cupaya Chuuzou nii-chan cenang lagi?" usul Takao sambil menunjuk wahana bianglala.

"Hm, ide bagus. Kalo naik itu, kamu pasti diizinkan," ujar Shina.

Mau tidak mau, Nijimura harus mengikuti keinginan keduanya.

 **ooo**

Setelah naik bianglala, mereka pun mencoba wahana lain. Komedi Putar, _Panda Car,_ Poci-Poci, Perahu Bebek, Museum Boneka, dan _Game Corner_. Saat bermain _Game Corner_ , Shina memenangkan hadiah miniatur pesawat terbang. Hadiah tersbeut diberikan kepada Takao. Sementara Nijimura memenangkan hadiah berupa boneka kucing hitam. Karena Nijimura tidak mungkin mengoleksi boneka, hadiah tersebut diberikan kepada Shina. Tentu saja, Shina senang luar biasa.

Selesai dengan acara mencoba berbagai wahana, mereka lalu pergi makan siang di salah satu restoran sekaligus beristirahat disana.

Shina sebenarnya belum puas karena masih banyak wahana, terutama yang ekstrem yang belum dicobanya. Namun, karena mereka mengajak anak seusia Takao, mereka akan kesulitan untuk mencoba wahana-wahana ekstrem tersebut.

KROK!

Suara misterius yang terdengar seperti suara kodok menghentikan Takao dari kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk es krim. Ia mencari asal sumber suara dan menemukan seekor kodok hijau yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kodok!" seru Takao. Ia turun dari kursinya dan berusaha menangkap kodok tersebut, namun gagal. Kodok tersebut malah kabur. Tanpa sepengetahuan Nijimura dan Shina, Takao menghilang karena mengejar si kodok.

"Kodok! Belhenti kodok!" Takao masih terus mengejar kodok tersebut sampai akhirnya kodok itu ditangkap seseorang. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau.

"Ale? Chin-chan?"

 **ooo**

"Nijimura-san, apa kamu senang?" tanya Shina. Sejak tadi ia terus menatap Nijimura yang sedang melahap nasi goreng _seafood_ -nya.

"Kenapa nanya begitu?"

"Soalnya Nijimura-san kelihatan bosan. Kamu gak suka ya aku aja kesini?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku seneng kok. Cuma aku rada kesel aja ama si Takao."

"Emang Takao-kun kenapa?"

"Dia berisik. Pengacau. Dari tadi dia main sama kamu mulu. Nyebelin. Pasti bakal lebih menyenangkan kalau dia gak ikut kesini," ujar Nijimura tanpa sadar.

Mendadak Shina membeku mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?"

Nijimura merasa ada yang tidak beres begitu melihat senyum aneh Shina.

"Nijimura-san cemburu sama Takao-kun?" goda Shina.

Seketika Nijimura _blushing._

"Apaan sih? Masa aku cemburu sama anak kecil." Ia memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Nijimura-san lucu ya. Kayak anak kecil," Shina malah semakin menggodanya walaupun tidak dihiraukan Nijimura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nijimura-san. Takao-kun kemana ya?"

"HE?!"

Nijimura langsung bangkit. Ia panik setengah hidup begitu menyadari Takao tidak ada di sebelahnya. Takao hilang. Kalau sampai ia benar-benar, Nijimura pasti akan dibunuh sang Tante.

"Aduh! Tuh anak napa pake ilang segala sih? Gimana ini?!"

"Tenang dulu, Nijimura-san. Kita cari dia sama-sama. Kalau gak ketemu juga, kita ke pusat informasi," saran Shina.

Nijimura mengangguk setuju. Ia dan Shina segera bangkit meninggalkan restoran dan mencari Takao.

 **ooo**

"Kamu itu bikin repot aja- _nanodayo._ Kalo kamu menghilang tiba-tiba begitu, Nijimura-senpai bisa panik- _nanodayo_ ," ujar Midorima.

"Maaf, ya Chin-chan. Habicnya kodok itu lucu cih, hehehe."

Midorima kicep. Baru kali ini dia ketemu sama anak kecil yang tidak takut sama kodok.

Dari kejauhan, Midorima dapat melihat Nijimura dan Shina yang duduk di bawah pohon. Wajah Nijimura terlihat frustasi sekali.

"Aduh, anak itu nyusahin banget sih. Gimana kalo dia sampe gak ketemu. Aku bisa dibunuh Tante!"

Walaupun ucapannya begitu, Shina tau kalau Nijimura ini sangat khawatir dengan adik sepupunya yang nakal itu.

"Nijimura-san, tenanglah. Aku yakin kita pasti—" ucapannya terpotong begitu mata Shina menangkap Takao yang menghampiri mereka bersama seorang pemuda bersurai hijau.

"Ah itu dia!"

"Chuuzo nii-chan! China nee-chan!"

Takao langsung memeluk Nijimura begitu sampai di hadapannya.

"Bodoh! Lain kali jangan menghilang begitu. Aku takut banget dibunuh sama Mama kamu tau!" omel Nijimura. Ia menjewer telinga Takao.

"Aduh, cakit! Cakit! Ampun, Chuuzou-nii!"

Sementara itu, Shina menatap Midorima.

"Midorima-kun, tumben banget kamu datang ke tempat begini," ujar Shina.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku gak mau- _nanodayo._ Tapi karena adikku maksa, jadi aku turutin aja," jawab Midorima kalem.

"Oh, jadi kamu kesini sama adik kamu?" kini Nijimura yang bertanya.

"Iya, sekarang dia lagi naik _roller coaster-nanodayo."_

"Kamu gak naik juga?"

"Aku gak suka. Jadi aku tunggu disini aja- _nanodayo_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa kenal Takao? Kayaknya kamu deket banget ama nih bocah," tanya Nijimura penasaran.

"Oh, itu karena aku tetanggaan sama dia- _nanodayo._ Rumahku di sebelah rumah dia. Mamanya sering nitipin si Takao ini ke aku kalau dia lagi pergi- _nanodayo."_

" _Terus, kenapa si Tante gak nitipin anak kurang ajar ini ama si bocah lumut yang kebapakan ini sih?"_ batin Nijimura bete.

Sementara itu, Midorima melakukan kontak mata dengan Takao. Takao seperti sedang memberi kode padanya.

"Seishina, apa kamu datang kesini karena ingin mencoba _roller coaster_ -nya?" tanya Midorima.

"Iya sih. Tapi, karena Takao-kun, masih kecil, kami gak bisa naik itu. Gak mungkin kan aku ninggalin Takao-kun sendirian sementara aku dan Nijimura-san naik _roller coaster_?"

Midorima menghela napas. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Ini bukan karena aku peduli atau apa, tapi kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa naik _roller coaster_ bersama Nijimura-senpai. Biar aku yang jaga Takao disini- _nanodayo,"_ usul Midorima.

Nijimura terkejut. Shina berbinar senang.

"Eh? Serius nih, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima mengangguk.

"Yeay! Makasih banyak, Midorima-kun!"

Saking senangnya, Shina langsung menarik tangan Nijimura tanpa mendengar jawabannya terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Takao bersama Midorima.

 **ooo**

Karena sekarang mereka berdua sudah bebas, Shina pun meminta agar Nijimura menemaninya mencoba semua wahana ekstrem. Awalnya Nijimura menolak karena ia takut uangnya habis untuk membeli tiket. Namun, karena Shina menjanjikan bahwa dia yang akan mentraktir Nijimura, Nijimura akhirnya menyetujuinya.

Pertama, mereka naik roller coaster. Shina terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Ia tidak takut sama sekali. Sementara Nijimura merasa sedikit pusing. Namun, ia berpura-pura kuat di depan Shina.

Mereka lalu mencoba wahana lainnya. _Hysteria, Disk O_ , _Bee Tower, Pyong-Pyong, Space Shot, Kora-Kora, Kicir-Kicir,_ dan Obakeyashi atau rumah hantu. Saat masuk ke rumah hantu, Nijimura terlihat ketakutan sementara Shina terlihat tidak takut sama sekali.

"Nijimura-san, kalau kamu takut, kamu boleh peluk aku kok," usul Shina.

"Yang bener aja. Yang ada kamu tuh yang bakal ketakutan," Nijimura tidak mau kalah.

"He~ Aku gak mungkin takut sama mereka. Mereka kan cuma boneka atau manusia yang menyamar menjadi hantu. Hantu itu gak ada."

"Kita lihat aja nanti."

Baru setengah jalan, Nijimura dikagetkan dengan hantu tanpa kepala yang muncul tiba-tiba. Nijimura reflek memeluk lengan Shina.

"Apa aku bilang? Nijimura-san takut kan," goda Shina.

"Diamlah, aku cuma kaget," Nijimura _tsundere._

Tiba-tiba…

Grep!

"Wuah! Nijimura-san! Ada yang narik kakiku! Wuah!"

Ah, ternyata Shina juga sama takutnya.

Reflek, ia memeluk Nijimura.

Tanpa sadar, mereka saling berpandangan.

"M-maafkan aku, Nijimura-san," Shina buru-buru melepaskan0 Nijimura.

"I-ya, gak papa."

Tiba-tiba, mereka jadi canggung.

"Ayo keluar dari sini."

"Iya, aku setuju."

Keduanya buru-buru keluar dari rumah hantu.

 **ooo**

Wahana terakhir yang mereka naiki adalah bianglala. Mereka memang sudah mencobanya bersama Takao tadi. Namun, Shina meminta Nijimura untuk kembali menemaninya disana. Hanya berdua dengannya.

"Yappari, pemandangan sore di taman ini sangat indah kalau dilihat dari sini," gumam Shina.

"Benar juga sih," jawab Nijimura.

"Nijimura-san, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar senang sekali," ujar Shina. Ia tersenyum sangat tulus. Membuat dada Nijimura berdesir dan terasa hangat. Pipinya pun ikut terasa panas.

"Sama-sama, sebenarnya aku juga senang kamu ajak kesini," jawab Nijimura. Ia memalingkan wajahnya entah karena apa.

"Hei, Seishina. Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi ya. Tapi hanya berdua saja. Kamu mau kan?"

Tak ada respon. Nijimura heran.

"Hei, Seishi—"

Nijimura terdiam menatap wajah damai Shina yang tertidur. Ia tertidur di pundak Nijimura. Dari wajahnya, kelihatan kalau ia lelah sekali. Nijimura tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Nijimura tersenyum tulus. Dirangkulnya tubuh mungil Shina dengan tangan kanannya. Kepala hitam miliknya ia sandarkan di puncak kepala merah milik Shina. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Nijimura ikut tertidur bersama Shina di bianglala hingga matahari terbenam.

 **ooo**

Hari sudah larut. Setelah menjemput Takao yang dijaga Midorima, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Selama di perjalanan, mereka sama sekali tidak bicara. Tidak ada yang mau buka suara. Mereka terdiam entah kenapa. Awalnya, Takao khawatir mereka bertengkar selama Takao tidak bersama mereka. Namun, saat menyadari rona merah di pipi Shina dan Nijimura, Takao menyadari sesuatu.

Walaupun Takao masih kecil, ia mengerti akan beberapa hal yang diketahui oleh orang dewasa. Salahkan orang tuanya yang tidak pernah mengawasinya saat menonton tv. Sepertinya Takao menjadi salah satu korban sinetron.

Namun, Takao tidak berpikir macam-macam kok. Dia tau kalau keduanya baik-baik saja.

 **ooo**

"Sebenarnya, kamu gak perlu nganterin aku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujar Shina. Kini, ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya dengan Nijimura yang baru saja mengantarnya menggunakan motor balapnya. Walaupun Nijimura naiknya agak ugal-ugalan, Shina tetap menikmatinya.

"Gak mungkin aku biarin seorang cewek kayak kamu pulang sendirian. Kalau kedua adik kembarmu tau kalo aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, aku bisa dibunuh mereka tau."

"Hehehe, Nijimura-san benar juga."

Kemudian hening. Keduanya merasa canggung.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Ada pr yang harus aku selesaikan," ujar Nijimura.

"Soal yang tadi, akan aku berikan jawabannya kapan-kapan," Niijimura mengelus senyum lembut.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ya," ujar Shina.

"Sama-sama." Nijimura tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Shina lembut.

Shina terkejut. Baru kali ini ia dielus Nijimura seperti ini. Baru kali ini, ia merasa hatinya sehangat ini.

"Selamat malam," ujarnya Nijimura lembut. Setelah berpamitan, Nijimura langsung tancap gas dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Sementara Shina masih belum bisa menahan senyum dan rasa senangnya sampai masuk ke kamarnya.

 **ooo**

Shina menatap boneka kucing hitam pemberian dari Nijimura. Hitam, warna yang identik dengan Nijimura. Warna itu akan selalu membuat Shina teringat dengan Nijimura.

"Karena kamu adalah pemberian Nijimura-san, aku berikan kamu nama…" Shina berpikir untuk mencari nama yang cocok untuk si boneka kucing.

"Shuu-chan!" Shina tersenyum. Sepertinya nama itu cocok untuk si boneka. Ia memeluk boneka kucing itu erat-erat seakan tidak mau melepasnya.

Sementara di luar kamarnya, Shira menatap Shina curiga.

"Hei, Juurou. Sepertinya kakak kita mulai gila. Dia bicara sama boneka," gumam Shira.

"Aku gak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku," Sei menjawab dingin. Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah pulang kencan dengan Tetsuna tadi, Sei terus-terusan _bad mood_. Sepertinya, kencannya dengan Tetsuna tidak berjalan baik.

"Sepertinya, hanya kencan Shina saja yang berjalan mulus," gumam Shira. Kemudian, ia melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

 **Bersambung…**

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Halo semua! Chap 4 is up! Terlalu panjang kah? Maaf kalo ngebosenin ya. Btw, cerita kencannya akan dibahas satu-satu. Yg pertama NijiAka dulu. Untuk yang suka AkaKuro dan MayuAka, dimohon bersabar. Cerita kencan mereka akan menyusul di chapter-chapter depan.**

 **Btw, hbd buat bang Niji! Moga makin ganteng, makin jago main basketnya, dan makin langgeng ama Seishina ya, ups!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya!**


	5. Story 5 : Kencan ala Mayuzumi-Seishira

**The Difficult Triplets**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, genderbend, typo(s), No Yaoi, bahasa non baku.**

 **Summary : Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 **Chapter ini lebih panjang atu mungkin sangat panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Semoga gak bosen ya!**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 **ooo**

 **Story 5 : Kencan ala Mayuzumi-Seishira (Ingatan yang Lama Hilang)**

Shira mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Kegiatan _memilih pakaian untuk kencan besok_ belum juga terselesaikan sejak tadi. Sumpah, Shira bingung harus mengenakan pakaian seperti apa untuk kencannya besok. Maklum, partner kencannya adalah seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro, si setan tukang ngilang yang sedikit pedo dan pecinta loli. Kalau Shira mengenakan pakaian seperti yang ada di lemarinya, pasti tidak akan menarik perhatian Mayuzumi sama sekali. Pasalnya, semua pakaiannya modelnya hampir mirip laki-laki. Tidak akan cocok digunakan untuk berkencan dengan Mayuzumi. Haruskah Shira mencari pakaian Ringo, karakter dari TokeImo—LN kesukaan Mayuzumi—dan bercosplay menjadi dirinya? Ih, ogah banget.

Shira menatap isi lemarinya. Hampir semua pakaian telah ia coba dan ia masih belum menemukan pakaian yang cocok. Shira memerlukan pakaian yang sedikit feminim dan imut(?) mungkin. Sayangnya, ia tidak memilikinya. Kalau ia pinjam dengan Riko, percuma saja. Riko juga gadis tomboy sama seperti dirinya. Hanya sedikit kemungkinan Riko memiliki pakaian-pakaian imut dan mau meminjamkan kepadanya.

Sebenarnya, Shira bisa saja meminjam pakaian milik Shina. Hanya saja, Shira kurang yakin. Shina itu tipikal cewek dewasa. Pakaian yang sering dikenakannya juga bermodel cewek-cewek dewasa. Terlihat formal dan anggun. Shira tidak pernah melihat Shina mengenakan pakaian yang imut atau kekananakan. Bisa saja Shira meminjam pakaian milik Kuroko, mengingat gadis itu memang merupakan tipikal imut yang sering mengenakan pakaian imut. Hanya saja, Shira sedang malas berhubungan dengan gadis biru calon gebetan kembarannya itu.

"Ah, sudahlah~" Shira lelah. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur, membiarkan semua pakaian yang tadi dicobanya berserakan di lantai.

"Pakai apa sajalah besok. Terserah dia mau suka atau gak," gumam Shira. Saat sedang asyik berleha-leha di atas kasur _queen size-_ nya yang empuk, sebuah notifikasi _Line_ masuk ke ponsel pintar.

Dari gebetan tercinta, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

 _Mayuyu : Hei, Akashi. Besok kamu jadi minta temenin makan di Butler Café? Kalau jadi, aku akan menunggumu di stasiun. Jangan sampai telat atau aku tinggal._

"Heh? Apa-apaan dia ini? Pakai ganti nama Mayuyu segala. Sok imut banget sih," gerutu Shira. "Dan apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja memerintahku!"

Shira membalas pesan tersebut dengan kemampuan mengetiknya yang super cepat.

 _Akashi Seishira : Berisik, dasar Om Pedo! Aku gak mungkin telat tau. Aku selalu tepat waktu. Yang memiliki kemungkinan telat pasti kamu lah!_

Mayuzumi juga tidak kalah cepat dari Shira. Tiga detik kemudian, pesannya dibalas Mayuzumi.

 _Mayuyu : Enak saja kamu memanggilku Om Pedo. Sudahlah, cepat tidur sana. Aku tidak mau kamu ngantuk saat makan besok._

"Kenapa sekarang dia jadi sering memerintahku sih?" protes Shira. Shira melirik ke arah jam. Sudah pukul 8 malam.

" _Tapi, dia benar juga sih. Sudah jam segini. Kalau aku gak segera tidur, aku bisa ngantuk besok,"_ batin Shira. Shira lalu membalas pesan Mayuzumi.

 _Akashi Seishira : Berisik! Sudahlah, berhenti chat aku. Aku mau tidur!_

Setelah itu, Shira membiarkan dirinya tertidur dengan ponsel masih digenggaman tangan dan pakaian yang masih berserakan di lantai.

Sementara itu di tempat Mayuzumi…

"Heh? Apa dia langsung tidur setelah aku suruh?" tanya Mayuzumi entah pada siapa. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Shira masih tidak mengirimkan pesan apapun selain menyuruhnya untuk berhenti men- _chat-_ nya.

"Sepertinya, dia beneran sudah tidur. Baiklah, aku juga mau tidur."

Mayuzumi mengetik pesan berupa ucapan selamat tidur. Setelah mengirimkannya pada Shira, Mayuzumi juga beranjak tidur.

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro : Oyasuminasai. Semoga mimpi indah, Putri Iblis yang menyebalkan._

 **ooo**

Shina membuka pintu kamar Shira perlahan. Ia lihat adik kembar kesayangannya itu sudah tertidur pulas walau dengan keadaan kaamar berantakan. Shina hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Shina mulai membereskan satu-persatu pakaian milik Shira. Ia lipat kembali lalu ia simpan ke dalam lemari. Setelah itu, ia hampiri Shira. Baru saja ia ingin menyimpan ponsel Shira di meja sebelah tempat tidur, namun mata merahnya menangkap sebuah notif masuk. Dari Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Dengan seenak jidatnya, Shina membaca satu-persatu _chat_ Mayuzumi dengan Shira. Sesekali ia terkikik geli atau tersenyum aneh. Setelah puas membaca isi _chat_ antara adiknya dan gebetannya, Shina mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh adiknya yang tertidur pulas. Ia elus puncak kepala merah milik Shira sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oyasuminasai, Shira. Semoga mimpi indah."

Shina keluar dari kamar Shira. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan satu setel pakaian miliknya.

"Kalau kamu kekurangan pakaian untuk kencan, kenapa gak bilang sama aku? Aku bisa siapin pakaian apapun yang kamu perlukan."

Shina letakaan pakaian tersebut di sisi ranjang Shira, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Shira.

 **ooo**

Keesokkan paginya…

Shira menguap lebar. Ia rengganggkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Kemudian, ia turun dari kasurnya dan mengecek ponselnya. Ada sebuah notif yang memberitahukan bahwa baterai ponselnya melemah.

"Gawat! Aku lupa _charger_ semalam. Mana aku juga lupa charger _power bank_ lagi," seru Shira.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Terpaksa gak bisa bawa hp nanti," ujarnya.

Setelah men- _charger_ hp-nya, Shira beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat satu setel pakaian berupa blus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan motif polkadot biru-pink, ditambah rok jeans pendek di atas lutut berwarna hitam dan sebuah _flatshoes_ berwarna merah. Jangan lupakan sebuah bando dengan pita mungil berwarna hitam sebagai tambahan aksesoris.

Tunggu sebentar. Ini baju siapa?!

Sebuah kertas kecil terselip di antara pakaian-pakaian tersebut.

 _Kalau kamu butuh baju, bilang aja. Aku punya banyak baju imut yang bisa kamu kenakan kok._

 _By : Shina_

Shira segera ngacir dari kamarnya. Ia berlari menuju kamar Shina, namun tidak ditemukannya sosok kakak kembarnya itu disana. Lalu ia pergi ke dapur, tidak didapatkannya juga Shina disana. Hanya ada sebuah memo yang ditempel di pintu kulkas.

 _Ohayou, Juurou dan Shira. Hari aku gak ikut sarapan bareng kalian, maaf ya. Aku harus pergi duluan, sudah janji dengan Nijimura-san. Tapi kalian tenang saja. Aku sudah buatkan sarapan untuk kalian. Hari ini kalian juga ada kencan kan. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!~ :)_

"Hah~ Jadi dia sudah pergi duluan ya," ujar Shira.

"Baiklah, mungkin gak apa-apa aku pinjam pakaiannya sehari," Shira kembali beranjak ke kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

 **ooo**

Sei melangkah keluar dari kamarya. Ia sudah dandan rapi sekali. Jam sebelas nanti, Sei sudah janjian dengan Tetsuna untuk nonton film di bioskop kesukaan Sei yang berada di salah satu mall. Sekarang memang baru jam delapan pagi, namun Sei sudah bersiap-siap. Sepertinya dia tidak sabar.

Ketika sampai di ruang makan, Sei hanya menemukan Shira yang sedang melahap sarapannya sendirian. Tidak ada Shina disana.

"Lho, kok kamu sendirian, Shira? Mana Shina?" tanya Sei.

"Dia sudah pergi. Aku menemukan kertas ini ditempel di pintu kulkas. Shina yang menulisnya," jawab Shira.

Sei mengambil kertas memo di tangan Shira. Terlihat tulisan tangan Shina yang khas disana. Ia _sweetdrop_ melihat Shina yang tumben-tumbenan nulis pakai emot.

"Sepertinya Shina sangat senang sampai dia nulis pake emot begitu," gumam Sei.

"Ya, mungkin saja~" jawab Shira menyetujui Sei.

Sei mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tatap Shira yang hari ini penampilannya sangat berbeda. Rambut merah sebahunya dicatok, pakai _body lotion,_ pakai _BB cream_ dan make-up dasar, dan pakai parfum baru yang tidak pernah Sei cium sebelumnya. Ia juga mengenakan pakaian yang imut membuat dirinya yang sudah manis jadi bertambah manis.

Karena tidak tahan melihat kemanisan adiknya ini, Sei pun mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan memotret Shira.

"Hei, ngapain kamu?!" protes Shira saat tau dirinya difoto.

"Lumayan, buat koleksi," jawab Sei sambil meneyringai jahil.

"Hapus gak?!" ancam Shira pakai pisau roti.

"Gak mau. Lagian kan kamu jarang-jarang dandan begini. Aku simpan sekali-sekali gak papa kan?"

"Jangan. Nanti Tetsuna cemburu kalau tau kamu nyimpen foto aku. Apalagi kalau sampai dijadiin _wallpaper_ atau _lock screen_."

"Ih, kegeeran kamu. Ngapain aku pakai foto kamu buat _wallpaper_? Lagian kamu kan adikku. Masa' Tetsuna cemburu sama calon adik ipar sendiri sih?"

"Ngayal. Kayak Tetsuna mau aja sama kamu."

Perdebatan absurd itu pun terhenti dengan suasana yang seketika hening karena perkataan Shira tadi membuat Sei murung.

"Mana mungkin Tetsuna gak mau sama aku. Aku ganteng, pintar, kaya, absolut, populer, berkharisma, jago basket. Apa kurangnya coba?" tanya Sei dengan narsisnya.

"Kamu kurang tinggi," jawab Shira sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ngomong sekali lagi biar kurajam gunting." Sei sudah dalam mode _psycho_.

"Gak ah. Aku gak ada waktu buat ngeladenin kamu. Udah ya, aku pergi dulu. Bye~"

Setelah pamitan, Shira beranjak keluar rumah. Tiba-tiba, Sei menghentikannya.

"Hei, Shira!"

Shira menoleh dan menatap Sei malas.

"Apa?"

"Selamat bersenang-senang," ujar Sei sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Jurus yang selalu berhasil membuat para cewek _klepek-klepek_ dibuatnya.

Shira membalasnya dengan senyuma.

"Iya, kamu juga ya."

Lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah.

 **ooo**

Ya, seperti dugaan Shira, si Mayuzumi itu datang terlambat. Pasalnya, sudah hampir setengah jam Shira menunggu. Namun, pemuda kelabu jelmaan setan itu masih belum muncul juga. Shira mulai bete. Ia jamuran.

"Ah, sial. Si Chihiro itu lama sekali sih? Aku gak bawa hp lagi. Gimana caranya aku hubungin dia?" gerutu Shira. Tanpa Shira sadari, seseorang dengan penampilan sangat misterius sedang menghampirinya.

"Yo, Akashi! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Banyak yang harus kupersiapkan," ujar si orang misterius itu sambil menepuk pundak Shira. Shira berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok misterius dengan penampilan serba tertutup itu.

"Woah! Siapa ka—tunggu. Chihiro?"

"Kenapa? Kok kaget gitu? Kamu gak ngenalin aku?" tanya sosok misterius yang teryata adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ia melepas masker dan hoodie yang tadi menutupi wajah dan kepalanya. Ia juga melepas topi hitam yang tadi ia kenakan untuk melindungi rambut abunya dari paparan sinar matahari.

"Gimana bisa aku ngenalin kamu kalau penampilanmu kayak teroris begitu?!" omel Shira.

"Ya, maaf deh. Habisnya, aku gak punya pilihan lain. Aku gak boleh tampil mencolok. Bisa-bisa aku menarik perhatian nanti," ujar Mayuzumi.

"Yang ada kamu malah menarik perhatian dengan penampilanmu yang aneh tadi," cibir Shira. "Lagipula, cuaca panas begini kenapa kamu pakai pakaian tertutup seperti itu? Gak kepanasan apa?"

"Kan udah kubilang. Ini biar gak menarik perhatian. Kalau aku sampai bertemu dengan ayahku atau rekan-rekan ayahku di tengah jalan, aku bisa ditarik pulang."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Gak papa. Mereka hanya gak mau aku jalan-jalan. Mereka mengurungku terus dan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Mayuzumi mengerucutkan bibir. Wajahnya kesal. Ekspresi kesal yang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Baru kali ini Shira melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu karena biasanya pemuda itu memang jarang berekspresi. Entah kenapa, Shira menganggapnya cukup imut.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Mayuzumi memperhatikan penampilan Shira dengan detail. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh.

"Hari ini kamu manis juga. Gak biasanya kamu dandan. Apa sampai segitunya kamu menginginkan jalan denganku?" tanyanya jahil.

Shira membuang muka karena malu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Gak boleh ya kalau aku dandan?"

"Hahaha, gak papa kok. Aku gak biasa aja melihat kamu kayak gini. Eh, tapi aku jujur lho. Kamu manis banget hari ini."

"Ih, gombal. Lebay."

"Kok lebay sih? Aku kan serius memuji kamu. Harusnya bilang terima kasih."

"Iya, iya. Terima kasih."

Mayuzumi diam-diam tersenyum melihat tingkah Shira yang lucu. Apalagi saat melihat rona kemerahan di pipinya yang membuat Shira bertambah manis.

"Ya udah, yuk kita jalan."

Tanpa sadar Mayuzumi menggenggam tanga Shira dan menariknya untuk ikut berjalan di sisinya. Shira tentu saja terkejut. Awalnya ia ingin protes. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Mulutnya terasa kaku. Tangan Mayuzumi besar dan hangat. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk dilepaskan. Akhirnya, Shira hanya bisa menurut dan ikut berjalan di sebelah Mayuzumi sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

 **ooo**

"Jadi, ini _Butler Café_ yang kamu bicarakan? Aku baru tau kalau ada _Butler Café_ disini," ujar Mayuzumi.

"Kafe ini baru buka. Teman-temanku bilang makanan dan minuman disini lumayan. Para _maid_ dan _butler_ -nya juga cantik dan tampan. Selain itu, disini juga ada _photo booth_ juga. Kita bisa sewa pakaian _butler_ atau _maid_ untuk berfoto," Shira menjelaskan ala mba-mba SPG kosmetik di mall-mall. Mayuzumi _sweetdrop_ melihatnya.

"Terus kamu mau foto pakai baju _maid_ dan aku pakai baju _butler?"_

"Gak. Aku gak mau kayak gitu. Aku maunya kamu yang pakai baju _maid_ tambah bando telinga kucing dan ekor kucing. Sedangkan aku pakai baju _butler-_ nya. Gimana? Setuju?"

Shira pasang tampang watados sedangkan Mayuzumi _speechless._

"Ih, ogah amat."

Keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe dan disambut oleh para _maid_ dan _butler._ Mereka lalu memesan dua meja di bagian pojok kafe. Sambil menunggu makanan dan minuman yang dipesan datang, Shira memperhatikan interior kafe tersebut.

"Ini pesanannya. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Silahkan dinikmati~" ujar seorang _maid_ dengan surai abu-abu yang mirip dengan Mayuzumi. Tampangnya seperti preman. Mayuzumi tertegun. Ia merasa familier dengan _maid_ tersebut.

"Lho, Chihiro? Kamu ngapain disini?"

Mayuzumi beku. Tentu saja, ia hafal sekali dengan suara itu. Suara yang tidak ada feminim-feminimnya sekali. Mayuzumi mendadak ingin segera keluar dari kafe ini.

Sementara itu, Shira penasaran. Siapa sosok gadis berusai abu-abu ini? Kenapa ia kenal dengan Mayuzumi? Kenapa juga mereka terlihat familiar? Dan kenapa juga Mayuzumi mendadak diam dan tak bisa berkutik seperti itu?

"Chihiro, siapa dia?" tanya Shira penasaran. Mayuzumi tidak menjawab. Dia masih beku seperti tadi.

"Oh, hai. Namaku Haizaki Shouko. Apa kamu ini pacarnya Chihiro? Ternyata, seleramu ini gak pernah berubah ya. Kamu masih suka sama cewek loli kayak dulu."

Mendengar kata 'pacar' dari mulut gadis bernama Haizaki tadi entah kenapa membuat Chihiro sensitif. Apalagi saat Haizaki menyebut Shira loli. Ia jadi makin tambah kesal saja. Sementara Shira sendiri kebingungan mencerna kata-kata Haizaki.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Dia ini hanya adik kelasku yang minta ditemani makan disini." Setelah sekian lama diam akhirnya Mayuzumi buka suara. Mayuzumi tidak menyadari ekspresi Shira yang berubah murung ketika mendengar dirinya mengatakan _hanya adik kelasku._ Shira sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Padahal, Shira ingin Mayuzumi menganggapnya lebih dari seorang adik kelas biasa. Sepertinya Shira mulai salah paham.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain disini? Kenapa pakai baju _maid_ segala. Gak ada cocok-cocoknya juga. Kamu tuh lebih cocok jadi berandal di jalan," oceh Mayuzumi.

"Bawel. Aku disini kerja tau. Cari uang. Capek malakin orang mulu," gerutu Haizaki.

"Oh, gitu. Jadi ceritanya, kamu udah insyaf nih?"

"Gak juga sih. Cuma lagi males aja main di jalan."

"Ngomong-ngoming, kita udah lama gak ketemu. Apa kabar orang tuamu? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?"

"Mereka masih bawel seperti biasa. Orang tuamu sendiri apa kabarnya? Aku kangen sup telur buatan Tante."

"Mampirlah sekali-sekali ke rumahku. Mumpung kamu lagi ada disini."

"Oh, dengan senang hati."

Mereka berdua malah mengobrol dan semakin akrab saja. Lama-kelamaan, Shira jenuh juga melihatnya. Ia kesal. Ia bete. Kenapa jadi dia sih yang dianggurin? Padahal, niatnya datang kesini kan buat kencan dengan Mayuzumi. Kenapa sekarang dia malah ketemu sama cewek asing dengan fisik mirip Mayuzumi? Siapa sih sebenarnya dia? Kenapa dia mengacaukan kencannya? Kenapa juga dia akrab sekali dengan Mayuzumi? Dan juga, kenapa sekarang Shira merasa jadi obat nyamuk?

" _Hah~ Males deh. Mending pulang aja lah,"_ batin Shira. Tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun, Shira siap beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang masih mengobrol dengan si cewek abu.

"Eh Chihiro, kayaknya cewek kamu ngambek tuh," ujar Haizaki. Ia menunjuk Shira yang hendak pergi.

"Eh, tunggu. Kamu mau kemana, Akashi?" tanya Chihiro.

"Pulang," jawab Shira singkat, padat, dan dingin.

"Tapi, makanan kamu belum kamu sentuh sedikitpun. Kenapa sudah mau pulang aja?"

"Aku gak mau ngeganggu kalian pacaran. Suruh aja tuh cewek kamu yang makan makanan aku," jawab Shira.

Mayuzumi tertegun. Tiga detik kemudian, tawanya pecah.

"Hahahaha, jadi artinya kamu cemburu ya? Ya ampun Akashi, kamu ini baperan banget sih. Hahaha." Mayuzumi terus tertawa dan membuat Shira jengkel.

"Apaan sih? Berhenti tertawa!"

Haizaki menghampiri Shira sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf telah mengganggu acara kencanmu, Nona. Sebagai gantinya, kalian berdua boleh ber _photo booth_ gratis. Akan aku siapkan pakaian _maid_ dan _butler-_ nya," ujar Haizaki.

"Eh, gak perlu. Aku gak mau foto," tolak Mayuzumi.

"Jangan begitu, cewekmu itu sedang marah. Kalau kamu berfoto dengannya, mungkin saja _mood-_ nya akan kembali bagus," bisik Haizaki. Kemudian, ia berlalu untuk menyiapkan pakaian.

"Hah~ Ya udah. Akashi, memangnya kamu mau foto bersamaku?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Kalau kamu mau foto pakai baju _maid_ dengan ekor kucing dan bando telinga kucing, aku mau," jawab Shira watados.

"Gak! Gak! Ogah! Mending aku pulang aja!" tolak Mayuzumi keras. Kini, giliran Shira yang tertawa.

"Hahaha, gak kok. Aku cuma bercanda. Tapi, kalau kamu memang mau ambil foto bersamaku, aku mau melakukannya."

Mayuzumi dapat melihat sedikit binar senang dan harap dari manik emas Shira. Ekspresinya terbaca sekali, bahwa Shira memang menginginkan foto bersamanya.

Mau tidak mau, Mayuzumi kembali tersenyum melihat ekpresi Shira yang jarang ditunjukkan. Demi menjaga _mood_ Shira tetap baik, Mayuzumi merelakan diri untuk berfoto bersama Shira. Ya, sekali-sekali berfoto dengan anak konglomerat tak ada salahnya kan?

Haizaki yang tadi pergi menyiapkan pakaian kini telah kembali dengan sepasang pakaian maid dan butler.

"Kamar gantinya ada di sebelah sana. Kalau sudah siap, temui aku. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke tempat _photo booth_ ," ujar Haizaki.

Shira dan Mayuzumi mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, mereka mengikuti pengarahan yang diberikan Haizaki.

 **ooo**

Sesi _photo booth_ telah selesai. Shira dan Mayuzumi memperhatikan satu-persatu foto yang tergelatak di atas meja. Entah kenapa, ekspresi mereka berdua suram sekali.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya mau foto KTP ya? Kenapa semua gaya dan ekspresinya kaku sekali?" omel Haizaki.

"Habisnya, aku bingung saja harus berekspresi seperti apa saat berfoto dengan papan talenan macam dia," cibir Shira sambil menyindir Mayuzumi.

"Wajahku juga memang sudah seperti ini sejak lahir. Aku juga bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa," timpal Mayuzumi.

Haizaki mengambil satu foto yang sepertinya terlihat lebih baik ketimbang foto yang lain. Di foto tersebut terlihat Mayuzumi yang merangkul Shira dengan wajah merona merah yang dipalingkan karena dan malu. Sedangkan Shira sendiri terlihat tersenyum malu-malu.

"Gak papa. Kalian berdua simpan aja semuanya. Lumayan kan, buat kenang-kenangan," ujar Haizaki.

"Eh, tapi serius nih digratisin?"

"Iya. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menganggu kalian. Oh ya, aku juga harus segera kembali ke dapur. Silahkan lanjutkan acara kencan kalian."

Haizaki pun berlalu, meninggalkan Mayuzumi dan Shira yang tiba-tiba saja diam.

"Sudahlah, kita habiskan makanan kita lalu pergi dari sini," ujar Mayuzumi.

Shira mengangguk dan mulai memakan _parfait_ pesanannya.

 **ooo**

"Sebenarnya yang tadi itu siapa sih?" tanya Shira. Keduanya sudah pergi dari kafe. Kini, mereka sedang jalan-jalan menikmati udara segar kota Tokyo di siang hari.

"Oh, si Haizaki Shouko itu? Dia adik sepupuku. Dia itu seumuran kamu," jawab Mayuzumi.

"Eh, jadi kamu punya adik sepupu lagi selain Tetsuna?"

"Tentu saja aku punya. Hanya saja, si Shouko itu berbeda denganku. Kami gak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali. Beda denganku dan Tetsuna."

" _Kalau dari sifat, kamu memang lebih mirip dengan Tetsuna. Tapi kalau fisik, kamu lebih mirip dengan cewek bertampang berandal itu,"_ batin Shira.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana lagi? Mau langsung pulang?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Hm, kalau pulang, aku pasti sendirian di rumah. Saat ini, Sei dan Shina sedang kencan," jawab Shira.

"Begitu. Jadi, kamu gak mau sendirian di rumah. Mau kutemani?" goda Mayuzumi dengan tampang mesum.

"Gak papa sih. Asal kamu gak macam-macam di rumah. Oh ya, sepertinya hari ini Papa dan Mama0 ku akan pulang. Sayangnya, aku gak tau jam berapa mereka akan sampai di rumah," ujar Shira.

"Eh, gak jadi deh. Aku gak jadi ke rumah kamu," ujar Mayuzumi.

" _Kalau Papa dan Mamanya melihatku, bisa bahaya nanti,"_ batin Mayuzumi. Sementara Shira menatapnya heran.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sedang diadakan festival Tanabata di Shitamachi kan? Kenapa kita gak kesana aja?" usul Mayuzumi.

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo kesana!" Shira menjawab dengan antusias.

Keduanya pun pergi ke Shitamachi untuk menikmati festival Tanabata.

 **ooo**

"Woah! Ramai sekali!" seru Shira saat melihat suasana di festival tersebut. Festival berlangsung dengan meriah. Banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang. Ada banyak stand makanan, minuman, dan _games_ juga. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali!

"Kalau kulihat dari ekspresimu kali ini, sepertinya kamu gak pernah datang kesini ya?" ujar Mayuzumi.

"Aku hanya pernah sekali saja datang ke festival Tanabata. Saat aku masih kecil. Kalau gak salah saat itu umurku baru delapan tahun. Aku gak pernah bisa datang ke festival Tanabata lagi karena Mama dan Papaku tambah sibuk. Shina dan Sei juga gak mau kalau datang ke festival Tanabata tanpa Papa Mama. Akhirnya, kami gak pernah kesini lagi deh," jelas Shira.

"Kalau begitu, kamu puas-puasin deh main disini. Mumpung lagi ada kesempatan kan?" ujar Mayuzumi.

Shira mengangguk. Ia lalu menarik Mayuzumi untuk mengikutinya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus menemaniku sampai aku puas ya!"

"Eh, tunggu! Pelan-pelan dong!"

 **ooo**

Mayuzumi menghela nafas lelah. Pasalnya, sejak tadi ia ditarik kesana-kemari untuk mengikuti bocah merah yang mendadak jadi hiperaktif hanya karena festival Tanabata. Sementara Shira si pelaku penarikan sudah kekenyangan karena menikmati banyak makanan. Mulai dari kue bambu, es serut, dendeng sapi, sosis bakar, dim sum, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Apa sekarang kamu sudah puas?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Belum. Kita belum ke Planetarium. Aku mau nonton kisah Orihime dan Hikoboshi!" seru Shira seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi, sekarang sudah jam dua siang. Kamu gak capek?"

"Gak kok, lagian perutku juga sudah kenyang."

" _Tentu saja kamu kenyang. Sejak tadi kan kamu makan mulu,"_ batin Mayuzumi.

"Hah~ Apa boleh buat. Mari kutemani."

Shira pun bersorak gembira.

 **ooo**

Kini, mereka berdua tengah menonton kisah Orihime dan Hikoboshi di Planetarium. Shira duduk tenang sambil asyik menonton, sedangkan Mayuzumi terlihat sedikit mengantuk. Sebenarnya, ia bosan. Ia sudah sering menonton kisah ini bersama Tetsuna saat festival Tanabata diadakan.

Saat Mayuzumi hampir tertidur, Shira tiba-tiba saja menanyakan pertanyaan aneh.

"Ne, Chihiro. Hikoboshi dan Orihime dipisahkan dan hanya bisa bertemu setahun sekali setiap Tanabata bukan? Bagaimana kalau setiap Tanabata terjadi hujan. Hujan terus menerus turun hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. Menurutmu, apa mereka berdua masih akan memikirkan satu sama lain? Apa mereka berdua akan tetap saling mencintai?"

Mayuzumi tertegun. Ia menatap wajah Shira yang entah kenapa berubah serius.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya begitu? Seperti bukan kamu saja," ujar Chihiro.

"Aku hanya ingin tau pendapatmu. Perasaan tiap orang kan dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Kesedihan pun akan mulai terlupakan. Jika mereka berdua kehilangan kesempatan untuk dapat bertemu setahun sekali, apa mereka akan tetap saling mencintai?"

Mayuzumi terdiam. Ia memandang lurus ke depan. Menatap tayangan Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang masih diputar.

"Bagaimana menjawabnya ya? Aku juga gak tau. Tapi, menurutku mereka gak akan saling melupakan jika mereka gak ada masalah. Orihime meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menemui Hikoboshi hingga mereka akhirnya diberi hukuman oleh Dewa Langit. Itu artinya perasaan mereka masing-masing sangatlah kuat. Walaupun mereka gak bisa ketemu setiap tahunnya, mereka pasti akan mencari cara lain agar bisa saling bertemu. Salah satunya bertemu seara diam-diam," jelas Mayuzumi.

"Kalau begitu, mereka melanggar peraturan kan?"

"Apapun akan dilakukan oleh mereka agar tetap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mereka cintai," jawab Mayuzumi. Ia lalu menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi miring, menghadap Shira.

"Gimana kalau kamu umpamakan aku sebagai pacarmu. Kita saling mencintai sejak lama. Jika saat aku lulus nanti aku diharuskan kuliah di Jerman, berarti kita akan LDR-an kan? Jika hal itu memang benar terjadi, apa kamu akan tetap mencintaiku?"

Shira tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Mayuzumi akan memberikan perumpamaan seperti itu. Jika memang nanti ia menjadi pacar Mayuzumi, tentu saja Shira tidak akan menolaknya. Ia malah akan senang sekali. Tetapi, jika harus LDR dengannya, apa Shira akan kuat? Apa dia bisa jauh-jauh dari Mayuzumi?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membuat perumpamaan seperti itu?" ujar Shira sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ya kan cuma perumpamaan. Gak salah kan?" Diam-diam pipi Mayuzumi juga merona tipis.

Shira menghela napas. "Hah~ Gimana ya? Menurutku semuanya tergantung kepercayaan dan perasaan masing-masing. Jika kamu benar-benar dapat dipercaya, aku akan tetap menaruh harapan padamu," ujar Shira. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Mayuzumi tertegun melihat senyum yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh Shira itu. Ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu," gumamnya pelan.

"Eh, apa yang bagus?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Mayuzumi berdiri hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tayangannya sudah selesai, ayo pergi," ajak Mayuzumi. Shira mengangguk lalu ikut pergi mengekori Mayuzumi dari belakang.

 **ooo**

"Jadi, apa sekarang kita sudah bisa pulang?" tanya Mayuzumi. Jujur, ia telah lelah. Ingin rasanya ia berbaring di kasur empuknya sambil menikmati asupan LN kesayangannya.

"Belum. Masih ada satu hal yang harus ku lakukan," jawab Shira. Mayuzumi menghela napas jengah. Apa lagi sih yang diinginkan bocah cabe ini?

"Apa lagi?" tanya Mayuzumi malas.

"Aku belum menulis harapanku di Tanzaku," jawab Shira.

"Heh~ Kau percaya hal semacam itu?"

"Gak juga sih. Tapi, menulis Tanzaku sekali-sekali gak ada salahnya kan?"

Mayuzumi kembali menghela napas lelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi, jangan lama-lama ya."

"Oke. _Let's go!"_

Shira kembali menarik Mayuzumi untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang entah kenapa bertambah cepat. Mereka kembali ke Shitamachi, ke tempat festival Tanabata diadakan. Rasanya, semakin sore festival semakin ramai saja. Semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang. Bahkan, Mayuzumi harus berdesak-desakan dan beberapa kali menabrak orang untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Shira.

"Oi, Akashi! Festivalnya tambah ramai! Makin banyak orang disini. Langkahmu pelan-pelan saja. Bahaya tau!" Mayuzumi berusaha memperingatkan Shira untuk mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Percuma saja, Shira tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Oi, Aka—"

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

" _Ittai!"_

Mayuzumi tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak kecil. Genggaman tangan Shira pun terlepas.

"Eh, kamu gak papa dek," Mayuzumi membantu anak itu berdiri. Sayangnya, es krim anak itu jatuh dan sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi. Mata anak itu berkaca-kaca. Mungkin beberapa detik lagi, tangisnya akan tumpah.

Sementara itu, Mayuzumi berusaha mencari keberadaan Shira. Sayangnya, Shira telah lenyap dari pandangan.

"Gawat aku kehilangan dia," gumam Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi tidak punya pilihan. Ia harus menenangkan anak yang tadi ditabraknya yang kini tengah menangis karena es krimnya yang jatuh. Jika anak itu sudah tenang, Mayuzumi akan pergi mencari Shira.

 **ooo**

"Ayolah, Chihiro. Kenapa langkahmu bertambah lambat," ujar Shira tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Ano… maaf Nona, bisa tolong lepaskan tangan saya?"

Shira tertegun. Siapa yang tadi bicara? Kenapa suaranya bukan suara Mayuzumi.

Shira memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pemuda yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya sedang tersenyum kikuk.

"Woah! Kamu siapa?!" seru Shira.

"Anda sendiri siapa? Kenapa daritadi narik tangan saya terus?" tanya si pemuda.

"M-maafkan aku! Aku gak ada maksud apa-apa sama kamu. Kukira kamu temanku."

"Ahahah, gak papa. Sekarang saya boleh pergi kan?"

"A-ah, silahkan saja."

Pemuda itu pun pergi setelah Shira melepaskannya.

Sementara itu, Shira kebingungan. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia salah menarik orang? Padahal, jelas-jelas yang tadi ia tarik adalah Mayuzumi.

Shira menatap sekeliling. Suasana festival makin ramai didatangi pengunjung. Pengunjung-pengunjung asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenal Shira. Shira _phobia_ keramaian. Dia juga _phobia_ dengan orang-orang asing. _Phobia-_ nya akan kambuh jika dia sedang jalan sendirian di tengah kerumunan orang asing tanpa ada satupun orang yang dikenalnya menemaninya.

Shira mulai ketakutan. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya. Kepalanya mulai pening. Semua keramaian ini terasa semakin menyeramkan.

" _Tidak! Tolong aku!"_

Shira menjerit dalam hati. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia mencari keberadaan Chihiro disana-sini. Namun tak kunjung ditemukannya.

" _Chihiro, tolong aku! Aku takut sendiran!"_

Sampai akhirnya, ia berheti di stand Tanzaku.

"Hah~ Kenapa seperti ini?" gumam Shira. Ia duduk di kursi panjang yang disediakan di stand Tanzaku.

"Kenapa aku jadi ingat saat-saat itu ya?" gumamnya lagi.

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Shira enggan pergi ke festival. Pertama, ia takut keramaian dan orang asing. Kedua, ia punya kenangan saat pergi ke festival Tanabata. Entah itu kenangan baik atau buruk, Shira tidak tau. Yang jelas kenangan itu sangat berharga baginya.

Semuanya terjadi saat usianya baru delapan tahun. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia dan keluarganya pergi ke festival Tanabata.

" _Aku mau beli es serut. Kalian mau apa?" tanya Shina kecil._

" _Aku mau kue bambu. Juurou mau apa?" Shira kecil bertanya pada Sei kecil._

" _Aku ikut kalian saja," jawab Sei kecil._

" _Ok, kalian berdua bawa uang ini. Hati-hati, jangan pergi jauh-jauh ya. Kami tunggu kalian disini," ujar Shiori._

" _Ok!"_

 _Ketiganya pergi menuju stand makanan yang mereka inginkan. Namun, karena suasana yang sangat ramai membuat mereka tidak sengaja terpisah di tengah jalan._

" _Shina, Juurou, kalian dimana?" ujar Shira panik. Mata emasnya mulai berkaca-kaca._

" _Aku takut…" Air matanya mulai menetes membasahi pipinya._

 _Tiba-tiba, seorang anak laki-laki bersurai abu-abu menghampirinya._

" _Kamu kenapa nangis sendirian disini?" tanyanya. Nadanya memang terdengar khawatir, namun ekspresi wajahnya yang datar-datar saja membuat Shira ingin menggamparnya._

" _Aku kepisah sama kedua kakakku. Aku juga gak tau dimana Papa dan Mama," jawab Shira._

" _Heh~ Kamu tersesat ya. Kasihan banget sih. Pasti kamu anak manja yang jarang keuar ya?" ujar anak itu dengan nada mengejek._

" _Sebenarnya mau kamu apa sih? Kalau cuma mau meledekku, mendingan kamu pergi sebelum aku gampar pakai sendal!" Shira sudah melepas satu sendalnya untuk menghajar si anak muka triplek itu. Ia menyesal meninggalkan gunting merah kesayangannya di mobil._

" _Heh~ Galak banget. Serem ih! Jangan galak-galak, nanti kamu gak punya pacar lho."_

 _Sepertinya anak setan ini memang minta dihajar._

" _Ku gampar beneran ya!"_

" _Eh, jangan-jangan! Maaf. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kebetulan aku sedang cari adikku yang juga nyasar. Kamu ikut aku aja. Siapa tau ketemu sama orang tuamu atau kedua kakakmu," usul anak itu._

" _Tapi, kamu bukan orang jahat kan?" tanya Shina ragu._

" _Kalau aku ngejahatin kamu, kamu gampar aja aku pakai sendal."_

 _Akhirnya, Shira memutuskan untuk mengekori anak itu._

 **ooo**

 _Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berkeliling. Namun, Shira masih belum menemukan Papa dan Mama ataupun Shina dan Juurou. Anak abu itu juga masih belum menemukan adiknya. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di stand Tanzaku._

" _Hei, mau coba menulis harapan di Tanzaku? Siapa tau harapanmu terkabul," tawar anak itu. Shira hanya mengangguk._

 _Anak itu beranjak pergi. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali membawa dua kertas Tanzaku dan dua buah kuas. Yang warna kuning ia berikan pada Shira, sedangkan yang hijau untuknya._

" _Hm… Apa yang harus kutulis ya…" anak itu bergumam sambil memandang langit. Tiba-tiba, ia menjentikkan jarinya seakan teringat sesuatu._

 _Sementara Shira sendiri menatap kertasnya yang masih kosong. Ia bingung harus menulis apa._

" _Hah~ tulis ini sajalah," gumamnya. Ia lalu menulis :_

' _Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Papa, Mama, Shina, dan Juurou.'_

 _Shira menoleh dan menatap anak abu yang sepertinya antusias sekali menulis harapannya di kertas Tanzaku. Diam-diam Shira tersenyum. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Shira membalik kertas Tanzaku-nya dan menulis satu harapannya yang lain disana._

" _Hei, aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana dengan milikmu?" tanya anak itu._

" _A-ah, sudah kok," jawab Shira._

" _Coba kulihat."_

 _Shira memperlihatkan tulisan tangannya yang pertama kepada anak itu._

" _Balik kertasmu," titah anak itu._

" _Eh?"_

" _Aku tadi melihatmu menulis di dua sisi kertas itu. Cepat balik kertasmu. Aku ingin lihat harapanmu yang satu lagi."_

 _Shira akhirnya menurut. Dengan wajah malu-malu, ia balik kertas itu._

' _Aku ingin tau siapa nama anak disampingku ini.'_

 _Anak abu itu tertegun. Ia menatap Shira._

" _Apa kamu ingin harapanmu terkabul?"_

" _Eh? Tentu saja."_

" _Kalau begitu, kau harus menggantung kertas Tanzaku-mu di puncak paling atas pohon bambu tertinggi di festival ini."_

 _Shira tertegun saat kertas yang tiba-tiba direbut anak itu._

" _Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kamu—"_

" _Tentu saja, aku akan melakukannya. Karena aku juga ingin harapanku terkabul!"_

 _Anak itu berlari tanpa sempat dihentikan oleh Shira. Shira mengejarnya dari belakang walaupun ia tetap tidak dapat mengejarnya. Anak itu masuk ke gedung dimana terdapat pohon bambu paling tinggi. Lalu ia menggunakan sisi tepi gedung lantai paling tinggi untuk menggantung Tanzaku miliknya dan milik Shira disana. Ia memang berhasil melakukannya. Sayangnya, saat hendak turun, ia malah tergelincir dan terjatuh dari lantai lima gedung tersebut. Anak itu tidak mati. Ia berhasil diselamatkan. Hanya saja, tangan dan kaki kirinya patah. Namun, walaupun terluka seperti itu, ia masih tetap tersenyum pada Shira._

" _Jangan khawatir, permintaanmu akan terkabul karena aku telah menggantungnya di tempat tertinggi."_

 _Mungkin bagi orang-orang disana, anak itu telah melakukan hal konyol yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menggantukan dua buah kertas Tanzaku. Namun, entah kenapa Shira malah kagum dengannya._

 _Setelah anak itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Papa dan Mama beserta Shina dan Sei datang menjemput Shira._

 _Ah, sejak saat itu Shira tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan anak itu. Padahal ia sangat ingin tau apa yang ditulis anak itu di kertas Tanzaku-nya._

 _Dua buah kertas Tanzaku digantung di puncak paling tinggi. Tanpa disadari oleh kedua penulisnya, harapan mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah terkabul._

' _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi.'_

 _Kertas Tanzaku hijau tertiup angin, menerbangkan harapan yang telah terkabul._

 **ooo**

Setelah mengalami _déjà vu_ yang dialaminya saat masih kecil, Shira kembali teringat dengan anak itu. Kenapa wajah dan rambutnya tidak asing ya? Kenapa juga dia terlihat mirip dengan Mayuzumi? Tapi, jika anak itu adalah Mayuzumi, kenapa dia tidak mengingat Shira?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Anak itu pasti bukan Mayuzumi. Mereka berbeda. Yang sama dari mereka hanyalah warna rambut mereka.

Shira berusaha melupakan ingatan masa lalunya itu. Saat ini, ia harus fokus pada kenyataan. Ia harus segera mencari Mayuzumi lalu pulang ke rumah setelah menemukannya. Sayangnya, pengunjung festival semakin banyak. Shira semakin kesulitan mencari Mayuzumi di keramaian seperti ini, mengingat cowok itu juga memiliki hawa keberadaan setipis sehelai kertas.

Shira mengalihkan pandangan. Ia menatap kertas Tanzaku warna-warni yang digantung di pohon bambu yang terdapat di sepanjang festival. Sambil menunggu Mayuzumi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia mengisi waktunya dengan menulis harapan di kertas Tanzaku? Lagipula, memang itu tujuannya datang ke festival ini kan? Mungkin saja, jika Shira berlama-lama di stand Tanzaku ini, Mayuzumi akan menemukannya.

Shira mengambil sehelai kertas Tanzaku berwarna merah, lalu mengambil kuas. Ia terdiam menatap kertas itu. Apa yang harus ia tulis disana? Apa yang diharapkannya? Hampir semua keinginannya selalu dituruti oleh kedua orang tuanya. Keinginannya selalu terpenuhi. Sampai-sampai Shira sendiri bosan karena terus dimanja seperti itu. Sekali-sekali, Shira ingin harapannya sulit dipenuhi agar ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berharap. Dengan begitu, Shira tidak akan kebingungan untuk menuliskan harapan terbesarnya di kertas Tanzaku.

Saat tengah sibuk memikirkan harapan apa yang akan ia tulis, sekelebat bayangan Mayuzumi lewat di pikirannya. Ah, benar juga. Shira punya harapan besar. Harapan yang hanya dirinya saja yang tau. Sebuah harapan besar dan sederhana.

Ia hanya ingin cintanya dibalas Mayuzumi.

Dengan tekun dan sabar, Shira mulai menggoreskan kuasnya ke atas kertas. Menulis harapannya dengan deretan kanji indah. Ia tersenyum saat hasil tulisannya selesai.

"Anak itu pernah bilang padaku. Jika aku ingin harapanku terkabul, aku harus menggantung Tanzaku-nya di puncak pohon bambu paling tinggi," gumam Shira. "Sekarang, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan pohon itu?"

Shira menatap sekeliling, mencari pohon bambu tertinggi untuk menggantung Tanzaku-nya. Yatta! Ia menemukannya. Sebuah pohon bambu paling tinggi yang tumbuh tepat di depan sebuah apartemen. Shira menyunggingkan senyum puas. Sepertinya, ia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Melakukan hal nekat seperti yang dilakukan anak itu gak ada salahnya kan?" gumamnya.

Shira melangkah menuju apartemen tersebut. Meninggalkan stand Tanzaku yang semakin banyak dikunjungi orang.

 **ooo**

"Jadi, kamu juga tersesat ya?" tanya Mayuzumi pada anak kecil yang tadi ditabraknya. Sekarang anak itu sudah tenang dan mau bercerita padanya setelah Mayuzumi memberikannya es krim baru.

"Iya. Tadi aku pergi sebentar membeli es krim. Saat aku kembali ke tempat Ibu menunggu, Ibu sudah gak ada. Aku cari kemana-mana tapi tetap gak ketemu juga," ujar anak itu.

"Di tengah jalan aku malah bertemu Kakak dan Kakak menabrakku dan menjatuhkan es krimku."

"Ehehehe, maafkan aku. Aku juga sedang terburu-buru tadi," Mayuzumi tertawa kikuk. Anak kecil itu tiba-tiba saja berseru.

"Ah! Itu Ibuku!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam menghampiri anak itu.

"Ya ampun, kemana saja kamu, Nak? Ibu mencarimu kemana-mana," ujar wanita itu khawatir.

"Tadi aku tersesat. Untung aku bertemu dengan Kakak ini. Lalu, Kakak ini membantuku mencari Ibu," jawab si anak sambil menunjuk Mayuzumi.

"Terima kasih banyak karena sudah menolong anakku," ujar wanita itu sambil membungkuk.

"Eng, sama-sama. Tadi saya juga salah karena telah menabrak anak Ibu. Saya minta maaf."

Wanita itu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, sekerumunan orang berbondong-bondong menuju suatu tempat. Mayuzumi penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disana?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Oh, dari yang ku dengar, ada seorang gadis remaja yang berusaha menggantungkan Tanzaku-nya di atas pohon bambu tertinggi di depan apartemen sana," jawab wanita tadi.

Tiab-tiba saja, Mayuzumi teringat sesuatu. Wajahnya langsung berubah panik. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan wanita tadi dan anaknya yang terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi sendiri hanya memiliki satu tujuan. Ia harus segera sampai di apartemen tersebut sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

" _Jangan konyol, Shira!"_

 **ooo**

"Ugh, susah sekali!"

Shira berusaha menggantung Tanzaku-nya di salah satu dahan pohon bambu tertinggi itu. Sayangnya, tangannya tak cukup sampai meraih dahan tersebut.

"Hei, cepat turun dari sana! Disana berbahaya tau!"

Para pengunjung Tanabata telah berkumpul di bawah apartemen. Mereka berusaha menghentikan tindakan konyol Shira yang sayangnya tidak digubris oleh Shira.

"Aku tidak akan turun sebelum berhasil menggantung Tanzaku ini! Aku gak akan nyerah!"

Shira memang pantang menyerah. Namun, saat ini harusnya kau lebih mengutamakan keselamatanmu, Nak!

Saat Shira sudah hampir berhasil meraih dahan, kakinya tergelincir. Ia hampir saja terjatuh ke halaman apartemen. Kalau saja—

TAP!

BRUK!

—tak ada seseorang yang menarik tubuhnya dan membuatnya tersungkur di lantai atap tertinggi apartemen. Rasanya, Shira menindih sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terasa empuk namun lebih keras dari sofa.

"Oi, bisakah kamu bangun dari tubuhku? Kamu berat tau."

Shira kenal betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Sura berat dengan nada malas yang khas. Suara Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Whoa! Chihiro!" seru Shira begitu ia sadar ia sedang menindih tubuh Mayuzumi.

"Hah~ Ya ampun." Mayuzumi berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya, kemudian membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berdebu. Tiba-tiba saja, ia menatap Shira tajam.

"Kamu ini—

Shira tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kini tengah dipeluk erat oleh Mayuzumi.

Ya! Mayuzumi memeluknya. Erat sekali.

"Mau sampai berapa kali kamu membuatku jantungan seperti ini?"

Mayuzumi berbisik pelan. Ada sirat kekhawatiran dalam suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku takut kehilangan lagi."

Mayuzumi berujar sangat pelan. Namun, Shira dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tentu saja, ia tertegun. Apa maksud ucapan Mayuzumi?

Mayuzumi melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi sekaligus rona merah yang melanda wajahnya saat itu. Untuk beberapa saat, Mayuzumi tidak mau menatap wajah Shira.

"Maaf, aku sudah gak sopan, Akashi. Aku hanya—"

"Gak papa. Aku ngerti kok." Shira tersenyum maklum. Senyuman yang berhasil menenangkan wajah panik Mayuzumi. Suasana hatinya juga sedikit tenang. Ia duduk bersila di hadapan Shira sambil menagih penjelasannya.

"Jadi, tolong jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kamu sampai nekat ke atap apartemen ini hanya untuk menggantung selembar Tanzaku?"

Mayuzumi kembali menatap Shira tajam, membuat Shira jadi tambah gugup.

"E-eh, i-itu… ano…"

Butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Shira. Mayuzumi mencoba bersabar. Ia tetap menunggu.

Tiba-tiba Shira menghela napas. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"Saat aku masih kecil dulu, aku pernah bertemu seorang anak di Festival Tanabata. Dia bilang kalau aku ingin harapanku terkabul, aku harus menggantung Tanzaku ini di puncak pohon bambu tertinggi sepanjang festival," jelas Shira.

Wajah Mayuzumi memerah. Tiba-tiba saja, ia tertawa.

"Bwahahaha, ternyata kamu percaya sama hal begituan ya. Payah kamu," ledek Mayuzumi.

"Berisik! Aku kan cuma ingin harapanku terkabul," protes Shira.

"Memangnya, seberapa besar kamu menaruh harapan pada selembar Tanzaku merah itu?"

Shira terdiam. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tatap dalam-dalam tulisan tangannya. Harapan besar yang terukir disana.

"Besar… Sangatlah besar…" bisik Shira.

Mayuzumi menatapnya dalam. Dari raut wajah Shira, Mayuzumi bisa tau seberapa besar harapan Shira pada Tanzaku-nya tanpa perlu bertanya lagi. Mayuzumi mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan bantuan.

"Sini, biar aku yang gantung Tanzaku-mu."

Shira menengadahkan kepala menatap Mayuzumi yang sudah berdiri. Ia genggam kertas Tanzaku-nya erat-erat, enggan diberikan kepada Mayuzumi.

"Gak mau. Kalau kamu yang gantung, nanti kamu bisa baca harapanku. Aku gak mau ada yang baca harapanku," jawab Shira.

"Kamu ini ribet ya. Aku gak bakal baca kok. Peduli amat sama harapanmu yang gak penting itu," ujar Mayuzumi.

"Tapi, ini penting bagiku," Shira kembali berbisik pelan, namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menghela napas lelah. Ribet memang kalau harus pergi dengan orang yang banyak maunya macam Shira.

"Jadi, kamu maunya gimana? Mau aku gantungin atau gak? Terserah sih. Kalau kamu memang ingin harapanmu terkabul, akan aku gantukan di puncak tertinggi pohon bambu ini. Aku ini kan tinggi. Tanganku juga panjang. Aku bisa dengan mudah menarik dahan yang paling tinggi sekalipun."

Shira menatap Mayuzumi. Sepertinya, ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Tak ada salahnya meminta bantuan Mayuzumi untuk menggantungkan Tanzaku-nya kan?

"Janji jangan dibaca ya," pinta Shira.

"Iya, percaya sama aku."

Akhirnya, Shira serahkan juga Tanzaku-nya kepada Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi menerimanya. Kemudian, ia gantung benda itu di dahan dari puncak tertinggi pohon bambu tersebut. Angin menerpa, melambai-lambaikan kertas itu.

"Sekarang, kamu sudah puas kan? Apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Mayuzumi ketika selesai menggantung Tanzaku milik Shira.

Shira sendiri membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo, kita pulang."

 **ooo**

Sore hari yang cerah di Stasiun Tokyo. Langit jingga kemerahan menambah indahnya langit sore ini.

"Yakin kamu gak perlu aku anter?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Memangnya kamu mau anter aku pakai apa? Jalan kaki? Sama aja bohong."

Mayuzumi tertawa. Shira tersenyum.

"Ya, habisnya aku gak ada kendaraan. Maaf deh."

"Gak papa. Aku sudah telpon Tanaka-san. Nanti dia jemput aku disini."

Seketika hening. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai obrolan. Keduanya merasa canggung.

" _Naa,_ terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku cukup bersenang-senang," ujar Shira lembut.

Mayuzumi tersenyum. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus lembut puncak merah milik Shira.

"Sama-sama. Makasih juga. Aku jadi gak bosan di hari Minggu ini," timpalnya.

Shira sendiri tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merona merah sambil menikmati elusan tangan Mayuzumi.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Shira datang. Tanaka-lah yang menjemputnya. Shira pamit pulang, meninggalkan Mayuzumi sendirian di depan stasiun.

" _Jaa ne_ , Chihiro. _Matta ashita."_

" _Matta ashita."_

Keduanya saling melambaikan tangan sambil bertukar senyuman.

 **ooo**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi Shira. Walaupun ia harus kencan dengan orang yang _notebend-nya_ bukan pacarnya, setidaknya Shira sudah tau seperti apa rasanya kencan. Ia jadi tidak menyesali masa mudanya yang awalnya membosankan.

Shira yang sampai di rumah paling awal. Shina dan Sei belum pulang. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara motor _sport_ di depan rumah. Ia melihat dari jendela. Ada Shina dan Nijimura yang sedang asyik mengobrol disana. Mereka berdua terlihat romantis sekali. Apalgi saat Shira tidak sengaja melihat adegan elus kepala yang dilakukan Nijimura pada Shina. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Mayuzumi padanya tadi.

Diam-diam, Shira mengabadikan momen Nijimura-Shina dalam ponsel pintarnya.

 **ooo**

Malam harinya, Shira iseng-iseng mengintip kamar Shina. Ia terlihat kegirangan sekali sambil memeluk boneka kucing hitam yang diberi nama "Shuu-chan."

Tak lama kemudian, Sei lewat di depannya.

"Hei, Juurou. Sepertinya kakak kita mulai gila. Dia bicara sama boneka," gumam Shira.

"Aku gak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku," Sei menjawab dingin. Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah pulang kencan dengan Tetsuna tadi, Sei terus-terusan _bad mood_. Sepertinya, kencannya dengan Tetsuna tidak berjalan baik.

"Sepertinya, hanya kencan Shina saja yang berjalan mulus," gumam Shira. Kemudian, ia melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

"Tapi setidaknya, kencanku lumayan menyenangkan. Walau gak semulus paha putih milik Kuroko Tetsuna."

Dan Shira berlalu dengan gumaman ngawur yang gak ada nyambungnya sama sekali.

 **ooo**

Sementara nun jauh di atas sana, sebuah kertas Tanzaku berwarna merah berkibar ditiup angin. Sebuah harapan tertulis disana.

" _Aku hanya ingin Mayuzumi Chihiro mengakui dan membalas perasaanku._

— _Akashi Seishira."_

 **Bersambung…**

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Holla minna! Yuuki is comeback! Maaf ya Yuuki kelamaan update. Ada banyak sekali kendala yang menimpa Yuuki. Laptop Yuuki sempat nge-hang karena VGA-nya yang rusak dan harus diperbaiki. Saat laptop udah bener dan niat mau lanjut fic ini, eh aku malah ditunjuk menjadi koordinator lomba penulisan buku kumpulan cerpen kelasku, jadi ketunda lagi deh. Yuuki mohon doa dari kalian semuanya, semoga buku karya kelas Yuuki menang ya.**

 **Oh ya, tolong dimaafkan karena kealayan chapter ini. Anggap saja ini semua terjadi karena Yuuki yang kelamaan update. Selain itu, Yuuki juga sedikit bingung gimana bikin adegan romantis antara mereka berdua. Soalnya, mereka ini sebenarnya pasangan konyol, bukan pasangan romantis.**

 **Um, mungkin segitu aja. Chapter depan bagian AkaKuro. Yuuki akan coba menulisnya jika gak ada kendala. Terima kasih buat kalian yang telah menunggu kelanjutan ficnya dan setia pada fic-ku ini. Mohon reviewnya ya!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	6. Story 6 : Kencan ala Seijuurou-Tetsuna

**The Difficult Triplets**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, genderbend, typo(s), No Yaoi, bahasa non baku.**

 **Summary : Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 **Chapter ini mungkin akan sangat garing! Semoga tahan bacanya!**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 **ooo**

 **Story 6 : Kencan ala Seijuurou-Tetsuna (Nonton Bioskop)**

 _Google_

 _Tahan untuk menelusuri_

 _Ucapkan "Ok Google"_

"Ok Google, list film yang sedang nge-tren belakangan ini."

Setelah Sei mengucapkan kata kuncinya, aplikasi pencarian dengan logo lima huruf warna-warni itu mulai menampilkan sederet list film yang sedang _hot_ belakangan ini. Mulai dari film dalam negeri hingga film mancanegara. Ada berbagai genre yang ditampilkan, mulai dari _romance_ , _comedy, action, horror, thriller,_ drama,sampai _Sci-Fi_ pun ada. Ah, jangan lupakan beberapa anime movie terbaru yang juga sedang menjadi _trending_ _topic_.

"Jadi, film apa yang cocok untuk ku tonton bersama Tetsuna ya?" ujar Sei. Matanya mulai menelusuri sederet film yang akan tayang di bioskop tempat dirinya dan sang gebetan nonton besok siang. Mulai dari film Jepang seperti Tokyo Ghoul, Ishuukan Friends, HaruChika, Gintama, beberapa film dari _hollywood_ seperti Insidious : The Last Key, Black Phanter, Jurassic World 2, Venom, sampai beberapa film dari negeri kepulauan besar di Asia Tenggara sana seperti Pengabdi Setan, Rumah Belanda, Ruqyah : The Exorcist, Susah Sinyal, Ayat-Ayat Cinta 2, Mata Batin, hingga Dilan 1990.

"Hm, dari semua film ini, kira-kira Tetsuna suka yang mana ya?" gumam Sei. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak tau selera gadis itu dalam urusan film. Berbeda dengan Kise atau Momoi yang sering merekomendasikannya berbagai macam jenis film, Tetsuna sendiri tidak pernah membicarakan soal film jenis apapun kepadanya. Sei sendiri jarang sekali nonton film di bioskop. Ia hanya akan pergi jika teman-teman se-genk-nya a.k.a. Kiseki no Sedai atau para senpai mengajaknya. Itu pun hanya untuk sekedar mengusir bosan atau jenuh, bukan karena hasratnya untuk menonton film tersebut.

Sei jadi bingung sendiri. Kalau nonton sama cewek, film seperti apa yang cocok. Sei suka film bergenre _action, history, sport,_ dan _thriller_. Kebanyakan dari genre yang disukainya sepertinya tidak cocok dengan Tetsuna. Para cewek-cewek biasanya suka nonton film drama atau _romance._ Sedangkan Sei sendiri tidak tau judul film bergenre _romance_ yang sedang nge-tren saat ini.

"Apa aku minta saran aja ya? Mungkin salah satu dari mereka bisa membantuku," gumam Sei. Ia mulai mencari kontak salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Seingatnya beberapa dari mereka sering pergi nonton bioskop dan beberapa diantaranya juga sering ngajak cewek. Kagami dan Aomine salah duanya.

"Ok, mungkin yang pertama aku hubungi Shintarou dulu." Sei segera menghubungi si hijau lumut dari Teikou itu. Ya, walaupun Midorima itu kelihatannya anak rumahan, gitu-gitu dia sering nongkrong juga di bioskop untuk sekedar nonton film yang jadi _lucky_ _item-_ nya.

" _Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan."_

Sei mengernyit. Malam Minggu begini Midorima tidak bisa dihubungi? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Belajarkah? Kelewat rajin amat dia. Atau jangan-jangan… ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting juga.

Sei akhirnya memutuskan menghubungi temannya yang lain. Kali ini adalah Aomine.

" _Moshi-moshi! Disini Kediaman Aomine Daiki, ada yang bisa saya bantu?_ "

Suara melengking dan feminim yang Sei kenali sebagai suara salah satu manajer andalan di tim basket Teikou itu menjawab panggilannya.

"Satsuki, kenapa kamu yang ngangkat? Kamu lagi sama Daiki?" tanya Sei.

" _Ah, Akashi-kun kah? Ya, aku lagi main di rumah Dai-chan? Ada apa, Akashi-kun? Kamu mau bicara sama Dai-chan?"_ jawab Momoi.

"Begitulah, bisa tolong berikan hp-nya kepada Daiki?"

" _Tentu saja! Tunggu bentar ya!"_

Setelah itu, terdengar suara dengkuran yang cukup keras yang disambut dengan suara Momoi yang berusaha membangunkan Aomine.

" _Apaan sih? Lagi tidur enak-enak juga!"_

" _Ini ada telpon dari Akashi-kun!"_

" _Bilang aja aku lagi nggak dirumah!"_

" _Tapi—"_

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Daiki! Cepat angkat telponnya atau siap-siap kehilangan satu kakimu!"

Mendengar ancaman yang diucapkan dengan nada super dingin dari Sei membuat Aomine mau tidak mau menjawab panggilannya.

" _Hah~ Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Tuan Muda?"_ ujar Aomine dengan nada malas.

"Aku butuh saran film yang bagus untuk ku tonton besok," ujar Sei _to the point._

" _Film? Tumben bener. Kesambet apaan lu?"_

"Cepat jawab saja dan jangan banyak cincong."

" _Hm, untuk nonton sendiri atau berdua?"_

"Berdua."

" _Sama siapa?"_

"Tetsuna."

Terdengar suara semburan dari seberang sana.

" _Beneran? Nggak percaya gua."_

"Hee~ Kau meragukanku, Daiki?"

" _Haha, nggak. Bercanda kok,"_ Aomine ketawa garing. _"Hm, biasanya sih aku kalo nonton film sama si Satsu itu film yang lagi booming aja. Nggak perlu tau genre yang penting hot."_

Aomine menjelaskan dengan ambigu membuat Sei _sweetdrop_.

"Kalo yang lagi _booming_ sih banyak. Cuma aku bingung harus pilih yang mana biar cocok sama Tetsuna."

" _Pilih aja dari sekian film yang mau kalian tonton itu yang paling bagus. Kalo bisa jangan pilih film yang lembek. Tetsu nggak bakal suka. Dia lebih suka film yang menantang."_

Sei terdiam sambil memikirkan saran dari Aomine. "Yang menantang ya?"

"Sei, udah belom. Ngantuk nih, mau lanjut tidur."

Sei mengangguk sambil tersenyum mantap. Walaupun dia masih belum yakin, namun sepertinya saran dari Aomine sudah cukup membantu.

"Ya, terima kasih ya. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu _tidur_ kalian berdua. Selamat melanjutkan~"

Panggilan pun diputus sepihak, meninggalkan Aomine yang cengo dengan kalimat terakhir yang Sei katakan.

Sementara itu, Sei kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia mencari film yang menurutnya menantang. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya _browsing_ , baterai hp-nya _low._ Sei merutuk kesal.

"Hah, karena baterai hp _low_ jadi nggak bisa _search_ lagi. Buka laptop aja deh."

Sei lalu beranjak mengambil laptop kesayangannya. Setelah mengaktifkannya, ia segera menyambungkan laptopnya dengan internet rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, satu pesan masuk ke dalam aplikasi _Line_ via _PC_ miliknya. Dari Tetsuna.

 _TetsuVanilla : P_

Sei _sweetdrop._ "Singkat amat sih nyapanya," gumamnya bete.

 _AkaSei-sama : Kenapa sayang?_

 _TetsuVanilla : Ish_

 _AkaSei-sama : Jijik ya?_

 _TetsuVanilla : Akashi-kun._

 _AkaSei-sama : Kenapa sih? Oh ya, sudah kubilang jangan panggil Akashi-kun kan?_

 _TetsuVanilla : Akashi-kun, kamu ganteng._

Sei membeku. Tumben-tumbenan Tetsuna-nya ini memujinya. Ia langsung mesem-mesem kegirangan.

 _AkaSei-sama : Akhirnya, kamu menyadari ketampananku yang sempurna ini. Apa kamu sudah mulai jatuh padaku, Tetsuna?_

Cukup lama Sei menunggu balasan dari Tetsuna. Hingga satu pesan masuk dan berhasil membuatnya melongo.

 _TetsuVanilla : Akashi-kun, kamu ganteng, tapi aku belum mencintaimu. Enggak tau kalau besok, tunggu aja._

"What?!" Sei cengo. Apa maksudnya Tetsuna bilang begitu padanya. Kesambet apaan dia? Apa ini semacam kode untukknya?

 _AkaSei-sama : Maksudnya?_

 _TetsuVanilla : Kata-kata itu lagi booming di internet. Coba nonton film Dilan._

Sei _sweetdrop._ Ternyata Tetsuna juga jadi korban film ya, seperti kebanyakan teman sekelasnya yang candu dengan kata-kata dari salah satu film drama dari negeri kepulauan nun jauh disana yang karakter cowok utamanya demen ngegombal.

 _AkaSei-sama : Oh._

 _TetsuVanilla : Ngambek?_

 _AkaSei-sama : Nggak._

Sei terdiam. _Chat-_ nya sudah di _read_ Tetsuna, tapi belum dibalas juga. Ia pun mencari cara untuk mendapatkan topik baru sekaligus membalas gombalan Tetsuna tadi.

 _AkaSei-sama : Kamu, Tetsuna ya?_

 _TetsuVanilla : Bukan, ini Chihiro._

Astaga! Sei kicep. Masa' sih daritadi dia digombalin sama sosok hantu berbatang yang masa depannya suram itu?

 _TetsuVanilla : Haha, bercanda. Ini Tetsuna kok. Emangnya kenapa, Akashi-kun?_

Sei menghela napas lega.

 _AkaSei-sama : Hah, dasar. Kamu merusak gombalanku saja._

Sei siap menggombal lagi.

 _AkaSei-sama : Kamu, Tetsuna ya? Boleh aku ramal? Aku ramal, besok kita akan bertemu di bioskop._

 _TetsuVanilla : Halah, garing._

Balasan dari Tetsuna benar-benar nge- _jleb_ di hati Sei. "Jahat bener kamu, Tetsuna…"

 _TetsuVanilla : Udahlah, Akashi-kun. Jangan jadi korban film terus._

 _AkaSei-sama : Padahal kamu kan yang mulai._

 _TetsuVanilla : Hehe, maaf. Oh ya, jadi besok kita pergi jam berapa? Ketemuan dimana?_

 _AkaSei-sama : Jam 11. Nggak usah ketemuan, nanti aku jemput kamu ke rumah._

 _TetsuVanilla : Emang kamu tau rumahku?_

 _AkaSei-sama : Tau lah! Kan aku udah pernah beberapa kali ke rumahmu untuk kerja kelompok._

 _TetsuVanilla : Oh ya, aku lupa. Hehe._

 _AkaSei-sama : Dandan yang cantik ya Tetsuna. Aku mau kamu tampil spesial untukku besok._

 _TetsuVanilla : Haruskah?_

 _AkaSei-sama : Ayolah, Tetsuna. Buat aku senang sehari aja bisa kan? Kamu kan udah janji mau nurutin kemauanku._

 _TetsuVanilla : Ok, ok. Aku turutin. Udah dulu ya, Akashi-kun. Aku mau tidur._

 _AkaSei-sama : Ok, sekarang kamu tidur. Jangan begadang. Dan, jangan rindu._

Sepertinya Tetsuna sudah bisa memprediksi kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Namun, ia tetap meladeninya.

 _TetsuVanilla : Kenapa?_

 _AkaSei-sama : Berat. Kamu nggak akan kuat. Biar aku saja._

Tuh kan. Tetsuna memutar bola mata bosan.

 _TetsuVanilla : Mulai lagi._

Sei hanya terkekeh pelan. Tanpa disadarinya, Shina mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

 **ooo**

Keesokkan harinya…

Sei mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia memakai kemeja merah kotak-kotak yang dibalut rompi tanpa lengan berbahan kaus warna abu-abu ditambah celana jeans hitam dan sepatu warna coklat. Rambut merahnya sudah disisir rapi dengan gel rambut dan tubuhnya sudah wangi dengan parfum mahal oleh-oleh ayahnya dari Paris. Ia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan lebih _fresh_ dengan penampilannya hari ini.

"Yosh, aku sudah siap," ujarnya mantap. Ia melirik jam tangan mahalnya. Ia masih harus menunggu dua jam lagi menuju waktu janjiannya dengan Tetsuna. Namun sebenarnya, Sei sudah sangat tidak sabar.

Sei keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pergi menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama kedua saudara kembarnya. Namun, ia hanya menemukan Shira yang sedang sarapan sendirian.

"Lho, kok kamu sendirian, Shira? Mana Shina?" tanya Sei.

"Dia sudah pergi. Aku menemukan kertas ini ditempel di pintu kulkas. Shina yang menulisnya," jawab Shira.

Sei mengambil kertas memo di tangan Shira. Terlihat tulisan tangan Shina yang khas disana. Seketika ia _sweatdrop._

"Sepertinya Shina sangat senang sampai dia nulis pake emot begitu," gumam Sei.

"Ya, mungkin saja~" jawab Shira menyetujui Sei.

Sei mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Shira yang sudah tampil cantik sekali. Jarang sekali Sei melihat kembarannya yang tomboy dan rada songong itu dandan semanis ini. Shira pasti sangat menantikan kencannya dengan Mayuzumi ini. Karena tidak tahan melihat kemanisan adiknya ini, Sei pun mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan memotret Shira.

"Hei, ngapain kamu?!" protes Shira saat tau dirinya difoto.

"Lumayan, buat koleksi," jawab Sei sambil meneyringai jahil.

"Hapus gak?!" ancam Shira pakai pisau roti.

"Gak mau. Lagian kan kamu jarang-jarang dandan begini. Aku simpan sekali-sekali gak papa kan?"

"Jangan. Nanti Tetsuna cemburu kalau tau kamu nyimpen foto aku. Apalagi kalau sampai dijadiin _wallpaper_ atau _lock screen_."

"Ih, kegeeran kamu. Ngapain aku pakai foto kamu buat _wallpaper_? Lagian kamu kan adikku. Masa' Tetsuna cemburu sama calon adik ipar sendiri sih?"

"Ngayal. Kayak Tetsuna mau aja sama kamu."

Perdebatan absurd itu pun terhenti dengan suasana yang seketika hening karena perkataan Shira tadi membuat Sei murung.

"Mana mungkin Tetsuna gak mau sama aku. Aku ganteng, pintar, kaya, absolut, populer, berkharisma, jago basket. Apa kurangnya coba?" tanya Sei dengan narsisnya.

"Kamu kurang tinggi," jawab Shira sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ngomong sekali lagi biar kurajam gunting." Sei sudah dalam mode _psycho_.

"Gak ah. Aku gak ada waktu buat ngeladenin kamu. Udah ya, aku pergi dulu. Bye~"

Shira bangkit dari kursi sambil membawa tasnya. Sebelum ia pergi, Sei sempat menghentikannya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang," ujar Sei sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Shira membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Iya, kamu juga ya."

Setelah itu, ia benar-benar pergi. Kini, hanya tinggal Sei saja yang sedang sarapan sendirian.

"Hah~ Sambil menunggu, apa yang harus aku lakukan ya? Siap-siap dulu aja deh."

Seusai sarapan, Sei bangkit dari kursi makan dan beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk melakukan persiapan yang lain walau dia sendiri tidak tau apa lagi yang harus disiapkan.

 **ooo**

Jam sebelas kurang dua puluh menit, Sei berangkat dari rumah menuju rumah Tetsuna menggunakan mobil sedan merah kesayangannya. Sebenarnya perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju rumah Tetsuna hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit jika menggunakan mobil. Namun karena sudah tidak tahan menunggu, Sei memutuskan untuk pergi dari sekarang. Ia lebih senang mneunggu di rumah Tetsuna daripada harus mati bosan menunggu di rumah.

Mobil sedan milik Sei berjalan pelan di sepanjang komplek perumahan Sakura, komplek tempat Tetsuna tinggal. Mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat biru muda. Warna yang khas sekali dengan Tetsuna.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Tetsuna, Sei segera keluar dari mobil menghampiri gerbang rumah Tetsuna. Di luar dugaannya, Tetsuna sudah siap di depan gerbang dengan dandanan yang manis sekali. Hanya dengan setelan blus berwarna putih gading yang dipadukan dengan rok selutut berwarna pink, _highheels_ yang senada dengan warna roknya, tas kecil berwarna pastel yang diselempang, dan _make-up_ tipis yang dipoleskan di wajah imutnya membuat Tetsuna terlihat anggun dan elegan. Rambut biru sebahunya dibiarkan terurai dengan bando pita berwarna pastel menghiasi kepalanya. Tetsuna telihat makin manis. Sei tidak sabar untuk menculiknya dan membawanya ke KUA.

"Tetsuna, kamu cantik—"

"— _tapi aku belum mencintaimu._ Ayolah Akashi-kun, aku bosan dengan gombalan itu." Sei yang ingin memuji malah dipotong Tetsuna cepat.

"Hei, aku ngomong serius tau, bukan gombalan!" seru Sei. "Beneran kamu cantik banget hari ini."

Tetsuna yang menyadari bahwa Sei serius memujinya sedikit tersipu malu. Rona merah yang sangat tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Untung saja mata Sei tidak rabun atau katarak dan dapat melihat rona itu dengan jelas.

"Makasih," jawab Tetsuna singkat. Sei tersenyum tipis.

"Ya udah, kita berangkat yuk!" ajak Sei.

"Um, tapi kan sekarang belum jam sebelas," bantah Tetsuna.

"Terus, kamu mau nunggu disini sampai jam sebelas? Padahal kamu kan udah siap gitu."

Tetsuna mengangguk setuju. Benar juga, dia kan sudah siap daritadi dan sudah dandan rapi begini, untuk apa ditunda-tunda lagi. Lebih baik langsung pergi saja.

"Ya udah, ayo kita berangkat."

Sei mengangguk. Ia segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Tetsuna masuk duluan.

 **ooo**

"Jadi…"

"…film apa yang akan kita tonton?"

Sei dan Tetsuna terdiam di depan bioskop sambil membaca jadwal list film yang akan tayang hari ini. Ada sekitar lima film, tiga diantaranya bergenre _romance_ , sisanya _horror._ Sei lebih setuju jika mereka nonton film _horror_ dengan alasan saat adegan dimana sang hantu muncul, Tetsuna yang ketakutan pasti akan langsung memeluknya. Sei pastinya dengan sigap akan langsung menenangkannya sambil modus sedikit. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sei nyengir-nyengir seperti orang gila. Sei benar-benar OOC. Tetsuna _sweatdrop_ saat melihat ekspresi Sei yang aneh.

" _Nih orang udah nggak waras ya?"_ batin Tetsuna. Ia jadi sedikit risih karena beberapa orang mengawasi mereka, lebih tepatnya mengawasi Sei yang menggila.

"Ah! Itu kan Akashicci dan Kurokocchi! Halo kalian berdua!"

Tetsuna menangkap suara cempreng yang memanggilnya dan Sei. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati Kise, Aomine, Momoi, dan Kagami yang menghampirinya. Tetsuna tersenyum tipis melihat kedatangan para sahabatnya, sedangkan Sei merengut sebal.

" _Nih para satwa liar kenapa ada disini juga sih?"_ batin Sei bete.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, Kise-san, dan Momoi-san, ohayou gozaimasu," Tetsuna menyapa teman-temannya ketika mereka sampai dihadapannya.

"Ohayou-ssu! Kalian berdua juga mau nonton? Hanya berdua kah?" tanya Kise.

"Masa? Jangan-jangan kalian berdua ini sedang…" mata Kagami memicing memperhatikan Sei dan Tetsuna dengan detail membuat Sei dan Tetsuna menjadi risih.

"Taiga, ngapain lu ngeliatin gua sama Tetsuna kek gitu?" Sei yang sudah terlanjur bete sudah tidak peduli dengan cara bicaranya.

"Idih, galak banget sih! Santai aja ngapa. Gua cuma curiga aja," jawab Kagami.

"Curiga napa?" Sei makin emosi.

"Ng-nggak napa-napa," Kagami langsung ciut.

"Kalian berempat juga mau nonton?" kini Tetsuna yang bertanya.

"Iya nih. Kami berempat mau nonton Dilan. Denger-denger, filmnya romantis banget lho. Tetsu-chan mau ikutan?" tawar Momoi.

"Nggak ah. Aku nggak suka film romantis. Lagian, aku curiga kenapa Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun mau aja diajak nonton film romantis. Biasanya kan kalian nolak," ujar Tetsuna.

"Kalo nggak diiming-imingin makan gratis di traktir Ki-chan mana mungkin mereka mau," jawab Momoi yang dibalas pelototan dan dua cowok bertubuh kekar disana.

"Jadi, kamu maunya nonton film horror ya, Kurokocchi?" kini Kise yang bertanya.

"Iya, menurutmu mana yang yang lebih bagus? Pengabdi Setan atau Insidous 3?" Tetsuna meminta pendapat Kise.

"Dua-duanya bagus kok. Tapi, aku lebih rekomen Insidous 3, kamu nggak bakal nyesel," saran Kise.

"Hm, oke deh. Akashi-kun gimana?"

"Aku sih ikut Tetsuna aja," jawab Sei. Dalam hati, _"Yes, dapet kesempatan modusin Tetsuna!"_ sambil ketawa iblis.

"Kamu nggak takut nonton film horror kan?"

"Ya nggak lah! Masa Sei yang pemberani ini takut nonton film begituan doang sih?! Yang ada setannya yang takut sama aku, hahaha!" Sei mulai nista.

"Hm, ok. Aku pilih Pengabdi Setan aja. Eh, tapi filmnya baru dimulai jam 3 nanti Akashi-kun. Gimana dong?"

"Hm, nggak papa lah. Sambil nunggu filmnya, gimana kalo kita mian dulu ke _game center?"_ usul Sei.

"Aku lebih suka ke toko buku ketimbang _game center_ ," jawab Tetsuna.

"Terserah kamu aja deh, Tetsuna. Kemanapun kamu pergi, aku akan selalu ikutin kamu," ujar Sei.

"Ok deh, sudah diputuskan." Setelah itu, Tetsuna pergi ke loket untuk memesan dua tiket film yang akan ditontonnya bersama Sei.

"Kalau gitu, kami duluan ya. Selamat menikmati acara menonton kalian. Semoga lancar," ujar Kise sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sei. Mengerti maksud Kise, Sei membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ah, tentu saja!"

Lalu, Kise dan komplotannya meninggalkan Sei sendirian. Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, Tetsuna kembali dengan dua tiket di tangannya.

"Lho, Kise-san dan yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Tetsuna.

"Udah pergi. Nggak tau kemana," jawab Sei cuek.

"Ya udah yuk kita pergi ke toko buku. Ada novel yang ingin kubeli," ajak Tetsuna. Sei mengangguk lalu mengekori Tetsuna yang sudah jalan duluan.

 **ooo**

Sei mulai bosan. Sudah hampir dua jam dirinya berada di toko buku bersama hampir dua jam pula Tetsuna memilih novel yang ingin dibelinya namun tak kunjung selesai juga. Sei heran. Apa sih yang Tetsuna pilih dari semua novel berjudul dan ber _cover_ sama yang sejak tadi dipegangnya? Padahal bagi Sei, semua novel itu terlihat sama di matanya. Namun tidak bagi Tetsuna. Novel pertama yang Tetsuna ambil punya cacat sedikit di bagian _cover_ dan Tetsuna tidak suka. Ok, mungkin itu bisa ditolerir dan mereka akhirnya mencari novel yang lain. Tapi, apa bedanya novel kedua yang dipegang Tetsuna dengan novel pertama? Judulnya sama, pengarangnya sama, isinya pun sama. Bedanya, novel kedua tidak punya cacat di bagian _cover_. Lebih sempurna ketimbang novel pertama. Namun, Tetsuna masih saja merasa ada yang tidak beres dari novelnya. Hah, dasar cewek. Sama saja kalau soal belanja. Sama-sama lama juga sama-sama ribet.

Saking bosannya menemani Tetsuna, Sei pun beranjak menuju rak penuh _manga_ di toko buku tersebut. Ia tinggalkan Tetsuna yang masih saja sibuk memilih novelnya.

"Hmm…" mata Sei menjelajahi berbagai macam _manga_ dari segala genre yang terpajang rapi di rak. Mungkin saja ada beberapa _manga_ yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sebaiknya ku belikan beberapa untuk Shina dan Shira. Mereka pasti suka," gumamnya. Sei mulai memilih beberapa _shoujo manga_. Namun, karena Sei bukan otaku dan tidak terbiasa membaca _manga_ , Sei bingung memilih mana yang sekiranya disukai kedua saudari kembarnya.

"Akashi-kun, kamu suka baca _shoujo manga._ Aku nggak nyangka," uajr Tetsuna dan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Sei yang tadinya sedang sibuk memilih _manga_ agak terkejut menyadari kehadiran Tetsuna.

"Ini bukan untukku. Aku ingin membelikan beberapa untuk Shina dan Shira," jawab Sei.

"Wah, Akashi-kun perhatian sekali dengan Seishina-san dan Seishira-san ya," puji Tetsuna. Sei langsung merasa bangga.

"Tentu saja, dong. Oh ya, kamu tau nggak judul _manga_ yang disukai Shina dan Shira?"

Tetsuna terlihat berpikir. "Setahuku yang suka _shoujo manga_ itu Seishira-san. Kalau Seishina-san lebih suka yang genrenya _gore_ macam SnK atau Tokyo Ghoul."

Sei mengernyit. "Nggak terbalik tuh?" Ia agak heran juga mengingat kepribadian Shira yang tomboy tapi sukanya _shoujo manga,_ sedangkan Shina yang lebih feminim malah suka yang sadis-sadis.

"Aku juga awalnya agak kaget. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu kok," ujar Tetsuna. Tangan mungilnya meraih salah satu _shoujo manga._

"Yang ini kamu bisa belikan untuk Seishira-san. Kalau untuk Seishina-san, ayo kita cari SnK volume terbaru. Dia pasti bakal suka," usul Tetsuna.

Sei mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum. Ia segera mengekori Tetsuna yang langsung pergi mencari _manga_ yang tadi dikatakannya. Tetsuna sepertinya hapal sekali dengan wilayah dan keberadaan buku di toko ini. Toko buku ini seperti sudah jadi _territory-_ nya.

"Ah, ketemu!" Tetsuna berseru senang ketika matanya menangkap _manga_ yang dicarinya. Tangannya segera terulur untuk mengambil manga tersebut. Namun, gerakannya terhenti begitu ia menyadari ada tangan lain yang juga ikut mengambil _manga_ tersebut.

Seketika, Sei merasa sesuatu yang kurang bagus akan terjadi.

"Eh?/Eh?"

Tetsuna dan si pemilik tangan yang satunya sama-sama terkejut. Mereka saling pandang dan terdiam terpaku.

"Eh, kamu kan…"

"Kuroko-chan kan?!" si pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda seumuran Tetsuna, bersurai coklat dan berkulit tan berseru heboh sambil meneriaki nama belakang Kuroko. Ia melompat ke hadapan Tetsuna sambil menarik tangan Tetsuna.

"Kamu beneran Kuroko-chan kan? Kuroko Tetsuna-chan kan?"

Sei menatap pemuda itu intens dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Hatinya mulai panas.

" _Nih orang siapa sih? Sok kenal banget kayaknya. Pake manggil Tetsuna dengan embel-embel –chan segala lagi. Trus, apa-apaan itu tangannya? Pegang-pegang Tetsuna kayak gitu?"_

Tetsuna memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan risih. Walaupun begitu, rasanya Tetsuna memang mengenali orang ini.

"I-iya, aku Kuroko Tetsuna. J-jangan-jangan kamu…"

"Ini aku lho, Tetsuna! Ogiwara Shigehiro! Kamu masih ingat aku kan?"

Seketika wajah Tetsuna berubah sumringah. "Oh, Ogiwara-kun!"

Sei mengernyit. _"Kuroko-chan? Ogiwara-kun? Apa sih yang sedang terjadi disini?"_

"Kuroko-chan, aku kangen banget sama kamu!"

Pemuda bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro itu menerjang Tetsuna dan memeluknya erat. Sei shock bukan kepalang. Tetsuna sendiri hanya tertawa pelan dan terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Sei mulai kehilangan kesabaran. _"Ok, cukup sampai disini._ "Ia melangkah mendekati mereka dengan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia menarik Tetsuna dengan sedikit kasar agar pelukan Ogiwara segera terlepas. Ogiwara dan Tetsuna sontak terkejut.

Sei berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin sambil berdeham sok keren. "Jadi, apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" Suaranya datar dan dingin. Matanya menatap Ogiwara tajam.

Ogiwara sedikit bergidik lalu berbisik pada Tetsuna. "Kuroko-chan, cowok ini siapa?"

"Akashi Seijuurou-kun, temanku," jawab Tetsuna.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku calonnya Tetsuna," Sei menambahkan.

Ogiwara berusaha mencerna ucapan Sei, lalu menepuk kedua tanggannya tanda mengerti. "Oh, ternyata begitu. Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman masa kecilnya Kuroko-chan. Salam kenal, Akashi."

 **ooo**

"Jadi, kau ini teman satu klubnya Kuroko-chan ya? Basket kah? Aku jadi ingin main basket sama Kuroko-chan lagi," ujar Ogiwara di sela-sela melahap burgernya. Setelah berbincang cukup lama di toko buku, awalnya Sei berpikir Ogiwara akan pergi setelah puas mengganggu waktu kencannya dengan Tetsuna. Tapi, siapa sangka Tetsuna malah mengajak Ogiwara makan siang bersama? Sei sebenarnya keberatan. Kalau saja Tetsuna tidak menggunakan jurus mata menggodanya agar Sei mengabulkan keinginannya, Sei pasti akan menolaknya.

"Iya, Ogiwara-kun. Akashi-kun ini wakil kapten basket di SMA-ku. Mungkin tahun besok, dia akan diangkat jadi kapten," jelas Tetsuna.

"Hm, begitu ya? Kau pasti hebat sampai punya jabatan sehebat itu," komentar Ogiwara.

"Heh, pastinya lah," sahut Sei bangga. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Tetsuna?"

"Sudah cukup lama. Aku dan Kuroko-chan dulu satu SD. Kami juga tetanggaan. Aku tinggal di sebelah rumah Kuroko-chan. Dulu, aku dan Kuroko-chan sering main basket bareng. Terus pas SMP, karena ayahku dipindahtugaskan, aku jadi harus pindah rumah. Karena itu, rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu Kuroko-chan lagi. Ini adalah sebuah kebetulan sekaligus keberuntungan," jelas Ogiwara.

"Heh, begitukah?" Sei mengomentari tanpa minat. Sei sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan cowok coklat dihadapannya ini dengan Tetsuna. Apalagi mereka teman masa kecil. Tetsuna juga terlihat senang sekali saat bertemu cowok ini. Sepertinya, saingan Sei untuk mendapatkan Tetsuna bertambah satu.

Tetsuna tiba-tiba merasa kebelet pipis. Akhirnya, ia izin ke toilet sebentar, meninggalkan dua cowok kontras itu berduaan saja. Seketika, suasana menjadi canggung.

" _Ne_ , Akashi," Ogiwara memulai percakapan duluan. Sei membalasnya dengan tatapan malas. "Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Kuroko-chan?"

Entah kenapa, Sei merasa pertanyaan ini cukup berbahaya. "Kau tidak perlu tau. Tak ada gunanya juga untuk mu jika ku beritahu kan?"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bertindak. Kalau tidak, dia bisa direbut orang lain lho," goda Ogiwara.

"Benarkah? Memangnya, siapa yang mau merebut Tetsuna dariku?"

"Entahlah. Teman masa lalu, contohnya."

Sei menatap Ogiwara tajam. Kentara sekali Ogiwara sedang memancing emosinya. Ogiwara sendiri hanya memasang tampang mengejek. Sungguh bodoh kau, Ogiwara. Kau sedang cari mati.

"Kau sendiri, memangnya apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Tetsuna?" Sei tau pertanyaannya ini malah akan semakin membuatnya panas. Namun, Sei tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakannya.

"Hm, apa ya… Banyak sekali kurasa. Dulu, kami sering makan bareng, berangkat sekolah bareng, main bareng, main hujanan bareng, tidur bareng—ah! Mandi bareng pun kami pernah!"

Sei mengepalkan tangan, siap menonjok wajah menjengkelkan milik Ogiwara.

"Bahkan saking dekatnya kami, orang tua kami berniat menjodohkan kami, lho."

Sei sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ingin sekali tinjunya segera dilayangkan pada wajah Ogiwara sampai mampus. Untungnya, Tetsuna segera datang dan berhasil membuat emosinya reda. Kalau tidak, Sei pasti sudah masuk penjara karena menganiaya cowok sok polos yang bertingkah bak anak dibawah umur.

"Akashi-kun, sudah mau jam 3 nih. Kita ke bioskop sekarang aja ya," ujar Tetsuna. Sei mengangguk. Ia juga ingin cepat-cepat pergi dan tidak melihat wajah konyol Ogiwara lagi.

Namun—

"Kalian mau nonton film? Kayaknya seru tuh. Nonton film apa?"

—Ogiwara kembali merusak suasana.

"Pengabdi Setan. Katanya sih seru. Ogiwara-kun mau ikut?" tawar Tetsuna.

"Memangnya boleh?" mata Ogiwara berbinar bak anak anjing yang menemukan induknya.

Sei buru-buru menolak. Sayangnya, mata _puppy eyes_ Tetsuna selalu saja berhasil meruntuhkan imannya.

"Akashi-kun, boleh ya?" uajr Tetsuna dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sei tepuk jidat.

"Terserahlah." Sei pasrah. Ogiwara bersorak senang.

Fix, Ogiwara jadi orang ketiga dalam kencan Sei dan Tetsuna hari ini. Nama Ogiwara Shigehiro sudah masuk daftar list _pebinor_ yang harus dilenyapkan oleh Sei jika hubugan rumah tangganya di masa depan nanti ingin tetap baik-baik saja.

 **ooo**

Harusnya, hari ini jadi hari terbaiknya. Hari yang telah lama dinantikannya, hari agar dirinya mendapat kesempatan untuk kencan dnegan Tetsuna, rusak sudah. Hanya karena kehadiran seekor kutu parasit menyebalkan berwujud anak SMA yang mengaku sebagai teman kecilnya Tetsuna. Semua yang telah direncanakan dan dipersiapkan Sei sejak lama hancur sudah. Dia tidak bisa romantis-romantisan dengan Tetsuna. Dia juga tidak bisa mendapatkan _timing_ yang pas dan tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Tetsuna. Dia juga gagal memberikan hadiah yang sudah lama ia siapkan untuk Tetsuna. Semua itu hanya karena sosok parasit bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Bahkan, Sei juga sudah tidak menikmati film. Ia tidak bisa modusin Tetsuna. Kali bukan karena Ogiwara saja, tapi karena Tetsuna juga yang sama sekali tidak takut saat sosok hantunya keluar. Tetsuna malah terlihat kagum sekaligus antusias saat melihat wujud sang setan dalam sendiri. Sei tidak habis pikir. Kenapa bisa Tetsuna kagum pada sosok seperti itu?

Berbeda dengan Sei yang sibuk berpikir dengan keanehan Tetsuna, Ogiwara malah diam-diam mencuri kesempatan untuk memodusi Tetsuna. Setiap kali hantunya muncul, Ogiwara akan pura-pura takut dan memeluk Tetsuna. Tetsuna akan balas dengan mengelus kepalanya dan itu tentu saja membuat Sei terbakar. Yap, Ogiwara puas sekali. Karena tujuan aslinya melakukan semua itu hanya untuk membuat Sei cemburu.

Acara menonton film bersama Tetsuna-nya pun berakhir dengan Sei yang merasa dirinya kesetanan.

 **ooo**

"Yah, hujan. Aku nggak bisa pulang dong," keluh Ogiwara. Setelah selesai menonton film, Sei dan Tetsuna memutuskan untuk pulang. Sei sudah terlanjur bete sementara Tetsuna merasa ada yang tidak beres dari diri Sei. Karena takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Tetsuna memilih untuk mengajak Sei pulang.

"Ogiwara-kun mau nebeng sama aku dan Akashi-kun?" tawar Tetsuna.

"Eh, memang boleh sama Akashi?"

Tetsuna menatap Akashi. Kali ini ia tak berani bertanya.

"Terserah." Sei sudah tidak peduli. Ia pergi menuju parkiran mobil duluan meninggalkan Tetsuna yang kebingungan bersama Ogiwara di belakangnya.

"Akashi-kun kenapa ya?" gumam Tetsuna. "Padahal tadi pagi, dia _fun-fun_ aja tuh."

"Kayaknya dia ngambek deh," sahut Ogiwara.

"Eh? Ngambek kenapa?"

"Kamu nggak sadar ya, Kuroko-chan? Ya ampun, peka sedikit dong," ujar Ogiwara.

Tetsuna masih tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Ogiwara. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa bersalah pada Sei.

 **ooo**

Suasana di dalam mobil hening sekaligus canggung. Tak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tetsuna sendiri tidak berani menatap Sei yang sejak tadi diam di kursi pengemudi, fokus mengendari mobil. Ogiwara duduk sendirian di belakang. Rasanya dia sudah puas macam-macam dengan Sei.

"Aku turun di pertigaan sana saja ya," pinta Ogiwara. Permintaannya di kabulkan. Sampai di pertigaan, Sei segera menurunkannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal pada Sei dan Tetsuna, Ogiwara segera pergi. Kini, hanya ada Sei dan Tetsuna saja di dalam mobil.

" _Duh, hawanya kok serem-serem gini ya? Akashi-kun beneran ngambek nih?"_ batin Tetsuna. Untuk menghilangkan rasa cangunggnya, Tetsuna membuka ponselnya lalu memainkan sebuah _game_ disana.

" _Ne_ , Tetsuna," panggil Sei tiba-tiba. Nadanya dingin menusuk tulang.

Tetsuna sedikit terkejut. "E-eh? Kenapa, Akashi-kun?"

"Apa kamu suka sama si Ogiwara itu?"

Deg! Tetsuna makin terkejut. Kenapa pula Sei tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?

"Soal itu… kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" Tetsuna balik bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kudengar dari Ogiwara, kalian pernah akan dijodohkan oleh orang tua kalian ya?"

Tetsuna mengernyit. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali. "Oh, itu cerita dulu. Karena kami terlalu akrab. Sekarang sih sudah nggak," jawab Tetsuna.

"Lalu, apa kamu benar-benar suka padanya?" Sei kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Tetsuna tertawa garing. "Nggak mungkin lah. Aku mana mungkin suka pada teman masa kecilku sendiri. Kamu ini aneh-aneh aja deh, Akashi-kun."

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kamu jauhi si Ogiwara itu." Sei bertitah dengan mutlak.

Tetsuna terkejut mendengarnya. "Eh, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku nggak perlu mengulang apa yang kukatakan bukan? Itu sudah cukup jelas."

Tetsuna tidak terima. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Ogiwara-kun? Dia itu temanku. Aku nggak bisa menjauhinya."

"Kalau kamu ngga suka sama dia, kamu pasti bisa jauhin dia. Aku mohon Tetsuna."

"Kamu bukan orang tuaku, kakakku, ataupun pacarku, Akashi-kun. Kamu itu orang lain. Kamu nggak berhak melarangku untuk berteman dengan siapapun."

CKITTT!

Ucapan Tetsuna membuat Sei terdiam sekaligus terkejut. Ia sontak mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak.

Tetsuna sendiri juga tidak kalah terkejut. "Akashi-kun, kamu mau cari mati ya. Kalau tadi kamu nabrak gimana? Bahaya tau!" omelnya. Jarang-jarang Tetsuna ngomel begini.

"Sudahlah, aku turun disini saja. Bisa mati aku kalau dekat-dekat kamu terus," ujar Tetsuna ketus. Baru saja Tetsuna akan keluar dari mobil, Sei terlanjur menarik tangannya.

"Kamu nggak boleh turun. Diluar masih hujan," ujar Sei.

"Nggak papa. Aku nggak masalah kalau harus hujan-hujanan."

"Seenggaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai pulang."

"Kamu nggak boleh maksa aku begini. Kamu udah bikin aku marah, Akashi-kun!"

"Kenapa kamu yang marah, Tetsuna?! Harusnya kan aku yang marah padamu!"

Sei tiba-tiba membentaknya membuat Tetsuna kaget setengah hidup. Seumur hidupnya mengenal Sei, ia belum pernah dibentak begitu olehnya.

Tetsuna akhirnya memilih untuk menurut. Sei sendiri tak mengatakan apapun. Setelah dirasa dirinya sudah cukup tenang, Sei kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mengantar Tetsuna pulang.

 **ooo**

Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Tetsuna. Sei sudah mempersilahkan Tetsuna untuk keluar namun Tetsuna tak kunjung keluar juga. Ia terdiam di sebelah Sei yang sejak tadi tidak mau melihatnya.

"Akashi-kun, bisa tolong katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?" pinta Tetsuna.

Lama Sei terdiam hingga akhirnya ia menjawab. "Pikir saja sendiri."

Tetsuna menghela napas pasrah. Sei sudah benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kuharapa aku segera mendapat jawabannya," ujar Tetsuna. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Tetsuna sempat mengucapkan, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Akashi-kun," lalu keluar tanpa mendengar sepatah kata jawaban pun dari Sei.

Setelah itu, Sei pergi meninggalkan Tetsuna tanpa sedikitpun ingin menatap Tetsuna untuk terakhir kali.

Tetsuna sendiri hanya bisa menatap kepergian mobil Sei yang mulai menjauh hingga akhirnya hilang di ujung gang.

 **ooo**

Shira iseng-iseng mengintip kamar Shina. Ia terlihat kegirangan sekali sambil memeluk boneka kucing hitam yang diberi nama "Shuu-chan."

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" gumam Shira. Tak lama kemudian, Sei lewat di depannya. Wajahnya kusut sekali, sayangnya Shira belum menyadarinya.

"Hei, Juurou. Sepertinya kakak kita mulai gila. Dia bicara sama boneka," ujar Shira.

"Aku gak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku," Sei menjawab dingin. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Shira merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sei. Saat itu juga, Shira menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Duh, gawat nih," gumam Shira. Buru-buru ia ke kamar Shina untuk melaporkan sesuatu yang penting padanya.

 **Bersambung…**

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Apa kabar, minna-san?! Apa masih ada yang setia menunggu kelanjutan The Difficult Triplets? Aku ingin menyampaikan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa mengupdate fic-nya sekarang. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah kutulis sejak lama, namun baru jadi setengahnya dan baru bisa dilanjut hari ini. Mohon dimaklumi karena beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku disibukkan dengan kegiatanku di kelas 12 ini dan aku baru saja selesai menghadapi UN. Aku mohon doa dari kalian semua pembaca setia The Difficult Triplets sekalian. Semoga saja hasil UN ku bagus dan semoga saja aku bisa melewati SBMPTN dengan baik dan diterima di universitas yang kuinginkan, amin!**

 **Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Karena sekarang aku sudah tidak terlalu sibuk, akan kuusahakan mengupdate fic ini lebih cepat.**

 **Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya!~**


	7. Story 7: Rencana Membuat Tetsuna Cemburu

**The Difficult Triplets**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Pair : NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, genderbend, typo(s), No Yaoi, bahasa non baku.**

 **Summary : Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 **Chapter ini mungkin akan sangat garing! Semoga tahan bacanya!**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 _ **hint AkaKise in this chapter.**_

 **ooo**

 **Story 7 : Rencana Membuat Tetsuna Cemburu**

Hari sudah larut. Seharusnya Shina sudah tidur. Namun, sejak tadi matanya tidak bisa ditutup. Hari ini ia terlalu senang. Saking senangnya ia sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar pintu kamar yang diketuk pelan. Shina yang sejak tadi menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca novel untuk membuat matanya mengantuk, menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat Shira yang mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Shina, kamu udah tidur?" Shira berbisik, padahal ia melihat dengan jelas kalau Shina saat ini sedang membaca. Shina _sweatdrop._

"Belum. Ada apa?" jawab Shina.

"Ada yang harus ku sampaikan padamu," ujar Shira. Shina mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyuruh Shira untuk masuk. Setelah menutup pintu kamar Shina, Shira segera duduk di ranjang Shina.

"Kamu mau ngomong apa? Kayaknya serius banget," ujar Shina.

"Apa kamu udah bicara sama Juurou? Saat aku tegur dia tadi, jawabannya judes banget. Mukanya juga suram gitu," ujar Shira.

"Hm, belum tuh. Sejak pulang tadi, aku belum ketemu sama Juurou. Oh ya, bukannya hari ini Juurou kencan sama Kuroko? Harusnya dia senang kan?" tanya Shina bingung.

"Justru karena itu. Aku curiga kalau kencan mereka batal atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi saat mereka kencan."

Shina terdiam. Sepertinya yang Shira bilang ada benarnya juga. Kalau memang benar begitu, bakal gawat jadinya.

"Ayo kita temui Juurou. Kita harus tanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya," ajak Shina. Shira menatap Shina ragu.

"Yakin? Juurou biasanya susah diajak bicara kalau lagi _bete_ gitu," ujar Shira ragu.

"Tenang. Kalau dia nggak mau bicara, akan kubuat dia bicara," ujar Shina sambil menyunggingkan senyum menyeramkan. Shira bergidik ngeri sekaligus _sweatdrop_ melihat Shina dalam mode _evil_ -nya.

 **ooo**

Sei menatap datar Shira dan Shina yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Mukanya suram, matanya sedikit sembap. Aura hitam menguar di sekitar tubuhya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin dan datar. Biasanya kalaupun sedang marah, Sei tidak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada kedua saudari kembarnya. Kalau sudah begitu, itu artinya ia memang benar-benar ngambek.

"Juurou, kami mau ngomong sebentar sama kamu. Boleh ya?" ujar Shina. Shira sendiri memilih diam di belakang Shina karena tidak mau kena amukan Sei.

"Nggak mau. Aku ngantuk. Besok aja ngomongnya," ujar Sei. Baru saja ia berbalik untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya, Shina sudah keburu menghentikannya dengan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Bentar aja kok, _please_ …" Shira bingung. Kenapa jadi Shina yang memohon padahal yang punya masalah kan si Sei?

Sei menatap Shina tajam seakan ingin membunuhnya. Mungkin jika yang ditatap itu orang lain, mereka pasti sudah lari terbirit-birit atau pipis di celana saking takutnya.

Tapi kalau itu Shina, beda lagi ceritanya. Shina hanya membalas tatapan Sei dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Kamu ini budeg atau nggak punya telinga sih?! Udah kubilang aku ngantuk, mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku!" omel Sei.

Seketika aura di sekitar Shina berubah ketika Sei menyebutnya _budeg_. Shira mundur beberapa langkah. Dibandingkan Sei, Shina jauh lebih mengerikan ketika marah.

" **He… kamu tadi bilang, Seijuurou? Maaf, sepertinya telingaku sedikit bermasalah."**

Shina bicara dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Ia masih tersenyum, senyuman iblis yang mengerikan. Cengkraman di tangan Sei menguat yang membuat Sei sadar kalau ia telah membangunkan sosok ratu iblis yang tertidur lama di diri Shina.

Shira sendiri memilih bersikap pura-pura peduli. Kalau sampai terjadi pertumpahan darah antara kedua saudaranya, Shira akan melarikan diri. Dasar, saudara yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Sei memilih untuk menahan emosinya. Tak ada gunanya juga ia melawan Shina atau adu bacot degannya. Yang ada malah menghabisi tenaga dan buang-buang waktu saja. Sei menghela napas pasrah. Dengan lembut, ia lepaskan tangannya dari cengkarama Shina.

"Terserahlah. Tapi bentar aja ya. Aku capek, mau istirahat," ujar Sei. Seketika Shina berubah kembali ceria. Shira sendiri cukup syok melihat sikap Shina yang berubah cepat seperti bunglon.

"Yeay! Makasih, Juurou. Aku janji nggak bakal lama kok, ujar Shina senang.

Sei mengizinkan kedua saudarinya untuk masuk. Mereka lalu duduk berhadap-hadapan di atas ranjang milik Sei.

"Jadi, ada apa?" masih dengan wajah bete, Sei bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kencanmu dengan Kuroko?" Shina _to the point_. Sei mendelik tajam.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Kencanku sama dia lancar-lancar aja," jawab Sei.

Shina tersenyum miring. "Benarkah? Terus kenapa kamu bete gitu?"

"Aku nggak bete!" sanggah Sei.

"Kamu ini nggak pinter bohong tau. Kamu kan orangnya _moody-_ an. Jadi aku bisa tau jelas kalau kamu lagi bete," Shira yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya ikut bicara. Ucapan Shira sukses membuat Sei terdiam. Lama ia terdiam sambil menatap kedua saudarinya dengan tatapan aneh yang membuat mereka kebingungan. Hingga akhirnya—

"HUWAAAAA!"

"HEEEEE?! DIA NANGIIISSS?!"

Shina dan Shira berteriak heboh saking terkejutnya melihat Sei yang tiba-tiba nangis kejer.

"T-tunggu, Juurou! Kamu kenapa nangis? Aduh, Shira cepat siapin tisu!" Shina panik sendiri. Shira bubur-buru mencari tisu.

"A-aku tau… hiks… kalau sekarang kalian... hiks… mau menertawaiku kan? Hiks… kalian pasti mau bilang… hiks… aku… cengeng hiks… kan?"

Sei bicara sambil tersedu-sedu dengan ingus yang _meler_ keluar dari hidungnya. Hilang sudah _image_ Tuan Muda yang tampan dan keren yang selalu ini berusaha dijaganya.

"Juurou, jangan nangis gitu dong! Malu sama pembaca. Lagian, siapa juga yang mau ketawain kamu sih? Kita nggak mungkin ketawain kamu, ya kan Shira?"

"Pfft—" Shira malah sedang menahan tawannya. Buru-buru mulutnya disumpal segumpal tisu.

Sementara Shina dengan telaten membersihkan air mata dan ingus dari wajah Sei seakan-akan Sei adalah anaknya.

Setelah Sei tenang, Sei akhirnya mau menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat kencan bersama Tetsuna tadi siang. Shira dan Shina mendengarkan dengan sabar. Mereka merasa iba melihat Sei yang sepertinya kurang beruntung hari ini.

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya. Aku malu sekali curhat begini sama kalian. Pasti cuma aku yang kencannya nggak berjalan lancar," ujar Sei sedih. Shina dan Shira saling melempar tatapan. Lalu mereka mengulas senyum miris.

"Nggak juga kok, Juurou. Kencan kami juga nggak selacar yang kami harapkan. Tapi kalau kasusnya kayak kamu, itu udah keterlaluan sih," ujar Shina.

"Betul tuh. Harusnya kamu hajar si Ogiwara sialan itu," Shira malah ikutan emosi.

"Maunya sih gitu. Tapi, nggak mungkin kan aku menghabisinya di depan umum? Aku nggak mungkin melakukan hal yang nggak bermartabat kayak gitu," jawab Sei.

"Benar juga. Tapi, kita tetap harus melakukan sesuatu. Tetsuna juga kenapa nggak peka sih?" ujar Shira kesal.

"Kita harus membalas Kuroko," ujar Shina. Shira dan Sei sontak menatap Shina bingung.

"Kenapa kita membalas Tetsuna? Kan yang mengacaukan kencan Juurou bukan Tetsuna tapi si Ogiwara itu," tanya Shira bingung.

"Memang benar. Tapi, itu semua nggak akan terjadi jika kalau Kuroko sedikit lebih peka pada Juurou. Tenang saja, kita hanya akan membuat Kuroko cemburu," jelas Shina.

"Terserah sih, asal jangan berlebihan dan jangan buat Tetsuna sampai salah paham," ancam Sei.

"Terus, kamu punya rencana?" tanya Shira.

Shina tersenyum misterius. Shira dan Sei menatapnya curiga.

"Tentu saja aku punya rencana yang bagus. Tapi, kita butuh bantuan _mereka_ agar rencana ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar."

Shira dan Sei saling melempar pandang, lalu menatap Shina bingung. " _Mereka?"_

 **ooo**

Keesokkan harinya…

Disinilah Shina, Shira, dan Sei berada. Di restoran tempat saji tempat mereka biasa nongkrong bareng teman-teman. Maji Burger. Mereka sedang menunggu dua orang yang akan membantu Shina menjalankan rencananya untuk membuat Tetsuna cemburu. Sei sendiri tak tau apa rencana yang sedang disiapkan Shina. Shina sama sekali tidak mau memberitahunya sebelum dua orang yang akan membantu mereka datang. Sei juga tidak tau siapa dua orang yang akan membantunya itu.

"Jadi, kapan mereka datang? Mereka sudah telat sekali dari waktu yang dijanjikan," keluh Sei.

"Iya. Dan kenapa juga kita harus ketemuan di Maji Burger?" Shira ikut menanggapi.

"Sabarlah, mereka memang suka _ngaret_. Kalian sarapan aja dulu. Burger kalian belum dimakan sama sekali tuh," jawab Shina sambil melahap kentang gorengnya dengan anggun.

"Sarapan dengan _junk food_ itu kurang baik bagi tubuh," protes Sei.

"Jangan begitu. Sekali-sekali mah nggak papa kan?" jawab Shina.

KRING!

Bel di pintu depan Maji Burger berdering, tanda ada pelanggan yang datang. Baik Shina, Shira, dan Sei segera menoleh. Senyum Shina segera mengembang begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, itu mereka! Kalian berdua, cepat kesini!" seru Shina sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ternyata, dua orang yang ditunggu oleh si kembar tiga Akashi adalah seorang cewek bersurai bunga sakura dan seorang cewek kelewat hiperaktif bersurai sewarna matahari. Dua sahabat dekat Shina, Momoi Satsuki dan Kise Ryouko.

Setelah memesan makanan, Kise dan Momoi segera duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh Shina.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Momoi setelah basa-basi sedikit dengan mereka bertiga.

"Iya, nggak biasanya. Apalagi Seicchi sampai ikutan juga-ssu," ujar Kise. Sei mendelik. Lagi-lagi gadis itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan berbeda.

"Aku ingin membicarakan rencana untuk membuat Tetsuna cemburu," ujar Shina.

Kise dan Momoi memandangnya bingung. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi-ssu? Kenapa kamu ingin membuat Kurokocchi cemburu-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kencan Sei-kun dengan Tetsu-chan kemarin ya? Padahal, kulihat kalian kemarin baik-baik aja tuh," timpal Momoi.

Shina menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Momoi dan Kise mendengarkan dengan baik sedangkan Shira hanya ikut menyimak. Sei sendiri memilih untuk makan hamburgernya yang entah kenapa terasa hambar sambil pura-pura tidak dengar. Ia sudah terlalu malas mengingat kejadian kencannya kemarin yang berantakan karena kehadiran cowok sialan bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya," Momoi mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengarkan cerita Shina hingga selesai.

"Pantas saja kemarin Kurokocchi curhat padaku dan nada bicaranya seperti itu-ssu," ujar Kise. Mendadak ia jadi perhatian semua orang.

"Dia curhat apa sama kamu?" Sei yang tadi diam mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan. Kise menatap Sei yang balik menatapnya penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja, Kise menyunggingkan senyum mengejek yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan.

"Kurokocchi bilang dia merasa tidak enak pada Seicchi. Katanya, Seicchi tiba-tiba marah padanya tanpa sebab. Kurokocchi nggak ngerti kenapa Seicchi tiba-tiba marah sama dia, apalagi Seicchi nggak mau menjelaskan sebabnya. Kalau dari nada bicaranya, dapat kupastikan dia merasa bersalah-ssu," jelas Kise.

Sei mendecak kesal. Sampai di rumah pun Tetsuna masih belum menyadarinya. Setidak peka apakah dia?

"Tetsu-chan memang nggak peka. Dari dulu sih dia kayak gitu. Banyak cowok yang suka sama dia. Banyak juga yang jadi korban PHP-nya dan dia nggak pernah sadar sampai sekarang. Tapi kalau ceritanya kayak gini, sudah keterlaluan namanya," ujar Momoi.

"Menurutku, Seicchi juga salah sih. Seicchi kelamaan nembaknya, jadi Kurokocchi nggak peka-peka dan malah berpikir kalau Seicchi nggak serius sama dia," timpal Kise. Sei langsung mendelik tajam padanya.

"Aku tau aku juga salah. Tapi, Tetsuna lebih bersalah karena nggak pernah kasih kesempatan agar aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya," keluh Sei.

"Ok, ok. Aku ngerti. Kamu nggak usah marah-marah juga padaku kan-ssu?" ujar Kise. Sei membalasnya dengan membuang wajahnya angkuh.

"Sepertinya, aku tau apa yang kamu rencanakan, Shina-chan. Kamu ingin agar diantara aku dan Ki-chan melakukan sesuatu pada Sei-kun untuk membuat Tetsu-chan cemburu kan?" tebak Momoi. Shina tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Seperti yang kuduga, kamu selalu hebat membaca situasi, Momoi," puji Shina. Shira mulai mengerti maksud Shina, sedangkan Sei dan Kise gagal paham.

"Aku masih nggak ngerti," ujar Kise bingung. Momoi menatapnya lalu menjelaskan rencananya lebih detail.

"Jadi, menurut yang kutasfsirkan dari cerita Shina-chan, kita harus membuat Tetsu-chan cemburu dengan cara melakukan sesuatu pada Sei-kun. Karena kejadian kemarin, hubungan Tetsu-kun dan Sei-kun pasti sedikit renggang. Jadi kita punya kesempatan untuk melancarkan rencana ini."

"Hm, lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan kita berdua?" tanya Kise.

"Sejauh yang ku tau, walaupun Sei-kun itu populer di kalangan cewek, Sei-kun belum pernah dekat dengan cewek manapun selain saudara kembarnya ataupun teman-teman se-klub. Kalau boleh ku tebak, Sei-kun juga pasti jarang ngobrol sama cewek teman sekelas Sei-kun, kan?" tebak Momoi.

"Iya, begitulah. Aku hanya bicara jika ada keperluan. Itu saja," jawab Sei.

"Nah, karena itulah Sei-kun membutuhkan kita. Dia nggak mungkin bisa membuat Tetsu-chan cemburu hanya karena lebih _mesra_ dengan kedua saudaranya. Sei-kun membutuhkan orang lain yang nggak menyandang _status_ sebagai saudaranya namun cukup mengenal Sei-kun agar Sei-kun juga merasa nyaman saat menjalankan rencana ini," jelas Momoi.

Kise menyimak semua penjelasan Momoi dengan baik. Sepertinya dia mulai mengerti maksud Momoi. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi.

"Tunggu, itu artinya—"

"Iya, benar. Itu artinya harus ada orang lain yang punya hubungan _lebih mesra_ dengan Sei-kun agar Tetsu-chan cemburu. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan semua ini adalah—"

Kise tau Momoi arti tatapan Momoi yang sunggu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"—kau Ki-chan!"

Tuh, kan.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku?! Kenapa bukan Momocchi saja?!" Kise protes. Ia tidak terima karena dirinya yang tidak tau apa-apa dilibatkan dalam masalah yang sepertinya cukup merepotkan ini.

"Karena Ki-chan satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan. Kalau aku yang melakukannya, Tetsu-chan tidak akan cemburu. Tetsu-chan tau hubunganku dengan Sei-kun hanya sebatas kapten dan manajer. Setiap hari, kami sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk membahas segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan tim. Wajar saja kala kami dekat. Tapi, kalau ternyata yang dekat dengan Sei-kun adalah Ki-chan yang _notabene-_ nya jarang bicara dengan Sei-kun, aku yakin Tetsu-chan akan curiga. Lama-lama, dia pasti cemburu dan menyadari kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya pada Sei-kun."

"Jadi, mulai besok kamu harus terlihat lebih mesra dengan Juurou, Kise."

Momoi menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan sedikit tambahan dari Shina. Harusnya dengan penjelasan seperti itu, Kise sudah bisa mengerti. Namun, tetap saja Kise masih tidak terima.

Bagaimana tidak? Kise jarang sekali bicara dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ya, selama ini Kise memang sering sok akrab dengannya. Namun, itu dilakukan jika ia sedang bersama teman-temannya. Ketika sedang berdua saja dengan Sei, Kise selalu merasa canggung. Kise tidak pernah memulai obrolan akrab dengan Sei.

Sei sendiri sejak tadi terus memandangi Kise. Ia agak terkejut sekaligus bingung juga dengan rencana yang dibuat Shina. Ok sih, mungkin rencana ini bisa berhasil. Tapi tetap saja, Sei jarang bisa memulai obrolan dengan para gadis. Ia memang sering bicara dengan Kise, namun hanya seputar masalah klub dan basket. Diluar itu, dia tidak pernah. Ia juga kurang suka dengan Kise yang kepribadiannya bertolak belakang sekali dengannya. Sei yang tenang dengan Kise yang hiperaktif. Mana mungkin mereka bisa dekat.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian berdua setuju dengan rencana ini?" tanya Shina membuyarkan suasana tegang yang entah kapan muncul antara Sei dan Kise.

Sei dan Kise saling melempar pandangan ragu. Sejujurnya mereka tidak terlalu yakin dengan rencana ini. Hingga akhirnya Sei mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

"Terserah kalian saja, asalkan Kise nggak keberatan," ujar Sei. _"Tapi, kenapa harus dengan dia sih?"_ batinnya kurang yakin.

"Aku ikut saja. Tapi kalau gagal, jangan salahkan aku ya. Kalian juga harus bertanggung jawab jika gara-gara rencana ini, aku jadi dibenci sama Kurokocchi. Jujur, aku sama sekali nggak mau Kurokocchi benci padaku," ujar Kise.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rencana ini besok. Aku dan Momoi akan mengarahkan apa saja yang harus kalian berdua lakukan. Dengarkan baik-baik ya." Shina menjelaskan seluruh rencana dengan bantuan Momoi. Sei dan Kise menyimak dengan baik.

Sementara itu, Shira hanya diam saja sejak tadi. Jujur, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan rencana ini. Ia malah berfirasat kalau rencana ini akan semakin memperburuk suasana. Sepertinya, Shira juga harus menyusun rencana B kalau-kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Ia butuh bantuan Mayuzumi untuk menangani kasus ini.

Shira mengirim pesan pada Mayuzumi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

 _Akashi Seishira : Chihiro, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Temui aku di taman kota jam sepuluh nanti ya._

 **Bersambung…**

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Halo semua! Sesuai janji, aku** _ **update**_ **cepat. Chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama karena lebih panjang. Selamat menunggu ya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	8. Story 8 : Saatnya Memulai Rencana!

**The Difficult Triplets**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Pair : NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, genderbend, typo(s), No Yaoi, bahasa non baku.**

 **Summary : Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 _ **hint AkaKise in this chapter.**_

 **ooo**

 **Story 8 : Saatnya Memulai Rencana!**

 _Di rumah…_

"Selamat pagi, Bunda." Tetsuna menyapa sambil menghampiri sang Bunda yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Sang Bunda menoleh sambil mengulas senyum selamat pagi yang biasa ia berikan pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Pagi, Tetsuna. Tumben kamu bangun agak siang," ujar sang Bunda.

"Aku hanya sedang malas berangkat pagi," jawab Tetsuna. Ia lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di meja makan. Sang Bunda segera menghidangkan sepiring _omurice_ di hadapannya, lalu duduk di kursi seberang.

Tetsuna menatap kursi di sebelah tempat Bunda-nya duduk masih kosong. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan sang Ayah disana.

"Bunda, Ayah kemana? Nggak ikut sarapan bareng kita?" tanya Tetsuna penasaran.

"Ayah sedang ada _meeting_ penting pagi ini. Kamu tau kan kalau Kepala Perusahaan Akashi baru pulang hari ini. Dia segera meminta para rekannya untuk melakukan rapat yang sepertinya memang penting sekali," jelas Bunda. Tetsuna mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" _Jadi, hari ini ayah Akashi-kun pulang ya,"_ batin Tetsuna. Ia tak sadar kalau sejak tadi dirinya diperhatikan oleh sang Bunda.

"Tetsuna, ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini kamu terlihat murung. Apa kamu ada masalah dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Bunda khawatir. Tetsuna sedikit terkejut dengan sang Bunda yang menyadari perubahan sikapnya belakangan ini.

"Nggak kok. Aku sama teman-teman baik-baik aja. Memangnya kelihatan seperti itu ya?" tanya Tetsuna sambil berusaha menghindarkan kontak mata dengan sang Bunda. Ia tidak mau Bunda-nya menyadari lebih dari ini.

Sementara sang Bunda hanya diam sambil terus menatap Tetsuna. Ia tau betul kepribadian putri kesayangannya ini. Wajah Tetsuna memang selalu datar dan minim ekspresi. Ia juga jarang sekali mau curhat tentang kehidupan pribadinya sekalipun bersama Bundanya. Namun, sebagai seorang ibu yang baik, Bunda selalu tau saat-saat Tetsuna murung dan punya masalah. Tetsuna pasti lebih banyak diam dari biasanya dan juga lebih sering melamun. Seperti saat ini.

"Begitukah? Lalu, karena apa? Jangan-jangan, kamu bertengkar dengan Seijuurou-kun?"

 _JLEB._ Tebakan Bunda tepat sasaran. Tetsuna terkejut. Ia hampir saja tersedak nasi yang sedang dikunyahnya. Buru-buru Tetsuna mengambil air dan meminumnya sebanyak-banyak.

Sementara sang Bunda cengo melihat reaksi Tetsuna. Kemudian, Bunda mengulas senyum miring, puas karena merasa tebakannya benar.

Tetsuna menatap Bunda jengkel sambil menggerutu dalam hati. _"Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa Bunda tiba-tiba bahas Akashi-kun?"_

"Kenapa Bunda tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" tanya Tetsuna. Ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin agar Bunda tidak curiga. Namun, percuma saja. Bunda adalah pengamat yang baik, sama seperti dirinya. Bunda dapat menyadarinya dengan jelas bahwa pertanyaannya tadi tepat sasaran.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa sih. Hanya saja, kamu terlihat aneh sejak pulang dari kencan dengan Seijuurou-kun. Apa kencan kalian nggak berjalan baik sehingga kamu jadi bete gitu?"

Bunda masih terus memojokkannya, membuat Tetsuna makin jengkel. Ia berhenti melahap sarapan paginya. Ia dorong piring berisi _omurice_ yang baru dilahap setengahnya, bangkit dari kursi, mengambil tas, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Bunda yang bengong melihat tingkahnya.

"Eh, kamu mau kemana? Sarapanmu belum dihabiskan lho," ujar Bunda.

"Terima kasih, Bunda. Tapi aku sudah kenyang. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya, Bun. Sampai jumpa."

Tetsuna pergi meninggalkan Bunda tanpa memberi Bunda kesempatan untuk menjawabnya. Bunda terdiam melihat punggung Tetsuna yang menghilang di balik pintu. Sambil menaruh tangan di depan dagu, Bunda bergumam.

" _Yappari_ , dugaanku sepertinye benar. Ada yang nggak beres antara Tetsuna dan Seijuurou. Sebaiknya aku segera menghubungi Shiori," ujar Bunda.

 **ooo**

 _Berangkat sekolah…_

Seperti biasa, Tetsuna berangkat sekolah bersama teman-teman satu klub-nya. Ia berpapasan dengan Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, dan Momoi Satsuki yang kebetulan datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Pagi, Tetsu-chan. Syukurlah, kamu belum berangkat," sapa Momoi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pagi, Momoi-san. Pagi juga, kalian berdua." Tetsuna malas menyebut nama dua pemuda yang membuat keduanya saling menatap heran.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat kalau nggak mau telat," ujar Tetsuna. Ia berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang terdiam kebingungan melihat tingkahnya yang tidak biasa.

"Oi, si Tetsu kenapa? Kok nggak kayak biasanya ya?" bisik Aomine bingung.

"Iya, dia kelihatan aneh. Kayaknya lagi _bad mood,"_ jawab Kagami.

Sementara Momoi hanya diam sambil mengulas senyum aneh tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari. Ya, diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Momoi yang tau penyebab perubahan sikap Tetsuna hari ini.

"Tetsu-chan, kita jemput Ki-chan dulu ya," pinta Momoi.

Tetsuna memandang Momoi heran. "Lho, memangnya jam segini Kise-san belum berangkat? Selain itu, kenapa kalian bertiga berangkat agak siang?" tanya Tetsuna. _"Kupikir aku akan berangkat sendirian hari ini,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ini semua karena Dai-chan yang lupa menyetel alarm dan Kagamin yang mandinya kelamaan. Karena nungguin mereka berdua, aku jadi ikutan kesiangan juga," jelas Momoi. Tetsuna hanya ber-oh ria sebagai jawaban.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka bisa sampai di rumah mewah milik Kise—walaupun tak semewah milik Akashi. Ketika mereka hampir sampai di depan rumah Kise, mereka melihat pemandangan yang agak ganjil hingga membuat keempatnya sontak berhenti. Sebuah mobil sedan mewah terparkir disana. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah pemandangan yang aneh mengingat keluarga Kise juga merupakan salah satu keluarga kaya di Jepang dimana anggota keluarganya kebanyakan adalah artis. Wajar saja jika mereka punya mobil mewah. Yang membuat mereka curiga dengan keberadaan mobil tersebut adalah karena mereka mengenali mobil tersebut. Itu bukanlah mobil milik Kise ataupun keluarganya.

"Eh, itu kan mobil milik—"

"—Akashi-kun."

Ucapan Momoi dipotong oleh Tetsuna yang menyahut cepat. Di tatapnya Tetsuna yang melayangkan tatapan _sangat curiga_ kepada mobil mewah yang tak bersalah itu.

" _Kenapa mobil Akashi-kun ada disini? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"_ batin Tetsuna curiga.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Kagami yang meminta Tetsuna dan yang lainnya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kita sembunyi kayak maling begini?" protes Tetsuna. Buru-buru mulutnya dibekap oleh Kagami.

"Jangan berisik. Coba kamu lihat siapa yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Kise."

Mata Tetsuna terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Terlihat Sei dan Kise yang mengobrol akrab dan dekat sekali. Sesekali mereka juga terlihat tertawa bersama. Pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak biasa dilihatnya.

"Maaf, Seicchi. Aku sampai membuatmu repot karena menjemputku. Padahal, aku kan bisa berangkat bersama yang lain-ssu," ujar Kise. Wajahnya terlihat merona dan malu-malu saat mengatakannya. Sei sendiri menimpalinya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Nggak papa, aku sama sekali nggak masalah kok. Lagipula, ini permintaan ibumu kan? Mana mungkin aku menolaknya," jawab Sei.

"Haha, benar juga-ssu," Kise menimpali. Setelah itu, terlihat Sei yang beranjak mendekati mobilnya lalu membukakan pintunya untuk Kise.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri," ujar Sei sambil mengulas senyum ganteng bak pangeran. Kise tertawa melihat tingkah Sei yang tidak biasa.

"Kamu berlebihan, Seicchi," ujar Kise. Sei tertawa menimpalinya. Lalu, Kise melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sei. Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil milik Sei pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan kediaman rumah Kise.

Tetsuna bersama yang lain keluar dari tempat persembunyian dengan wajah cengo dan mulut menganga. Mereka tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Akashi dan Kise berangkat bersama? Oi, apa ada sesuatu yang baru saja kulewatkan? Aku benar-benar nggak bisa percaya ini!" seru Aomine.

"Mana bisa? Mungkinkah—" Momoi tidak kuat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sedangkan Kagami memilih bungkam. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata, tidak tau harus berkata apa dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kuroko—"

Tetsuna terdiam sambil menatap nanar mobil mewah Akashi yang semakin menjauh. Momoi sebenarnya merasa kasihan padanya. Namun, ia terpaksa menyembunyikannya sambil diam-diam tersenyum puas.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil…

"Seicchi, Kurokocchi pasti akan membunuhku setelah ini," ujar Kise pasrah. Ia duduk membelakangi kursi pengemudi sambil terus menatap wajah syok Tetsuna yang semakin menjauh. Sei yang duduk di sebelahnya menyahut santai.

"Tenang saja, kamu kan sudah dapat hak paten perlindungan dariku. Rencana ini milik Shina, dia pasti nggak akan biarin kamu kenapa-kenapa," ujarnya tenang.

"Tapi kamu harus lihat wajah Kurokocchi dong! Kasihan, dia kelihatannya syok sekali," seru Kise.

Sei memandang Kise sekilas kemudian tersenyum sadis. "Sekali-sekali kubuat dia seperti itu nggak papa kan? Aku ingin dia mengerti tentang posisinya saat ini."

Detik itu juga, Kise Ryouko mempelajari sesuatu. Bahwa mencari masalah dengan seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

 **ooo**

 _Obrolan di kelas…_

"Eh, pagi Kurokocchi, Momoicchi. Maaf ya, aku nggak bisa berangkat sama kalian. Tadi tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak-ssu. Jadi ya, gitu deh," ujar Kise ketika Momoi dan Tetsuna sampai di kelas. Di sebelah Kise, ada Shina yang sudah duduk anteng sambil sesekali melirik Tetsuna.

"Nggak masalah kok. Kise-san pasti punya urusan yang sangat penting. Aku memakluminya," ujar Tetsuna datar dan agak dingin. Kise memandang Tetsuna heran, tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Tetsuna.

" _Ano_ … Kurokocchi, apa maksudmu? Aku nggak ngerti-ssu," ujar Kise.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi kami nggak sengaja melihat kamu sama Sei-kun berangkat bareng. Itu nggak biasa banget. Apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?" ujar Momoi dengan nada bicara yang dibuat sok penasaran. Tetsuna terlihat tidak peduli. Ia memilih untuk duduk di kursinya, walau diam-diam ia mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu, Momocchi? Aku dan Seicchi nggak ada apa-apa kok-ssu," Kise pura-pura bersikap bodoh seakan-akan ia tak tau apa-apa. Sementara Shina sudah senyum-senyum sendiri. Dalam hati, ia memuji kemampuan berakting Kise yang terlihat sangat natural.

"Kamu dan Sei-kun yang nggak biasa bersama tiba-tiba berangkat sekolah bareng dengan Sei-kun yang menjemputmu bukankah itu hal yang aneh jika disebut tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kalian?" selidik Momoi. Kise yang merasa dipojokkan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku juga penasaran. Juurou tiba-tiba bilang ingin menjemputmu, bukan suatu hal yang biasa. Apa kalian dekat akhir-akhir ini?" Shina kini ikut campur dalam obrolan mereka. Matanya sesekali melirik Tetsuna yang masih berwajah datar-datar saja. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya telinga Tetsuna mulai panas mendengarkan obrolan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Shinacchi, kamu ngomong apa sih-ssu? Jangan ngawur deh, haha," Kise tertawa kikuk. Momoi semakin tertarik untuk terus memojokkan Kise.

" _Ne,_ Ki-chan. Aku tau kamu memang populer, tapi aku nggak nyangka Sei-kun juga akan terjerat olehmu. Apa kamu berniat untuk merebut Sei-kun dari Tetsu-chan?"

Kise terkejut, begitu juga Tetsuna. Walaupun Kise tau Momoi hanya pura-pura, tapi menurutnya ini sudah terlalu berlebihan.

"M-Momocchi jangan ngawur deh! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu-ssu?! K-Kurokocchi, jangan salah paham du—"

"Nggak papa kok."

Baik Kise, Momoi, dan Shina cengo dengan jawaban yang terlontar bebas dari mulut Tetsuna. "Aku nggak peduli Kise-san mau melakukan apapun dengan Akashi-kun. Itu bukan urusanku. Lagipula, Akashi-kun itu bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku nggak punya hak untung melarangmu," ujar Tetsuna. Ucapannya lancar dan datar sekali seakan-akan ia memang benar-benar tidak peduli.

"T-tunggu, Kurokocchi. Bukan maksudku—"

"Tiba-tiba aku kebelet pipis. Kise-san, kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya lain kali saja ya. Aku harus ke toilet. _Bye~"_

Setelah itu, Tetsuna ngacir meninggalkan Kise dan Momoi yang diam kebingungan. Sedangkan Shina diam-diam mengulas senyum puas yang entah kenapa terlihat jahat.

 **ooo**

 _Rencana Ketiga : Pelajaran Matematika_

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran matematika. Di depan kelas, Araki-sensei sedang menjelaskan materi integral. Seharusnya, Tetsuna memperhatikan materi yang sedang diajarkan Araki-sensei, mengingat materi tersebut cukup sulit. Apalagi biasanya Araki-sensei akan menyuruh siswa yang tidak memperhatikan untuk mengerjakan soal di depan kelas. Jika tidak bisa, siswa tersebut akan dihukum. Karena itulah, semua siswa selalu berusaha memperhatikan penjelasan Araki-sensei jika mereka tidak mau jadi incarannya dan mendapat hukuman.

Sayangnya, Tetsuna tidak bisa fokus sejak tadi. Pikirannya melayang, sibuk memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi dimana ia melihat Kise yang berangkat bersama Sei. Tetsuna yakin dirinya sama sekali tidak masalah dengan kejadian itu. Namun, hatinya berkata lain. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya yang membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Setiap kali Tetsuna mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, Tetsuna pasti akan teringat kejadian di hari kencan mereka. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sama sekali tidak nyaman.

Walaupun Tetsuna terlihat tidak peduli, sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan hubungan kedua orang itu. Kise dan Sei. Keduanya tak pernah dekat. Jarang sekali mereka terlihat mengobrol bersama. Jika pun pernah, mereka hanya sekedar membicarakan masalah klub saja. Tak pernah terpikir oleh Tetsuna bahwa kedua orang itu akan tertarik satu sama lain. Seharusnya, Tetsuna merasa senang. Namun entah kenapa, dirinya malah merasa terganggu.

" _Sejak kapan Akashi-kun dan Kise-san jadi sedekat itu? Apa mereka memang pernah berangkat sekolah bersama sebelumnya? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi antara mereka? Apa mereka memang sedang menjalani sebuah hubungan khusus? Tapi, mana mungkin sih?"_

Tetsuna sibuk dengan argumennya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi namanya dipanggil-panggil oleh Shina berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Kuroko, apa kamu dengar? Oi, Kuroko…"

Sayangnya, berapa kalipun Shina memanggilnya, Kuroko Tetsuna sedikitpun tak menggubrisnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuna!"

" _Ha'i!"_

Tetsuna tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, membuat dirinya sontak menjadi pusat perhatian. Kise dan Momoi memandangnya heran. Sedangkan Shina hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendoakan Tetsuna dalam hati. Di depan kelas, Araki-sensei sudah memelototi Tetsuna tajam.

" _Eh, tunggu! Perasaan tadi ada yang manggil namaku,"_ batin Tetsuna. Ia mulai gugup sekaligus panik, walaupun wajahnya masih datar-datar saja.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu, Kuroko-san?" tanya Araki-sensei dengan nada dingin. Para siswa menatap ngeri guru mereka yang sepertinya marah.

"E-eh, ano… maaf Sensei. A-aku nggak perlu apa-apa," jawab Tetsuna gugup.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengacaukan penjelasanku, bagaimana jika kau maju ke depan kelas dan kerjakan soal ini. Setelah itu, jelaskan pada teman-temanmu," titah Araki-sensei.

"E-eh?! T-tapi Sensei—"

"Tidak terima penolakan! Cepat maju ke depan."

Tetsuna dengan wajah pasrah melangkah gontai ke depan kelas. Di hadapan papan tulis, ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku sambil menatap horor sederet angka dan huruf yang harus segera dikerjakan. Hingga pada akhirnya, Tetsuna benar-benar menyerah karena tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa.

Hari itu, Tetsuna dihukum berdiri di depan kelas dan tak diizinkan mengikuti pelajaran Araki-sensei selama dua jam kedepan.

 **ooo**

 _Jam istirahat…_

"Ki-chan, makan siang sama-sama di atap yuk!" ajak Momoi. Di belakangnya, ada Shina dan Tetsuna yang sudah membawa bekal mereka di tangan.

"Hari ini aku lupa bawa bekal. Temani aku beli sesuatu di kantin yuk! Nanti aku makan bareng kalian-ssu," pinta Kise. Ketiga temannya mengangguk. Baru saja mereka akan pergi ke kantin, sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang berhasil menarik perhatian seisi kelas melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia datang dengan wajah sumringah, menghampiri Kise.

"Seiichi, kenapa kamu kesini-ssu?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Ryouko, ayo makan bersamaku di kantin," ujar Sei santai sambil menarik tangan Kise. Tentu saja Kise terkejut. Seingatnya, ini tidak ada dalam daftar rencana mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Ayolah, aku benar-benar lapar. Temani aku makan di kantin~" Sei berujar manja dengan wajah yang dibuat sok imut. Beberapa gadis di kelas yang melihatnya langsung meleleh dan menatap Kise iri. Sedangkan Kise sendiri—daripada meleleh, Kise malah bergidik ngeri melihat Sei bersikap seperti itu.

" _Apa-apaan sih, Seicchi? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba begini?"_ Kise gagal paham. Sumpah, ia merasa risih sekali ditatap aneh oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Kise menjawab, Sei sudah keburu menarik tangannya dan membawanya kabur ke kantin, meninggalkan semua orang di kelas dalam keadaan cengo. Tak terkecuali Tetsuna.

" _E-eto…_ sepertinya kita makan bertiga saja deh," ujar Momoi yang juga ikut gagal paham. Ia juga tidak tau kalau yang Sei lakukan tadi termasuk dalam rencana. "Ayo, Shina-chan, Tetsu—eh?"

Momoi terdiam melihat wajah Tetsuna yang entah kenapa memerah. Ekspresinya tidak sedatar tadi. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menahan kesal.

"Kuroko—"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku akan makan sendirian."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tetsuna pergi sendirian meninggalkan Momoi dan Shina yang saling melempar pandang.

" _Ne,_ Shina-chan, kurasa rencanamu mulai menunjukkan hasil," ujar Momoi.

"Ah, hanya saja aku merasa kasihan pada Kuroko," sahut Shina.

 **ooo**

Sei menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sumpah, ia malu sekali dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

" _Image-_ mu sudah benar-benar hancur-ssu. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu inosen berubah menjadi seorang cowok agresif," cibir Kise sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kedua matanya menatap Sei datar yang dibalas delikan tajam.

"Aku nggak mau dengar itu dari mulutmu," sahut Sei ketus. Telinganya pengang karena diceramahi Kise terus. Dan lagi, tidak bisakah Kise berhenti menyebutkan _–ssu_ diakhir katanya. Itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Lagipula Seicchi, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mengajakku makan di kantin? Memangnya ini termasuk dalam rencana-ssu?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Shina yang tiba-tiba menyuruhku melakukan ini," jawab Sei.

"Kenapa dia nggak beritahu aku-ssu?"

"Karena dia ingin kamu bersikap alami! Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya dan cepat makan! Nasi karemu keburu dingin tau," omel Sei.

"Kau sendiri belum makan makananmu-ssu," sahut Kise. Kemudian, ia menyuap nasi karenya. "Ngomong-ngomong Seicchi, sampai kapan kamu akan menjalankan rencana ini?"

Sei melirik Kise sekilas. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kurasa, Kurokocchi mulai cemburu-ssu. Walaupun dia nggak langsung menunjukkannya, aku tau kalau dia mulai cemburu padaku-ssu. Kasihan dia, dia terus kepikiran tau. Sampai-sampai dia nggak fokus saat pelajaran Araki-sensei," Kise menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Tetsuna selama pelajaran Araki-sensei tadi. Sei tertawa puas mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, rasain. Padahal dia sudah kuperingatkan untuk nggak macam-macam denganku. Inilah akibatnya karena telah membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou marah besar."

Sei tetawa jahat. Ia mirip sekali dengan karakter antagonis yang berhasil membunuh sang _hero_ dan menculik sang _heroin_ dalam manga ataupun anime bergenre _romance-action._

" _Hidoi-ssu,_ Seicchi. Sebaiknya segera kamu hentikan. Kalau nggak, kamu akan menyesal nanti-ssu," ujar Kise.

"Aku nggak akan menyesal dan nggak akan berhenti sebelum Tetsuna mengakui kesalahan dan menyesalinya di hadapanku."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang punya bibir terseksi seantero sekolah menatap tidak percaya. Nijimura Shuuzou sama sekali tidak habis pikir bagaimana kedua orang itu—Kise dan Sei—yang _notabene-_ nya sangat bertolak belakang bisa duduk berhadapan sambil makan bersama. Mereka juga terlihat sangat dekat.

" _Yang benar saja? Apa yang dilakukan Sei bersama Kise? Lalu, dimana Kuroko? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"_ batinnya bingung.

"Kamu pasti penasaran sekali eh, Nijimura-san?"

Suara lembut namun menusuk membuat Shuuzou hampir spot jantung. Ia terlonjak kaget melihat kehadiran Shina yang entah kapan muncul. Tunggu, sejak kapan Shina menguasai _missdirection_ andalan Kuroko dan Mayuzumi?

"A-Akashi—maksudku Seishina, jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong!" protes Nijimura. Shina membalasnya dengan tawa lepas.

"Maaf, Nijimura-san. Habisnya, kamu terlihat tertarik banget sama dua orang kontras yang sedang mengobrol di ujung saja," jawab Shina.

Nijimura kembali mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Sei dan Kise yang masih asyik mengobrol, bahkan sesekali terlihat tertawa.

" _Ne_ Seishina, apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Nijimura.

"Hm? Entahlah. Mungkin saja kan?"

"Kalau begitu, cepat beritahu aku!" titah Nijimura sambil memicing menatap Shina. Shina membalas sambil tersenyum jahil.

"He~ Kasih tau nggak ya~"

 **ooo**

 _Latihan basket…_

Selama latihan hari ini, Tetsuna tak banyak bicara. Ia lebih sering diam sambil melamun di _bench_. Ia bahkan menghiraukan orang-orang yang memanggilnya ataupun yang sedang mengajaknya bicara. Hari ini, Kuroko Tetsuna lebih seperti sebuah patung berjalan. Hawa keberadaanya semakin tipis saja seakan dirinya benar-benar lenyap.

"Latihan cukup sampai disini. Istirahat tiga puluh menit," titah Nijimura. Semua anggota segera berkumpul di _bench_ untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Begitu juga dengan Mayuzumi yang duduk sambil meminum air mineralnya. Sesekali matanya melirik adik sepupunya yang sudah seperti orang mati itu.

Saat Tetsuna masih melamun dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sei tiba-tiba saja melintas di hadapannya. Seketika semangat hidup Tetsuna kembali. Ia buru-buru berdiri sambil menyerahkan handuk bersih yang sejak tadi digenggamnya kepada Sei.

"Akashi-kun, terima kasih karena telah berlatih keras hari ini," ujar Tetsuna sambil memaksakan senyum. Sei menerima handuk yang diberikan Tetsuna tanpa membalas apa-apa. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kise datang menghampiri Sei sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman isotonik kepada Sei.

"Seicchi, ini minuman untukmu-ssu," ujar Kise sambil tersenyum manis. Sei balas tersenyum sangat lembut pada Kise.

"Terima kasih, Ryouko," ujarnya lembut. Saat itu juga, senyum tipis di wajah manis Tetsuna luntur seketika. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Tetsuna pergi meninggalkan Sei dan Kise yang masih saling melempar senyum. Dan tanpa Tetsuna sadari, ada tatapan sarat penyesalan dari kedua mata beda warna milik Sei.

" _Maaf, Tetsuna…"_

Sementara itu, Mayuzumi yang menonton adegan tersebut dari jauh mulai merasa jengkel. Ia tidak suka melihat adik sepupunya diperlakukan seperti itu.

" _Aku harus segera menghentikan semua permainan ini,"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

 **ooo**

Tetsuna menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Saat ini, ia sedang menenangkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Biasanya, membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali dengan air dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Namun, kali ini ternyata tidak berhasil. Hatinya masih gundah diliputi berbagai rasa yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

" _Bodoh sekali aku. Harusnya aku nggak bersikap kayak gini. Kalau begini terus, mereka benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku sedang cemburu,"_ batin Tetsuna. Ia mulai bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Aku memang nggak tau apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan. Tapi, aku yakin sekali Akashi-kun dan Kise-san sedang berusaha membuatku cemburu. Mungkin saja, Akashi-kun meminta bantuan Kise-san untuk membalasku karena sudah membuatnya marah saat kencan kemarin. Harusnya, aku nggak termakan rencana mereka dan tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Tapi, rasanya aku nggak bisa melihat Akashi-kun yang lebih dekat dengan Kise-san daripada aku. Akashi-kun memang sering menjahiliku dan menggodaku. Walaupun aku terkadang merasa terganggu, namun sebenarnya aku menyukainya. Dengan semua tingkah Akashi-kun yang berbeda hanya padaku membuatku merasa diperlakukan spesial. Karena itu, saat Akashi-kun menghindariku, aku mulai merasa kesepian. Melihat dia yang tersenyum lembut kepada orang lain—kepada Kise-san, bukan aku. Rasanya… sakit sekali. Padahal baru sehari dia seperti ini padaku. Apalagi kalau sudah berhari-hari? Akashi-kun, apa aku benar-benar telah jatuh padamu? Apa ini yang kamu rasakan setiap kali melihatku lebih akrab dengan cowok lain?"_

Tetsuna meremas bagian dadanya, merasa sesak disana. Dapat ia rasakan kedua manik birunya yang indah memanas, siap menumpahkan cairan bening dari sana kapan saja. Namun, ia tahan semua itu. Tetsuna tidak mau terlihat lemah, sekalipun dihadapan dirinya sendiri.

" _Akashi-kun, maafkan aku. Mungkin selama ini aku terlihat nggak peka. Tapi sebenarnya, aku benar-benar merasakannya. Aku hanya aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku terlalu takut. Aku takut disakiti, juga takut menyakiti,"_ batin Tetsuna.

Ketika dirinya sibuk dengan perang batinnya, Tetsuna mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Buru-buru ia tata kembali ekspresinya. Ia tak mau siapapun melihatnya sedang bersedih.

"Lho, Kurokocchi? Kenapa kamu ada disini-ssu?"

Ternyata yang datang adalah Kise Ryouko, orang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya hari ini. Tetsuna sebenarnya sedang malas bicara dengan gadis ini, mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi sejak tadi pagi. Namun, ia tetap berusaha bersikap profesional.

"Habis buang air kecil. Kise-san, apa latihannya sudah dimulai kembali?"

Kise menggeleng. "Belum, lima menit lagi dimulai. Sebaiknya kamu segera kembali-ssu," jawab Kise.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan segera kembali." Setelahnya hening. Hanya ada suara air dari keran wastafel yang mendominasi. Kise merasa tidak enak. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat canggung saat berada di dekat Tetsuna. Padahal biasanya ia selalu berceloteh panjang lebar dan selalu merasa nyaman jika di dekat Tetsuna. Pasti karena semua kejadian tadi, Tetsuna jadi enggan bicara dengannya.

" _Duh, gimana dong? Kayaknya Kurokocchi mulai membenciku-ssu,"_ batinnya panik.

"Kise-san, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kuharap kamu menjawabnya dengan jujur," ujar Tetsuna tiba-tiba. Kise menatap Tetsuna bingung. Firasatnya menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Apa itu, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan dengan Akashi-kun? Apa kalian berniat membalasku dengan membuatku cemburu? Jika memang begitu, maka aku mengaku kalah. Aku cemburu. Kalian puas? Jadi, bisakah kalian hentikan semua ini. Kalian semua… menyakitiku."

Kise melongo. Ia tidak percaya akan mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari mulut Tetsuna. Ia menatap Tetsuna tak percaya. Wajah Tetsuna saat ini setengah memerah, seperti sedang menahan marah. Matanya menatap Kise tajam seakan-akan bisa membunun Kise kapan saja.

Sebenarnya saat ini Kise sudah ingin menangis. Ia merasa Tetsuna akan semakin membencinya. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar kalimat terakhir Tetsuna yang rasanya bisa mengiris hatinya. Tapi, tetap saja. Kise juga harus profesional. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan semua yang telah dilakukannya bersama Sei tanpa persetujuan Sei dan kedua saudara kembarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kise harus tetap meminta izin pada mereka untuk menghentikan semua sandiwaranya. Jika ia belum mendapatkannya, Kise terpaksa melanjutkan semua permainannya.

"Aku nggak ngerti maksud Kurokocchi. Apa kamu merasa aku dan Seicchi sedang bersandiwara untuk membuatmu cemburu? Kalau memang benar begitu, kamu salah besar-ssu. Aku dan Seicchi nggak pernah berniat ingin membuatmu cemburu atau apa-ssu. Ini semua kami lakukan karena keinginan kami sendiri," jelas Kise. Dalam hati, ia terus-menerus berujar, _"Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi… Aku sudah membohongimu…"_ sambil berharap Tetsuna tidak semakin membencinya. Sementara Tetsuna sendiri kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Ya, Kurokocchi. Aku benar-benar menyukai Seicchi." Kise berujar dengan sangat yakin dan mantap seakan tidak ada kebohongan di setiap kata-katanya. "Sepertinya, Seicchi juga merasakan perasaan yang sama padaku. Dia menyadarinya dan membalasnya. Hanya butuh beberapa waktu lagi agar hubungan kami bisa lebih dari sekedar teman dekat."

Tetsuna menatap Kise sambil mengulas senyum miri. Ia sudah hampir menangis. "Mana mungkin, kamu pasti sedang berbohong kan?"

"Nggak ada yang nggak mungkin di dunia ini-ssu. Apapun bisa saja terjadi."

Perkataan Kise sukses membuat Tetsuna bungkam. Kali ini, Kise benar-benar harus siap dibenci selamanya oleh Tetsuna.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Keadaan kembali hening. Mereka tenggelam dalam perasaan dan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara Kise kembali memecahkan suasana.

" _Ne_ Kurokocchi, jika aku benar-benar merebut Seicchi darimu, apa kamu akan membenciku?" Kise sendiri tidak yakin dengan dirinya. Kenapa juga ia harus bertanya seperti itu? Ini benar-benar sudah diluar rencana.

"Selama Akashi-kun juga merasakan perasaan yang sama untukmu, aku tidak masalah. Selama aku masih bisa melihat Akashi-kun tersenyum tulus, aku yakin aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun senyum yang diberikannya bukan untukku," jelas Tetsuna. Seulas senyum sedih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hanya saja, aku nggak bisa janji kalau aku akan tetap mau bicara padamu setelah semua itu terjadi."

Kalimat terakhir yang Tetsuna ucapkan membuat hati Kise mencelos. Kise tau apa artinya. Tetsuna akan sangat membencinya jika semua yang Kise katakan benar-benar terjadi.

Tetsuna kembali menyalakan keran lalu menyiram wajahnya dengan air. Setelah mengeringkannya dengan handuk dan merasa dirinya sudah lebih baik, Tetsuna memutuskan untuk pergi duluan.

"Sampai jumpa di _gym,_ Kise-san," ujar Tetsuna sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kise yang masih menunduk, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 **ooo**

"Kamu bilang begitu sama Tetsuna?" Sei menatap Kise tidak percaya setelah dirinya mendengar semua yang Kise ceritakan saat ia bersama Tetsuna di kamar mandi tadi. Dan sejak saat itu, Kise terus terlihat murung.

"Iya. Maafkan aku karena telah bicara seenaknya-ssu. Sepertinya aku malah membuat Kurokocchi semakin salah paham," ujar Kise.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang kamu lakukan, walaupun itu mungkin sangat menyakiti Tetsuna. Mungkin ini terdengar jahat, namun hal seperti itu perlu dilakukan untuk menyadari seseorang tipikal Tetsuna."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sei membuat Kise menatapnya tak percaya. Padahal Kise sudah sangat yakin Sei akan mengomelinya atau bahkan memukulnya lalu menyuruhnya untuk mengehntikan ini semua. Namun ternyata, Sei malah setuju dengan semua yang telah dilakukannya.

"Ryouko, setelah ini mampir dulu ke rumahku. Kita masih harus membahas rencana selanjutnya."

"Eh, kamu masih ingin melanjutkannya? Apa kamu yakin kamu akan baik-baik saja?"

Sei menatap Kise tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau, Seicchi. Kamu memang setuju dengan semua rencana ini, walaupun semua rencana ini sebenarnya menyakitimu kan?"

Sei terkejut Kise menyadarinya. Namun, ia berusaha menyanggahnya. "Jangan sok tau, Ryouko."

"Kamu nggak bisa membohongiku. Aku ini nggak bodoh."

Lalu keduanya terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sementara Shina yang duduk di kursi penumpang paling belakang hanya bisa mendengarkan obrolan mereka dalam diam. Shina juga menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Sei juga tersakiti dengan semua rencana yang dibuatnya. Namun, mereka tak punya pilihan lain. Semua ini mesti dilakukan demi kebaikan hubungan Sei dan Tetsuna.

Shina menatap langit yang mulai kelabu. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. _"Ngomong-ngomong, Shira dan Mayuzumi-san akan pergi kemana ya?"_ batinnya ketika dirinya kembali teringat dengan sang adik bungsu yang tiba-tiba menghilang bersama sang bayangan ketika pulang sekolah.

 **ooo**

Sementara itu, di trotoar pinggir kota, terlihat dua orang remaja bersurai warna mencolok berjalan berdampingan dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh masing-masing. Tidak seeprti hari-hari biasanya, kedua orang ini terlihat akur dan damai-damai saja. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak sedikitpun terlihat tanda-tanda mereka akan bertengkar ataupun adu mulut. Sepertinya, kedua orang ini sedang serius. Kedua orang ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Akashi Seishira.

"Kamu yakin anak itu benar-benar akan datang?" tanya Shira sambil memandang Mayuzumi penuh selidik.

"Jangan berikan aku tatapan seperti itu. Bocah maniak makanan itu pasti datang kalau ada iming-imingan traktiran," jawab Mayuzumi.

Keduanya lalu masuk ke sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji. Maji Burger, restoran yang sering dijadikan tempat nongkrong anak-anak SMA Teikou. Mata keduanya lalu menyusuri seisi restoran hingga akhirnya mata mereka menangkap sosok remaja laki-laki bersurai coklat yang sedang melambaikan tangan.

"Oi, Mayu nii-chan! Aku disini!"

Shira mengernyit, _"Mayu nii-chan!"_

Keduanya menghampiri remaja yang tengah melahap _burger_ dan kentang goreng.

"Lama tak jumpa, Mayu nii-chan~" ujarnya ceria.

"Lama tak jumpa, Ogiwara," ujar Mayuzumi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, ada apa tiba-tiba memanggilku kesini?" tanya Ogiwara. Mayuzumi menyuruh Shira mendekat.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin bertemu denganmu bukanlah aku, melainkan gadis ini."

Ogiwara menatap Shira. Ia menyelidiki seluruh penampilan Shira dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Halo, Ogiwara Shigehiro-san. Aku Akashi Seishira, salam kenal."

"Akashi?" Ogiwara mengernyit. Rasanya ia pernah dengar nama itu. " _Are?_ Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

 **Bersambung…**

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Selamat malam semua! Chapter 8 sudah siap! Awalnya chapter ini ingin dibuat lebih panjang, tapi sepertinya lebih cocok jika dibuat dua bagian. Apa karakter Tetsuna terlalu lembek disini? Mohon dimaafkan. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat Tetsuna sebagai seorang gadis yang sudah menyadari perasaannya sejak lama, namun tidak yakin dengan perasaannya karena ia terlalu takut jatuh cinta. Tapi yang ada malah Tetsuna seperti cewek plin plan begini.**

 **Sampai sini dulu. Chapter depan akan kutulis jika ada waktu senggang. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!~**


	9. Story 9 : Akhir Dari Rencana

**The Difficult Triplets**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Pair : NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, genderbend, typo(s), No Yaoi, bahasa non baku.**

 **Summary : Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 _ **hint AkaKise in this chapter.**_

 **ooo**

 **Story 9 : Akhir Dari Rencana**

"Jadi, ada apa tiba-tiba memanggilku kesini?" tanya Ogiwara. Mayuzumi menyuruh Shira mendekat.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin bertemu denganmu bukanlah aku, melainkan gadis ini."

Ogiwara menatap Shira. Ia menyelidiki seluruh penampilan Shira dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Halo, Ogiwara Shigehiro-san. Aku Akashi Seishira, salam kenal." Shira memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Akashi?" Ogiwara mengernyit. Rasanya ia pernah dengar nama itu. Tapi, dimana ya?

Ah, seketika dirinya teringat dengan sosok cowok berambut merah yang waktu itu ditemuinya di toko buku sedang bersama Tetsuna.

" _Are?_ Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sebenarnya, Ogiwara hanya ingin memastikan apa gadis bersurai merah di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan cowok yang ditemuinya waktu itu—Ogiwara berpikir kalau Sei sedang _crossdress_ —atau mungkin gadis itu memang orang yang berbeda.

Shira menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. "Belum. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku denganmu. Mungkin yang kamu maksud tadi adalah Akashi Seijuurou," jawab Shira.

"Ah, benar! Aku baru ingat namanya," seru Ogiwara. "Kalian berdua terlihat mirip sekali. Apa kalian punya hubungan?"

"Ya, aku adik kembarnya," jawab Shira. Entah kenapa, Ogiwara menatapnya kagum.

"He~ Kembar pengantin ya~" gumam Ogiwara. Sekali lagi, Ogiwara menyelidik seluruh penampilan Shira. Shira benar-benar memiliki paras yang sangat identik dengan Sei. Hanya beda pada kedua matanya yang emas, sedangkan Sei punya mata hetero yang mirip kucing. Menurut Ogiwara, Shira juga cantik, walau wajahnya tampak tidak ramah.

Shira mulai merasa risih ditatap lama-lama oleh Ogiwara. Mayuzumi sendiri juga merasa sedikit tidak suka melihat _kouhai_ kesayangannya ditatap seakan ingin diterkam begitu oleh Ogiwara. Mayuzumi berdehem pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Oi, Shira. Bisakah kita selesaikan semua ini dengan cepat? Masih banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," ujar Mayuzumi, bermaksud meminta Shira untuk cepat-cepat bicara dengan Ogiwara supaya Ogiwara tidak terus-terusan menatap Shira.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar. Jadi Ogiwara-san, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ujar Shira serius.

Ogiwara tersenyum jahil. "Hm, apa yang ingin ditanyakan gadis cantik sepertimu ini padaku?"

Shira menatap Ogiwara tajam. Ia tak suka digoda seperti itu. Buru-buru Ogiwara meminta maaf, takut membuat Shira mengamuk.

"Aku ingin tau seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan Tetsuna."

Ogiwara sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Shira. Sedikit risih juga mengingat orang yang baru dikenalnya menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup privasi.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja," jawab Shira santai.

Ogiwara menghela napas. "Kamu bisa tanyakan semuanya pada Mayu nii-chan, kan? Dia kakak sepupunya Kuroko-chan. Dia tau banyak tentang kami."

Shira sedikit cemberut. _'Dia tidak mau memberitahukannya ya.'_

"Untuk apa bertanya padaku jika objek permasalahannya sudah ada di depan mata? Sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaannya atau kau mau membayar semua makananmu sendiri?" ancam Mayuzumi.

Ogiwara nyengir lebar. "Jangan gitu dong, Mayu nii-chan. Kau kan sudah janji mentraktirku," ujarnya. Mata coklatnya lalu kembali menghadap Shira.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kakak kembarmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya setelah kencannya kemarin dengan Kuroko-chan?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Ya. Dia ngambek karena kencannya diganggu olehmu," ujar Shira tajam. Ogiwara langsung tertawa puas.

"Hahaha… Ternyata dia mudah sekali terpancing ya," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

Mayuzumi menatapnya curiga. "Oi, jangan-jangan kau sengaja ya?"

Masih dengan tampang _watados_ , Ogiwara kembali menjawab. "Aku hanya main-main kok."

Hampir saja Shira melemparnya dengan segelas _cola_ yang sedang diminum Ogiwara. Untung Mayuzumi buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau tau, karena perbuatanmu ini semua orang jadi repot? Seijuurou itu orang paling merepotkan sedunia ketika dia sedang marah," omel Shira.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu dong. Aku melakukannya juga bukan tanpa alasan," ujar Ogiwara. Ia mulai menceritakan semua alasannya mengganggu kencan Sei dan Tetsuna.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama mengetahui kalau kakakmu itu suka pada Kuroko-chan. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering stalk _ig-_ nya Kuroko-chan dan aku nemuin banyak foto Kuroko-chan sama cowok itu. Kuroko-chan kan jarang tersenyum walaupun sedang foto. Tapi, setiap kali dia foto didekat cowok itu, dia pasti tersenyum walau tipis. Aku jadi tau kalau Kuroko-chan juga pasti punya perasaan yang sama pada cowok itu."

Ogiwara menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun. Hampir saja dirinya di _dampart_ Mayuzumi karena ketahuan men- _stalk_ _ig_ adik sepupu kesayangannya.

"Kemarin kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan mereka. Saat pertama kali melihat kakakmu, aku langsung sadar bahwa aku tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kakakmu. Kakakmu itu ganteng, penampilannya juga keren, dan juga kelihatan bermartabat sekali. Barang-barangnya juga bagus, jadi aku yakin dia pasti anak orang kaya. Sekali melihatnya saja, aku sudah tau. Kakakmu sangat menyayangi Kuroko-chan. Dia tetap menuruti apapun yang Kuroko-chan mau sekalipun itu bertentangan dengan hatinya. Mungkin, perkataanku waktu itu sedikit berlebihan. Makanya dia bisa sampai ngambek begitu."

Shira sekali lagi mengernyit tidak paham. "Memangnya kau bilang apa sama Seijuurou?"

"Aku bilang aku suka Kuroko-chan," jawab Ogiwara sambil nyengir. Shira sontak menepuk jidatnya sendiri. _Pantesan._

"Lalu, apa sebenarnya kau memang menyukai Tetsuna?" tanya Shira memastikan.

Ogiwara sekali lagi tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ada orang nggak suka sama cewek imut kayak dia. Apalagi aku udah jadi teman lamanya dia," jawabnya jujur. "Tapi, aku nggak pernah ada niatan untuk jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kakakmu dengan Kuroko-chan. Aku ini sadar diri kok. Kakakmu itu sempurna sekali, cocok sekali dengan Kuroko-chan. Aku akan mendukung hubungan mereka. Tapi, jika kakakmu berani menyakiti Kuroko-chan, aku nggak akan tinggal diam lho," ujar Ogiwara.

Shira terdiam mendengar semua celotehan Ogiwara. Walaupun nada bicaranya seperti bercanda, Shira tau kalau pemuda itu sedang bicara serius. Shira rasa, jawaban Ogiwara sudah cukup membuatnya puas. Dia bisa pergi lalu menyusun rencana lain untuk menghentikan rencana yang sedang dijalani Sei saat ini karena rencana tersebut malah akan memperburuk hubungan Sei dengan Tetsuna. Shira lalu bangkit dari kursi, berpamitan dengan Ogiwara, lalu mengajak Mayuzumi pulang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih karena sudah mau menceritakan semuanya padaku. Maaf karena telah mengganggumu. Sampa jumpa lagi, Ogiwara-kun," ujar Shira.

"Hm, nggak masalah. Kalau kau mau, aku mungkin bisa menemui kakakmu untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

"Sebaiknya jangan. Kalau kau menemui Akashi Seijuurou saat ini, kau malah akan dibunuh," ujar Mayuzumi dingin.

Ogiwara menatap Mayuzumi bingung. Mayuzumi tidak menjawab tatapan Ogiwara. Ia malah menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak kepada Ogiwara.

"Untuk bayar makananmu. Kembalinya kau ambil saja," ujar Mayuzumi. Ogiwara langsung sumringah.

" _Arigatou,_ Mayu nii-chan! Titipkan salamku pada Kuroko-chan dan Akashi-kun ya! Dan juga, semoga hubungan kalian berdua langgeng terus," ujar Ogiwara.

Shira dan Mayuzumi saling melempar pandang, lalu menatap Ogiwara tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ogiwara memasang tampak sok bodoh. " _Are?_ Bukannya kalian berdua pacaran?"

"Kami nggak pacaran, bodoh!" Keduanya protes dengan kompak, merasa kesal karena Ogiwara sudah salah paham dengan hubungan mereka. Ogiwara tertawa senang.

 **ooo**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari sekolah, akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Baru saja Kise menginjakkan kakinya setelah keluar dari mobil, hujan deras turun secara tiba-tiba dan sukses membuatnya kaget.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Sepertinya kamu nggak bisa pulang kalau hujannya sederas ini, Ryouko," ujar Sei. Akhirnya, Kise terpaksa menuruti keinginan Sei dan meneduh di rumah Sei hingga hujannya berhenti.

Ketiganya lalu melangkah masuk lewat pintu utama. Baru saja Tanaka-san membukakan pintu, sosok wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang muncul dan dengan OOC-nya memeluk Sei erat.

"Seijuurou-kun! Aku kangen sekali padamu!" seru wanita itu. Kise terlonjak kaget dengan kemunculan wanita itu. Sementara Sei sendiri sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut gadis itu.

" _Siapa dia? Pacarnya Seicchi?"_ batin Kise. Sementara Shina yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Mama, bisa tolong lepaskan Juurou? Kasihan tuh, wajahnya sampai biru gitu," ujar Shina.

Kise terbelalak. _"Wanita ini ibunya Seicchi? Cantik sekali. Pantas anak-anaknya cantik dan ganteng."_

Kise segera minta maaf karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada Nyonya Shiori.

"Ya ampun, kamu ini masih saja kekanakan ya, Shiori." Suara wanita lain terdengar diselingi dengan tawanya yang lembut. Seluruh perhatian langsung mengarah pada seorang wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Nyonya Shiori, bersurai biru muda dan berwajah tak kalah cantik dengan Shiori.

Seketika semua remaja yanga ada disana langsung kicep—khusuhnya Sei yang langsung membeku.

"Memangnya nggak boleh ya, Miyuki? Aku kan kangen banget sama anak-anakku setelah seminggu nggak ketemu," ujar Shiori.

"Terus, kenapa cuma Seijuurou-kun aja yang kamu peluk?"

"Soalnya, Sei satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang paling kusayang." Dan Shiori kembali OOC.

"Oh, Tante Miyuki, halo~" Shina yang sadar duluan langsung menyapa.

"Halo, Seishina-chan. Mana Seishira-chan?" tanya Miyuki.

"Sedang kencan sama pacarnya," jawab Shina enteng.

"Heh, Seishira-chan sudah punya pacar? Aku terkejoadt." Ternyata Miyuki sama alaynya dengan Shiori. Mereka yang masih remaja merasa kalah dan makin gagal paham.

"Tante Miyuki belum tau? Pacar Shira kan keponakan kesayangan Tante sendiri."

"Oh, si Chihiro ya. Haha, Tante belum tau soalnya Chihiro nggak ngasih tau tuh. Sejak kapan mereka pacaran?"

Dan kedua wanita beda umur itu pun terus menggosipi hubungan antara Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Akashi Seishira yang sampai sekarang masih ambigu.

Sementara itu, Kise terdiam. Dirinya terlalu terguncang dengan suasana yang dihadapinya ini. Ia mengernyit tak mengerti. _"Kenapa ibunya Kuroko ada disini? Kenapa dia dekat banget sama Shinacchi? Apa dia berteman dengan Tante Shiori? Terus, kenapa juga Tante Shiori cantik sekali? Apa rahasianya sampai dia awet muda begitu?"_ Sekiranya itulah yang sejak tadi dipikirkan Kise.

Diam-diam, Kise memperhatikan Sei yang masih diam dalam pelukan ibunya. Kedua mata heterokromianya menatap arah lain seakan tidak mau menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau menatap Kuroko Miyuki yang _notabene-_ nya sangat mirip dengan Tetsuna versi dewasa. Saat ini, ia sedang tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan biru muda karena hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Tetsuna yang sekarang sedang dihindarinya.

Sementara Shiori diam-diam memperhatikan Kise.

" _Are,_ siapa gadis cantik bersurai secerah matahari ini? Sei, apa dia pacar barumu?" tanya Shiori—agak hiperbolis—sambil menghampiri Kise. Kise agak malu karena Shiori sedikit memujinya tadi.

"B-bukan, Tante Shiori. Saya Kise Ryouko, teman sekelasnya Seishinacchi-ssu," jawab Kise sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Oh begitu. Kukira kamu pacarnya Sei. Padahal kamu cantik sekali," ujar Shiori sambil membelai rambut Kise. "Sei, kamu nggak tertarik sama Ryou-chan ini? Atau kamu masih punya rasa sama Tet-chan ya?" sindir Shiori.

Mendengar nama _Tetsuna_ disebut langsung membuat Sei iritasi. Iritasi karena belum bisa melupakan.

"Mama bicara apa sih? Jangan ngawur deh," ujar Sei. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut sang ibu, lalu melenggang dengan anggun ke dalam rumah.

"Sei, kamu nggak mau Mama peluk lagi? Kamu nggak kangen sama Mama?"

Sei dan Shina _sweatdrop._ Mereka tidak ingat sejak kapan ibu mereka jadi se-OOC ini.

"Siapa bilang? Aku kangen banget malah. Tapi, memangnya Mama mau peluk-peluk aku yang baru pulang sekolah ini? Aku masih bau keringat, biarkan aku mandi dulu. Setelah itu baru temu kangen lagi. Udah dulu ya, Ma. Aku masuk."

Lalu dengan cepat Sei pergi meninggalkan sekerumunan wanita yang terbengong dengan sikapnya.

"Nah _minna,_ yuk kita masuk," ajak Shiori mencairkan suasana.

 **ooo**

Shira cemberut, Mayuzumi cuek. Keduanya saat ini terjebak di halte bus di depan sekolah. Salahkan Mayuzumi yang tiba-tiba menarik Shira kembali ke sekolah padahal seharusnya dia sudah berada di rumah dan tak harus terjebak hujan seperti ini.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu! Kalau kamu nggak narik aku tiba-tiba buat ikut kamu ke sekolah, aku pasti nggak terjebak hujan kayak gini!" omel Shira.

Mayuzumi menatapnya kesal. "Bisa diem nggak sih? Mulutmu mau aku sumpal ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa sih di sekolah sampai kita terjebak hujan begini? Kuharap itu hal yang penting."

"Tentu saja penting. Firasatku mengatakan Tetsuna masih berada di sekolah dan sekarang terjebak sendirian. Aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkannya sendiri," jawab Mayuzumi.

Seketika, Shira terdiam. Perasaan iri sekaligus cemburu pada Tetsuna muncul di hatinya. Ya, walau ini agak berlebihan, wajar saja sih jika dia cemburu saat gebetan tercintanya lebih peduli pada adik sepupunya ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah pertanyaan tanpa sadar meluncur dari bibir manisnya. " _Ne_ Chihiro, kalau seandainya yang terjebak di sekolah adalah aku, apa kamu akan datang dan menjemputku untuk pulang?"

Shira benar-benar berharap bahwa Chihiro akan menjawab _'Iya'_ diselingi kata-kata romantis lainnya. Sayangnya, sepertinya Shira berharap pada orang yang salah.

Karena Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah cowok paling tidak peka sekaligus tidak punya perasaan sedunia.

Karena Mayuzumi menjawab dengan kejamnya hingga hampir membuat Shira menitikkan air mata.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Kan sudah jelas, jemputanmu pasti datang dan kamu nggak akan lama-lama terjebak di sekolah. Lagian, mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan begitu."

Shira hanya bisa mengelus dadanya sabar. Berhadapan dengan cowok macam Mayuzumi Chihiro emang makan ati. Butuh banyak kesabaran agar bisa menghadapi sekaligus menakluki makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini. Untung saja, Shira tak terlalu banyak berharap. Setidaknya ia tidak harus merasa nyesek amat dengan perkataan Mayuzumi tadi.

"Tapi ya, jika memang benar terjadi, aku tak masalah jika harus menemanimu terjebak hujan. Daripada sendirian. Seenggaknya kamu nggak kesepian. Lagian mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu."

Ucapan Mayuzumi yang kata-katanya sama sekali nggak nyambung itu sukses membuat mulut Shira terbuka menganga. Ia gagal paham dengan ucapan si bayangan itu.

Mayuzumi salting sendiri, entah karena ucapannya atau karena reaksi Shira. Akhirnya, ia menyuruh Shira untuk melupakannya.

Saat Mayuzumi dan Shira kembali terserang kegabutan yang _hqq_ , dua ekor manusia berbeda _gender_ muncul menghampiri mereka.

"Chihiro-nii, Shira-san, kalian kok belum pulang?"

Suara lembut nan datar yang sangat familiar menyapa gendang telingan mereka. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Kuroko Tetsuna bersama sang Kapten basket SMA Teiko—Nijimura Shuuzou—menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian ngapain berduaan di halte begini? Nggak romantis banget," sindir Nijimura.

"Siapa juga yang lagi berduaan?" cibir Mayuzumi.

Sebuah seringai khas rubah muncul di wajah Shira. "Shuuzou, tau nggak? Kalau ada dua orang manusia yang sedang berduaan terus muncul orang ketiga, berarti orang ketiganya itu setan lho," ujar Shira.

Dahi Nijimura berkedut kesal. _"Nih anak berani amat ama gua ya? Kagak ada sopannya lagi ama kakak kelas. Kalo nih anak bukan adeknya si iblis boncel itu, udah gua sumpel mulutnya pake cabe,"_ batin Nijimura emosi.

"Shira-san, secara nggak langsung kamu udah ngatain aku setan, lho," ujar Tetsuna masih dengan wajah datarnya.

" _Sorry,_ Tetsuna," jawab Shira tak kalah datarnya.

"Lu nggak pulang bareng abang sama mpok lu? Tadi kan mereka pulang dijemput mobil," tanya Nijimura. Hilang suda sikap sopannya pada Shira akibat rasa kesalnya. "Tadi kayaknya si Kise juga nebeng."

Tetsuna tertegun, Shira mengernyit. "Eh, Ryouko nebeng?"

"Iya. Oh ya, emangnya si Kise ama Sei punya hubungan apa sih? Kok tadi gua liat mereka makan di kantin bareng, mereka jadian apa gimana?" tanya Nijimura penasaran.

Seketika wajah Tetsuna berubah sendu. Shira langsung menatap Nijimura tajam, sedangkan Mayuzumi langsung menyodok pinggang Nijimura yang membuat si empunya pinggang protes tak terima.

"Lu ngapa sih Jum—" namun tak jadi melanjutkan protes setelah matanya menangkap kode dari Mayuzumi. Setelah melihat wajah sendu Tetsuna, Nijimura langsung merasa bersalah.

Hujan semakin menderas membuat payung yang Nijimura pakai berdua dengan Tetsuna tak lagi bisa melindungi mereka dari hujan. Karena tidak mau tubuh keduanya basah kuyup, akhirnya mereka memilih untuk berteduh di halte bersama Shira dan Mayuzumi. Yap, akhirnya mereka berempat pun terjebak hujan dan tak bisa pulang hingga malam datang.

 **ooo**

Kembali ke kediaman Akashi…

"Jadi Ryou-chan, bisa tolong jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Ah, lebih tepatnya antara kamu, Seijuurou-kun, dan Tetsuna-chan."

Kise yang sedang menyeruput tehnya hampir saja menyemburkannya saking kagetnya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dua ibu rempong namun cantik di hadapannya ini.

"A-apa maksudnya ya-ssu? Aku nggak ngerti-ssu," jawab Kise.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan." Shina yang baru saja selesai mandi muncul dari balik kamarnya dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana pendek. Aroma stroberi dari shampoo yang digunakannya menguar dari rambut merahnya yang masih basah.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sampai Seijuurou selesai mandi."

Sesuai dengan perkataannya, Shina langsung menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara mereka, dimulai dari kencan Sei dan Tetsuna yang berjalan tidak mulus karena gangguan dari Ogiwara, hingga rencana untuk membuat Tetsuna cemburu sekaligus peka terhadap perasaan Sei padanya.

"Oh gitu. Pantes aja Sei kelihatan galau banget," ujar Shiori.

"Um, sekarang dia pasti sedang bermelankolis ria di kamar mandi sambil curhat sama _shower_ tentang _kokoro-_ nya yang remuk karena nggak kunjung dipekain Kuroko," timpal Shina.

Sementara Ryouko sendiri hampir ngakak mendengar fakta tentang seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang baru diketahuinya.

"Tau darimana Shinacchi?"

"Aku ngerekam pas dia lagi mandi, pas lagi galau-galaunya saat baru pulang dari kencannya sama Kuroko. Mau dengar, Kise?"

"Hm, boleh juga tuh," jawab Kise. Boleh juga Kise simpen. Siapa tau bisa berguna suatu saat nanti, untuk jadi bahan aib atau bahan ancaman ngebabuin Sei misalnya.

"Si Sei itu walaupun sikapnya sok dewasa, aslinya mah baperan banget. Dia mirip banget sama Papanya pas masih muda," Shiori malah bernostalgia.

Sementara objek yang sedang diomongin merasa kupingnya semakin panas.

"Hm, pantas aja Tetsuna-chan juga galau. Setelah pulang dari kencannya sama Seijuurou-kun, dia ngelamun terus. Aku yakin memang ada yang aneh antara mereka," ujar Miyuki. Mendadak semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kurokocchi galau-ssu?"

"Iya, Ryou-chan. Tetsuna-chan sering ngelamun dan juga sering nggak nafsu makan. Pas tidur dia juga sering ngigau _"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun."_ gitu. Karena itu sekarang aku kesini untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," jelas Miyuki.

Semua orang yang ada disana mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan Miyuki. Kise sendiri makin merasa tak enak hati. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan bersama Sei hari ini, Tetsuna pasti akan makin galau. Apa Tetsuna masih mau memaafkannya dan berteman dengannya setelah semua ini?

"Tante, maaf ya. Aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud membuat anak Tante cemburu-ssu," sesal Kise. Miyuki hanya tertawa anggun menanggapi Kise.

"Nggak papa kok, Ryou-chan. Sesekali Tetsuna emang harus digituin biar dia ngerti."

Kise merinding sendiri. Ternyata Nyonya Kuroko sama menakutkannya dengan para anggota keluarga Akashi.

"Lalu, apa kalian masih ingin melanjutkan semua permainan kalian ini? Bukannya apa, Tante hanya nggak mau ada pihak yang tersakiti. Kalau seperti ini terus, semuanya malah akan tersakiti. Baik itu Seijuurou, Tetsuna, maupun Ryoko," ujar Shiori. Ia lalu menatap Kise. "Kau juga merasa begitu kan?"

Kise hanya bisa menunduk sebagai jawaban bahwa apa yang Shiori katakan memang ada benarnya.

"Nggak. Sepertinya sudah cukup. Aku akan meminta Juurou untuk berhenti menjalankan rencana ini," ujar Shina.

"Tapi aku nggak mau berhenti!"

Suara berat nan dingin muncul membuat semua orang mencari asal suara tersebut. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah a.k.a. Akashi Seijuurou tengah berdiri di tangga sambil menatap dingin mereka yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Aku nggak akan berhenti menjalankan rencana ini sebelum Tetsuna meminta maaf padaku dan mengakui kesalahannya. Tetsuna harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat itu," ujar Sei dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Tapi, Sei—"

Sayangnya, kalimat Shina harus terputus karena Sei sudah tidak mau mendengarkannya. Ia sudah terlanjur pergi ke kamar dan mengurung dirinya disana.

Shiori hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat sikap anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarganya ini.

"Miyuki, Ryouko, tolong maafkan sikap Sei ya. Kalau sudah ngambek, dia memang agak berlebihan. Aku akan membujuknya agar ia berhenti melakukan semua ini," ujar Shiroi.

Miyuki dan Kise hanya mengulas senyum maklum.

"Nggak papa kok, Tante." _Aku udah biasa ngadepin sikapnya yang begitu._ —Kise Ryouko.

"Nggak papa kok, tapi kalau bisa kamu bujuk dia sampai dia sadar ya. Jangan sampai dia nyakitin hati anakku terus. Kasihan Tetsuna. Terserah kamu mau pakai cara apa buat bikin Seijuurou-kun sadar. Yang jelas, dia harus segera menghentikan semua ini."—Kuroko Miyuki dengan aura hitam plus senyum cantik di wajah.

"Tenang saja. Kamu kan sudah tau bagaimana keahlianku dalam mendidik anak."—Akashi Shiori dengan seringat bak malaikat plus tatapan tajam bak _evil._

Kise hanya kicep melihat mereka berdua. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. Sedangkan Seishina lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakukan ibu-ibu rempong di hadapannya ini.

 **ooo**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah, seharusnya. Namun, karena suasana hati sang putra mahkota dari keluarga Akashi sedang tidak baik membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekelilingnya merasa bahwa badai akan segera menerpa. Kentara sekali, wajah muram dan aura suram ditambah tatapan tajam ingin membunuh yang tak segan dilayangkan kepada siapapun. Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar dalam kondisi _bad mood_ level bawah. Paling parah. Jangan harap siapapun yang macam-macam dengannya saat kondisinya sedang seperti ini akan selamat dan sehat walafiat.

Bahkan, kedua saudari kembarnya juga merasakannya. Hari ini mereka memilih untuk bungkam dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari Sei, takut-takut kena amuk dan nyawa mereka melayang. Teman-teman dan anggota klub basket juga melakukan hal yang sama. Saat ini, tak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekati Sei jika tak mau mati konyol.

Salah satu penyebab yang membuat _mood_ Sei memburuk adalah karena semalam sang ibu tersayang—Shiori—baru saja memberi wejangan perihal masalahnya dengan Tetsuna. Entah apa yang dikatakan Shiori yang malah membuat _mood_ Sei memburuk bukannya membaik. Shiori hanya berusaha membujuk Sei untuk berhenti melakukan semua hal konyol untuk membuat Tetsuna cemburu yang malah membuat Sei menolak dan makin ngambek.

Dan seperti hari sebelumnya, Sei masih setia menjalani rencananya untuk membuat Tetsuna panas dengan terus melancarkan aksinya bersama Kise. Kise sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dan ingin segera menghentikan semua ini. Sayangnya, Sei terus menolak dan mengancam Kise jika berani membantah permintaannya.

Makan malam hari ini rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Bukan karena makanannya, melainkan karena suasananya. Terlalu hening, tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya," ujar Sei. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Sei, tunggu. Ada yang ingin Papa bicarakan denganmu," ujar Masaomi. Sei berbalik sambil menatap Masaomi dingin. Jiwa _bokushi_ sepertinya sedang menguasainya.

"Nggak bisa, aku ngantuk. Besok aku ada ulangan jadi aku harus tidur lebih sore. Selamat malam." Sei melenggang pergi dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari sang Papa seakan ingin membunuhnya. Tentu saja, Masaomi kesal sekali. Pasalnya, anak laki-lakinya itu belum pernah sekalipun membantah perkataannya.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau, Seijuurou," ujarnya geram. Buru-buru Shina menenangkan sang Papa agar tidak terjadi perang dunia ketujuh di rumahnya ini.

"Tenang ya, Pa. Juurou lagi _bad mood._ Biarkan aja dia seperti itu dulu," ujar Shina. Shiori ikut membantu Shina menenangkan Masaomi.

"Sudah cukup! Aku nggak tahan lagi!" Tiba-tiba saja Shira menggebrak meja, membuat semua anggota keluarganya menatap bingung.

"Pa, Ma, Shina, kalian tenang aja. Seijuurou biar aku yang urus," ujarnya mantap. Dengan langkah besar-besar, ia pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamar Sei, meninggalkan seluruh anggota keluarganya yang melongo saking herannya dengan tingkahnya.

Sementara itu, di depan kamar Seijuurou…

"Oi, Juurou! Buka pintunya! Oi!" seru Shina sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sei. Tentu saja sang pemilik kamar merasa terganggu. Namun, ia tetap enggan untuk keluar.

"Mau apa sih? Aku kan udah bilang kalau aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur. Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu," jawab Sei.

"Aku nggak akan pergi sebelum kamu buka pintunya. Kalau kamu nggak mau buka, akan ku dobrak!"

"Dobrak aja kalo bisa—"

BRAK!

Seijuurou terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya hancur setelah ditendang Shira. Di depan kamar, Shira berdiri sambil menyunggingkan seringai menyeramkan.

"Kamu pikir aku nggak bisa? Cih, cuma dobrak pintu kayu gini doang mah gampil. Aku juga bisa ngehancurin seluruh tulang kamu kalau kamu macam-macam denganku," ujar Shira dengan angkuhnya.

Sementara itu, Sei tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan adik kembarnya. Diam-diam, ia bergidik ngeri.

" _Duh, kenapa gua mesti punya adek kembar kek gini sih? Nyeremin banget,"_ batinnya nista. Walau sebenarnya takut, wajahnya tetap datar-datar saja dan membuat Shira makin naik darah.

"Shira, kalo Papa tau, kamu disuruh ganti lho. Emangnya punya duit?" tanya Sei dengan santainya.

"Heh! Bodo! Cuma pintu begini mah paling nggak seberapa. Duit gua banyak noh, tinggal gesek." Shira sudah kehilangan etika berbicaranya. Sementara di belakangnya, sang Papa bersama Mama dan Shina hanya bisa mengurut dada, mencoba sabar dengan tingkah salah satu dari putri mereka.

"Mau apa lu ke kamar gua sampe ngehancurin pintu kamar gua? Gua harap ada hal yang penting." Sei pun ikut kehilangan etika bicaranya.

"Gua cuma mau bilang kalo lo itu menyedihkan. Hanya karena cemburu, lu sampe bersikap begitu ke Papa. Papa pasti kecewa banget sama lu. Diantara kita bertiga, lu kan yang didik untuk menjadi pemimpin yang baik? Masa' pemimpin sifatnya kek gitu. Harusnya lu malu, harusnya lu bisa nunjukkin ke gua dan Shina kalo bisa jadi pewaris perusahaan Papa yang baik. Kalo pewarisnya kek gini, Papa pasti mikir dua kali buat nyerahin perusahaannya ke elu. Dan kalo sikap lu masih kek gini, hak pewaris perusahaan Papa pasti akan berganti dari tangan lu ke tangan gua atau Shina."

Sei melongo. Ia tak habis pikir. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan adik kembarnya ini.

"Bentar dah, ngapa tiba-tiba lu ngomongin hak waris? Apa hubungannya sama kecemburuan gua pada Tetsuna?" tanya Sei bingung. Shina, Papa, dan Mama yang sedang menyaksikan mereka juga ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Ya ada lah! Kalo lu terus bersikap kek gini, itu artinya lu nunjukkin kalo lo itu kekanak-kanakan banget. Kek bocah tau nggak. Cuma karena cemburu sama Tetsuna, semua orang jadi kena imbasnya. Akhir-akhir ini lu sering marahin anak-anak klub basket yang nggak salah apa-apa. Shuuzou, Chihiro, sama Shintarou yang niatnya mau bantuin lu malah lu bentak. Papa yang mau bicara baik-baik ama lu malah lu judesin. Sikaplu ke Tante Miyuki kemarin juga buruk banget. Dan tanpa lu sadari, semua yang lu lakukan bersama Ryouko yang tujuannya untuk bikin cemburu Tetsuna malah akan terus semakin menyakiti Tetsuna. Tetsuna malah akan semakin benci sama lo. Bukannya memperbaiki, hubunganlu ama Tetsuna mala makin buruk. Dan lo harus sadar juga kalau Ryouko ikutan tersakiti karena semua kelakuan lo."

Sei terdiam menyimak semua ceramahan Shira. Papa dan Mama juga diam mendengarkan pidato putri bungsu mereka. Sedangkan Shina hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tak percaya Shira yang _silent_ itu bisa ceramah panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume begini.

"Gua udah tau semua tentang Ogiwara. Anak itu bilang dia emang suka sama Tetsuna. Tapi, dia nggak ada niatan buat ngerebut Tetsuna dari elu. Yang kemarin itu dia cuma pengen ngetes seberapa besar perasaan lu buat Tetsuna. Dia juga minta maaf karena kencan kalian dirusak sama dia. Tapi, dia nggak bermaksud buat melakukan semua itu."

Sei mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Shira. Entah kenapa, rasanya terdengar seperti Shira sedang membela si Ogiwara itu.

"Darimana lo tau kalo apa yang dikatakan si Ogiwara itu benar? Lo tau kan kalo mulut itu pinter boong?" tanya Sei tak yakin.

"Iya, gua tau. Tapi, lu harus inget, Sei. Gua juga seorang Akashi. Gua ini mutlak dan gua nggak pernah salah. Udah gua pastiin dan gua jamin kalo tuh anak kagak bakal boong."

Seketika Sei dan ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lain _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Shira. _"Alasan macam apa itu?"_

Shira pun kembali melanjutkan wejangannya. "Karena itu Sei, mending lu berhenti deh melakukan semua hal yang akan bikin lu malu nanti. Lu nggak benar-benar punya rasa buat Ryouko kan? Kasihan tau dia, jadi kayak dipermainkan gitu. Kalo lu emang sayang ama Tetsuna, harusnya lu bisa buktiin seberapa besar rasa sayanglu ke dia dengan bersikap lebih dewasa atas semua kejadian yang tela terjadi. Gua yakin Tetsuna bakal ngerti kalo lu mau terus terang. Kalo lu begini terus, yang ada Tetsuna malah keburu digaet orang. Jadi, gua minta dengan sangat sama lo. Tolong berhenti ya, Sei."

Shira menyelesaikan wejangannya sambil menangkupkan tangan di depan dahinya, sedikit agak berbungkuk di depan Sei, pose seseorang sedang memohon. Shira jarang sekali bersikap seperti ini.

Sei yang sejak tadi termenung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya, ia mulai memikirkan semua ceramahan Shira tadi. Yang Shira katakan memang ada benarnya.

"Akan aku pikirkan Shira," Sei telah kembali ke dirinya yang biasanya tenang. Shira menghela napas puas karena usahanya tak sia-sia.

Setelah itu, Sei meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang buruk pada sang Papa saat makan malam tadi, juga sikap buruknya akhir-akhir ini pada sang Mama dan kedua saudari kembarnya. Sepertinya, yang dilakukan Shira berjalan mulus sesuai rencana. Ya, rencana B yang telah Shira siapkan bersama Mayuzumi kemarin. Namun, sebagai efek samping atas perbuatannya, Shira mendapat ceramahan dari sang Papa karena telah dengan seenaknya merusak pintu kamar abangnya sendiri.

 **ooo**

Sejak kejadian Shira memberi wejangan pada Sei, Sei jadi terus kepikiran dengan kata-kata Shira. Sepertinya apa yang Shira katakan ada benarnya. Kebencian juga akan dibalas dengan kebencian. Jika Sei terus melakukan hal yang akan membuat Tetsuna cemburu dan semakin membencinya, Sei hanya akan terus dijauhi oleh Tetsuna. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Tetsuna sama sekali tak mau bicara dengannya. Ia bahkan terlihat sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Sei dan segala sikap manis yang ditunjukkannya pada Kise untuk membuatnya cemburu. Tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini, Tetsuna lebih sering ngobrol dan bercanda dengan Kagami atau Aomine, yang malah akan membuat Sei makin patah hati.

"Seicchi…" Kise menatap Sei iba saat Sei tengah memandang sendu Tetsuna yang sedang mengobrol dengan akrabnya bersama Kagami dan Aomine. Melihat wajah Sei yang kelihatan kecewa sekali membuat Kise ikut-ikutan sedih.

Sei tiba-tiba menghela napas, lalu balik menatap Kise. "Ryouko, ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kise, Sei dengan seenak hatinya menarik tangan Kise untuk ikut dengannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, Tetsuna diam-diam memandang kepergian mereka berdua dengan sendu.

"Sepertinya Akashi masih belum sadar juga," ujar Kagami. "Kamu yakin mau melanjutkan semua permainan ini, Kuroko?"

Tetsuna mengangguk. "Iya, aku akan terus melakukannya sampai Akashi-kun sadar dan meminta maaf padaku. Kamu nggak keberatan untuk terus menolongku kan, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menatap Tetsuna tak enak. "Entahlah, bukannya aku nggak mau bantu atau apa, hanya saja—"

"Menurutku kalian berdua hanyalah pasangan bodoh yang nggak mau mengakui perasaan satu sama lain."

Ucapan Kagami terpotong begitu saja dengan ucapan Aomine. "Kalian berdua saling membuat satu sama lain cemburu. Yang ada keduanya malah saling tersakiti," lanjutnya.

"Wew, tumben banget si _aho_ ini bijak," cibir Midorima yang muncul entah darimana.

"Sialan lu!" umpat Aomine. "Denger ya, Tetsu. Saranku sih lebih baik kamu berhenti. Kamu ngalah aja sama si setan merah itu. Kalau kamu begini terus malah nggak akan ada habisnya," ujar Aomine.

"Itu benar. Sebaiknya akhiri saja. Karena jika kamu terus meladeni keinginan Akashi hanya akan semakin merepotkan saja. Iya kan, Nijimura?" Mayuzumi ikutan nimbrung bersama Nijimura yang sejak tadi jadi penoton dorama picisan AkaKuro.

"Benar. Karena si kembar tiga Akashi itu sangatlah merepotkan," sahut Nijimura.

 **ooo**

Sementara itu, Sei membawa Kise ke belakang _gym_ , tepat di depan _vending machine_.

"Kamu mau apa sih, Seicchi?" protes Kise yang tidak suka tangannya ditarik seenaknya oleh Sei.

"Ryouko, aku mau kita berhenti melakukan semua ini!" ujar Sei mantap.

Kise menyeringai puas. "Bagus. Aku juga udah nggak tahan didiemin terus sama Kurokocchi," jawab Kise.

"Tapi, gimana caranya agar hubunganku dan Tetsuna bisa balik kayak dulu?" tanya Sei.

Kise terlihat berpikir. "Ya, mau nggak mau Seicchi harus ngalah dan minta maaf pada Kurokocchi atas semua yang terjadi," usul Kise.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi, gimana caranya? Saat ini Tetsuna nggak mau bicara sama aku. Gimana caranya aku bisa minta maaf?"

"Aku punya ide yang bagus." Shira tiba-tiba muncul dan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Seketika senyum lebar terulas di wajah Kise yang senang akan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Setiap malam Tetsuna biasanya les di bimbel yang ada di jalan _Bara._ Chihiro yang biasanya jemput dia pulang. Nah, malam ini kamu aja yang jemput dia. Sekalian ajak dia makan dan jelaskan semua yang kamu lakukan semua ini dan minta maaf padanya. Aku akan minta Chihiro untuk nggak jemput Tetsuna dulu malam ini," usul Shira.

"Un! Usul yang bagus Shiracchi!" sahut Kise.

"Jam berapa Tetsuna pulang les?" tanya Sei.

"Sekitar jam 9."

Sei menggangguk. Ia lalu mengulas senyum. "Baiklah, akan aku coba malam ini. Terima kasih usulnya, Shira-chan," ujar Sei sambil mengacak surai merah adik kembarnya.

"Jangan panggil aku _–chan!_ Aku bukan anak kecil!" ujar Shira ngambek. Kise hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah sepasang anak kembar di hadapannya.

"Kamu juga, Ryouko. Makasih banyak ya. Imbalannya menyusul nanti."

Kise menatap Sei bingung. "Hah? Imbalan apa?"

Sei meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Entah kenapa, Sei terlihat _cute_ sekali di mata Kise dengan pose begitu.

"Ra-ha-si-a. Aku pergi dulu, doakan aku beruntung ya!"

Sei melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kise yang melongo bingung dan Shira yang sibuk melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Setelah puas dengan semua rasa kebingungannya atas sikap Sei hari ini, Kise balik menatap Shira.

" _Arigatou,_ Shiracchi. Kamu udah berhasil bikin Seicchi sadar," ujar Kise senang.

"Ah, sama-sama. Aku juga nggak mau lihat kamu di PHP-in terus sama dia," balas Shira. Kise membalasnya dengan senyuman cantik. Ia lalu mengajak Shira kembali ke _gym_.

Ya begitulah. Selama menjalankan rencana untuk membuat Tetsuna cemburu, Kise sebenarnya merasa ter-PHP-kan. Karena tak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya Kise Ryouko juga punya perasaan khusus kepada Akashi Seijuurou. Ya, wajar aja sih. Siapa juga yang nggak bakalan naksir dan takluk dengan pesona seorang Seijuurou? Sayangnya, Seijuurou sudah terlanjur memantapkan hatinya hanya untuk dimiliki salah satu spesial langka macam Kuroko Tetsuna yang saat ini hatinya belum berhasil ia taklukan.

 **Bersambung…**

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Sudah dilanjut! Maaf kalo kelamaan** _ **update**_ **. Chapter ini sepertinya agak aneh, mohon dimaafkan.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya sedang diusahakan untuk** _ **update**_ **cepat. Semoga kalian masih tetap setia membacanya ya!**

 **Oh ya, Yuuki mau mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat kalian yang sedang menjalankan. Semoga ibadah kalian lancar dan penuh berkah, amiin.**

 **Yuuki juga minta doanya pada kalian semua, semoga Yuuki lolos SBMPTN dan diterima di PTN yang Yuuki inginkan. Kalian juga yang para pejuang SBMPTN tetap semangat dan terus berdoa. Semoga kalian juga dapat lulus di PTN yang kalian inginkan, amin.**

 **Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Jangan lupa review-nya ya! XD**


	10. Story 10 : Pengakuan Tetsuna

**The Difficult Triplets**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Pair : NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, genderbend, typo(s), No Yaoi, bahasa non baku.**

 **Summary : Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 _ **hint AkaKise in this chapter.**_

 **ooo**

 **Story 10 : Pengakuan Tetsuna**

Malam harinya…

Tetsuna baru saja menyelesaikan bimbelnya. Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Tetsuna meraih ponsel biru kesayangannya dari tas dan menghubungi nomor sang kakak sepupu tersayang.

" _Moshi-moshi, ada apa Tetsuna?"_ jawab Mayuzumi dari seberang.

"Chihiro-nii kenapa belum menjemputku?" tanya Tetsuna.

" _Oh ya, maaf. Aku lupa bilang kalau hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak sama Ayah. Jadi aku nggak bisa jemput kamu. Tetsuna bisa pulang sendiri kan?"_ ujar Mayuzumi.

Tetsuna menghela napas kecewa. Tau begini mending dia pulang nebeng Kagami yang bawa motor. Kebetulan dia dan Kagami satu lesan. Sekarang si alis cabang itu sudah keburu ngacir karena lapar.

" _Tetsuna?"_ Mayuzumi memanggilnya saat Tetsuna tak kunjung menjawabnya. Dengar nada yang sangat datar—saking betenya—ia akhirnya menjawab.

"Oke."

Lalu menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Tetsuna melangkah keluar dari tempat bimbel. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah mobil sedan mewah terparkir di seberang jalan dari bimbel tersebut. Matanya juga tak sengaja menangkap sosok ganteng bersurai merah yang sangat dikenalinya sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi dari balik kaca mobil yang terbuka.

"Akashi-kun?! Kenapa dia disini?" gumamnya. Karena tidak mau Sei melihatnya, buru-buru Tetsuna mengambil jalan memutar, menggunakan _missdirection_ , lalu kabur dari sana tanpa sepengetahuan Sei. Tetsuna sama sekali tidak tau kalau Sei berniat baik untuk menjemputnya malam ini.

Sementara itu, Tetsuna terus kabur hingga ia menemukan sebuah gang sempit yang gelap dan sepi. Tetsuna bersembunyi disana, berharap Sei tak menemukannya.

"Duh, Akashi-kun ngapain coba pake datang ke tempat lesku segala. Kalau mau jemput Kise-san, Kise-san kan nggak les disana," gumamnya. Sepertinya ada yang salah paham disini.

"Atau jangan-jangan Akashi-kun punya pacar baru lagi yang les disana?!" batin Tetsuna. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali siapa saja murid perempuan yang les di bimbel yang sama dengannya. Namun semakin diingat, semakin tak ada satupun gadis yang cocok untuk bersanding dengan Sei, mengingat hanya dirinya saja yang paling cantik disana—Tetsuna ternyata bisa narsis juga. Tetsuna pun makin salah paham.

Duh, Tet-chan sayang, kapan sih kamu peka sama perasaannya Sei?

"Ah, sebodo amatlah. Bukan urusanku juga," ujar Tetsuna tak peduli. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah tercinta sambil bersiul pelan. Namun, baru menempuh perjalanan setengah, tiga orang preman bertubuh besar dan berwajah _ero_ menghadang dirinya.

Detik itu juga, Tetsuna tau dirinya dalam bahaya.

 **ooo**

Jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di tangan putih mulus milik Sei sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh malam. Harusnya, Tetsuna sudah keluar sejak tadi. Namun, Sei sama sekali belum menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran Tetsuna.

Melirik sekilas ke arah tempat bimbel, yang Sei temukan hanya seorang gadis bersurai coklat bertampang biasa yang baru keluar dari tempat bimbel. Sepertinya, tak ada salahnya jika Sei menanyakan perihal Tetsuna pada gadis itu.

Sei keluar dari mobil lalu menghampiri gadis itu. Si gadis sendiri sudah _klepek-klepek_ melihat ada cogan kaya datang menghampirinya.

"Permisi, saya mau tanya apa Kuroko Tetsuna sudah pulang?" tanya Sei sopan.

Si gadis _blushing_. "Kuro-chan ya? Dia baru aja pulang," jawabnya malu-malu.

" _Eh? Kok aku nggak lihat ya?"_ batin Sei. Sambil mengulas senyum ganteng, Sei berterima kasih pada si gadis lalu kembali ke dalam mobilnya, meninggalkan si gadis yang hampir pingsan karena melihat senyum Sei.

Sei kembali mengendarai mobilnya. Kalau Tetsuna baru pulang, harusnya dia masih belum jauh. Sei fokus mengendarai mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik jalan mencari Tetsuna.

"Kyaaa! Tolong!"

Suara teriakan yang sangat familiar di telinga Sei terdengar. Itu suara Tetsuna. Asal suaranya tak jauh dari sini. Kalau Sei tak salah, dari gang kecil sempit dan gelap yang tak sengaja terlewatkannya tadi.

Tidak, Sei tidak pernah salah. Tetsuna pasti ada disana. Sei segera menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, lalu keluar dan pergi meninggalkan mobilnya menuju gang tadi. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tetsuna dan ia harus segera menolongnya!

 **ooo**

Tetsuna terpojok. Sudah tak ada jalan keluar lagi baginya. Di belakangnya hanya ada dinding dari sebuah apartemen besar. Sedangkan di depannya, tiga preman itu mulai mendekatinya. Tetsuna sudah tak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

Tetsuna menggeleng kuat. Ia tak percaya _missdirection-_ nya tak berfungsi disaat keadaan genting begini. Seharusnya, preman-preman itu tak menyadari kehadirannya mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis. Apalagi disaat gelap begini. Tetsuna harusnya bisa kabur dengan mudah.

"Cantik mau kemana? Sini main dulu sama kami."

"Jangan takut. Kami nggak bakal macem-macem kok."

Mereka semakin mendekat. Tangan salah satu dari mereka sudah terulur menyentuh rambut Tetsuna dan mulai bergerak dengan liar hingga ke bawah. Tubuh Tetsuna gemetar. Ia semakin ketakutan.

"Nih cewek cakep banget. Kalo dijual pasti mahal."

"Ya, tapi nggak bakal seru kalo langsung dijual gitu aja. Mending kita main-main dulu sama dia."

Tetsuna sudah hampir menangis. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya saking takutnya.

" _Siapapun tolong aku! Chihiro-nii! Kagami-kun! Aomine-kun!"_

Tanpa sadar, Tetsuna meneriaki sebuah nama.

"AKASHI-KUN!"

BUAGH!

Ajaibnya, sang pemilik nama datang dan langsung menendang rahang salah satu dari preman sialan itu hingga patah.

" **Jangan macam-macam. Yang berhak menyentuh Tetsuna hanya aku seorang!"**

Ucapan Sei sangat datar dan dingin. Beberapa preman itu terlihat mundur sambil bergidik ngeri.

Sei menatap Tetsuna sambil mengulas senyum lembut. Dengan _gentle-_ nya, ia berlutut di hadapan Tetsuna sambil mengelus surai biru langit milik sang pujaan hati dengan lembut.

"Maaf terlambat, Tetsuna. Kali ini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian."

Sei mengatakannya sambil tersenyum ganteng. Sinar rembulan yang masuk lewat celah gang sempit terlihat menyinari kepala merah Sei, membuat surainya semakin bercahaya. Tetsuna tertegun dengan pemandangan indah ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya ini.

" _Sei-kun, kakkoi!"_ Tanpa Sei sadari, Tetsuna tengah ber _fangirling_ an ria dalam hatinya.

Setelah dirasa Tetsuna sudah lebih tenang, Sei bangkit lalu berbalik menghadap ketiga preman yang sepertinya kesal padanya.

"Apa-apaan bocah ini? Mau sok jadi Pangeran kesiangan yang ingin menyelamatkan Tuan Putri?"

"Maaf Tuan Muda, kami tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni bocah sepertimu."

Sei menatap mereka makin dingin. Tatapan yang seakan ditunjukkan untuk membunuh mereka.

"Diamlah. Atau nyawa kalian melayang."

Merasa ditantang, satu persatu dari preman itu maju dan menghajar Sei. Namun, belum sempat mereka melancarkan serangan, Sei sudah melancarkan tendangannya duluan. Ia menghajar satu-persatu dari mereka hingga mereka K.O. Jangan lupakan senyum psikopat yang menghiasi wajah Sei saat menghajar mereka.

Sementara Tetsuna cengo melihat adegan film _action_ ala _hollywood_ yang tiba-tiba saja diperagakan oleh Sei. Berasa nonton bioskop gratis.

Para preman itu akhirnya menyerah. Mereka kabur sebelum Sei menghajar mereka sampai mati. Sei berbalik dan kembali berjongkok di hadapan Tetsuna yang sedang menahan tangis.

"A-Akashi-kun…" lirih Tetsuna.

Sei mengulas senyum lembut terbaiknya. Ia mengelus pipi _chubby_ Tetsuna sayang.

" _Daijoubu,_ aku ada disini. Kamu nggak perlu takut lagi," ujar Sei lembut.

Tetsuna mengangguk malu-malu. Tangan Sei yang mengelus pipinya ia genggam erat.

"Akashi-kun, maafkan aku. Aku tau aku nggak peka. Bukannya minta maaf, aku malah membuatmu makin sakit hati. Aku menyesal sekali, apalagi saat kau mulai menjauhiku. Maafkan aku," sesal Tetsuna.

Sei menggeleng pelan. Senyum masih bertahan di wajah gantengnya. "Nggak papa, Tetsuna. Aku juga minta maaf padamu karena terlalu egois," sesal Sei.

"Intinya, kita berdua memang salah karena sudah saling menyakiti. Setelah ini, jangan diulang lagi, ok?"

Tetsuna mengangguk. "Iya, Akashi-kun."

Ia lalu menunduk makin dalam. Entah apa yang terjadi, Tetsuna merasa pipinya memanas. Ia yakin kedua pipinya sudah sangat merah saat ini, semerah rambut cogan dihadapannya.

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya aku…" Tetsuna sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk membuat suasana semakin dramatis.

"Ya, Tetsuna?" Sei menatapnya penasaran. Apa yang ingin dikatakan gadis itu dengan ekspresi seperti itu?

Tetsuna tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Sei dengan kedua mata biru langitnya yang berbinar.

"Sebenarnya aku su—"

Namun, perkataannya terhenti begitu matanya menangkap seseorang berbadan besar berdiri tepat di belakang Sei dengan sebuah tongkat besi di tangannya.

Kedua mata Tetsuna membelalak kaget.

BUAGH!

"Akashi-kun!"

BRUK!

"Argh…"

Tetsuna terlambat memperingati Sei. Orang tersebut dengan cepat memukul kepala Sei dengan tongkat besinya. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala Sei yang terluka.

"Sialan!" umpat Sei. Tongkat besi itu kembali di arahkan ke arahnya. Kali ini, Sei berhasil menghindar.

Sei berdiri. Beberapa preman yang tadi kabur kini kembali muncul. Parahnya mereka membawa teman lebih banyak.

"Kukira kalian sudah pergi," ujar Sei santai walau sebenarnya dia sedang panik.

"Heh, bocah! Memangnya kau pikir kami selemah itu hingga kabur hanya karena menghadapi bocah macam dirimu. Kali ini, kau akan mati," ancam preman yang tubuhnya paling besar. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin kelompok preman ini.

"Cih, coba saja." Sei tak takut. Sekalipun ia harus K.O. menghadapi mereka, Sei harus tetap melawan agar bisa melindungi Tetsuna. Sei sendiri sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak akan kalah.

Sementara itu, Tetsuna berusaha mencari cara untuk membantu Sei. Sayangnya, beberapa dari mereka mengawasinya dan membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Satu-satunya yang bisa Tetsuna lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam.

Sementara itu, pertarungan antara Sei vs para preman pun berlangsung. Awalnya, Sei dapat menangani beberapa diantara mereka. Namun, lama-kelamaan ia kewalahan karena kalah jumlah. Ditambah karena luka yang ia dapati di kepala yang darahnya belum juga berhenti membuat pergerakannya sedikit kacau. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, kepalanya terasa sakit, dan tubuhnya mulai lemas. Satu tendangan dilancarkan ke perut membuat Sei jatuh tersungkur. Kesempatan tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh preman lain untuk menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Tetsuna semakin panik. Ia semakin ketakutan begitu matanya melihat Sei yang diserang habis-habisan. Teriakan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sangat menyesal karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bisa menangis saja. Ia sungguh tak kuat melihat Sei yang begitu kesakitan dengan tubuh yang penuh luka lebam dan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir dan hidung.

Para preman itu masih setia menghajar Sei tanpa ampun. Setelah terbatuk darah hebat, Sei langsung tak sadarkan diri. Namun, para preman itu tetap tak mau berhenti dan terus menghajarnya.

Hingga seseorang datang menghentikan mereka.

"Sebaiknya, kalian berhenti kalo nggak mau nyesel."

Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis bersurai abu yang berdiri di ujung gang sempit itu. Tatapan matanya berkilat tajam seakan ia tak takut dengan para preman itu.

"Apaan sih? Memangnya gadis kecil sepertimu bisa apa? Sok-sok-an menantang kami."

"Hm, tuh cewek cakep juga. Kalo dia dijual barengan sama si cewek rambut biru itu, kita bisa dapat untung besar."

Si gadis itu menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan salah satu preman itu.

"Heh! Mana mungkin gue mau! Kalian bener-bener nantangin gue ya!" ujar si gadis. Para preman itu mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Makanya—" gadis itu tiba-tiba berlari dengan cepat. Kakinya dengan bebas menendang salah satu dari preman-preman yang masih setia menghajar Sei itu.

"—kalo gue bilang berhenti ya berhenti, bego!"

Setelah itu, ia mulai menyerang preman lain secara membabi buta. Para preman itu akhirnya sibuk melawan si gadis abu dan mengabaikan Sei beserta Tetsuna.

Merasa keadaan sedikit aman, Tetsuna segera menghampiri tubuh Sei yang terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sei beberapa kali, namun tak mendapat respon sama sekali. Tetsuna makin panik saat mata Sei tak kunjung terbuka.

Beberapa menit berselang, si cewek abu pun selesai dengan urusannya dengan para preman. Kali ini, ia berhasil menghajar semua preman itu sampai K.O. Segera saja ia hampiri Tetsuna yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Sei erat.

"Oi, kamu nggak papa ka—eh, Tetsuna?"

Tetsuna terkejut saat namanya dipanggil. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok surai abu yang teranyata sangat dikenalnya.

"Shouko-chan?"

Si cewek abu ternyata adalah Haizaki Shouko, sepupu jauhnya.

"Shouko-chan, tolong Akashi-kun!" pinta Tetsuna. Haizaki segera berjongkok dan memeriksa tubuh Sei.

"Ini gawat, Tetsuna. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Duh, gimana nih? Mana rumah sakit jauh dari sini lagi," keluh Haizaki.

Tiba-tiba, Tetsuna teringat dengan mobil milik Sei.

"Shouko-chan, Akashi-kun bawa mobil. Kamu bisa mengendarainya?" tanya Tetsuna.

Haizaki mengangguk. Setelah itu, mereka berdua membopong tubuh Sei menuju mobil miliknya dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

 **ooo**

Dokter baru saja keluar setelah menangani Sei. Dokter bilang, kondisi Sei saat ini kritis akibat luka lebam yang didapatinya dari pukulan preman-preman itu. Tetsuna hanya menangis. Sekarang ia duduk sendirian di ruang tunggu. Haizaki langsung pamit pulang setelah mengantar mereka tadi.

"Kuroko!"

Tetsuna segera menoleh. Dilihatnya Shina bersama Shira dan kedua orang tuanya telah datang. Tetsuna segera memeluk Shira begitu Shira sampai di hadapannya.

"Tetsuna, gimana keadaan Sei?" tanya Shira.

"Kata dokter, Sei-kun kritis…" jawab Tetsuna di sela-sela sesenggukannya.

"Maafkan aku… Ini semua salahku," sesal Tetsuna.

Dengan lembut Shiori membelai rambut Tetsuna untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Tet-chan. Yang penting sekarang kamu baik-baik saja."

Tak lama kemudian, Miyuki datang bersama Hiromi—ayah Tetsuna—, Mayuzumi dan Nijimura. Miyuki segera memeluk putrinya dan menenangkan tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Hari semakin larut. Sei tak kunjung sadar juga. Karena besok masih harus sekolah, Shiori meminta agar Tetsuna, Shina, Shira, Mayuzumi, dan Nijimura untuk pulang. Awalnya, Tetsuna menolaknya. Namun, setelah dibujuk berkali-kali oleh teman dan keluarganya, akhirnya Tetsuna menurut juga. Ia berjanji akan kembali menjaga Sei sepulang sekolah besok.

 **ooo**

Keesokkan harinya…

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tetsuna bergegas merapikan semua barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, menjenguk Sei.

"Kurokocchi…"

Panggilan dari Kise membuat Tetsuna spontan berpaling. "Ada apa, Kise-san?"

Kise terlihat ragu untuk bicara. Namun, ia tetap mengatakannya. "Aku mau minta maaf atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan kepadamu, Kurokocchi. Jujur, aku dan Seicchi sama sekali nggak ada hubungan apapun. Yang kami lakukan kemarin itu—"

"Aku sudah tau kok, Kise-san."

"Eh?"

Kise menatap Tetsuna tak mengerti. Tetsuna hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kalian berdua hanya berpura-pura. Shira-san sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku juga mau minta maaf karena sudah salah paham padamu, Kise-san," ujar Tetsuna.

"Aku juga mau minta maaf. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ikut andil dalam rencana ini," seru Momoi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku juga. Aku adalah otak dari semua rencana ini. Kupikir, aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Tapi ternyata…" Shina ikutan meminta maaf. Ia sedikit menyesal karena telah memberikan rencana yang salah.

"Nggak papa. Yang penting, sekarang semuanya sudah menyadari kesalahan masing-masing," ujar Tetsuna bijak.

"Jadi, kita tetap berteman kan?" tanya Kise. Tetsuna terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kise.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Kise-san? Sampai kapanpun, kita semua akan terus jadi teman."

Keempatnya pun saling berpelukan, pelukan persahabatan. Shira yang baru datang dari kelasnya terkejut melihat ketiga teman plus satu saudarinya yang sedang saling berpelukan.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Shiracchi…" Kise segera menarik tangan Shira dan membawanya ke pelukan mereka.

"E-eh? Apa-apaan sih ini?" protes Shira.

"Sudahlah, terima saja Shira. Ini namanya pelukan persahabatan," jawab Shina.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Setelah puas, mereka saling melepas pelukan mereka.

" _Jaa~_ Gimana kalau sekarang kita ke rumah sakit jenguk Seicchi bareng-bareng? Sepertinya yang lain udah nunggu," usul Kise. Semua gadis di dalam kelas itu mengangguk setuju.

Sementara itu di luar kelas, para pemuda anggota grup utama klub basket memandang para gadis itu curiga.

"Mereka ngapain sih peluk-peluk gitu?" tanya Aomine.

"Entahlah, mungkinkah mereka yuri?" timpal Nijimura.

"Nggak tau. Aku nggak ngerti dan nggak mau tau cara berteman para wanita," sahut Mayuzumi tak peduli.

 **ooo**

Para anak pelangi plus Nijimura dan Mayuzumi sudah tiba di rumah sakit sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang, semuanya berada di kamar Sei, menunggu Sei yang tak kunjung sadar juga. Lama-kelamaan mereka bosan. Kagami yang perutnya sudah keroncongan memutuskan untuk pergi cari makan.

" _Minna,_ aku lapar. Aku mau ke Majiba dulu. Ada yang mau ikut?" ajak Kagami.

"Hm, boleh tuh. Aku juga lapar. Aku ikut denganmu," timpal Aomine.

"Ah, Dai-chan! Aku juga mau ikut!" seru Momoi.

"Aku juga mau ikut Kagamicchi," sahut Kise.

"Selama ada makanan, aku ikut juga. Mido-chin mau ikut?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Boleh lah. Kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar- _nanodayo,"_ jawab Midorima.

"Kalau gitu, kita semua pergi bersama-sama saja? Selesai makan, kita kembali lagi kesini. Siapa tau Sei sudah sadar," usul Shina. Usulnya disetujui semua orang disana.

"Chihiro dan Shuuzou juga harus ikut," ujar Shira. Dua orang yang namanya disebut tadi hanya mengangguk.

" _Jaa~_ Kurokocchi, ayo kita pergi—eh?"

Semua orang memandang Kise bingung.

"Kenapa, Kise?" tanya Nijimura.

"Itu… Kurokocchi tidur. Apa perlu kita bangunkan? Aku nggak tega," ujar Kise yang melihat Tetsuna tertidur pulas di kursi dengan kepala disandarkan di tepi ranjang dekat tangan Sei.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, seulas senyum misterius yang sangat tipis terulas di muka hantu milik Mayuzumi.

"Sepertinya Tetsuna kelelahan sekali. Kita biarkan saja dia tidur. Kasihan kalau dibangungkan kan?" ujar Mayuzumi. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Shira sebagai kode. Karena Shira gadis yang peka, ia mengerti maksud kode Mayuzumi.

"Chihiro benar. Kita pergi saja tanpa Tetsuna. Lagipula kalau Tetsuna bangun pun, dia nggak akan mau ikut sama kita," timpal Shira.

Akhirnya, mereka semua setuju untuk pergi tanpa Tetsuna.

 **ooo**

Tetsuna membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Saat matanya sudah sedikit lebih fokus, ia menatap ranjang yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya tak menemukan sosok yang seharusnya terbaring disana. Seketika itu juga, ia langsung panik.

"Sei-kun dimana?" ujarnya. Tetsuna segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Sei. Ia terus berlari hingga matanya menangkap kepala warna-warni. Ah, itu teman-temannya bersama dengan kedua orang tua Sei dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berdiri tepat di depan kamar yang sangat ditakutkan Tetsuna.

Kamar Mayat.

"Kenapa mereka semua berdiri disana?" gumam Tetsuna. Saat dirinya sudah lebih dekat, ia dapat melihat wajah sedih mereka. Semua teman-teman perempuannya plus Shiori dan Miyuki menangis.

"Bunda, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tetsuna sambil menghampiri sang Bunda. Miyuki yang melihat kehadiran putri tercintanya segera memeluknya erat.

"Tetsuna… Bunda harap kamu kuat menerima semua ini…" ujar Miyuki. Tetsuna semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa sih, Bunda? Tolong katakan padaku. Jangan buat aku tambah bingung begini." Tetsuna mengalihkan padangan dan menatap temannya satu-persatu.

"Dimana Sei-kun?"

Tak ada satupun yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuna. Sebisa mungkin, mereka semua mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tetsuna.

Tetsuna melepas pelukan sang Bunda dan mengulang pertanyaannya. Sayangnya, sang Bunda tak mau menjawab. Tangisannya malah semakin keras setiap kali Tetsuna menanyakan hal yang sama.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari sang Bunda, Tetsuna kembali menatap teman-temannya dan menanyakan hal yang sama pada mereka.

"Seishina-san, Seishira-san, Sei-kun dimana?"

Kedua saudari kembar dari Sei itu tak menjawab. Mereka hanya mengalihkan pandangan dari Tetsuna sambil menahan air mata mereka jatuh.

"Tante Shiori, Om Masaomi, apa kalian juga nggak mau jawab?"

Kedua orang yang ditanya Tetsuna juga diam. Tangisan Shiori semakin keras. Masaomi memeluk tubuh istrinya erat.

"Kise-san, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun…"

Nihil, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menjawabnya.

"Nijimura-senpai…"

Nijimura hanya bisa membuang muka. Sungguh, ia tak kuat melihat ekspresi Tetsuna yang seperti itu.

"Tetsuna…" panggilan lirih itu berasal dari sang kakak sepupu tersayang. Mayuzumi Chihiro berdiri tepat di belakang Tetsuna dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku harap kamu bisa menerimanya," walaupun pahit, Mayuzumi tetap harus mengatakannya. Sementara Tetsuna sudah menatapnya penasaran.

"Akashi Seijuurou… sudah meninggal."

Detik itu juga, Tetsuna merasa telinganya tuli mendadak. Tetsuna merasa dirinya salah dengar. Pasti ia belum membersihkan telingan dengan baik sehingga telinganya tak dapat berfungsi normal saat ini.

Tetsuna menggeleng kuat. Ia menolak kenyataan yang baru saja di dengar dari sang kakak dan berharap sang kakak hanya sedang mempermainkannya.

"Chihiro-nii, bercandaanmu sama sekali nggak lucu. Baru saja kutinggal tidur sebentar, masa' Sei-kun sudah meninggal saja. Jangan ngaco deh. Haha." Tetsuna tertawa hambar. Ekspresinya sangat menyedihkan sekali saat ini.

"Sayangnya aku dan semua orang yang ada disini sedang nggak bercanda Tetsuna. Apa kamu nggak lihat wajah terluka mereka saat ini? Kita semua baru saja kehilangan teman sekaligus keluarga yang kita sayangi. Untuk apa kita bercanda?!" seru Mayuzumi. Ia sudah berjaga-jaga, takut tubuh mungil Tetsuna limbung karena tak kuat menghadapi kenyataan.

Tetsuna menatap sang kakak sepupu tajam. "Kalau begitu, buktikan padaku. Jika memang benar Sei-kun sudah meninggal, dia pasti ada di dalam sana kan?"

Tetsuna berbalik hendak mencari tubuh Sei di dalam kamar mayat. Namun, Mayuzumi dengan cepat menahan tangannya.

"Jangn kesana, Tetsuna. Kamu nggak bakal kuat melihatnya."

"Lepaskan aku, Chihiro-nii! Aku ingin lihat Sei-kun!"

Tetsuna terus memberontak. Nijimura dan Miyuki ikutan membantu menenangkan Tetsuna.

"Chihiro-kun, Shuuzou-kun, nggak papa. Lepaskan Tetsuna. Biarkan dia melihat Seijuurou untuk yang terakhir," Masaomi akhirnya menengahi mereka.

Walau terpaksa, akhirnya Mayuzumi melepaskan Tetsuna. Shiori segera meraih tangan mungil Tetsuna dan membimbingnya ke dalam kamar mayat.

"Seijuurou ada disana," Shiori menunjuk salah satu mayat yang tertutup selimut putih hingga wajahnya yang terbaring di salah satu ranjang di kamar mayat tersebut. Rambut merah yang sangat dikenali Tetsuna terlihat menyembul dari sana.

Tetsuna perlahan mendekati ranjang itu. Dengan tangan gemetar karena takut, ia membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah sosok itu. Dalam hati, ia berharap yang terbaring disana bukanlah Sei.

Dan ketika tangannya berhasil membuka selimut, Tetsuna dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat dan tubuh kaku Sei yang terbaring damai dengan kedua mata terpejam erat dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Detik itu juga, Tetsuna merasa dunianya kiamat. Sekujur tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas. Detik itu juga, ia jatuh terduduk tepat di sisi kiri ranjang Sei.

"Kapan… ini terjadi?" bisiknya lirih.

Shiori yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Ketika semua temanmu pergi untuk makan, tepat ketika kamu sedang tidur tadi. Saat dokter datang untuk memeriksa, Sei sudah tak bernapas. Mereka memutuskan untuk memindahkan Sei kesini tanpa sepengetahuanmu karena mereka tak tega membangunkanmu, Tet-chan."

Air mata tak dapat lagi dibendung oleh Tetsuna. Cairan being itu meluncur deras membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

"Kenapa… Sei-kun tega sekali meninggalkanku? Kamu bahkan nggak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun kepadaku untuk meminta maaf dan berterima kasih atas apa yang telah kamu lakukan selama ini padaku? Kenapa… Sei-kun?"

Tetsuna menangis di tepi ranjang Sei. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sei yang dingin.

"Padahal aku mau bilang padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sei-kun…"

Setelah itu, hanya terdengar raungan pilu yang meluncur dari bibir manis si biru muda. Kise dan Momoi yang mendengarnya segera masuk ke dalam kamar mayat dan memeluk Tetsuna erat. Shiori tidak kuat dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Ia segera keluar, menemui suami dan kedua putri tercintanya. Mayuzumi dan yang lainnya masih setia menunggu di luar. Mereka tak kuat melihat keadaan Tetsuna yang seperti itu.

 **ooo**

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Sei. Semua orang yang sangat mengenali Sei datang, mulai dari pihak keluarga, teman, sampai para guru. Mereka berbelasungkawa atas meninggalnya salah satu siswa tercinta mereka dan merasa sangat kehilangan karena mereka telah kehilangan siswa paling dibanggakan seantero sekolah.

Diantara banyak wajah sedih dan menangis disana, Tetsuna adalah yang paling buruk. Wajahnya yang memang datar kini benar-benar tak ada emosi disana. Kedua matanya menatap kosong peti mati yang membawa tubuh orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Tak ada tangis disana.

Sampai sesi pemakaman berakhir, Tetsuna sama sekali tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya berdiri layaknya patung, menyaksikan proses pemakaman sang tercinta. Kise dan Momoi tak kuat melihatnya. Mereka memeluk Tetsuna erat, walau Tetsuna hanya diam tanpa respon apapun.

Sejak saat itu, Tetsuna melalui hari-harinya tanpa Sei disekitarnya. Ia merasa sangat kesepian dan juga kehilangan. Tak ada lagi orang yang suka menggodanya. Tak ada lagi cowok bersurai merah yang perhatian padanya. Tak ada lagi sosok yang memiliki mata dwiwarna yang diam-diam dikaguminya.

Tak ada lagi Sei disisinya.

Semua orang prihatin padanya. Teman-temannya berusaha membuatnya kembali lebih ceria seperti dulu. Walau sulit, perlahan-lahan mereka berhasil melakukannya. Keceriaan Tetsuna memang kembali, walau tak seceria dulu.

Shina dan Shira meminta agar Tetsuna _move on_ dari Sei. Mereka meminta agar Tetsuna belajar mencintai orang lain, namun tetap tidak melupakan sosok saudara kembar mereka. Tetsuna sudah mencobanya. Ia mencoba mencintai beberapa laki-laki yang dekat dengannya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta, seperti perasaannya terhadap Sei. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sei di dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya, Tetsuna menyerah untuk belajar mencintai orang lain. Ia telah memutuskan hanya akan mencintai Sei dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tetsuna dan teman-temannya telah tumbuh semakin dewasa.

Tetsuna telah melewati tahun kelulusannya di SMA, tanpa Sei disisinya. Ia berhasil diterima di perguruan tinggi yang dinginkannya. Ia memulai hidup barunya sebagai seorang mahasiswi jurusan pendidikan guru TK, tentu tanpa Sei disisinya.

Walau ia mengalami banyak masa sulit dan tak jarang rasa rindunya pada Sei yang memuncak sempat menjadi penghalang hidupnya, akhirnya Tetsuna berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan kini ia telah menjadi seorang guru TK dan mengajar di salah satu TK di bawah naungan Akashi Corp. Ia juga membuka panti asuhan dan merawat anak-anak yatim piatu. Tetsuna merasa dengan merawat anak-anak, ia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Sei. Tetsuna pernah men _stalk_ salah satu akun pribadi milik Sei dan menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa Sei ternyata sangat menyukai anak-anak.

Teman-teman Tetsuna yang lain juga sudah berhasil. Mereka berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan dan mewujudkan cita-cita mereka masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah berkeluarga. Aomine berhasil menjadi seorang polisi dan telah menikah dengan Kise yang statusnya sudah berhasil menjadi artis papan atas. Mereka dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang manis sekali.

Murasakibara juga sudah menjadi _pâtissière_ dan memiliki toko kue-nya sendiri. Ia juga sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik yang kalau tidak salah wanita itu adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya Nijimura saat SMA dulu.

Kagami juga telah berhasil menjadi pemadam kebakaran. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa ia akan menikahi Momoi yang telah menjadi seorang _presenter_ berita terkenal. Mereka juga telah dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang entah kenapa selalu mengingatkan Tetsuna pada sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

Mayuzumi juga sudah berhasil menjadi seorang CEO yang saat ini mengambil alih perusahaan milik keluarganya. Sebulan yang lalu, ia baru saja menikah dengan Seishira yang telah berhasil menjadi seorang _designer_ ternama.

Midorima telah berhasil menggapai cita-citanya sebagai seorang dokter. Kini, ia bekerja di rumah sakit ternama. Ia memang belum menikah. Namun kabarnya, ia sedang dekat dengan salah satu perawat yang sering membantunya.

Haizaki juga sudah sukses dan sekarang sedang _tour_ berkeliling dunia, cita-cita yang selama ini diinginkannya.

Kini, hanya tinggal Tetsuna yang masih sendiri. Ia sama- sekali tak memikirkan pedamping hidup karena yang ada dihatinya hanya Sei seorang.

Sambil duduk santai di balkon kamarnya, Tetsuna menatap sebuah undangan pernikahan yang di genggaman tangannya. Bulan depan, Nijimura akan menikah dengan Seishina. Nijimura juga tak kalah sukses dari teman-temannya. Ia telah menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sukses dan telah mendirikan perusahaan otomotif miliknya sendiri. Seishina juga telah menjadi seorang wanita karier yang hebat. Ia telah menjadi seorang dokter anak, cita-cita yang sangat ingin dicapainya sejak dulu yang kini berhasil diraihnya. Setelah memutuskan untuk sukses dulu baru memikirkan tentang pernikahan, Nijimura dan Seishina memutuskan untuk menikah setelah cita-cita mereka berhasil tercapai.

Tetsuna menatap undangan itu sendu. Sesekali matanya beralih menatap foto sosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata heterokromia yang sedang tersenyum cerah di layar ponselnya. Itu foto Seijuurou ketika mereka mengadakan _study tour_ saat masih SMA dulu, sebelum Sei meninggal. Sambil mengulas senyum sedih, Tetsuna mengelus lembut foto tersebut.

"Sei-kun…" ujarnya lirih. "Andai saja kamu masih hidup sekarang, kita pasti sudah menikah dan punya anak. Anak kita pasti lucu-lucu ya," tambahnya. Sayang, semua yang dikatakannya hanya tinggal angan saja. Tetsuna sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjalani hidupnya sendiri tanpa pedamping hidup di sisinya.

Tetsuna tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Rasa rindunya pada Sei teramat pedih menyayat hatinya. Tetsuna memeluk foto dalam ponselnya sebagai pengganti rasa rindunya terhadap Sei.

"Sei-kun, aku merindukanmu…"

Tetsuna tak peduli jika harus hidup sendirian selamanya. Karena ia telah berjanji untuk hanya mencintai Akashi Seijuurou seorang saja, selamanya.

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nggak deng bercanda :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang tadi itu adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah Tetsuna alami seumur hidupnya.

"Sei-kun…"

Tetsuna membuka kedua mata biru langitnya. Kedua pipinya yang memerah masih basah akibat air mata.

"Tetsuna, kamu kenapa nangis?"

Suara sosok yang sangat dikenali serta dirindukannya menyapa indera pendengarannya. Kali ini, Tetsuna berharap suara itu bukanlah mimpi.

"Sei-kun…?"

"Iya, Tetsuna. Ini aku. Hei, kamu kenapa sih?"

Tetsuna mencoba memfokuskan kedua matanya. Ia hapus jejak air matanya yang membuat pandangannya menjadi _blur._ Di hadapannya, Sei yang sepertinya baru sadar sedang tersenyum lemah sambil menatapnya.

Seketika, kedua manik biru langit Tetsuna terbuka lebar.

"Sei-kun!" serunya. Sei menatapnya bingung, terkejut karena Tetsuna tiba-tiba berteriak.

PLAK!

Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Tetsuna menampar wajahnya sendiri. Berkali-kali.

"Kumohon ini bukan mimpi… Kumohon ini bukan mimpi…" racau Tetsuna.

"Hei! Hei! Hentikan! Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Tetsuna!"

Sei panik sendiri. Ia berusaha duduk dengan susah payah, lalu segera menarik tangan Tetsuna untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Gemas karena Tetsuna tak mau berhenti juga, Sei iseng menyentil dahinya.

"Aduh! S-sakit tau… Sei-kun," desis Tetsuna.

"Salah sendiri karena bikin aku panik begini," omel Sei.

Tetsuna baru sadar kalau dirinya tadi baru merasakan sakit. Itu artinya, dia sama sekali tidak sedang bermimpi. Sei yang ada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar nyata!

"Sei-kun!" Tetsuna memeluk tubuh Sei erat. Ia kembali menangis saking senangnya. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur Tuhan tidak mengambil Sei-kun kesayangannya.

Sementara Sei sendiri cengo karena Tetsuna tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Tetsuna, kamu ngapain sih? Sesak nih. Aku kan baru sadar. Kalau nanti aku pingsan lagi, kamu mau tanggung jawab?"

Walau ngomong begitu, Sei sebenarnya kelewat senang dipeluk Tetsuna.

Tetsuna segera melepas pelukan mautnya, takut membuat Sei-kun-nya pingsan lagi.

"Maaf, Sei-kun…" ujarnya lirih. Sei sudah senyum-senyum sendiri karena Tetsuna akhirnya memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Ini semua salah Sei-kun!"

Tetsuna tiba-tiba membentaknya. Sei kembali cengo.

"Eh?"

"Kamu benar-benar membuatku takut tau! Sok-sok-an jadi pahlawan, malah K.O. saat preman itu menyerang. Harusnya kalau kamu nggak bisa lawan mereka, kamu bilang aja! Kita bisa kabur sehingga kamu nggak perlu terluka seperti ini…"

Tetsuna kembali menangis. Sei sendiri terdiam setelah Tetsuna mengomelinya tadi. Sambil mengulas senyum lembut, ia menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi Tetsuna.

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir. Padahal aku sudah sok keren dan sudah yakin sekali bakal menang. Nyatanya, aku malah kalah. Menyedihkan sekali ya?"

Tetsuna menggeleng. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sei yang masih setia mengelus pipinya.

Tiba-tiba, Sei teringat sesuatu.

"Kalau saat melawan preman-preman itu aku pingsan, terus yang membawaku kesini dan menyelamatkanmu siapa dong?" tanya Sei bingung. Ia berharap bukan Kagami atau Aomine yang datang menolongnya karena ia tak mau terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan kedua rivalnya itu.

"Shouko-chan," jawab Tetsuna.

"Hah? Siapa itu?"

"Sepupuku, Haizaki Shouko. Kamu nggak kenal. Beterima kasihlah padanya nanti," ujar Tetsuna.

Sei hanya mengulas senyum. "Iya, akan kusampaikan nanti."

Tetsuna terdiam sambil masih menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Sei.

"Sei-kun," panggilnya, meminta atensi Sei untuk ditujukan seluruhnya kepada dirinya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuna?" tanya Sei lembut.

"Berjanjilah untuk nggak pernah pergi ninggalin aku lagi," ujar Tetsuna.

Sei tertegun selama beberapa detik. Sambil menghela napas, ia kembali mengulas senyum.

"Aku janji, Tetsuna."

Tetsuna ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Genggamannya pada tangan Sei dieratkan.

"Sei-kun, sebenarnya aku su—"

BRAK!

Momen pengakuan Tetsuna kembali digagalkan orang lain.

"HAH! Seicchi sudah sadar!"

Pintu kamar rawat Sei dibanting keras. Sekelompok remaja berkepala warna-warni muncul di hadapan pintu.

Kise yang menjadi pemimpin langsung berseru saat melihat Seijuurou yang sedang duduk dan cengo menatap kehadiran mereka semua. Tanpa sadar, Kise berlari menerjang Sei lalu memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah~ Aku khawatir sekali padamu-ssu," ujar Kise. Sei sendiri berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Kise.

"Ryouko—lepaskan! Sesak!"

"Ah maaf, Seicchi," Kise buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Duo Akashi kembar a.k.a. Shina dan Shira muncul dihadapan Sei dengan wajah memerah penuh air mata.

"Seijuurou! _Yokatta…_ " keduanya menangis sambil memeluk Sei. Sei memutar kedua bola matanya. Heran, sejak kapan saudari kembarnya jadi alay begini?

Sementara yang lain hanya menatap maklum sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ketiga kembar Akashi itu. Tetsuna sendiri tertegun melihat pemadangan di hadapannya.

"Tetsuna, aku beliin kamu _vanilla milkshake_ , burger, dan kentang goreng nih. Cepat makan, nanti kamu sakit," ujar Mayuzumi. Walau –datar begitu, dia masih perhatian juga pada adik sepupunya.

Tetsuna mengulas senyum tipis. "Makasih, Chihiro-nii." Lalu menerima plastik berisi makanan pemberian kakak sepupunya.

"Heh~ Cuma Tetsuna aja nih? Jatah buatku mana, Mayuzumi-san?" ujar Sei yang baru saja berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut kedua saudara kembarnya.

"Lu ini bego ya? Lu kan baru aja sadar, mana mungkin boleh makan _junk food_. Makan aja makanan rumah sakit. Nanti dibawain sama suster," jawab Nijimura.

"Ya, nggak usah nge-gas juga bisa kan, Nijimura-san?" Sei ngambek. Nijimura hanya tertawa.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya membuat Tetsuna mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Senyuman bahagia.

"Oh ya Tetsuna, tadi mau ngomong apa?" tanya Sei yang baru sadar ucapan Tetsuna tadi terpotong.

"Eh? Bukan hal yang penting kok, Sei-kun. Nanti saja dibicarakannya," jawab Tetsuna. Sei mengangguk mengerti.

Sebenarnya, Tetsuna ingin mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sei. Namun, ia malu jika harus mengatakan di depan orang banyak begini. Mungkin Tetsuna akan mengatakannya lagi lain kali.

 **ooo**

Seminggu kemudian...

Setelah keadaannya lebih baik, dokter pun mengizinkan Sei pulang. Ia juga sudah diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke sekolah. Tentu saja, Sei merasa senang sekali karena hari-harinya yang membosankan selama dirawat di rumah sakit akhirnya berakhir juga. Sei juga merasa senang karena bisa kembali bertemu dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Tetsuna-nya di sekolah. Walau sebenarnya, Sei juga merasa bersyukur karena dirinya sakit waktu itu. Karena dengan begitu, Tetsuna jadi lebih terbuka dan lebih perhatian padanya. Tetsuna selalu datang setiap pulang sekolah untuk menjenguknya dan selalu menanyakan keadaannya jika Tetsuna sedang tidak berada di dekatnya. Duh, pokoknya Tetsuna jadi super perhatian deh waktu itu.

"Ah, Seicchi!"

Lamunan Sei buyar ketika telinganya menangkap suara melengking yang akhir-akhir ini sering terdengar di telinganya. Sei menoleh dan mendapati Kise berjalan menghampirinya dengan seplastik besar minuman isotonik.

"Ah, Ryouko. Sudah selesai belanjanya?" tanya Sei. Kise mengangguk.

"Um! Nijimura-senpai hanya menyuruhku beli ini aja kok. Oh ya, memangnya Seicchi sudah sehat?" Kise balik bertanya.

Sei mengulas senyum. "Kalau belum sehat, aku pasti nggak bakal disini, Ryouko," jawabnya santai.

"Terus, kamu mau latihan basket? Emangnya udah kuat?"

"Heh, kamu meremehkanku ya?" Sei tersenyum angkuh.

Melihat hal itu, Kise balik mengulas senyum. "Kalau Seicchi sudah senyum kayak gitu, berarti kamu sudah sembuh total-ssu. Syukurlah-ssu," ujar Kise lega.

Sei menghampiri Kise. Kotak bekal yang sejak digenggam di tangannya ia berikan pada Kise.

"Nih, buat kamu," ujarnya. Kise menatap kotak bekal itu bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka aja."

Kise meletakkan plastik berisi minuman isotoniknya di lantai, lalu menerima kotak bekal dari Sei. Ketika ia buka, matanya berbinar senang melihat isi kotak bekal tersebut.

"Wah, _cheesecake_. Kayaknya enak nih-ssu," seru Kise.

"Aku sengaja buatkan itu untuk kamu. Anggap aja sebagai imbalan karena telah membantuku," ujar Sei.

"Eh? Ini beneran buatan Seicchi? Emangnya Seicchi bisa masak?"

Sei menyeringai. "Lagi-lagi kamu ngeremehin aku nih?"

"Ng-nggak kok. Cuma nggak percaya aja. Um, aku coba ya." Kise mencoba _cheesecake_ pemberian Sei itu. Untung saja Sei sudah menyiapkan sendok di dalamnya. Matanya kembali setelah rasa manis dan asin dari kue yang dimakannya menyapa indera pengecapnya.

"Ini enak banget-ssu!"

Sei tersenyum puas. "Baguslah kalau kamu suka."

"Harusnya kamu buatkan juga untuk Kurokocchi. Coba buat _vanilla cake._ Kurokocchi pasti suka," usul Kise.

"Hm, boleh juga tuh. Nanti aku coba deh kapan-kapan."

Kise mengulas senyum. Ia tak menyangka Sei sampai repot-repot membuatkannya kue sebagai imbalan telah membantunya. Padahal, rencana yang mereka jalankan malah tidak sesuai dengan keinginan.

" _Seicchi, makasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu. Walau hanya sebentar, aku merasa puas kok,"_ batin Kise. Karena setelah ini, Kise sudah tidak bisa lagi dekat-dekat dengan Sei seperti kemarin. Ia harus mulai menjaga jarak jika tak mau ada yang cemburu atau salah paham lagi.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku ke _gym._ Ryouko, aku duluan ya," ujar Sei. Baru saja ia akan berbalik, Kise tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"A-ano… Terima kasih banyak, Seicchi," ujar Kise. Ia mengulas senyum paling cerah yang ia miliki. Mau tak mau, Sei ikutan tersenyum. Namun, kali ini lebih tulus.

"Ah, sama-sama," ujarnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kise dengan lembut. Tentu saja, si empunya kepala langsung _blushing._ Kise kehabisan kata-kata.

Setelah membelikan _blink eyes_ andalannya, Sei pergi meninggalkan Kise yang sedang kebaperan sendiri.

" _Sial. Seicchi bikin aku gagal move on._ _Harusnya, kamu jangan senyumin aku begitu dong. Nanti kalo aku makin suka gimana?"_ Kise sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia lalu menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Inget Kise, Seicchi itu cuma punya Kurokocchi-ssu. Kamu harus bisa relain dia. Tapi, tetap aja. Patah hati itu rasanya nggak enak-ssu," Kise berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ada yang menguping gumamannya dari belakang.

"Kayaknya ada yang lagi baper neh!"

Kise berjengit. Ia hapal suara berat mirip preman itu. Kise berbalik dan menemukan cowok gelap yang demen banget menggodanya sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Bentar lagi keknya ada yang bakal mewek gegara patah hati." Aomine masih nyinyir dan tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Kise.

"Aominecchi minta ditabok ya-ssu? Kayaknya demen banget ngelihat aku sakit hati," Kise ngambek. Aomine nggak peduli.

Tiba-tiba saja, Aomine menarik Kise lalu mengelus puncak kepala Kise.

"Kalo mau nangis, nangis aja. Aku bakal nutupin kamu biar nggak ada yang lihat kamu lagi nangis. Keluarin aja semuanya, jangan dipendem. Aku juga tau kok kalo patah hati itu nggak enak," ujar Aomine. Tumben banget nih anak bijak.

"Kok jadi Aominecchi yang baper sih? Lagian, mana mungkin aku nangis gegara Seicchi doang?" Kise mengelak.

"Kamu itu nggak pinter bohong. Mata kamu aja udah merah begitu. Paling abis ini kamu nangis buaya."

"Apaan sih? Aominecchi nyebelin-ssu." Dan benar seperti kata Aomine, Kise mewek. Namun, tangisannya tidak keras. Hanya sesenggukan saja.

Setelah lebih tenang, Kise menghapus air matanya dengan kaos Aomine. Ia hampir saja mengelap ingusnya dengan kaos yang sedangAomine kenakan, namun Aomine buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Kise, jorok ih!"

"Hehehe, tadi kan Aominecchi sendiri yang bilang bersedia buat nutupin aku."

"Nutupin doang, dodol. Bukan jadi bahan lap ingus juga."

Kise hanya tertawa. Aomine cemberut.

"Udah mendingan kan? Ayo ke _gym,_ " ajak Aomine.

Kise mengangguk. Ia lalu mengekori Aomine yang sudah jalan lebih dulu.

"Aominecchil, nanti kita makan _cheesecake-_ nya sama-sama ya."

"Hm, boleh juga. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar."

 **ooo**

Sei membuka pintu _gym._ Ia langsung cengo begitu matanya tak menangkap kehadiran siapapun disana.

"Kemana semua orang pergi?" tanyanya heran.

"Semuanya sedang ganti baju."

Sei sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kehadiran Tetsuna yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ganti baju? Bareng-bareng gini? Tumben. Aku jadi curiga," gumam Sei.

"Entahlah, bukan urusanku,"- jawab Tetsuna tak peduli.

Sei melangkah masuk ke dalam _gym_. Tetsuna sendiri memilih untuk mengumpulkan bola basket.

Hening menyapa antara mereka. Suasana tiba-tiba saja berubah canggung. Sebenarnya, yang merasa canggung hanya Tetsuna. Sei sih biasa-biasa saja.

" _Saat ini, gym sedang sepi. Hanya ada –aku dan Sei-kun saja. –Mungkin, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya,"_ batin Tetsuna. Tetsuna memantapkan hatinya. Ia menyiapkan dirinya serileks mungkin sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama dipendamnya pada Sei.

"A-ano… Sei-kun."

Sei menoleh ketika Tetsuna memanggil namanya. Tetsuna berdiri tampak gelisah dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu," cicit Tetsuna. Sei mengernyit.

"Apa itu, Tetsuna?" tanya Sei sambil menghampiri Tetsuna.

Setelah dirasa jarak Tetsuna dan Sei lebih dekat, Tetsuna mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dalam sebuah pernyataan.

"Sei-kun, sebenarnya aku su—"

BRAK!

"Aduh…"

Tetsuna dan Sei sontak menoleh begitu telinga mereka menangkap suara sesuatu yang jatuh. Dari balik pintu _gym,_ terlihat Nijimura dan Mayuzumi yang jatuh dengan posisi ambigu. Saling tindih.

Lagi-lagi, momen pengakuan Tetsuna dirusak orang lain.

"Mayuzumi-san? Nijimura-san?" gumam Sei bingung.

"Sakit bego! Lu ngapain sih, Mayu?!" Nijimura sewot. Mayuzumi menatapnya tajam.

"Harusnya gua yang nanya begitu! Lu ngapain berdiri di depan pintu _gym?!_ Nguping?"

Buru-buru Nijimura membekap mulut Mayuzumi.

"Diem! Kalo mereka dengar gimana, bego?"

"Bodo amat! Salah lu sendiri. Dengerja Niji, nguping itu dosa tau!"

Sementara kedua sejoli itu adu bacot dengan posisi yang masih sama, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dua gadis—calon pedamping hidup mereka—tengah menatap mereka aneh.

"Nijimura-san, Mayuzumi-san, kalian berdua ngapai tindih-tindah begitu?" tanya Shina.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua ini sebenarnya…" timpal Shira.

Takut terjadi kesalahpahaman, Mayuzumi dan Nijimura segera bangkit dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Melihat kejadian itu, Sei hanya tertawa. Dan Tetsuna kembali terpana melihat tawa Sei yang begitu manis di matanya.

"Oh ya, tadi kamu mau ngomong apa, Tetsuna?" Sei baru ingat kalau tadi perkataan Tetsuna terpotong oleh kehadiran duo _senpai-_ nya yang stres itu.

"E-eh? I-itu…" Tetsuna tiba-tiba gugup. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tetsuna tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya jika ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Sei yang melihatnya. Apalagi teman-temannya yang lain mulai bermunculan. Suasana makin ramai saja. Malu menguasai dirinya. Tetsuna tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tetsuna?" Sei menatap Tetsuna yang tak kunjung menjawab. Ia makin khawatir sekaligus bingung saat melihat wajah Tetsuna yang memerah.

Lama Tetsuna terdiam. Hingga akhirnya ia menggeleng. Sambil mengulas senyum, ia kembali menatap Sei yang masih kebingungan.

" _Mungkin, tidak untuk kali ini,"_ batin Tetsuna.

"Akan ku katakan lain kali, Sei-kun. Jika kita hanya berdua aja," ujar Tetsuna.

Sei masih menatapnya bingung. Namun, karena Tetsuna sudah bilang begitu, Sei mau tak mau menurut saja.

"Oh ya Tetsuna, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu," ujar Sei. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak panjang berwarna biru.

"Apa itu, Sei-kun?"

Sei membuka kotak tersebut dan menunjukkan isinya pada Tetsuna. Kedua manik sebiru langit milik Tetsuna berbinar melihat sebuah kalung emas putih dengan liontin permata safir yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Kalung ini oleh-oleh Papaku dari Perancis. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikan ini saat acara kencan kita kemarin. Tapi, karena ada si Ogiwara sialan itu, aku jadi nggak dapet kesempatan yang pas untuk memberikan kalung ini padamu. Tetsuna, kamu mau menerimanya kan?"

Tetsuna diam. Mana mungkin Tetsuna menolak benda cantik nan mahal tersebut. Hanya saja, Tetsuna ragu. Ia tak enak menerimanya karena beberapa waktu yang lalu ia telah mengecewakan Sei.

"Sei-kun, sebaiknya kalung itu kamu berikan pada orang lain saja. Aku merasa nggak pantas mendapatkan hadiah sebagus itu," tolak Tetsuna halus. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Sei yang tampak kecewa.

"Tapi, aku cuma mau memberikan kalung ini kepadamu. Karena nggak ada gadis lain yang pantas menerima kalung ini selain kamu Tetsuna," ujar Sei.

Tetsuna masih ragu. Ia terdiam. Ia bimbang harus menerima kalung itu atau tidak.

"Udah sih Dek, terima aja. Kapan lagi kamu bisa dapat hadiah mahal kayak gitu," ujar Mayuzumi.

"Iya Kurokocchi, terima aja. Kalung itu cocok banget buat kamu tau," sahut Kise yang entah sejak kapan muncul bersama Aomine.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" Momoi menyoraki seakan-akan saat ini Sei sedang menyatakan cinta.

Tetsuna menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu. Walau beberapa diantara mereka hanya diam tak bicara, Tetsuna bisa melihat isyarat yang mereka tujukan agar Tetsuna menerima kalung itu.

Tetsuna menghela napas. Ia mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku terima kalung itu," ujar Tetsuna sambil tersenyum. Yang lain ikutan bersorak senang.

Sei melepas kalung itu dari kotaknya dan memakaikan kalung itu di leher putih mulus milik Tetsuna. Leher Tetsuna yang sudah cantik bertambah cantik dengan kehadiran kalung tersebut.

"Hore!" Yang lain bersorak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kamu tambah cantik, Tetsuna," puji Sei. Tetsuna tak bisa menahan semburat merah yang muncul menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Sebenarnya, kalung itu punya pasangan lho. Pasangannya sendiri aku yang pakai." Sei menunjukkan sebuah kalung bermotif sama persis seperti yang dikenakan Tetsuna. Yang berbeda hanyalah liontinnya saja. Jika milik Tetsuna safir, maka milik Sei adalah _ruby,_ khas dirinya sekali. Sei mendeklarasikan kalung tersebut sebagai simbol bahwa Tetsuna sudah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Sei-kun, _arigatou…_ " ujar Tetsuna. Senyum yang jarang diumbarnya masih bertahan di wajah manisnya.

" _Doumo,"_ jawab Sei sambil mengacak puncak kepala Tetsuna dengan lembut.

Hari ini, Tetsuna menyadari satu hal. Ia tak perlu mengatakan perasaannya kepada Sei secara langsung. Perasaan mereka berdua telah terhubung walau tak pernah terucapkan kata cinta. Tindakanlah yang mampu membuktikan segalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi. Traktir Majiba boleh nih. PJ karena udah berhasil dapetin Tetsu," sindir Aomine. Teman-temannya yang lain pun ikut-ikutan minta PJ.

Sepertinya hari ini Sei akan merogoh kocek cukup banyak untuk memuaskan teman-temannya. Tapi ya, itu sama sekali bukan masalah buatnya. Ia tinggal gesek kartu ATM-nya saja. Kalau uangnya habis, nanti tinggal minta sama Papa. Orang kaya mah bebas.

 **Bersambung…**

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Apa ini? Chapter ini gaje sekali, wkwkwk. Yang ada di otak langsung Yuuki tulis aja. Dan jadilah begini.**

 **Aku gak mau banyak curcol, soalnya wordsnya udah kepanjangan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	11. Story 11 : Musuh Baru, Bencana Baru

**The Difficult Triplets**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Pair : NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, genderbend, typo(s), No Yaoi, bahasa non baku.**

 **Summary : Si kembar tiga Akashi sangatlah merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 _ **hint MidoAka and NijiHai in this chapter.**_

 **ooo**

 **Story 11 : Musuh Baru, Bencana Baru**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Seharusnya Midorima sudah berada di atas kamarnya yang nyaman dan damai, mengulang pelajaran untuk besok, dan pergi tidur. Sayangnya, karena hari ini ia yang bertugas membersihkan _gym_ , Midorima harus rela pulang lebih larut.

Seharusnya, pekerjaannya sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu jika ia tidak membersihkan seisi _gym_ SMA Teiko yang luasnya minta ampun itu sendirian. Dalam hati, ia merutuki ketiga temannya—Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara—yang dengan seenak jidatnya kabur padahal mereka juga piket hari ini. Sialnya lagi, si kembar Akashi pulang duluan dan Nijimura selaku kapten tidak masuk hari ini karena demam sehingga ketiga anak kurang ajar itu dapat kabur dengan sangat mudah. Midorima berjanji dalam hati akan melaporkan ketiga teman sialannya itu pada Akashi besok agar mereka mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dengan rasa lelahnya hari ini.

" _Fuh…_ untung selesai juga," gumam Midorima lega sekaligus bangga melihat lantai _gym_ yang kinclong setelah dipelnya dengan sepenuh hati. Ya, walau kesal begini, Midorima tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaannya setengah-setengah. Pada akhirnya, ia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan baik.

"Sekarang tinggal beresin alat kebersihan lalu pulang," ujarnya. Midorima pergi ke gudang dan menyimpan kembali semua peralatan kebersihan yang digunakannya disana. Setelah selesai, ia beranjak menuju _bench_ untuk mengambil tasnya.

Baru saja ia akan sampai di _bench_ dan mengambil tas, Midorima mendengar sesuatu yang sedikit aneh.

"Hiks… hiks…."

Suara tangisan. Lebih tepatnya isakan.

Midorima menoleh kesana-kemari mencari asal suara. Namun, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Tak ada siapapun di dalam _gym_ selain dirinya. Midorima pun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia salah dengar.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Midorima mendengar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun, ia tetap mengabaikannya dan menganggap telinganya cukup bermasalah hari ini. Mungkin ia lupa membersihkannya tadi pagi.

"Hiks… hiks… huwee…."

Tidak. Bukan salah dengar lagi namanya jika ia sudah dengar sebanyak tiga kali. Apalagi ditambah rengekan di belakangnya. Midorima yakin, benar-benar ada yang menangis disana. Tapi siapa? Hanya ada dirinya disana dan ia tidak sedang menangis. Selain itu, suara tangisan itu seperti suara perempuan. Dan sepertinya Midorima cukup mengenalinya.

Tunggu. Mana mungkin kan? Tapi, kemungkinan itu bisa saja. Satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa Midorima ambil dari suara itu adalah…

Hantu.

Itu suara tangisan hantu.

Tapi, mana mungkin sih?

Midorima sama sekali tidak percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk mistis tak kasat mata itu. Midorima orang yang rasional. Ia tak percaya hal-hal _ghaib_. Ya, dia memang percaya pada ramalan dan sejenisnya, namun hanya sebatas itu saja. Kalau sampai tingkat hantu sih, Midorima tak percaya karena belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Ya, bukan berarti ia mau melihatnya. Malahan, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan para makhluk antara ada dan tiada tersebut.

Midorima memang pernah mendengar rumor tentang hantu di _gym_ basket Teiko. Aomine dan Kise yang menyebarkan rumor tersebut. Namun, sosok hantu yang menghantui _gym_ Teiko kan sudah terbongkar cukup lama. Pelakunya adalah Kuroko Tetsuna yang sedang menemani kakak sepupu yang tak kalah hantunya dengan dirinya, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Akashi Seijuurou-lah yang membongkar kedok mereka. Sejak saat itu, tak pernah terdengar lagi rumor tentang hantu-hantu tersebut.

Yang Midorima tau, Tetsuna sudah pulang sejak tadi bersama Seijuurou. Mayuzumi tidak datang hari ini karena ada pelajaran tambahan. Kalau dua sosok hantu palsu itu sudah pulang, lalu siapa yang sedang menangis di _bench?_ Mungkinkah, sosok hantu yang sebenarnya?

Kali ini, Midorima tidak mau _tsundere._ Jujur, ia sedang ketakutan saat ini. Midorima sudah beberapa kali menonton film horror. Dari film-film tersebut, Midorima tau bahwa hantu adalah sosok yang memiliki kondisi fisik yang menyeramkan. Entah itu yang wajahnya hancur, tidak ada kepala, tubuhnya hanya setengah, yang kepalanya hancur, yang tidak ada matanya, atau yang isi perutnya keluar semua, pokoknya tidak ada yang fisiknya bagus. Yang ada nyeremin malah.

Midorima tidak mau jantungan melihat sosok mereka. Karena itulah, sekarang ia melangkah menuju _bench_ dengan menutup kedua matanya. Saat yakin sudah berada di depan _bench,_ ia mulai meraba-raba _bench_ dan mencari tasnya yang ia letakkan disana. Namun, yang disentuh oleh tangannya bukanlah tasnya, melainkan sesuatu yang lembut seperti benang. Bukan, sepertinya rambut. Eh, rambut?

"HUWAAA!"

Seketika Midorima teriak OOC begitu tangannya menyentuh rambut merah sosok yang sedang menangis disana. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, berusaha menjauh dari sosok yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya itu.

Midorima merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali? Padahal, ia sudah membawa _lucky item-_ nya. Apa mungkin karena _lucky item-_ nya yang terlalu kecil mengingat _lucky item-_ nya hari ini hanyalah gantungan kunci ayam.

Tap. Tap.

Midorima dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Itu pasti langkah kaki si hantu. Eh, tapi kok hantu kedengaran suara langkah kakinya sih? Bukannya hantu itu kakinya gak napak ya?

Perlahan Midorima membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok bersurai merah panjang dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata berair sehabis menangis.

"Seishina?" gumam Midorima tanpa sadar.

" _A-are?_ Midorima-kun…"

Midorima bengong. Sejak kapan gadis merah ini memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ _–kun?_

"Seishina, kenapa kamu nangis sendirian disini? Bukannya kamu harusnya udah pulang- _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

Seishina diam saja. Ia menunduk. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis lagi.

Midorima makin was-was. Takut-takut gadis itu menangis lagi.

"Huwaaa! Midorima-kun!" Seishina tiba-tiba saja berteriak sambil menerjang Midorima. Ia memeluk Midorima sangat erat hingga si hijau kesulitan bernapas.

Midorima sendiri kalang kabut. Ia panik. Ia tidak tau bagaimana menangani seorang gadis menangis karena ia sama sekali tak punya pengalaman. Ia memang memiliki adik perempuan di rumah. Namun, karena sifatnya yang sama _tsundere-_ nya dengan Midorima, adiknya itu jarang menangis. Kalau kesal atau sedih pun, paling dia hanya diam. Saat adiknya masih sangat kecil dan masih sering menangis, Midorima tinggal membelikannya balon atau permen supaya tangisannya berhenti.

Nah, kalau yang menangis adalah gadis jelmaan malaikat berhati iblis macam Akashi Seishina begini, bagaimana caranya menghentikannya?

"S-Seishina, bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Aku tidak bisa bernapas- _nanodayo_ ," ujar Midorima. Daripada pucat, wajahnya malah sangat merah semerah rambut Seishina. Ia tidak bisa bernapas bukan karena pelukan maut dari Seishina, melainkan karena saking malu dan tidak percaya dirinya mendapatkan pelukan seperti ini dari gadis yang spesial baginya.

"Eh?! Maaf, Midorima-kun," ujar Seishina sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Midorima sebisa mungkin mengatur kembali napasnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlalu merah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Duh, kamu kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba nangis sambil memelukku begitu? Jangan mengejutkanku dong!" omel Midorima. Walau dalam hati, ia senang dipeluk Seishina.

"M-maaf… Aku gak bisa mengatur emosiku hari ini. Saking sakit hati dan kecewa, aku jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Midorima-kun," lirih Seishina. Suaranya jadi sangat lembut dan cara bicaranya jadi mirip Tetsuna. Entah kenapa, Midorima merasa ada Tetsuna kedua di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi- _nanodayo?"_ tanya Midorima. Jujur, ia penasaran sekali apa yang membuat gadis macam Seishina bisa menangis sampai seperti itu.

" _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Nijimura-senpai?"_ batin Midorima.

"Sebenarnya, aku menangis karena kejadian kemarin," jawab Seishina.

"Kemarin?"

"Iya, kemarin aku pergi menjenguk Nijimura-san ke rumahnya.. Lalu, aku melihat _mereka,_ dan itulah yang membuatku sedih."

 ***Flashback***

Kemarin…

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dengan riang, Shina pergi ke kelas Nijimura dengan membawa dua kotak bekal. Seperti biasa, ia akan makan siang bersama Nijimura.

"Menu hari ini adalah nasi kare super pedas, makanan kesukaan Nijimura-san yang kedua setelah nasi goreng. Semoga ia menyukainya," gumam Shina dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Shina membuka pintu kelas Nijimura. Suasana kelas yang awalnya gaduh—mengingat sekarang sedang jam istirahat—seketika menjadi sunyi karena kehadirannya. Shina sukses menjadi objek perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas Nijimura, khususnya para cowok yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Walaupun Shina sudah sering datang ke kelas Nijimura, sikap teman-teman Nijimura tetap tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti saat Shina baru pertama kali datang. Tatapan mereka menunjukkan seperti baru saja melihat _maji tenshi_ yang turun dari langit.

Oh, lebay sekali. Maklum, Shina itu cukup populer baik di kalangan anak kelas satu sampai anak kelas tiga. Dia punya banyak _fans_ dari berbagai penjuru kelas.

Shina menatap seisi kelas dan mencari keberadaan Nijimura tanpa mempedulikan semua tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Sayangnya, nihil. Ia tak menemukan Nijimura disana.

"Lho, Nijimura-san nggak ada? Kemana dia?" gumamnya.

" _Jangan-jangan dia pergi ke kantin dan makan bareng Himuro-san. Awas saja kalau dia berani selingkuh dariku."_

Shina sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam yang membuat beberapa siswa yang memperhatikannya bergidik ngeri. Hingga sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkan Shina kembali.

"Akashi-san, sedang mencari Shuuzou-kun kah?" Himuro bertanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Shina membalas dengan senyum yang sama walau terlihat dipaksakan.

"Ya, dia nggak ada di kelasnya. Kemana ya?" tanya Shina.

"Hari ini Shuuzou-kun nggak masuk karena demam."

Shina terkejut. "Demam? Kok bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Walau terlihat kuat dan garang kayak preman, Shuuzou-kun kan tetap manusia," jelas Himuro.

Shina menghela napas kecewa. Himuro yang melihatnya seperti itu tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide.

" _Ne_ Akashi-san, gimana kalau kamu pergi jenguk Shuuzou-kun ke rumahnya. Dia pasti senang dengan kedatanganmu," usul Himuro. _Sekalian kamu bisa modus-modusan sedikit kan._

Tanpa diberi usul dari Himuro pun, Shina sudah berencana untuk menjenguk Nijimura sepulang sekolah nanti. Bahkan, ia sudah memikirkan makanan yang tepat yang akan dibuatnya untuk Nijimura nanti.

Namun, karena Shina gadis yang baik dan menghargai orang lain, Shina berterma kasih banyak atas usul yang Himuro berikan.

"Makasih atas usulnya, Himuro-san. Aku akan ke rumahnya pulang sekolah nanti. Oh ya, apa Himuro-san sudah makan? Apa kamu mau makan bekal milik Nijimura-san?" tawar Shina.

"Eh, memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Sayang kalau bekalnya gak dimakan. Aku gak mungkin makan dua bekal sekaligus."

Dengan senang hati, Himuro menerima nasi kare buatan Shina yang harusnya menjadi jatah makan siang Nijimura.

Sepulang sekolah, Shina segera membuat bubur ayam spesial dan lemon peras yang akan ia bawakan untuk Nijimura. Shiori bilang, menu tersebut sangat cocok untuk orang yang sedang demam. Shina juga menyiapkan apel yang sudah dipotong, siapa tau Nijimura ingin makan buah nanti.

Shina perhatian sekali. Dia memang calon istri idaman.

Setelah semua persiapan lengkap, Shina segera pergi ke rumah Nijimura, tentunya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk merawat Nijimura dengan sebaik mungkin. Ia tau, Nijimura sedang sendirian di rumah karena ayahnya bekerja di luar negeri sedangkan ibunya pulang jam 8 malam nanti. Shina jadi punya banyak kesempatan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok calon istri yang baik dan perhatian pada Nijimura. Siapa tau setelah ini, Nijimura akan membuka hatinya untuk Shina dan menerima Shina sebagai kekasihnya.

 _Shina, kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal. Terkadang, kenyataan itu tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi._

Shina telah sampai di depan rumah Nijimura. Ia telah menekan bel dan mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Shina menunggu hingga hampir sepuluh menit. Namun, Nijimura tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Awalnya, Shina berniat untuk pulang. Namun, saat tangannya iseng memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci, Shina mengurungkan niatnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Shina tau kelakuannya ini tak sopan sekali. Namun, karena rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan pada Nijimura membuat dirinya melanggar salah satu adab saat bertamu ke rumah orang.

"Permisi, Nijimura-san… apa kau di dalam?"

Shina terus melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Nijimura sambil sesekali memanggil namanya. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Hingga ia mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang bicara dari salah satu pintu kamar yang terlihat terbuka.

"Hentikan! Aku bisa sendiri. Bisakah kau pergi dari sini dan berhenti menggangguku?"

" _Itu suara Nijimura-san,"_ batin Shina senang.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau hanya tinggal membukanya dan aku akan memasukkannya."

Kali ini Shina mendengar suara perempuan yang kata-katanya terdengar ambigu. Tunggu dulu, perempuan?

Merasa curiga, Shina segera menghampiri kamar tersebut dan membuka pintunya tanpa izin. Kedua matanya terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Nijimura sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan wajahnya yang entah karena demam atau karena apa memerah, dengan seorang gadis bertubuh _wow_ sedang memegang mangkuk dan sendok yang disodorkan ke mulut Nijimura, sedang menyuapi sepertinya.

Saking terkejutnya, Shina hanya bisa berdiam mematung. Nijimura tak kalah terkejut melihat Shina di depan kamarnya. Sedangkan gadis bersurai abu di sebelahnya menatap Shina bingung.

" _A-are?_ Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Shina tak sadar.

"Aka—Seishina, kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Ketika kedua orang itu panik sendiri, si gadis abu bersuara, merusak suasana.

"Kamu ini siapa?" tanyanya pada Shina.

"Eh? Aku Akashi Seishina, adik kelas Nijimura-san."

Gadis itu mengernyit. _Akashi?_

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, gadis abu itu tiba-tiba tersenyum misterius.

" _Jaa…_ Akashi-san, ayo ikut denganku."

Dengan seenaknya, ia menarik tangan Shina dan membawanya keluar kamar Nijimura. Nijimura sendiri masih diam saking kagetnya.

Ternyata, gadis abu itu membawa Shina ke dapur.

" _Ne ne,_ Akashi-san. Apa hubunganmu dengan Shuuzou?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan wajah berbinar semangat.

Shina menatapnya tak suka. _"Siapa sih cewek ini? Kenapa dia manggil Nijimura-san dengan nama depannya? Sok akrab sekali. Dan juga, kenapa dia kepo sekali?"_

"Aku dan Nijimura-san gak ada hubungan apa-apa kok. Kami hanya sebatas kakak dan adik kelas saja," jawab Shina sambil tersenyum, walau tak ikhlas.

"Eh, begitukah? _Yokatta…"_

" _Kenapa dia kelihatan bersyukur gitu?"_ batin Shina.

"Aku kira kamu pacarnya. Soalnya kamu perhatian banget sampai bawa makanan sebanyak ini untuk Shuuzou."

Gadis abu itu menatap makanan yang dibawa Shina di tangannya. Kemudian, ia merebut makanan tersebut, mengambil sendok dan mencicipi bubur buatan Shina. Shina semakin tak suka.

"Um, enak. Lebih enak dari buatanku. Mungkin dengan ini, Shuuzou mau makan."

Shina diam saja sambil terus memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik si gadis yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan yang dibawakan Shina. Hingga akhirnya, rasa penasarannya tak dapat dibendung lagi dan sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi dipendamnya pun terlontar.

"Ano… kau ini siapa ya?" tanya Shina.

Gadis itu menatap Shina.

"Oh ya, aku lupa mengenalkan diriku." Sambil mengulurkan tangan, ia kembali bicara.

"Namaku Haizaki Shouko. Aku pacarnya Shuuzou. Salam kenal."

DEG!

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

 _Pacar?_

Shina berubah jadi butiran debu.

"Eh, kamu kenapa Akashi-san?" Haizaki bingung melihat wajah Shina yang memucat. Ia dapat melihat roh imajiner keluar dari tubuh gadis bersurai merah itu. Ia menggoyangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Shina untuk membuat Shina sadar kembali.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa…"

"Eh?"

"Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian berdua. Tolong berikan makanan yang tadi kubawakan pada Nijimura-san ya. Pastikan dia menghabiskannya. Tolong sampaikan maafku karena nggak bisa jenguk dia lama-lama. Terima kasih banyak. Aku pulang dulu."

Shina pun ngacir tanpa sempat memberikan Haizaki kesempatan untuk menjawab. Haizaki yang kebingungan hanya bisa berkata "Hati-hati" dengan pelan.

Lalu, tersenyum puas.

 ***Flashback End***

"Begitulah ceritanya…"

Shina menutup cerita _kemarin sorenya_ dengan helaan napas pasrah. Midorima yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan meletakkan tangannya di depan dagu. Pose berpikir ala-ala detektif.

" _Sudah kuduga, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Nijimura-senpai,"_ batin Midorima.

"Jadi artinya… saat ini kamu sedang patah hati?" tebak Midorima. Tak ada suara yang menjawab. Hanya sebuah anggukan.

"Aku nggak pernah tau kalau Nijimura-san itu udah pacar. Dia nggak pernah cerita-cerita sama aku. Apa dia pernah cerita ke kamu?" tanya Shina.

Midorima menggeleng. "Nggak. Dia nggak pernah ceritain tentang masalah pribadinya. Dia cukup tertutup untuk hal-hal yang seperti itu. Lagipula, aku juga nggak terlalu peduli," jawab Midorima.

Bohong. Padahal akhir-akhir ini, dia sering _stalk ig_ Nijimura yang sudah seenaknya merebut gebetannya a.k.a. Akashi Seishina. Tak ada yang tau soal perasaan Midorima pada Shina karena Midorima memendam perasaannya sendirian. Sudah sejak lama ia menyukai Shina. Hanya saja karena terlalu _tsundere_ , ia keburu ditikung oleh sang kapten yang sudah banyak mencuri hati para siswi SMA Teiko.

"Benar juga. Nijimura-san memang sedikit tertutup untuk masalah pribadinya. Midorima-kun juga nggak terlalu peduli, jadi nggak mungkin tau. Mungkin, salah satu alasan kenapa Nijimura-san nolak cintaku waktu itu karena dia sudah punya pacar," ujar Shina.

Sejujurnya, Midorima cukup kaget juga. Ia tidak pernah dengar Nijimura sudah punya pacar. Di _ig-_ nya pun, Nijimura jarang terlihat berfoto dengan perempuan. Paling hanya dengan ibu dan adik sepupunya yang perempuan. Mungkin, Nijimura bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar hubungannya kepada orang lain.

Terus, sekarang Midorima harus bagaimana? Gadis pujaan hatinya sedang patah hati mengetahui pemuda yang dicintainya ternyata sudah punya orang lain. Wajah Shina yang terlihat sedih dan kecewa sekali itu membuat Midorima iba dan tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi kalau mau menghibur pun, Midorima sama sekali tidak pintar menghibur perempuan. Midorima jadi serba salah sendiri.

"Terus, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Mau balas dendam? Apa kamu berencana menghancurkan hubungan mereka dan membuat Nijimura-senpai kembali padamu atau bagaimana?" tanya Midorima.

Walau kelihatan baik begitu, Midorima tau sifat asli Shina. Shina pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik mengingat bagaimana rencananya yang ia susun untuk mengatasi masalah antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuna kemarin yang malah membawa bencana besar.

Walau Midorima menyukainya, ia tak mau tertipu dengan wajah bak malaikat milik gadis itu. Shina juga manusia. Dia juga punya sisi busuk dalam dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Shina tertawa, membuat Midorima yang lagi bengong kembali bingung. _Kitakore!_

"Apa-apaan itu? Pertanyaanmu jahat sekali. Apa kamu berencana melakukan semua itu jika suatu saat kamu punya gebetan dan ternyata gebetanmu diambil orang?"

Midorima makin tidak mengerti. "E-eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku nggak mungkin melakukan semua yang kamu katakan tadi, Midorima-kun. Aku juga tau kok. Menyukai seseorang itu ada batasnya. Jika pada akhirnya aku nggak bisa bersama Nijimura-san, itu artinya dia bukan jodohku. Aku tinggal cari orang lain yang pantas menjadi pacarku. Aku tau kok diluar sana masih banyak yang menginginkanku."

Walau kata-katanya terdengar sombong, tapi apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Banyak laki-laki yang menginginkan seorang Seishina, termasuk si hijau lumut daun ber _megane_ yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi, jika aku memang ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh dengan Nijimura-san, dia pasti akan kembali dengan sendirinya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Bagi orang lain yang melihat, mungkin itu adalah senyuman malaikat yang sangat indah. Namun, bagi Midorima, senyuman itu adalah senyuman iblis dengan maksud terselubung. Ia bisa tau karena Seijuurou juga punya senyuman yang sama dan Midorima sudah cukup terlatih berhadapan dengan senyuman itu.

" _Akan kupastikan Nijimura-san berlutut padaku ketika dia kembali nanti. HAHAHA."_

Tuh kan, tebakan Midorima tak pernah salah. Soalnya dia keturunan cenayang.

"Perasaanku jadi sedikit lega setelah curhat semuanya kepadamu. Makasih ya sudah mau mendengarkanku, Midorima-kun," ujar Shina. Ia tersenyum manis sekali.

Melihat senyum semanis itu membuat wajah Midorima memanas, Ia yakin wajahnya saat ini sudah semerah tomat.

"Midorima-kun, tolong jangan katakan cerita tadi pada siapapun ya, termasuk Seijuurou dan Seishira. Aku nggak mau mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau mereka tau masalah ini, sesuatu yang merepotkan pasti akan terjadi," pinta Shina.

"Ini rahasia kita berdua, ok?" tambahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. _Blink eye_ andalan keluarga Akashi.

Midorima terpaku beberapa saat melihat tingkah Shina yang manis sekali. Midorima sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya. Untuk menutupinya, ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. Berusaha bersikap se _cool_ mungkin.

"Baiklah. Akan aku rahasiakan," jawab Midorima.

Shina tersenyum senang. Setelah itu, ia beranjak mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di sebelah tas Midorima dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Midorima-kun."

"Tunggu, Seishina!"

Baru saja Shina berbalik, Midorima tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?"

"G-gimana kalau aku mengantarmu sampai rumah?" usul Midorima.

"Eh? Nggak perlu. Nanti malah merepotkanmu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja walau pulang sendirian. Aku sudah biasa," tolak Shina halus.

"A-aku menawarkannya bukan karena aku khawatir padamu- _nanodayo._ Kebetulan aku ingin menemui Seijuurou. Jadi sekalian saja mengantarmu- _nanodayo_ ," ujar Midorima.

Shina _jawadrop._ Ia menghela napas sambil mengulas senyum maklum.

 _Dasar Tsunderima._

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi."

Malam itu, Midorima bersyukur karena diberi kesempatan dalam hidupnya untuk pulang bersama gebetan tercinta yang sudah sekian lama diimpikannya.

 **Bersambung…**

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Aku gak tau harus ngomong apa. Setelah sekian lama menganggurkan fic ini, akhirnya kulanjut juga. Sempat dilema antara ingin melanjutkan atau discontinue tapi aku kangen nulis ini. Dan jadinya ya… begini deh.**

 **Btw, kemarin arcnya AkaKuro udah, sekarang arcnya NijiAka dengan sedikit bumbu MidoAka. Semoga kalian suka!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
